


Forge

by CelticCross



Series: Hiraeth [7]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, F/M, Love, Loyalty, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 157,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticCross/pseuds/CelticCross
Summary: Forge : verbgerund or present participle: forging1.	make or shape (a metal object) by heating it in a fire or furnace and hammering it.2.	create (something) strong, enduring, or successful.Even after the horror that was Thanos and the snap, the world just can't manage to settle down; Agent Leigh Miller really just wants a quiet life...
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hiraeth [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114094
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Leigh smiled as she looked at Bucky’s Christmas present on her desk.

Agent Leigh Miller: Boss Lady

The name plate had cost way more than the $20 they’d all agreed on but she loved it, along with the gift he’d given her privately that night. She gently twisted the silver chain around her neck, feeling the dog tag settle between her breasts. Bucky had the other one. He’d had his old dog tags polished and coated in a light resin so the metal wouldn’t oxidise. 

It had been so thoughtful and heartfelt she’d cried, wondering how she’d managed to start that day in such a dark place and yet end it with lightness back in her heart. She sighed, knowing they still had a long way to go as they both came to terms with her infertility but feeling deep down that they would get there.

She looked out of the window, seeing Bucky, Clint and Sam laughing as they threw a football to each other, Steve standing at the side of the grass, his arms around Nat and Darcy as they watched, all wrapped up against the cold. Snow had been forecast for the 26th December but the sun was shining without a cloud in the sky. She smiled watching the guys running and laughing. They were her family, all of them, and she would die for them all.

“Hey boss lady.”

Leigh looked up from her paperwork to see Bucky smiling at her, his hair wet with sweat, a huge grin on his face.

“Hey you, good game?”

“Well more of a throw about than a game but yeah, it was good…” he frowned slightly.

“What’s up Buck?” she asked, her voice tender, as he slumped down into the spare chair.

“Oh nothing, just wishful thinking I guess.” He admitted, breathing deeply.

“Steve?”

“Yeah… I mean I don’t begrudge him his life, you know, going back and all that, I just wish…”

“Wish he could have done all that around you…not with you, but with you there…oh you know what I mean.” She smiled.

“Yeah, there’s so much of his life that I missed out on, seeing his kids grow up, spending time with him and Peg, all those things best friends are meant to do for each other.” His head bowed down slightly.

Leigh looked at him seeing the weariness in him; he’d been born in 1917, and with the missing five years of the snap, he was approaching his 108th birthday. Even now the logistics of it made her head spin.

“Buck?,” she began softly.

“Hmm?” he lifted his head, his eyes full of love and warmth for her.

“You stink of sweat, go have a shower, please?” she grinned as he looked affronted; his grin making that a lie.

“Look Buck, Steve had to live his life the way he wanted. Peggy, from what I’ve heard was the love of his life; he did his best to fit in here but his heart was back in ’45.”

“And mine’s right here,” he smiled, getting up to go shower before changing his mind and walking round to kiss her.

“Mmmm,” she murmured, “you really do stink, I love you but for the love of God, go and shower.” She laughed as he winked at her and left.

She settled back to read the report she’d been sent, wondering if the small right wing factions that were causing trouble in a few East European countries would be anything to worry about. She really hoped not. The world had already been through so much with Thanos and the snap, then the return. She hoped things would settle down a little, especially after they’d gotten rid of Zemo the previous year and all he’d hoped to achieve with his Winter Soldier 2.0 program. She’d read the reports from S.H.I.E.L.D, after they’d gone in to clear up and it had been chilling. 

Zemo had wanted Bucky for his blood, hoping to make a better serum. Somehow he’d managed to get his hands on a replication of the serum Bucky had been injected with, she didn’t exactly know how but had an idea it had something to do the dead Winter Soldiers they’d found in Siberia, back when Tony was with them. It had turned out to be vastly inferior when used on Nat. It imparted super strength but not longevity and could not be used in conjunction with cryo freeze as it broke down and killed the host. The more she’d read the more thankful she’d been that he’d tested it first on mice and not directly on Nat.

She found herself wondering about her own enhanced abilities, along with Clint’s; both had been born with enhanced eyesight and it was only due to Clint’s horrible childhood, that he didn’t also have enhanced hearing; she knew his Stark made hearing aids helped give him better hearing than most people, but she knew it wasn’t the same and that it bugged him, mainly because it made her more accurate on a mission, and Clint’s competitive nature hated that. There was not much reporting on the differences between natural born enhancements and those introduced via an external transport system, such as the serum being injected, or the gamma rays that had been absorbed through osmosis into Bruce Banner’s skin, in a similar way to how a person’s fingertips become wrinkly after sitting in a bath too long. 

She thought about asking Helen Cho to run a few tests on both her and Bucky to see if they could come up with a definitive on the differences and how the cells of the body were affected but thought better of it. She didn’t want any more needles near her after having her eggs tested and she was certain Bucky had only agreed to having his sperm tested cause he didn’t need a needle; only his own hands and a magazine.

She cracked her neck muscles, turning to look out of the window at the setting sun, seeing a few flakes of snow drift down from the overcast grey sky. She looked at the clock, surprised to see so much time had passed. She looked down at the paperwork and sighing, locked it in her desk. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her colleagues, but she didn’t trust…*Clint*…her colleagues not to snoop, which is why she’d had a safe installed in her desk.

“Sam, just the man I wanted to see.” He looked up from his coffee to see Darcy bearing down on him.

“Darce…” he looked at the young woman in front of him.

“It’s Nat's do over day in a few weeks.”

“Her what?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Her do over day; the day Clint brought her in from her other life. She doesn’t know her date of birth, so I thought it would be a good thing to give her a party…and by me, I mean Leigh, and I need your help.”

“Ok, I can do that, what do you need?”

“Party stuff, balloons, streamers, the whole shebang. You and Buck?, you go off base and no one bats an eyelid, but if I do? She’ll know. Leigh’s already asked Bucky, so I said I’d ask you, so, is that ok?”

“Yeah, sounds good, after the fireworks of yesterday I think we could do with a good time. When is it.”

“End of Jan.”

“Oh, ok, so we’ve got some time then?”

“Yup.” She winked at him, before walking over to grab some coffee before she left.

Sam tilted his head watching as she walked away, a grin on his handsome face, his brown eyes flashing.

Leigh opened the door and walked through. It felt weird, slightly to be back in the larger quarters she shared with Bucky; weird but homely. She kicked off her shoes and padded lightly through the hallway, turning into the living area.

“Buck?” she called out, stopping as she heard the distant hum of running water.

Right. Shower. He’s in the shower. He’s naked in the shower. He’s wet and naked in the shower. Contrary to what the others had thought, they hadn’t actually had sex the day before, nor that night; each feeling grateful enough to be back together, neither knowing how to reach out to the other, but fuck…he was in the shower.

Grinning she walked softly over to their bedroom, stripping off, her clothes tumbling to the floor before she stepped into their bathroom. She stood in the doorway, watching as he stood, his eyes closed, a small smile on his face, under the powerful jet of water, watching as it cascaded down, rivulets running across his broad shoulders and down his chest. He was amazing. Amazing, strong and so fucking sexy. 

She refocused to find him looking at her, his head tilted, a small grin on his face, his gaze burning her as she stood naked, in the doorway.

He opened the door of the shower.

“If you’re getting in doll, get in, I’m letting all the heat out.”

Leigh whimpered as she crossed over the tiled floor and stepped in under the hot water, feeling it hit her hair as his fingers dug into her shoulders before he pressed a hot kiss against her wet skin.

“Hi.” She whispered above the stream of water.

“Hi.” He murmured back, pulling her close to him, kissing her deeply as they stood under the jet, pressed against each other as close as they could, before he spun her around, her back pressed against his chest. 

Leigh closed her eyes as he nibbled down her neck, shivering under the onslaught of hot water, his fingers grazing her nipples, her breasts and stomach. She groaned as she felt him trail his fingers down through her wet hair, slipping in through her folds. She gasped as he rubbed her clit lightly, loving the feel of his roughened fingertips and the heat of the water as it sluiced down making her legs tremble. She watched, fascinated as he bent his wrist, touching her, pushing two fingers inside her, his metal arm wrapping round her waist to steady her as he slowly pumped in and out, smiling as she gasped at the sensation of the hot water inside her. She could barely stand, her legs buckling as he crooked his fingers, pressing against the sensitive spot inside. Shit. The heat was spiralling and with a shocked cry she came, hard and fast, his arm holding her up as she spasmed around his fingers, pressing back against his hard cock.

“Missed you so much doll.” He murmured, stroking her gently as she trembled around him.

“Show me...” She whispered, lulled by the warmth of the water and the heat of him, gasping loudly as he gently lifted one of her legs, her knee bent, holding it as he slid into her from behind, tilting his pelvis to go deep inside. 

Bucky grunted softly, holding her close to him, his Vibranium arm wrapped around her soft belly to gently hold her leg as he thrust into her over and over. God, she was glorious. She was heat, she was warmth, she was his home. He bent his neck to press soft kisses against her neck as her head lolled forward, her breath coming in short pants. He could feel her tightening around him, the heat from the water adding an extra thrill as he pounded into her.

“Bucky…” Leigh whimpered, her eyes closing as bright sparks went off behind her eyelids. She groaned as all her pent up emotion burst out of her and she clamped down hard on his cock, feeling him shudder behind her, his chest pressed against her back as he followed her, sagging down until he was resting slightly on her.

Slowly he let her leg fall back, still holding her tight as he buried his head in the crook of her shoulder, warm water flowing around them both, their hearts beating fast but in tune with each other. She felt his arm loosen from her waist and she turned slowly, to face him, reaching up through the water to kiss him gently.

“Let’s get washed and then go to dinner?” she smiled, wiggling her eyebrows up at him before leaning into his warm, broad chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little filler, before the main story begins

“You’re late.” Darcy said as Bucky and Leigh walked into the kitchen for dinner.

“We were busy.” Bucky chuckled as Leigh smirked.

“Making up for lost time?” Darcy smirked back.

Leigh stuck her tongue out at her before taking her seat at the new table. Her PA, Andrew, had not only sorted out her entire office and all the paperwork, whilst she’d been rescuing both Bucky and Nat in Russia, he’d also arranged a chef who cooked for them every day, and had ordered and taken delivery of a new kitchen table and chairs. She knew nothing about him but Darcy had vetted him and put him through S.H.I.E.L.D’s rigid HR process. Leigh was just grateful he was here.

“Roast or cold meats doll?” Bucky called over from the kitchen counter.

“Roast please, with…”

“Cranberry Jelly and Mint sauce.” He finished, ladling the condiments lavishly onto her plate, shuddering at the sharp tang of the mint. He finished up both plates and brought them over to where she was quietly talking to Darcy.

“…let me know, ok?” Leigh stopped talking and smiled up at him.

“Everything ok?” he asked, setting her plate in front of her and sitting down in the next seat.

“S’fine, ooh mint sauce, thanks Bucky, I know you hate it.”

“Don’t mind mint jelly but that stuff, ugh, it’s just vinegar with bits in. How can you eat it?”

“Mom was British, we had this every Sunday and it reminds me of her.”

“Your mom was British? Why didn’t I know this?” he asked, turning to look at her, his damp dark hair, swept back off his face, looking like a walking advert for the 1940s, as he sat in his black jeans and red Henley, the sleeves pulled up to show off his pale, muscular forearm, in direct contrast to the darkness of the metal arm. 

“I don’t talk about them much, I don’t actually know that much about them, they were scientists who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. They were kind and funny and warm but they died when I was four, so…”

“What was your mom’s name?” Darcy asked.

“Diana, David and Diana Miller, why?” Leigh asked.

“Leave it to me…” Darcy smiled, her eyes gleaming behind her glasses.

“Oh Darce, don’t go digging, I’ve already tried, there’s nothing, only a barely there HR file.”

“Just leave it with me. S.H.I.E.L.D would only have their work history, it wouldn’t know who they were as people, how they met, where they lived, and I know people, who know people…don’t ask and I won’t lie.”

“Gonna forget you just said that to me, as your boss…,” her smile softened, “Thanks Darce.” She turned to her food, breathing in the sharp vinegary tang of the mint sauce, eating her food with a smile.”

“You ain’t kissing me with that mouth…” Bucky muttered as the vinegar made his eyes water.

Leigh pursed her lips and moved slowly towards him, Darcy laughing as he moved his upper body further and further back from her, until he was almost hanging off the chair. 

“Oh Buck, you’re adorable, you make me laugh so much.” Leigh grinned, turning back to her food.

“So…what? They didn’t have vinegar in the 40s?” Darcy commented, folding a slice of cold turkey and dipping it in a pile of cranberry jelly.

“Well, yeah, but I hated it then, and god, when I shipped into London…all those shops selling Fish ‘n Chips, god the smell just made me wanna vomit. Everywhere you went, that fucking smell of vinegar. It’s the devil’s food, I’m telling you.”

“I’ll clean my teeth later, I promise.” She smiled, forking up a roast potato.

“You’d better use the whole bottle of mouthwash…” he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Oh my god, you’re really serious aren’t you? You’re not coming near me if I eat this.”

“Nope. Not unless you want me retching.” He grimaced at the thought.

“Oh my god…Bucky, does this mean, you know when you were…,” Darcy paused not sure what to call him.

“Him?”

“Yeah, The Winter Soldier, does this mean that if we’d thrown a bottle of vinegar over you, that we could have stopped you dead?”

Bucky stopped eating and just looked at her, his face puzzled, a small grin on his lips as he thought about her question.

“I don’t know Darce, maybe…I mean probably would have got me retching for a few minutes, so yeah, I guess it could have stopped me.”

“Oh my god, the Winter Soldier has a weakness…” Darcy laughed out loud, her entire face lighting up at the thought of the fearsome Hydra assassin being brought to his knees by vinegar.

“Who’s got a weakness?”

“Hey Clint, where’s Nat?” Leigh called out as the archer walked in, his black t shirt full of holes.

“Having a long hot bubble bath, told me to go away and stop bothering her,” he walked up and sat down next to Darcy, leaning his elbows on the table, “so, who’s got a weakness?”

“Bucky has,” Darcy said before Leigh could tell her not too.

Leigh glanced at Bucky, the smile on his face told her he was fine with people knowing.

“Ooh, and what weakness does Bucky have? Apart from Leigh…” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at the pair of them.

“Vinegar.”

Clint stopped messing about and turned to look at Darcy, his face a picture of confusion.

“Sorry, say that again?”

“Bucky hates vinegar, makes him retch, so I asked if the Winter Soldier could have been stopped by a bottle of vinegar to the face and he said probably.”

“Vinegar? Seriously dude? The most inoffensive condiment there is in the world and you’re what? Scared of it?”

“No, course not, just makes me retch,” he shuddered, “that tang, the hot sharpness going up your nose, burning the back of your throat…” he stopped, clamping his mouth shut, his face paling.

“Buck?” Leigh asked, her face concerned, as Bucky swallowed slowly, breathing deeply.

She got up to get him a bottle of water.

“Here, drink slowly.” She cracked the lid and handed him the bottle, seeing tears in his eyes.

“I'm sorry Buck, you ok?”

He took a drink of the water and nodded.

“Yeah, sorry, just…told you it made me retch.” he blew out a shallow breath.

“Anyway, you can talk.” Clint said in the sudden awkward silence, looking straight at Leigh.

“What do you mean? I’ve got no weaknesses.” She said, staring at him.

“Two words babybird…Bell,” he began, smirking.

“No…no….no don’t, Clint, please don’t.” she begged, her face flushing.

“Peppers.” He finished, smirking at her.

Bucky turned to look at her, surprised, “Really? Bell peppers?”

She pursed her lips, her face twisting into a moue of distaste as she thought of the vegetable, “Oh my god, they are the most disgusting things on this planet. The smell, the texture, the taste…” she grimaced, looking sadly at her food, that she was rapidly going off.

“But that chilli we had last week was full of them…oh you didn’t, you did, didn’t you?” Darcy cackled at the memory of Leigh helping herself to the chilli and taking it back to her office to eat.

Leigh glared at her, her eyes narrowing.

“How long did it take you to pick them all out?”

“Fifteen minutes…,” Leigh admitted quietly, as Bucky sniggered next to her,” it’s not funny Buck, it’s actually traumatic when you’re a kid and you take a huge bite out of what you think is a beef tomato, only to find ‘that’ in your mouth, and of course I’d chewed it a few times before I realised, then I was violently ill in the kitchen trash.”

Bucky looked at her, his lips wobbling, as he tried, he really tried not to laugh at her pinched face.

“I’m…I’m sorry doll,” he managed before a laugh escaped, “Oh, I’m sorry, I tried but really? Bell Peppers? That’s as stupid as mine is…”he giggled, shoulders shaking as she glared at him.

“Why do you hate vinegar then Bucky?” Darcy asked.

“Drank it as a dare, when I was a kid. I was sick for days," he grinned, "I was a jerk, but it was Stevie's fault, he dared me.” He laughed, reaching over to press a small kiss against Leigh’s temple.

“So Darce, you realise what this means? The two most feared people on this compound have weaknesses. Which means, come on, say it with me…” he laughed, as Darcy just looked at him, “ we have weapons! If either of these two do something we don’t like or won’t do something we just need vinegar and Bell peppers…,” he laughed as he looked at Leigh, his smile faltering as she smiled back at him.

“Fish heads, Clint, heads of fish in your bed…” she crossed her arms and stared at him.

“Aww babybird, you wouldn’t dare…” he whined, his eyes widening.

“Try me Hawkeye…” she grinned, devilishly at him.

“Fish heads?” Bucky asked, completely bemused.

“You remember Sam calling him a dumpster fire? Yeah, well that came from this one doing a backflip to show off to me in my early days with him, and the dumpster lid was open and full of…”

“Fish heads?” Bucky murmured, his generous mouth curving up into a wide grin, blue eyes twinkling, as he settled back into his sear, relaxing slightly.

“You got it. He woke me up that night, shouting about fish heads all over him…he can’t look at them now.”

“Ok…ok…babybird, you made your point, let’s get off this,” Clint grumbled as Bucky chuckled at him, “Listen, I wanted, well Nat and I wanted to ask you two something, but with what’s happened, I’ll understand if you can’t, or you don’t think it’s appropriate, but if not you two then…”

“Clint?,” Leigh smiled at the older man, his fair hair glinting in the overhead lights, “get on with it.”

“Nat and I would love it if you two would be godparents.”

Leigh stilled, caught by surprise at the request, her lips thinning slightly. She turned to look at Bucky, seeing his pain reflected but also his love for her and his compassion. He nodded slightly, smiling at her.

Leigh took a deep breath and grinned at Clint, taking Bucky’s hand in hers.

“We’d love to.”

“Oh my god, really? Nat said it was a bad idea to ask you just now, after what you told us yesterday, but I thought I’d ask anyway…Oh I gotta tell her,” he grinned, sliding out of his chair, “Thank you.” He pressed a kiss on Leigh’s head and grinned at Bucky as he left.

“You ok doll?” Bucky murmured close to her.

“No, but I’ll get there.” She smiled softly; her eyes sad.

“I’m sorry Leigh, sometimes life just sucks ass.” Darcy said, softly, reaching across the table to hold her friends hand as a lone tear ran down Leigh’s face.

“Yes…yes it fucking does…but I can live with favourite Auntie,” she sniffled, smiling a little, “plus I’ll get to feed the kid sugar and hand her back, so there is that.”

“Oh fuck yeah…oh I got something we can have that’s always good for sad times. The caterers brought us ice cream…Christmas pudding ice cream as a Christmas gift, let’s crack it open,” she thought for a moment, “that is if Barton hasn’t stolen it already,” She hummed and got up to check, digging around in the big freezer, “Tada!” she surfaced, holding a pot of ice cream.

Leigh smiled as she dug around into the almost empty pot, fighting with Bucky’s spoon for the last little bit, grinning as she triumphantly came away with the last spoonful. She looked at him and held it up to his mouth, gasping when he took the lot.

“Buck, I meant for you to take a bit and leave me some.” She glared at him, her eyes smiling as he grinned, swallowing the last of the ice cream.

He leaned over and kissed her, his cold tongue swirling around her mouth. She smiled into the kiss as she tasted the cold creaminess.

“Hey guys, get a room…” Darcy laughed, sitting back, stuffed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Happy New Year doll,” Bucky hugged her tightly to him as they sat on the roof watching fireworks in the nearby town. He was happy and ever so slightly tipsy from the mead Steve had brought. He was with the absolute love of his life and his friends were somewhere on the ground with sparklers, he could just see Clint spelling out rude words.

“Happy New Year Buck,” Leigh turned her head to kiss him, “I got no mistletoe but…” she murmured, leaning in to kiss him, her head then settling on his jacket clad shoulder.

“We’re gonna be ok, you know?” Bucky smiled in the dimly lit night air; a small light behind them fixed to the stairwell building.

“I know,” she sighed softly, raising her head to look at him, “I’m sorry Bucky.”

“For what doll?” he nuzzled her neck.

“For running away from you, you were right, I should have stayed and told you how I felt, you’re just Bucky, you’re not a fucking psychic,” she laughed.

“More psycho than psychic, doll.” He giggled, pressing his cold nose against her collar bone, laughing as she squealed slightly, wrapping her up in his strong arms.

“My own little psycho, just what every little girl wants.” she giggled, feeling happy, hearing him laugh, his face now buried as far down into her fur lined hood as he could get. 

She was content; happy, facing a new year with a man she loved more than anything; more than she’d ever loved Clint, not that she would ever tell Clint. Bucky made her whole. He was her other half; yes, he had darkness but then so did she, more than she wanted to think about, but he also had so much light in him; light that had been buried but never extinguished. He was funny, he had a dry wit that sparkled with sarcasm, enough to make her breathless with laughter; he had warmth and a huge heart and a little bit of silliness that she adored. 

“I understand why you ran,” He whispered in the stillness, the yells and shouts of their friends far off in the distance, “and I’m sorry. I’m really sorry doll,” He sighed heavily, hugging her tight, “I can’t say I don’t care about it cause I do, I really do, but,” she moved his head up to look at her, seeing the pain and what looked like fear in her eyes, “I wanna be with you, no matter what and... look what I’m trying badly to say, is I love you Leigh and yes, right now it hurts that we won’t get to have a child, but we’ll deal with that, and we’ll have a good life together.”

“I just feel like a failure Buck, everything I’ve ever set out to do I’ve achieved: shoot an arrow in a tree two miles away? Check; join the Delta team? Check; Get Bucky Barnes to notice me? Check and double check,” she smiled briefly as he grinned at her, reaching out to stroke her face with his gloved hand, “have a child? No can do, and it hurts…hurts that it won’t happen and that I’ve let you down.” She finished, looking down, her voice small.

“Doll? Look at me?” he said softly, his blue eyes full of concern, “You haven’t let me down. You could never let me down. I love you, no matter what, remember? Tell me, would you think I’d let you down if I was sterile?”

“Of course not!,” she began, “ that wouldn’t be your fault…” she stopped and looked at the small grin on his face, “That’s not fair, you brought logic into a pity party…” she grinned, pulling him into a deep kiss, “Buck? Can we go inside? My butt’s numb.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” he grinned, “I lost feeling in my toes about five minutes ago.” He chuckled as he helped her up. The last of the fireworks went off in the distance and he turned to look across the compound, he had the feeling this year was going to be theirs.

“Hey, come join the party, we’re doing New Year’s resolutions.” Darcy called out, drunkenly as Leigh and Bucky walked into the living area.

“Nah, stopped doing those after my resolution to never fall off a train failed in ’44.” Bucky quipped deadpan, causing Steve to stare at him with his best disappointed Cap face, and Clint to snort beer out of his nose.

“Ah come on Man, we’ve already got Clint swearing to be less of a dumpster fire, Darcy has resolved never to go to her Mom’s again for Christmas and to be there for her new brother,” Leigh smiled at Darcy, reaching out to place her hand on the younger woman’s shoulder, “ Steve has resolved to take his lady friend dancing…,"

"And we all know what that means…Cap’s gonna get laid…,” Sam’s voice boomed out as Steve turned a delightful shade of red.

“Sam, please, leave Steve alone, if he’s happy with his life, then the least we can do is leave him to take the matter into his own hands…” Leigh grinned, as she settled on the sofa, snuggled into Bucky’s side, smirking at Steve.

“Touché babe…” Bucky snorted.

“So that leaves me, Nat, you and Buckster, so spill… what are you resolving for the new year?”

“I’m resolving to be here for Leigh, no matter what happens, I’m in it for the long haul doll,” Bucky pressed a soft kiss against her temple, “and… I’m never touching that fucking mead again; I’ve had one glass and my head hurts.”

“Light weight.” quipped Steve, smiling as Bucky gaped at him.

“Punk…” Bucky retorted, sticking his tongue out at his oldest friend.

“Jerk.” Steve raised his glass at him.

“And you Leigh, what’s your resolution?” Sam asked, grinning at his family.

“Oh Sam, come back to me, I don’t know yet.”

“Ok, that’s a hard pass from the boss lady, so Nat?”

Nat looked thoughtful as she sat next to Clint, her hands cradling her belly, “Um, I think I will learn or try to learn that I can’t do everything alone, and that I need to reach out to others and that it’s not a weakness to do so.” She finished, smiling uncertainly.

“Wow, think we have a winner so far. Nat, that was great.” Sam smiled at the once second deadliest assassin in the world, next to The Winter Soldier. If someone had told him a few years ago that he would be included in a group with Captain America, Darcy Lewis; the sassiest woman he’d ever met, and four assassins, two of whom were the deadliest in the world, and that he’d count them as family, he would have laughed and then run like hell, but here he was.

“For my resolution, I’m gonna continue to live up to the Shield, or try to at least, ain’t hanging up my wings just yet,” he nodded as Steve toasted him with his glass, “so that just leaves boss lady, come on girl, you ain’t getting out of it.”

Leigh grinned, “Ok I resolve to have a quiet year,” she paused as everyone groaned, “What? I’m fed up with the drama and just want a moment of peace, is that too much to ask?”

“Oh babybird, you’ve done it now, you’ve jinxed us all.” Clint grinned, his arm around Nat.

“I think you’re in the wrong business if that’s what you want.” Nat laughed, taking a sip of her tea.

“Buck?” Leigh turned to see him shaking his head at her, “Oh doll, rookie mistake…” he laughed, pulling her into a one armed hug.

“I’m sure that whatever happens it won’t be as bad as last time…”

“Oh, she’s done it again…shit, everyone take cover…shits gonna hit the fan now.” Sam laughed as Leigh threw a cushion at him, before getting up and heading for the door.

“I’m going for coffee; you children can play amongst yourselves.” She mock glared at them, heading out for the kitchen.

The New Year came and went and the compound settled back into tis normal routine of training; both themselves and the new band of recruits, intel gathering, team building and Leigh was happy with that. There was nothing major on the radar and she was beginning to hope that her resolution was going to happen. All the HR paperwork for the new recruits had been rubber stamped and filled, her diary was filling up with meetings, now she was the actual Head of The Avengers and not just the de facto one. The higher ups had liked what had happened to Zemo and had pushed through the promotion with very few misgivings; she was due to meet The President, Matthew Ellis, in a few days. It was ceremonial only as neither The President, nor the Senate had any say in the actions of the Avengers or, indeed, S.H.I.E.L.D. Since the Endgame battle, as it had come to be called, it had been decided that both The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D would be regulated by a separate commission that was comprised of people from the CIA, the FBI, and various higher ups from around the world, but, unlike the World Security Council, there was to be transparency between them all.

As de facto leader, Leigh had managed to avoid going to any meetings, taking the reports from the Head of S.H.I.E.L.D, Gordon Edwards, but now she’d been given the promotion, she was expected to be involved, starting with meeting the President. Bucky thought it all hilarious, until she’d threatened to make him her second in command. That had not gone down so well, but it had kept a grin on her face for most of that day.  
With a flourish she signed her name on the paperwork that officially made Darcy Lewis her second in command and pressing her intercom button, asked her PA, Andrew, to call Darcy and ask her to come along. She sat back in her chair with a sense of loss; loss for how she used to run the team, but also a slight gratitude that since the debacle with Zemo, S.H.I.E.L.D had stepped up with helping the administration. She now found herself more and more involved in the day to day running of the team, rather than going on missions. She did miss the missions but she also found she enjoyed the admin. Bucky had just raised an eyebrow at her new found love for paperwork.

She answered the intercom as it buzzed.

“Hi Andrew.”

“Good morning, Agent Miller, I have Darcy Lewis waiting for you.”

“Thanks Andrew, and it’s Leigh…”

“Of course, Agent Miller.”

Leigh smiled to herself, looking up at Darcy entered.

“Leigh? What’s going on? Are you firing me?” the younger woman puffed up.

“Darce, take a seat.” Leigh smiled as Darcy slowly sat. Leigh grinned as she held out the paperwork she’d just signed, watching as Darcy red it, her face rapidly cycling through different emotions, settling on pride and shock.

“Second in command? For real?” Darcy exclaimed, her voice disbelieving.

“Yes, you’ve done the job for so long, it was time to make it real,”

“Oh my fucking god…Leigh…this…this is…” she sat, shock taking over.

“Turn the page, it gives your new salary.” Leigh smirked, watching as Darcy did so, her eyebrows reaching her hairline, “plus you get a generous research grant courtesy of the Stark Foundation, as long as your research benefits The Avengers.”

“Holy fuck…Leigh, I don’t know what to say.”

“Yes? That would be good, you need to sign the bottom to make it official.” Leigh laughed, settling back in her seat.

“Oh shit, yes…,” Darcy signed her name and handed the paperwork back, “Fuck…” she finished, slumping in her chair, “I won’t let you down.”

“Darce, the only way you could let me down…,” she paused smiling, “nah, don’t think there is a way, unless you seduced Bucky…” Leigh laughed at her friend’s face.

“Don’t think that’s gonna be a thing, I mean, yeah, Bucky’s a fine piece of man meat no matter which way you look at him, but he’s medium rare and I prefer mine more well done…” Darcy replied, a sly grin on her face.

“Darce…is there something you wanna tell me?” Leigh replied, intrigued as she viewed her friend’s face, seeing the glint in her eyes and the sly grin.

“Maybe…but it’s a work in progress, so I’ll let you know.” She replied, with a wink.

Andrew looked up from his work at the burst of laughter coming from Agent Miller’s office. He shook his head and settled back down to the paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

“Bucky?” Leigh called out from the bedroom.

“Doll?” he replied, from where he was sat on the sofa.

“Can I ask your opinion on this?” she called back, standing in front of the full length wardrobe mirror, looking at her reflection critically.

Bucky got up and padded softly to the bedroom door, leaning on the doorframe, a smile on his face. Leigh was stood in front of the mirror, wearing a knee length black skirt, black pantyhose, high heeled black shoes, and a white shirt.

“Wow, don’t you look all professional.” He murmured, giving his best impression of Darcy.

“Does it look alright? It’s for my meeting tomorrow with President Ellis. I have to look professional.”

Bucky walked around her, looking at the skirt and shirt combo, watching her with a critical eye. “Hmmm, it’s ok, but you look constipated babe.”

“I…what?” she replied, puzzled.

“You’re fidgeting, pulling at your pantyhose, you’re uncomfortable and it shows.” He shrugged

“Crap…I hate dressing like this.” She admitted, beginning to unbutton the shirt, moving down to unzip the skirt, until they were both in a heap at her feet.

Bucky stared at her, taking in the well cut white lace bra and panties, complete with stockings, not pantyhose, and the high black shoes, licking his bottom lip as he stepped up behind her, his hands coming round to cup her breast, squeezing them through her bra. Leigh breathed deeply, staring at him in the mirror as he ground his erection into the small of her back.

“So fucking sexy doll,” he murmured, his flesh hand trailing down her stomach, her skin goose bumping under his touch, as she kept eye contact with him in the mirror.

She moved her legs apart slightly, groaning softly as his fingertips brushed against her panties before reaching down to stroke her stocking covered thigh.

Bucky pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder, bending her forward slightly until she reached out to hold onto the wardrobe. She smiled, her eyes hooded with lust as he jammed his hard, solid thigh in between her legs, his metal hand reaching to pull her panties to the side from behind, before sliding down to gently rub her clit. Leigh gasped at the sensation of the cool metal pressing down so gently on her sensitive skin. She closed her eyes briefly.

“Look at me doll, keep your eyes on me. I want to see you come undone.” He rasped, unbuttoning his jeans.

Leigh moaned, opening her eyes to stare at him, groaning as she felt the tip of him against her, her skin aflame as he pushed into her.

“You’re so fucking wet for me doll, always so fucking wet. You’re so arousing, so fucking sexy, you make me so hard for you, I just wanna fuck you all day long.”

She whimpered, feeling her mouth watering, as he stretched her slowly, pushing his way inside until he bottomed out, his pelvis pressed tightly against her. His eyes bore holes into her as he stared at her from behind, a small grin on his face as he slowly pulled out of her before ramming back into her. Her back arched slightly as she felt the slight pleasurable burn, a small whimper falling from her lips as he set up a hard, fast pace, his face contorting in pleasure, feeling her wetness wrapped tight around his cock.

“God, doll, you are amazing,” he muttered, his hands holding her waist tightly, as she began to flutter around him, he watched her in the mirror, as he pushed into her, a thin sheen of sweat on her back, her breasts bouncing in her bra, seeing her hooded, lust blown eyes looking back at him and he groaned loudly.

Leigh arched her back, feeling herself growing hot, her hands clammy, heart racing, thigh muscles trembling as she stood in her high heels, feeling desire shooting through as he pounded into her, his jeans rubbing against her back. She gasped, groaning, her eyelids fluttering as she clenched around him, softly at first before she clamped down hard on him, whimpering and moaning as she flooded his cock.

“Fuck…” Bucky ground out as she tightened her grip on his cock, feeling his own orgasm rise, his balls contracting until he followed, releasing into her with a loud moan.

Slowly he withdrew from her, watching with a grin as their juices ran down her inner thighs, soaking into her stockings.

“Guess I won’t be wearing these tomorrow then,” she quipped, standing up from her bent position, stretching her back with a little groan as she stepped out of the heels.

Bucky chuckled pulling her into a hug.

Leigh looked down and then up into his face.

“You didn’t even take your jeans off huh?” she smirked.

He flushed slightly, shrugging “What can I say? You’re too fucking sexy doll, took too long to take them off.” He murmured as she reached up to kiss him, before pulling off her ruined panties and unhooking the stockings.

“Let me get cleaned up, then you help me choose what to wear.” She smiled, heading into the en-suite bathroom.

“Agent Miller, it’s good to meet you at last. I’ve read your report on Helmut Zemo and the re-emergence of the Red Room and I have to say, I, and, indeed, the senate, are extremely grateful to you and your team for all you do.”

“Mr President, thank you for meeting with me.” Leigh smiled, swallowing her nervousness, as she shook his hand.

“Please come and sit down, I know this is purely ceremonial and I hope you don’t mind being called here but I just wanted to meet the new Head of The Avengers,” President Matthew Ellis, held out his hand to indicate a set of striped sofas in the middle of the Oval Office.

Leigh smiled, her heart pounding, and following his lead, sat herself down, smoothing her hands down her black combat trousers, her boots resting gently on the Persian rug as she desperately hoped there was no dirt in the grips.

“You know, after the world lost Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, I did worry a little about how we would defend ourselves if something like Endgame happened again, you know, I was one of those who disappeared, and that was a weird sensation, let me tell you, but after I came back, I was re-elected to finish my term, and after Endgame, I was a little worried but then you stepped up, admirably may I say so, and took over from Stark and Captain America.”

“Thank you Mr President, it was my pleasure to do so. As you may know, I was originally in Delta Team, within S.H.I.E.L.D, partnered with Hawkeye and The Black Widow, so if I could deal with those two, I could deal with leading the team. To be honest, I have enjoyed it so far.”

“So you don’t miss being LadyHawke, I believe that was the nickname you were given?”

“Yes, it was, Sam Wilson called me it once and it stuck, until I became the boss and now it’s just Boss Lady.” She smiled.

“So how are you finding running a team with all those different personalities?” he asked, smiling, “I mean, The Winter Soldier, The Falcon, The Black Widow and Hawkeye, they must make your life interesting.”

“Interesting is definitely the right word, Sir, but they’re a good team, and we all pull together when we’re needed, I’m not going to lie and say there are no egos but they’re good, they’re my family.”

“And S.H.I E.L.D? how is that going?”

“From my end, in having them as a backup and helping out with the administration, it’s going very well,” she replied, smoothly, keeping her face blank, “I can’t answer as to their internal rebuilding, as I’m not really in that loop anymore. Technically, yes I’m still a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, now Level ten, but I’m not involved with the rebuilding due to running the Avengers. I do speak with Gordon Edwards now and again and I trust his judgement. He was second to Nick Fury, as you know, and a good man.” she smiled, hoping she hadn’t just overstepped her mark.

“I see, well, I won’t keep you, as I’m sure, out of the two of us, you’re the busier,” he smiled, getting up from the sofa, watching as Leigh followed suit.

“I’m sure that’s not right Sir,” she smiled, “but thank you for meeting with me.”

She shook his hand and they said their goodbyes.

“How was that doll?” Bucky asked as she stepped into the quinjet, her obvious relief in her eyes; both that the meeting was over and that Bucky was standing in front of her. She’d never been so glad to see him.

“Oh my god Buck, that was the most nerve wracking thing I’ve ever done and I'm so glad you suggested I wear this.” She gestured at her S.H.I.E.L.D uniform, complete with her work boots that she’d polished until they shone.

“It’s who you are doll, you’re not a skirt and heels kinda gal, are ya? You’re more combats and knives, and I love you for that.”

“When you two lovebirds have finished? We’re about to take off, so strap in.” Clint called from the cockpit.

Leigh stared at the back of his head, sticking her tongue out at him.

“I can see you babybird.” He grinned , looking up into the small wing mirror he’d had installed at the top of the cockpit window, to allow pilots to keep an eye on their passengers.

Leigh just grinned giving him the finger, before she sat down and buckled up, reaching over to put her hand on Bucky’s thigh, smiling as he draped his arm around her shoulder.

“Hey Darce, what’s for dinner?”

“Well that’s a first.” Darcy replied, grinning at Leigh.

“Yeah, well, I don’t have to cook them anymore, so…”

“Think it’s spag bol, I haven’t looked, I was waiting for everyone to turn up.”

“Oh, ok, well I’m starving so I’m starting early.” Leigh grinned making her way over to the foil wrapped dishes on the newly installed hot plate, she lifted the foil and breathed in the aroma, “yup, spag bol and…yes!…no peppers.” she exclaimed delighted.

“I may have told the chef to take them out.”

Leigh turned and looked at her friend, “Aww, Darce, that’s so nice of you.”

“Yeah well, we can live without them, you can’t live with them, so they’re in a separate dish if we want them.” Darcy motioned to another dish along the line.

Happily, Leigh dug in to the food, breathing in the aroma of meat and tomato, her mouth watering, as she ladled a huge portion into her bowl. She reached over for a touch of parmesan and added a large portion of grated cheddar.

“Mmmm, this smells heavenly.” She murmured, taking a huge bite, a grin on her face as she closed her eyes for a moment. She could hear sounds of people moving around in the kitchen but everything was muted as she ate.

She’d been so nervous to meet the President of the United States of America, that she’d not eaten.

“Hey doll.” Bucky mumbled as he sat down next to her, placing a beer in front of her, grinning as she continued to eat.

Leigh just flashed a grateful smile at him, her mouth full of glorious spaghetti bolognaise.

Soon the table echoed the muted sounds of hungry people eating.

“Oh hey, Leigh,” Darcy said during a pause in eating, “ I meant to ask, how was your meeting with the President?”

Sam and Nat turned to look over, Clint preferring to eat.

“Oh, yeah, it was good. We spoke about the battle, and a little bit about S.H.I.E.L.D, and it was good,” she paused, grinning, a forkful of spaghetti hovering as she spoke, “he also wanted to know how I dealt with so many different personalities and reckoned it made my life interesting…” she laughed, seeing them all rolling their eyes.

“Interesting? Babybird, we rock your world,” Clint grinned, “without us your life would be soooo boring.”

“Boring? Or just quiet…” she replied, snorting, eating her food.

“Quiet? Don’t make me laugh babybird, you couldn’t be quiet…,” he stopped as he thought of where his comment was heading.

“Eww, TMI Clint.” Darcy said, smiling over at him, hearing Bucky snort.

“Well he’s not wrong…” he said softly, looking over at Leigh.

“Rude, the pair of you.” Darcy snorted, looking at Leigh.

“But accurate…” she deadpanned before continuing to eat, her lips twitching as Sam laughed.

“Oh, Leigh, I was meaning to tell you. I got in contact with my friend Jessica, Jessica Jones, she runs a PI business in New York. I asked her to look into your parents, and ,well she took a lot of persuading and a reminder that she owes me one, but she’s taken the case. She’ll contact you on email in a day or two to ask for basic details and then she’ll do some digging.” Darcy said, her eyes shining.

“Oh…ok, but…” Leigh sat back.

“If I left it to you, nothing would happen, take this as a late Christmas present, this way you get a little bit of closure on what happened.” Darcy said gently, reaching out to stroke her friend’s hand.

“Thanks Darce.” Leigh smiled back, her mind suddenly whirring.


	5. Chapter 5

Leigh could feel her shoulders burning as she drew back the string on the 100lb bow, quietening her breathing, letting the arrow fly on the exhale, and watching as it flew straight down the training field to thud in the wall at the end. She dropped the bow with a groan.

“Lucky you got the shot off, your shoulder dipped slightly. You’ve been sat behind a desk too long.” Clint murmured, standing behind her, reaching out to dig his fingers into the tense muscle.

“Mmmm…” she groaned in relief as his strong fingers dug into the knot, pressing it until she could feel it relax.

“Better babybird?” he murmured, stepping back with a grin on his face.

“Oh god that feels good,” she said, closing her eyes manipulating her shoulder, “you know, that’s one thing I miss, your massages.”

“Bucky doesn’t do massage?” he queried, surprised.

“Oh Bucky definitely does do massage, but, not being an archer, he’s not really aware of which muscles are affected, plus we tend to get a little distracted…” she sniggered.

“Sounds like you and me, babybird…and definitely me and Nat.”

“Are you happy Clint? The way everything has worked out.”

“Oh babybird, I can’t tell you how frigging happy I am right now. I have Nat back, you’re happy with Bucky…you are, right?,” he queried watching as she nodded, a grin on her face, “and we’re having a baby.” He reached out to stroke her arm as her smile faltered.

Clint opened his arms and she stepped into his embrace, feeling the once familiar arms surrounding her.

“I’m so sorry babybird, I know the feeling. When Nat told me, way back when, that she couldn’t have kids, I was stunned, I mean it wasn’t something I thought of right at that moment but I always knew I wanted them, it’s why we split.”

Leigh stepped back from his hug to look at him.

“You said that at the farmhouse, how long did you split for?”

“Lemme sit down, I’m an old man.”

“Clint you’re fifty two, you’re not dead…” Leigh quipped, sitting next to him on the ground.

“Could be worse, I guess, I could be a hundred and seven…”

“But he looks better for his age…” she replied, staring at him.

“Ouch babybird, that hurts…” he grinned, knowing he didn’t look too bad for a man of fifty two, pulling her into a loose one armed hug.

She sighed, “So how long did you and Nat split up for? What’s the story there? I thought you got together with Nat after you married Laura?”

“Oh no,” he breathed deeply, “I was sent to kill Nat in 1998, we had intel she would be in Paris, I was twenty five and new to S.H.I.E.L.D but not a rookie, Nat was sixteen, though we didn’t know that at the time.

“Sixteen?,” she shuddered as a thought hit her, “you didn’t…?” she trailed off as he looked horrified.

“No I did not, god Leigh, she was a kid.”

“Ok, just making sure.”

“I’m many things but I am not a dirty old man.” he said, stretching out beside her.

“Well, you were dirty…” she grinned, looking down at him, one eyebrow raised before she lay down next to him.

“Yeah, ok, I’ll give you that,” he laughed, grinning at her, “but not with a sixteen year old…especially a sixteen year old that could have killed me seven ways to Sunday if she’d chosen to, instead she stood, eyes at me as I prepared to take the kill shot. I could see she’d given up, she wanted out, and I paused…there was something about her that drew me in, I made a different call and I brought her in.”

“What did Nick say?”

“You think he was scary when I brought you in…” he quipped, laughing at the memory.

“Oh god, I thought I was going to pass out.” She shuddered.

“Yeah, well he was worse when I brought Nat in. Put me on desk duty for six months and handed all paperwork over to me, even the rookie’s paperwork and you know how badly written they are. I had to go through them all for spelling mistakes and errors and in some cases, rewriting the damn thing.”

“Is that why you started embellishing reports?”

“Partly…and partly cause they’re so fucking dry. There’s no action or adventure on those pages, just a dry report of what happened. It’s enough to send you to sleep.” He chuckled, “ so anyway, I didn’t see Nat again for two years. It took two years of interrogation and reprogramming to make her into a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, level two. She was given to me to train up and it took her eighteen months of hard slog to reach Level six and a further six months before we were sent on a mission together.”

“Four years? Between bringing her in and your first mission together? God, what was it like?”

“Weird, she was like a new rookie but one with mad skills, took about five minutes and then we fitted together like we’d been doing that for years. We got together a few months in, so Spring of 2002, we were together as a couple until mid-2004 when I started talking about wanting children one day, settling down, leaving S.H.I.E.L.D., living on a farm and she told me. Sterilised, can’t have kids,” he paused rubbing his hand over his face as he stared up at the clouds scurrying overhead.

“I was devastated, all these little plans I had in my head, all these dreams of little Nats and Clints running around had gone,” he sat up, leaning back on his elbows as Leigh just looked at him.

“We sat and talked and talked and finally I thought I’d be okay with it but then she sucker punched me. Told me I needed to find someone else, someone who I could have kids with as she knew I’d resent her,” he paused.

“And would you have? Resented her I mean?”

“Who? Nat?...nah, I’d’ve resented what happened to her but not Nat, never Nat, love her too much to ever resent her, but she thought she was doing the right thing, so she left, requested a new partner, and left. I didn’t see her again for eighteen months. I got on with my life, met Laura, she was temping in admin, we hit it off, hooked up, got married.”

“Did you love her?” Leigh asked, turning onto her side to watch him.

“Think I was in love with idea of her, you know, having a wife and kids, but no, I wasn’t in love with her. I loved her, but…don’t get me wrong I don’t begrudge my kids, not one bit, love them all and yes I’d die for them, but they should have been with Nat. Laura was playing with marked cards. I don’t feel good about what I did to her, I know she loved me, I could see it in her eyes, and for a while I fooled myself into thinking I could live with it; with her…,” he paused sighing, his fingers playing in the grass.

“But?...”

“Nat came back, I mean I saw her again, we were both part of a larger team and I knew that whatever I had with Laura just paled into comparison with what I felt for Nat. Fortunately, she felt the same and we got back together. At this point Lila had been born, and Laura was pregnant with Cooper, so Nat and I, were crept around behind Laura’s back, until one day she asked me if there was someone else and I told her the truth…” he looked up at Leigh to see her sceptical gaze.

“Ok, maybe not the whole truth, but enough. I offered to divorce Laura and set her up with an income but she surprised the hell out of me by offering an open marriage, I could have Nat and her, only she didn’t want to know anything, which was fine by me. And that worked well, until…”

“Until?” Leigh asked, curious in spite of herself.

“Until you babybird.” He grinned, his green eyes sparkling.

“Oh…”

“Yeah. Nat was fucking furious with me, but I’d fallen in love with you as well as being in love with Nat. you were amazing; funny, gorgeous, fearless, and fucking hot. It was the way you grabbed my ass on the dance floor when I got the giggles. I had to have you. I was half in love with you at that point but it was your openness, your passion, the way you just welcomed me inside you that night that made me fall the whole way. I did love you babybird, I do love you…” he trailed off seeing a sheen of tears in her eyes.

“But you love Nat more, and that’s ok.” She smiled at him, before looking around, “How did we get onto this anyway?” she laughed, sitting up.

“So, babybird, you and Bucky.” Clint began, sitting up, crossing his legs to face her.

“What about us?”

“Whatever happens, no matter how long it takes him to get over not having children,” he looked at her puzzled face, “don’t ever leave him. The way that man is, it’d destroy him if he lost you.”

“And what about me? What do I do to get over it? How long will it take Clint? Cause I’m dying here.” She sniffled, a lone tear running down her face.

“Oh babybird, come here.” He said, pulling her into an awkward hug as she cried.

He looked over her shoulder to see Bucky approaching his brow furrowed at first as he looked at them. Clint kept his eyes on him as he neared them, his confusion giving way to concern as he heard her crying. Bucky knelt down beside Clint and pulled her gently into his arms.

“Hey doll, what’s wrong?” he asked gently, reaching out to grab Clint’s arm as the older man made to get up, squeezing it once before letting go.

“It hurts, Buck, it’s hurts so much.” Her voice full of pain as she cradled her useless belly.

He glanced up at Clint nodding as Clint mimed a baby bump before walking away.

“Oh doll, I know, I know, it hurts me too but we’ll get through this.” He sighed, wondering when the pain would go.

“It’s not fair Buck, you should have little Bucky’s running around.” She sniffled.

“With little Leigh’s keeping them in line?” he grinned sadly.

“Yeah.” She whispered.

“I know doll, I know, it’s not fair,” he swallowed, holding her close as they sat on the cold ground, “but we have each other.” He whispered, pressing a kiss on her head, rocking her gently.

Nat was waiting for her when they finally walked back to the compound. The wind had picked up and it was getting cold.

“Leigh? Can I talk to you?” she looked between the two of them, as Bucky looked at Leigh.

“I’m ok Buck, I’ll see you upstairs?”

“Ok doll,” he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and headed up.

“Nat? are you ok?”

“Come with me” the petite redhead smiled, leading Leigh into an unused room.

Leigh looked around, “Nat, are we in the janitor’s closet?”

“Yeah but it was close and I needed to talk to you in private,” she sighed, looking around for somewhere to perch, before giving up with a huff, “Clint told me what happened, and I wanted to tell you what happened to me.”

“Nat?”

“I don’t believe I came back whole, I think I came back as broken as before, I still had the scars, the one from Bucky in Odessa, but after the serum, after Zemo, the scars were gone. I think it was the serum that healed me.”

Leigh felt her heart jolt with hope at Nat’s words before she sighed.

“But you were sterilised Nat, I was born like this,” she raised her hands in exasperation, “who’s to say that the serum would do anything except give me strength, and where would we find it? Even if there’s anymore out there,” she sighed, lowering her hands with a sigh, “Thank you Nat but I can’t see there’s anyway to reverse this. The truth is I’m infertile and that’s all there is. Bucky’s right, it’s going to take some time for us both to get over this but we will, I know we will.”

“The serum came from Bucky’s blood.”

Leigh sighed, smiling sadly at her friend. She already knew this. it was in the S.H.I.E.L.D report, she just hadn't know that Nat knew.

“There’s a lot I don’t remember, about the process, apart from the pain, that I do remember, but I do recall Zemo talking about setting a trap for The Winter Soldier as he needed more of his blood for the serum. I don’t remember anything else, I was in and out of consciousness as they pumped me full of the stuff, and I’m sorry, I only put two and two together just now, when Clint remarked about my lack of scars, and it got me thinking, why don’t I have any scars anymore. I know I had them when I awoke in Gorky Park, when I returned but now I don’t, and the only reason I can think of is the serum.” She sighed, reaching out to place her hand in Leigh’s.

“I’m sorry, I thought it would help,” she said looking at Leigh’s ashen face, “but maybe I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, no Nat, I’m glad you did,” she smiled sadly, “I’m glad you felt able to,” Leigh chuckled slightly, “I’ve missed the closeness we had.”

“Yeah well,” Nat smiled ruefully, “You’re kinda growing on me again.”

“Come on, let’s get back up, I’m sure the boys are wondering where we are.” Leigh pulled her into a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey Sam, and to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, to my humble office?” Darcy grinned.

“Darce…,” he grinned at her his eyebrow raised, cheekbones sharp, “I got the stuff you wanted, you know, for Nat’s do over day.”

“Oh Sam you’re the best, I could just kiss you.” Her eyes widened, cheeks flushing a little, as she heard the words leave her mouth, “I’m so sorry…I…” she stopped as she looked at his grin.

“Gonna have to buy me dinner first Darce, I ain’t that easy…” he quipped, his dark eyes twinkling at her.

“I could do that…” she grinned in return, staring up at him, as he perched on the corner of her desk.

“I like the sound of that, mm hmm…” he said, his voice low with promise.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Leigh stood in the doorway watching the little interplay between Darcy and Sam.

“Hey, my favourite Boss Lady, nope, not interrupting at all.” He grinned at her doubtful look.

“Well done, huh Darce?” Leigh smirked, laughing as Darcy went a little red.

“I only popped by to see if you’d got the stuff for this weekend.”

“Sam got it all, it’s ok.” Darcy grinned.

“Ok, well that’s good, where is it?”

“My quarters, you want me to bring it by to yours?”

Leigh through about it, a sly grin on her face, “Nah, Darce can pick it up, that ok Darce?”

Darcy just stared at her, eyes wide, as Leigh chuckled and left.

Leigh was still grinning to herself when she reached her office. Sighing she sank into her chair and opened her emails. Apart from numerous junk emails and S.H.I.E.L.D. reports, there was one from Wanda in London, one from Rhodey in Washington and another from someone she didn’t recognise. J.Jones@jonesPI.com . Leigh stared at it before opening it.

Dear Ms Miller  
I have been asked by Darcy Lewis to look into the lives of your Parents: David and Diana Miller, late of Manhattan, New York City. I have executed a quick name search but to no avail. May I ask for more detailed information, such a dates of birth and places of birth plus your mom’s maiden name, if you know it, so I can do a more detailed investigation.  
If you can send by return of mail, that would be appreciated.  
Regards  
J.Jones, PI

“J…what…oh Jessica…” Leigh murmured to herself as she pressed the reply button.

Dear Ms Jones  
Thank you very much for getting in contact so quickly. I’m afraid I don’t know much about my parents, only that my mom was born in Westminster, London in March 1970 and my dad was born in Queens, NYC, in September or October 1968. I’m not 100% sure on mom’s maiden name but the name Bishop rings a bell. They died when I was four, so I have very few memories and anything you can find will be a bonus.  
Thank you so much for looking into this. I know Darcy coerced you into this but I would prefer to pay you, so please send your invoice to this email and I will process it for you. Please let me know if you would prefer to work from a retainer instead.

Regards,  
Agent Leigh Miller  
Head of The Avengers

Leigh reread her reply and, smiling, pressed send. It really was pitiful how little she knew about her parents and she’d meant what she’d written, any news about them would be good.

She sat back in her chair and opened the report from Wanda, settling back to read. There was some talk about the right wing parties in Eastern Europe, particularly Romania and Bulgaria, that the London division was keeping an eye on. There was some chatter that the UK was grumbling about being in the EU but Leigh skipped over that. A single country’s grumblings were less important than wide spread unrest, but she tucked it away as a point of interest. She got to the end of the email and stared. Wanda was requesting her stay in London be made permanent. Leigh sat back, not sure what to think. She knew Wanda had been having a hard time since Thanos had destroyed Vision. She’d been snapped, so for her the grief had been new and fierce when she’d returned so her attack on Thanos was that little bit more ferocious and vicious that it might otherwise have been. 

After Endgame she had retreated for a few weeks before asking to move to London. Leigh had been suffering her own grief as Clint had again walked away from her, leaving her to mourn not only the death of Nat but also his loss and she’d agreed without thinking it through properly. Now she was faced with Wanda leaving the team for good, she was a bit more introspective. She made a note to Zoom her to find out if she was making the choice for the right reasons.  
She took a sip of her lukewarm coffee and opened the email from Rhodey, smiling as she read through it. After Tony’s death Rhodey had taken it the hardest, next to Pepper and needed to do something that kept him in the loop but meant he could take his time to grieve properly. She read how he was fed up with having to smooth talk so many Senators and House representatives, especially as they were mainly making grand empty threats towards S.H.I.E.L.D. and The Avengers, having no power over either organisation. She laughed, imagining Rhodey just blasting them all in his War Machine suit. The email finished with him promising to come visit in the next week or so. She quickly replied to tell him of Nat’s upcoming surprise party and hoped he would be able to make it.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up to see Bucky poke his head round the corner.

“Hey doll, it’s lunchtime so…,” he pushed the door open and walked in with a picnic basket, placing it on her desk, “it’s too cold to be outside,” he glanced at the snow laded skies, “so I thought we’d picnic in here.”

“Aww Buck, that’s a lovely idea, are we sitting at my desk, or…,” she trailed off as he opened the basket, bringing out a blanket, which he laid out on the floor of her office.

She smiled, taken aback by his gesture, as he set down two plates, some foil covered dishes and a couple of bottles of beer.

He laid down on the blanket and grinned up at her, patting a space beside him.

“Come on doll, food’s getting cold.”

“Buck, this is lovely,” she grinned, biting her bottom lip, “What did I do to deserve you?” she murmured, settling down next to him and leaning in to kiss him, her tongue flickering on his bottom lip.

“There’ll be none of that doll, or I’ll take you, right now, on the floor of your office with the door unlocked…” he whispered, watching as her pupils dilated, her breathing becoming uneven, a small flush beginning on her chest.

Leigh sat back just staring at her other half in a slight shock at his words, slowly trying to get her breathing under control.

“It’s chicken hotpot, with potatoes and carrots, not as good as the one you made, but it’s tasty enough.” He smirked, ladling some onto a plate for her, enjoying her discomfort.

“Thank you Bucky.” She smiled taking the plate from him, feeling her breathing settling down. It really wasn’t fair how aroused he could make her with a sentence or a look.

“Nice?” he chuckled as he ate, stretched out on his side, the plate on the blanket beside him, watching her through half lidded eyes, a small grin on his face.

“Lovely…very tasty…” she murmured, staring back at him. He really was just perfection, even if he only saw his flaws. She wished he could see himself through her eyes, his strength, warmth and generosity of heart, “Thanks Buck, I didn’t realise how hungry I was. I was reading through some emails, Rhodey says hi and hopes to be here in a week or two.”

“Oh ok, he’s a good man, Rhodey, from what I’ve heard, I don’t know him that well, I know he forgave Sam, eventually for being the reason he got shot, but…” Bucky shrugged.

“Wanda wants to stay in London. Permanently and I don’t know how I feel about that.” She blurted out, laying her fork down, uncrossing her legs to stretch out flat on the blanket, staring up at her office ceiling.

“Oh…did she say why?” Bucky asked, spearing a piece of chicken, nibbling at it.

“No, only that she feels it’s for the best as the compound holds too many memories for her.

“Well, yeah, I can see that, Brooklyn is the same for me, but at least the memories have a kinda happy ending, you know, in that Stevie’s there, that little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb to run away from a fight…” he smiled, lost in a sudden memory.

“Buck? Have you ever heard of Lernaea? They’re a political party in Romania, right wing, and, well, I’m following reports of right wing upheaval in Eastern Europe, and they seem to be the most prominent, their head is a guy called Ludovic Werner. I've looked into him but there’s nothing, I mean this guy is either squeaky clean, or his history is faked. There’s nothing on him, apart from the obligatory wife and two kids, and, I don’t know, maybe I’m just being paranoid after Zemo, but my Spidey sense is tingling, ya know?” she smiled, sitting back up to finish her food.

Bucky thought for a while, shaking his head, “Nope, never heard of him or them, why? You want me and Sam to go there? Do some digging?”

“Maybe, I don’t know yet, all I’ve got is supposition and a gut feeling.”

“I trust your gut over official reports any day and if you think we’ve got a problem then…”

“Trust my gut? You didn’t say that after I ate that cheese…” she laughed, thinking back to the previous weekend.

“That was your ass, and no I do not trust that, I mean, seriously? Someone as small as you should not be able to produce a smell so rank…,” he screwed his face up, “it was like I was back in camp with the battalion after that dodgy meat was delivered.” He laughed, “what cheese was that?”

“Camembert, why?”

“So I can tell the chef, never to supply it again.” He smirked.

“Oh, but it’s so tasty.”

“Then you’re sleeping alone…”

Leigh pouted, laughing, “So what’s for dessert?” she asked, reaching over to dig through the basket Bucky had placed on the blanket.

“Ice cream.” He replied, grinning.

“You’ve got ice cream in there? It’ll have melted.” She frowned.

“It’s in the freezer. We need to go and get it.” he grinned.

“Oh, ok…”

“Our freezer, in our quarters…,” he smirked at her, “Thought we could share a tub…in bed.”

“You Bucky Barnes are a bad boy…,” Leigh grinned, stretching slowly out on her side to rest on one elbow, “but I love you…” she reached forward, hoping he was going to close the gap, grinning as his mouth closed over hers.

“Door is locked? Right?” she whispered, as he pressed, hot wet kisses down her neck.

“Nope…” he grinned, sucking on her soft skin.

“You will be the death of me Bucky Barnes.” She whispered, moaning softly as he cupped a breast through her t shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hush, everyone, hush…I can hear them approaching.” Leigh stood in the darkened living area, as they waited for Nat and Clint to arrive.

“Clint, this had better not be another candlelit romantic dinner, remember what happened at the last one…” Nat chuckled, memories of Clint knocking over the candle, setting fire to the paper table cloth, and having to empty half a bottle of wine over the ensuing fire.

He sniggered and, stepping into the dark living area, switched on the light to reveal all Nat’s friends and team members standing under a banner that read “Happy do over day.”, balloons hung all over the walls.

“Happy do over day Nat!” a cry rang out from her friends, Lucky barking from behind Leigh, and Nat stood in shock in the doorway, her red hair glinting in the lights, tears gathering. It was the one thing she hated about being pregnant, her hormones were all over the place and she was frequently brought to tears.

“Any of you make any mention of me crying and I will hunt you down.” She deadpanned as she looked round the room, a smirk on her generous red lips.

“Spoken like a true assassin.” Leigh quipped as she walked over to hug the slightly stunned woman.

“Did you set this up? I know it wasn’t Clint, cause everything is spelt right and colour co-ordinated.” Nat grinned as she looked at her friend, Clint huffing good naturedly behind her.

“Only partly guilty, Darcy, Sam and Bucky helped too. Steve sends his apologies but his lady friend is ill and he’s taking care of her…methinks Cap is quite smitten and I’m happy for him.” Leigh grinned, leading Nat over to where a large buffet selection was laid out on the table, which Bucky had brought in from the kitchen.

“All your favourites, plus a lot of Clint’s favourites. Unfortunately I left the food choices to him, so there’s pizzas, burgers, chicken, sausages as well as a slightly better selection provided by our chef.”

“Is that…borscht?” Nat asked bending over to inhale the sweetly sour aroma.

“Yes, and Kamchatka crab over there,” Leigh pointed to a large red crab on a bed of ice, surrounded by little pots of black caviar and a generous plate of blinis and sour cream dip, “seems our chef went a little overboard after I asked for borscht.”

Nat whirled and hugged her. “Thank you, this means so much to me, and yes, it’s my damn hormones letting me do this.” She whispered.

“Aww Nat, you’re family, anything for you.” Leigh took a deep breath, feeling Bucky come up behind her and wrap his arm around her waist. She smiled, leaning back on his chest, feeling his chest rise with every breath.

“Hey doll, can I talk to you?” Bucky motioned, moving her away from Nat and Clint who were chatting to Sam, Darcy putting out the last of the presents. “I looked into that party you asked me about earlier this week, in Romania, and you’re right, the guy is squeaky, there’s nothing on him or Lernaea, apart from the fact they’re raging Nazis. Their policies are horrible, everything the Third Reich stood for. Banning immigration, blaming Turks for everything, Romania for Romanians kind of thing. Even though I lived through it, and after what I became, I still don’t understand how people can vote for that kind of thing. I saw it, I lived through it and it was horrible then.”

“What was horrible?” Clint called out, beer in hand.

“Nazis, there’s a group in Romania, gaining ground and they’re nothing but a Nazi party, and I don’t get it. it’s not like there’s not a ton of history out there on these assholes, why do people, ordinary, everyday people, vote for a party who don’t give a rat’s ass about them?”

“Cause they’re scared.” Clint shrugged, “Second world war, you had Germany under the Versailles Treaty, they couldn’t manufacture ammunition or fly planes, food was scarce, no jobs, but a lot of rich Jews, so along comes this guy, who’s full of rage cause he’s a runt anyway, but he sees this anger and desperation and turns it on the rich, who happened to be Jewish; Bankers, businessman, that kinda thing. The poor went along with it, cause, well, not to generalise but most of them were badly educated, or not educated; lots of farmers and rural people, they grasped onto this and went along with it, until it was too late and the NSDAP got into power. Of course, once they were in and people started to see what was happening, it was too late. If you were a dissenter, you went the way of the camps.”

“How do you know all of this Clint?” Leigh asked, fascinated by what he’d said.

“Knew a girl when I was younger, at the Circus, she was German and explained it all to me, and you know, poorly educated people turn to right wing policies when they’re scared, when they don’t understand what’s going on, and with the snap and then the return, it doesn’t surprise me. You want me and Nat to look into them?”

“Let me think about it, I don’t want too much digging into Lernaea, just in case they’re just your common…”

“Sorry, what did you call them?” Nat came up behind Clint, a puzzled frown on her face.

“Lernaea, or to give them their full name Partid Național Socialist din Lernaea, why? Do you know of them?” Leigh asked her.

“No, but you know what Lernaea is don’t you?”

“No, never heard of it.” Leigh replied, “What is it?”

“It was slain by Heracles; one of his labours, the Lernaean Hydra…” Nat replied to their shocked faces.

“I need to call Gordon.” Leigh stated, walking out to the conference room, Bucky right beside her.

“We’re coming with you.” Nat replied for herself and Clint.

“Seems we’re here by ourselves, what say you and I get stuck into the food,” Darcy said to Sam, her eyes flashing.

“Seeing as we’ve not been invited to whatever secret mission they’re on, I say yes, lead on my lady.” Sam flashed her a wide smile

Leigh led the others into the Conference room, locking the room down.

“Nat, I need you to tell me all you know about the Lernaean Hydra, I’m going to have to call Gordon Edwards and ask that a team are put onto this…I wonder if Coulson’s team…” she muttered.

“Coulson? Phil Coulson?” Clint said, puzzled.

“Yeah.” Leigh replied thinking.

“Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but he’s dead.”

“Not dead, but forget I said anything…”

“Oh no, not forgetting that, how the fuck is he not dead?” Clint replied angrily, all his past feelings of guilt rushing back.

“Clint, I understand you feel guilty for what happened to him, but please, now is not the time.” Leigh flashed back at him.

“Ok, but babybird, you and I are having words after this.” He settled down in one of the chairs bristling.

“Right, wouldn’t expect anything less, but Nat, Heracles?”

“Ok, as far as my Greek mythology knowledge goes, which isn’t a lot but we were taught to have an extensive range of knowledge at the Red Room just in case, so Heracles, local demi god, was tasked to undertake ten labours for a king, Eurystheus, in order to become immortal, a true god. One of these tasks was to slay the Lerneaen Hydra, a monster with nine heads; one immortal and eight mortal and guess what; Heracles found out that you cut off one head and two more shall grow.” Nat finished, sitting down next to Clint, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

“Ok, thanks.” Leigh sat down, pressing a few buttons on the console, waiting as the screen rose from the table, the digital keyboard appearing under her fingertips. She entered her name and passcode and sat, waiting, her mind racing as fast as her heart was beating.

“Agent Miller, this had better be good, you called me away from dinner with my family.” Gordon Edwards appeared before her.

“Apologies for that Sir but we have discovered a problem, a coincidence that appears to be more than just a coincidence.”

“Well?”

“There is, as you know, a right wing party in Romania, commonly known as Lernaea, that is beginning to gain rapid ground over there. As we’ve also seen unrest in Bulgaria and other countries around there, I undertook a search regarding the leader, Ludovic Werner but he’s so squeaky clean it makes me itch. Bucky, er, Sergeant James Barnes, undertook a deeper dig on my say so and again, there’s nothing, however,” she paused, watching as Gordon frowned, “their name, Partid Național Socialist din Lernaea. It comes from one of the labours of Heracles, the…”

“Lernaean Hydra, yes, we already know this Agent Miller, we’ve already done our own search on this party. Ludovic Werner, born Bucharest, 1968, of German and Romanian parents, married to Sofia, two sons, Wilhelm, after his father and Darius, after hers. He was an academic for most of his life, until recently, he lost Wilhelm and Sofia to the snap, and after their return he turned to politics. The party has gained some ground but the PNL have been keeping an eye on him and them and report that they’re satisfied it’s small time. I agree the name is a bit of a coincidence, but he was a Greek History Professor.”

“Sorry, you have a report about a possible Hydra faction and you never thought to keep us in the loop? I find that utterly amazing.”

“Remember who you’re talking to Agent.”

“Remember who you’re talking to, Gordon. You are not my boss anymore, remember that? I want a copy of that report now. You do remember that The Avengers are responsible for taking out the majority of Hydra factions after the fall of the Triskelion, do you not? And Bucky was The Winter Soldier? Yes? Who gave us the most information we have ever gathered on the workings of the organisation, all of which has helped us to all but eradicate them?” she breathed heavily, her face flushed with anger, “ You know, President Ellis asked me about you, I told him you were a good man. Don’t make me regret that.” She all but snarled at the audacity of the man, snapping the connection.

“What an absolute fucking asshole!” she exclaimed, breathing heavily, looking up to see Nat grinning at her and both men staring at her with a mixture of amazement and a little lust.

“What?” she snapped at Bucky and Clint who were still staring, their mouths slightly open.

“Doll, that…that was fucking amazing, you realise you just tore a strip off the Head of S.H.I.E.L.D., right? Fucking amazing and very, very hot.” He winked at her as she felt a slight flush beginning at the blackness in his lust blown eyes.

“Well, he deserved it, oh, hang on report’s just come in, let me send it to my printer. I can print it off tonight and read it,” she looked up to see Bucky’s raised eyebrow, “tomorrow, I can read it tomorrow.”

“Hey babybird?”

Leigh looked over at Clint who was sitting awkwardly in his chair, “Can you er open the door, Nat and I have a thing…to go and do…just remembered…we…er”

“Left the oven on.” Nat said, her eyes completely blown.

Leigh smirked at the pair of them, seems they weren’t completely immune to her charms. She winked at them both and opened the room.

“What? They used to love it when I got angry…” she smirked up at Bucky who was standing next to her.

“I know the feeling…doll, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever see you do. You just tore him into pieces and...” he took her hand, placing it over his obvious erection.

“Why, Sergeant Barnes, you want a hand with that?” she smirked as she shut the room down, her eyes flashing at him as she pulled him close by his belt buckle, pushing him against the desk in front of her, her fingers snapping open the top of his jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down.

Bucky breathed deeply, slowly, his eyes trained on her as she slowly pulled him free from his boxers, her small hand wrapped round his hot, heavy cock. God, she was everything to him. The way she could make him so fucking hot and hard.

Leigh smiled, licking the tip of him gently, tasting the spot of precum glistening on him, swiping her tongue down his length, feeling the veins prominently standing, filled with blood. She buried her nose at the base of him, breathing him in. She loved the smell of him, musky, spicy and all male. Wetting her tongue she drug it up him before wrapping him with her mouth, her saliva flooding down him as she drew him in slowly, her neck extending as she swallowed around him, slowly moving him in until her lips touched his base. She held him inside, letting her tongue flatten out against the underside of his cock, before she slowly withdrew, her hand coming up to wrap around the base of him, squeezing gently as she let her tongue wrap around his cock, pulling the soft skin gently.

Bucky breathed in through his nose, his head tipping back, bracing himself on the desk as he felt her lips touch the base. Jesus fucking H Christ. He’d had blowjobs before, mostly during the war but they were always hurried and he’d always felt they were done as a kind of quid pro quo. This. This was mind-blowing. He felt her teeth gently nipping at his stretched, swollen flesh, his balls twitching as she reached down under then, her fingers gently probing, reaching. Jesus fuck. He could feel her fingers asking for entry and he swallowed deeply, looking at her, nodding.

Slowly she wet her finger and pressed it against his ass, waiting with infinite patience until she breached him, smiling as she slowly pushed inside him, feeling his muscles clenching hard and tight around her.

Bucky’s head spun as she breached his ass, his breath coming in small pants as she pushed her finger inside him, gasping, white spots bursting behind his eyes as she gently brushed her finger tip against a spot inside. His mouth hung open, all thoughts and words fled. All he could do was feel.

Leigh looked up as he gave himself over to her and she took him into her mouth once again, feeling the swollen flesh jumping and twitching, her hand moving gently in rhythm with her mouth. She gently pressed her finger against that bundle of nerves inside him, making small circular motions, much the same as he did for her. He was so close, she could feel him tightening up, see his stomach muscles trembling as he held on.

She tightened her grip on the base of his cock, sucking gently on the head, hearing the small, almost pained gasps coming from him.

Bucky was lost in a sea of white; explosions happening all around him as he came hard and fast into her mouth, shaking and trembling as she drew out every last drop from him.

Leigh felt him flood her mouth and swallowed, gently sucking to drain him. She kept her finger on the spot inside him until she felt him twitch hard at the end. Gently she withdrew her finger, and, getting up from her seat, gently helped him slump in it.

He just looked up at her, his eyes unfocused, mouth hanging open as he caught his breath. He…he was…totally blissed out, his mind floating on a cloud of white.

Gently she reached down to tuck him back in and zipped him back up.

“You look like you need your bed Sarge.”

Bucky just continued to stare at her as she led him slowly along to their quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut, with a little bit of backstory...who am I kidding? it's just smut... :)

“Doll?” he whispered, sleepily.

“Hey Buck, you ok?” Leigh smiled, feeling him shift under her.

He had fallen asleep as soon as she’d managed to steer him into bed, leaving her to remove his clothing and make him comfortable.

“Mmmm, I’m…jeez Leigh, I feel drunk.” He chuckled, “what…I mean I know what you did, I was there, but fuck…I was fucking floating, where?...oh you don’t need to answer that.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around her, in their warm cocoon under the duvet.

“I can tell you if you want? But won’t it be weird for you to hear?”

“Nah, was in the army remember? Some of the letters those guys got from their dames, whoo, if you were lucky, they read them out…those gals were inventive…”

“Ok, well, it was Clint. It’s something he likes being done to him, so Nat taught me how to do it.”

“Oh, well it was weird to begin with, but you pressed something inside me and fuck…my head exploded, I couldn’t even think, let alone say anything…” he murmured, still blissed out.

“I noticed…” she chuckled in the darkness of the room, feeling him breathing deeply under her.

“So…do you…I dunno, do you like that being done to you? Do you want me to…?”

“No, oh no, it’s not something I really enjoy…well it’s not unpleasant but then I’ve only had Clint inside me and I don’t mean his fingers…,” she grinned, “Are you sure you’re ok with hearing this, it’s not too weird for me to be talking about my past sexual experiences?”

“Hell no, all that’ll happen is I’ll get very hard listening to you, and then I’ll fuck you.” He stated, causing a shiver to run through her.

“Mmmm, well isn’t that a nice thought,” Leigh murmured, pressing a soft kiss against his chest, “So do you want me to gloss over the details or…”

“Full report Agent Miller…” he laughed softly.

“Ok then, well this one time, I was…ok, Clint was lying flat out on the bed, can’t remember where we were but that’s not important. I was lying on top on him, my back against his chest, his cock deep inside me,” she smiled as she felt his stomach muscles tense under her hand, “he was fucking me slowly, his hands squeezing and pulling at my breasts…,”

“You like that?”

“I do, when it’s done slowly, it a pleasure pain thing, sends a jolt of pleasure all the way down to my pussy. So, anyway, Nat,” she grinned shifting her hand as she felt his cock jump, “Nat had her tongue on my clit and she has a wicked tongue. I don’t know what she was doing but this bolt of electricity shot through me so fast, that I just clamped down on Clint’s cock so fast I trapped him. I felt heavy and like I needed the loo, that sort of heavy almost pleasurable feeling you get…yeah?,”

“Thought that was just me.” He chuckled.

“No, it’s a pleasurable feeling, as long as you get to the john on time,” she laughed, nuzzling her head under his chin, “where was I? oh yeah, feeling heavy, Nat kept pressing down, doing something amazing with the tip of her tongue and I came so fucking hard I thought I wouldn’t stop, but there was this feeling of impending release, like I was going to wet myself and then I did…or at least I thought I did, but it wouldn’t stop, my back was arched rigid, my entire body was trembling as I soaked everything. I was so embarrassed, but so strung out with Clint inside me, Nat sucking me, that I didn’t know my ass from my elbow.”

“You wet yourself?” Bucky asked in a hushed whisper.

“I thought I had, but Nat told me after that I had ejaculated, squirting, it’s called.”

“Oh, right, yeah…”

“How…do you watch porn Bucky Barnes?” she asked, her grin evident in her voice.

“I have done…,” he took a deep breath, quietening down for a while.

“Buck? You ok?”

“Yeah, s’just…when I was growing up, we had ladies magazines, you know, the top shelf, brown paper bag ones, only you never really got to see anything, maybe a nipple but nothing more. Hearing the guys reading their dames thoughts and dreams was a lot more exciting cause I got to use my imagination,” he quietened, thinking and she lay there just listening, “Sometime during the 60s, when I was Him, something happened. I had completed my mission, they were in bed, he was my mission, she was just collateral, wrong time, wrong place,” he started, his voice low and monotone, “I was about to leave when I saw this magazine, opened to show this photo of a guy and gal fucking each other, I could see his dick driving into her pussy and something happened that hadn’t happened for, god, gotta be twenty years at that point.”

“Tell me Buck.” She whispered, pressing a soft kiss against his collar bone.

“I got aroused and I could feel me, the real me, for the first time in, I dunno, since I became Him. I mean I was always there but muted, locked away, only able to catch glimpses of what He was doing. I told Steve I remember them all, but I don’t and that scares me. I did things I don’t even remember, but suddenly I was me again, standing in a room with two dead people and a raging hard on,” he chuckled mirthlessly, “you think you know weird…try being an assassin with a hard on after having killed two people. Kinda messes with you, but I knew I had a few minutes before I needed to report, so I went to the bathroom and jacked off and the feeling, touching myself like that after all that time, was incredible. I watched myself in the mirror and I could see me growing clearer with every swipe of my hand. Course after all that time, it only took a couple of minutes, so I cleared up, washed my dick in the sink, splashed my face with water and made to leave. I could feel Him coming back as I walked out, but I was too, I dunno, sated, content, to really fight back, so I retreated again.”

Leigh sighed, reaching out to squeeze his arm gently. She felt awful for him, to be a prisoner in your own mind, only finding freedom through the act of masturbation, and then being forced back behind bars afterwards; sated but locked in.

“After that, some part of me that was still aware looked out for magazines, or a way to arouse myself, to get that release, both of me and bodily. Sometimes I found it and it was so good, to have that release, the magazines were the catalyst but then my own mind took over and I lived for those few minutes when I could find peace. After a while my handler noticed that sometimes I was content and other times I was still the slightly agitated Him, so he set up a camera on me to find out what was different. He soon had an eyeful of my dick in my hand,” he snorted, thinking about it, “and after that I was given ten minutes a day in a warm shower, alone to jerk off to my hearts content. It made me more compliant and easier to handle I guess. That’s how Nat was able to see me that time in the Red Room. I had ten minutes a day when I was able to be me, James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th, jerking off in the shower to a porno mag.”

“Buck…” Leigh breathed softly, her heart breaking for him.

“Course, that didn’t last, after Nat fled to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the break-up of the Red Room I was placed back into cryo and I remember screaming on the inside, that I wasn’t gonna get to touch myself, but then, you know Hydra moved me to Washington, and Alexander Pierce. They didn’t know what I needed so they didn’t give me my ten minutes of solitude,” he chuckled, “no wonder I was so fucking cranky…”

Leigh snorted, quietening down as he spoke.

“Then the Triskelion fell and Steve…Stevie got through to me, broke me out kinda thing and then…I was free…I could feel me coming back through, only I was so fucking lost. I stole a quinjet in the confusion and fled to Europe. I knew I could hide there and, I dunno, heal, find myself, whatever. I chose Romania cause I speak the language and they don’t ask questions. I got a night job, so I didn’t have to speak to many people and found a room to rent where I could relax. And I did relax slightly. I began to explore myself, my body, what I liked and what I didn’t. I didn’t trust people enough to find a willing partner and Hydra had tried giving me women over the years, but I just stared at them until they were taken away.”

“That’s cause you’re a good man Bucky.” Leigh whispered, his arms tightening around her slightly.

“Yeah, well, that’s debatable…” he snorted.

“So what do you like?” Leigh asked

“You,” He snorted as she mock punched his flesh arm, “my imagination, to be able to freely use my mind, that’s the most arousing of all; to have no one controlling me and up until yesterday I woulda said that little twist of the wrist as you bring your hand up to the head, that’s what would make me come undone, but you…what you did, doll, that blew more than just my mind.” He bent to kiss the side of her temple.

“Thank you Buck, for trusting me with that,” She said softly, feeling secure in his arms, “You want me to continue?” she asked.

“Hell yeah doll…” he replied, his voice low and husky.

“Ok then… so, squirting. I was still floating on endorphins and adrenalin when Nat suggested to us that they both fuck me. To be honest I was so blissed out that they could have asked me to rob a bank wearing a donkey costume and I would have agreed.”

“So wait, Nat was gonna fuck you…how?” Bucky asked, puzzled.

“A strap on cock, a huge purple rubber strap on cock, that she wore.”

“Holy fuck…” he whispered, his cock bobbing against her arm with the mental image.

“Yeah, so Clint slipped out of me and Nat used her fingers to scissor my ass, widening me, she slipped some lube inside me and on Clint’s cock and then he slowly pushed into my ass. It wasn’t unpleasant, just weird. He stilled, as we waited for Nat to line up, then she entered me, and fuck…the feeling of having the pair of them both inside me…I,” she shuddered, her skin heating up with the memory, “I…it was…I could feel everything as they moved in tandem, Clint in my ass, Nat in my pussy, her fingers on my clit. I was taken apart completely and put back together so many times that night. I lost my mind, I was just a free floating ball of desire and arousal, I lost count of the amount of orgasms as they ripped me apart, exposing my core. It was the most vulnerable I’ve ever been or felt, but I was so loved, and so secure that I just fell apart as they slowly fucked me into oblivion and then I passed out.”

“What?” he whispered, incredulously.

“Oh yeah…apparently too many orgasms, one after another can cause you to pass out. Fortunately they knew this so they cleaned me up and put me to bed, and that was that.”

“Oh no, you can’t stop there doll, what happened later, what…how did you feel afterwards?, did you do that again?”

“So many questions Buck…” she laughed, reaching down to lay her hand on his lower stomach, loving the feeling of his cock bobbing against her.

“Well? Come on doll, this man’s gotta know, you know, imagination and all. I can see it in my mind, you being fucked by Clint and Nat and gotta tell you, it’s fucking hot…” he chuckled, his hand moving down to rest on her pubic hair, his fingers gently trailing through the curls.

“Well, we sat down the next day, although sitting was not really for me at that point, and we talked about what had happened. They asked me if I’d liked it and yes, I’d loved it but…”

“But?”

“You know, the one thing they don’t tell you about anal sex, is that you’re farting semen for hours afterwards, it’s a horrible feeling.”

Bucky exploded into laughter at her words.

“Doll, you…Jesus, of all the things I thought you’d say…farting semen was not on my list.”

“Well you do and it makes your ass sore, and so I said, it was good to try but I don’t think I’d be up for it again. So I got to fuck Nat instead.” She murmured, feeling his cock slap against her hand.

“Jesus fuck doll…the image in my mind, you fucking Nat.”

“Yeah, sometimes Clint just watched us…” she gasped the last word as she felt him nudge her legs apart and pull her up onto his chest, her back pressed against him. 

Bucky growled as he lined himself up and sank her down onto him, his vibranium arm wrapped around her waist, his flesh hand gently squeezing and pulling her nipples, his eyes flashing with lust as she groaned and clenched around him. Slowly he tilted his hips, plunging in and out in shallow, fast movements. 

Leigh groaned loudly, the shallow thrusts, teasing her, the head of his cock continually brushing that sensitive spot inside her with no let up. She could feel herself tightening around him, desire pooling hot and heavy in her belly, her breathing rapid and fast until she cried out as her orgasm struck her hard.

Bucky yelled as she clamped down around him, the angle was just sublime, it was teasing and slow to build with a rapid, surprising finish as he felt his own orgasm ripping through him with a fast heat.

Slowly he slipped out of her, holding her close as his eyes fluttered close.


	9. Chapter 9

Leigh sat on the squishy sofa in the living area, reading the report from Gordon Edwards. The one that S.H.I.E.L.D. had done regarding the Lernaea party in Romania. She snorted softly as she read, contempt blazing from her. She had left Bucky alone for a little while. He’d asked for some time to decompress after his admission, feeling a little too exposed.

“Hey boss lady, what’s got you so angry?” Sam asked as he walked in to slump down in the only single chair.

“Jesus, Sam, this fucking report that S.H.I.E.L.D. did, and didn’t send through until yesterday.”

“What happened yesterday? One minute we were all partying and the next you were marching out like you had hellhounds on your heels. I haven’t seen anyone else this morning, apart from Darcy,” he grinned, “to ask about it. is this something I need to be aware of?”

“Oh god, Sam, I’m so sorry, I was just so caught unawares yesterday that I…ok, I’ll start from the top. We, and by that I mean I, have been following reports of unrest in Eastern Europe by right wing political groups, keeping an eye on them just in case, and one stood out to me. There’s a group in Romania run by Ludovic Werner, the group is so fucking Nazi in its principles, you know, immigration, blaming an ethnic group for all the problems, keep Romania for Romanians, that kinds thing, so I took a closer look, but apart from some shouting and posturing they seem to be clean, including the leader. The group is called Partid National Socialist din Lernaea, or Lernaea for short. Bucky mentioned to me last night that he’d also done a bit of digging but also hadn’t found anything and Nat overheard the name of the group. She told us that Lernaea was short for the Lernaean Hydra, a monster slain by Heracles during one of his labours…”

“Shit…” Sam frowned, sitting up a little bit straighter.

“My thoughts exactly so I rushed off to have a talk with Gordon Edwards, to ask him to put a team onto this. I’m sorry, I should have included you but I’d locked down the conference room before I thought to ask you.”

“So what happened?”

“Turns out S.H.I.E.L.D. had already done a whole report on them and had found nothing, but, and this was the important bit, they failed to keep us in the loop and…” she grinned.

“And what?” he asked, a slow smile on his face.

“And I may have channelled my inner Fury and ripped a strip off Gordon Edwards and ordered him to send the report to me at once.”

“She threatened to tell the President and by inference the Council…she was amazing.”

Leigh turned to see Bucky grinning at her.

“Hey Buck, you ok?”

“What is it you say? Peachy with a side of keen, doll.” He grinned as he slid onto the sofa next to her, his thigh pressing into hers.”

“Aww man, I wish I coulda seen the look on that guys face. Dammit.” Sam laughed.

“What does the report say?” Bucky asked, leaning over her shoulder to read it.

“Hey Buck, spaghetti arms? This is my space, that’s yours.” She mock grumbled, feeling his head resting on her shoulder. They had watched Dirty Dancing a few days previously and he had strutted around like Johnny Castle for a few hours afterwards.

“Hey, nobody puts Bucky in a corner…” he mumbled, smiling as she laughed, turning to kiss the tip of his nose.

“So, this report is useless. It is worse than useless. I tell you if this guy, Werner, had a wiki page it’s like they just copied and pasted. There’s nothing in there, less than what we found out, which makes me shudder. I mean, it scares me to think of all the other reports I’ve gotten from them and how accurate they are. I mean listen to this: Ludovic Werner, born Bucharest, 1968, of German and Romanian parents, married to Sofia, two sons, Wilhelm, after his father and Darius, after hers. That’s it, it goes on about how he used to be a Greek History Professor, but there’s nothing about where he studied, and who the two sons are named after. There’s nothing about Sofia’s maiden name nor who their parents were. It’s like…fuck…if I’d written this report under Nick, he’d have not only torn a strip off my ass and made me rewrite it, he’d have put me on desk duty, checking other reports. This isn’t a rookie error, this is…”

“A whitewash.”

She looked up to see Clint standing in the doorway.

“That is an incomplete report, taken from a fuller one, a condensed bland version if you like, designed to give the appearance of being complete.”

“Shit.” Leigh breathed out, “What does this mean?”

“You’ve dug around where? The internet?”

“Mainly, but also a couple of people I know who were loyal to Fury.”

“And if they can’t find anything, what does that tell you babybird, bearing in mind that all our previous files were released onto the web by Nat…”

She sat back, forcing Bucky to move with a small huff. She thought for a few minutes as Clint slid next to Sam, keeping his eyes on her. Bucky glanced between the two of them as they spoke silently to each other.  
“I would say, and correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounds like, someone has methodically gone through the web and removed all mention, apart from a few bland sentences, of Ludovic Werner, his wife and their children, which makes me itch.”

“So, first question?” Clint nudged.

“Why?” Sam replied.

“Exactly why? Why would you remove all pertinent info about someone unless he’s got something to hide.” Leigh grinned.

“Or?” Clint said, leaning forward to stare at her.

“Or someone around him has something to hide and wants to stay in the dark.”

“Exactly babybird, so next question…”

“Who?” Bucky murmured.

“Who would have the ability to be able to do this?” Leigh stated.

“Well, let’s think about it. Stark Foundation, we have the money, time, and expertise to remove a person from the net. They did that for Nat and me, and you after the Triskelion, took a bit of time but we’re all just shadowy figures again; S.H.I.E.L.D could do that, well the past version could have, not sure about this incarnation, and lastly, Hydra.” Clint said.

“Firstly, why would the Stark Foundation do this for a right wing politician?” she wondered.

“We probably wouldn’t, at least not officially…” Clint shrugged.

“Are you talking a mole?”

“It does happen.”

“Except I have a keystroke programme embedded in the server that gives me a report if anyone accesses or tries to access sites which are banned. The network is also set up so that you can’t crash it and piggyback off. Trust me, Tony set this up, there’s no way anyone is getting in to use our resources.” She grinned.

“Hang on, you have a keystroke programme? Does that work for emails?” Clint asked, his face getting a bit worried.

“Yes, but don’t worry, I have more important things to do than read your poorly written porn to Nat.” She grinned, taking a wild guess, and being rewarded when he spluttered, “Oh Clint, you’re so predictable, I remember the text messages…” she laughed.

“Yeah well, creature of habit.” He smirked, also remembering the texts.

Leigh grinned feeling Bucky staring at her, “So, the chances of it being us doing this are pretty slim, so that leaves…”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra…” Clint said.

“One of which we thought we had destroyed, and one of which is being rebuilt, so how do we discover who is doing this? You get the who, you get the why, and also we need to know when this happened. Where’s that place Tony went to during that whole Ultron debacle? I can’t remember…” She asked.

“The NEXUS.” Nat said as she walked in to join Clint.

Leigh could feel Bucky twitching beside her and she fought to keep her grin off her face, as he looked at Nat and Clint.

“Yeah, so who’s gonna volunteer to go there and see what we can find. After all nothing truly disappears off the internet, only the pathways are removed, the content is still there.”

“Shit…really?” Clint paled slightly.

Leigh laughed, “That’ll teach you…” she smirked, feeling Bucky’s questioning gaze.

“I’ll go.” Nat looked up at her, “Clint and I will go. I learned from Tony about what NEXUS is and also the questions to ask.”

“Thanks Nat, I’ll admit, I know how to make a man scream using a spoon but I have no clue about the internet.”

She watched as all three men surreptitiously crossed their legs. Nat just grinned.

She frowned, “Guys you can’t do that with a spoon. At least not only a spoon, you need a sharp knife first then you use the spoon to flip out the testicle then rip it out of its sack…,” she grinned as they all winced, “the spoon was for an eyeball…”

Sam shuddered visibly, “Damn Buck, your girlfriend is scary as fuck.”

Bucky grinned at him, his legs still crossed, “I know…”

“Sam, I need you to dig into Gordon Edwards. I had him down as a good man, but if he’s willing to accept this piss poor report, then he’s either incompetent, lazy or…”

“Guilty.” Bucky finished her sentence.

“Yeah, “ she sighed.

“You want us to leave now?” Nat asked, getting up from the sofa, her bump not yet truly visible.

Leigh checked her watch. “No, I gotta email them first, let them know we’re coming.”

“Natalie Rushman?” Nat asked, grinning.

“No,” Leigh thought of Nat’s many disguises, “Nicola Richmond.”

“Oh, I get to be a blonde for a day or so.”

“And me?” Clint asked.

“Christian Barker. He goes well with Nicola.”

“Cool, fake beard it is then…” he grinned.

“Do you all have multiple personalities?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, only some of them aren’t just in our heads.” Leigh quipped as he frowned at her, “ I know what you meant Buck, and yes, we all have multiple identities, except I’m too well known now to resort to any of them.”

“I did like your Lynn Matthews though; she was a smart mouthed bitch.” Clint grinned.

“And then there was Lissa Mayhew, the bimbo, Clint’s wife in Switzerland.” Nat laughed.

“No, no I liked Lynette Masters, the soccer mom type, with grown up kids who were never around, remember that stake out we did on that pedo ring? That was fun.” Leigh smiled, laughing.

“Oh yeah, rescued 27 kids and took down 13 members of a community pedo ring.” Clint crowed, grinning.

“Such a pity that only 9 made it to court, the others just mysteriously…vanished.” Leigh remarked.

“Vanished?” Sam asked, certain they didn’t mean that they got away.

“Well, we know where the bodies are, but no one else does…” Leigh grinned, “Not only did these men market these kids, they also sampled the goods, so…” she shrugged, her lips thinning.

“Have you met my scary as fuck and totally hot girlfriend.” Bucky muttered to Sam, as he pressed a soft kiss against her neck.

“So, what do you want me to do?” Bucky asked.

“I need you to infiltrate Lernaea, you’re the only one here who speaks Romanian and can play a disaffected white male. I need you to get as close as you can to Ludovic Werner.” She breathed out, looking directly at him. it was times like this she hated being the boss, knowing she was asking him to infiltrate a potentially dangerous group. Looking at him, she made a snap decision.

“You speak Romanian.” Clint looked at Leigh.

“Yes, but I’m not a disaffected white male…and no imagination or make up is gonna make me, look like him,” She motioned at Bucky, “However, I will be going with him as his equally disaffected white girlfriend.” she grinned, reaching out for Bucky's hand.

“That’s gonna take some time to set up, you don’t have a Romanian identity plus you’re too well known, the hair, the face.” Nat said, looking at her critically

“Yup, which is why you’ll be cutting my hair and dying it black. I have the new Stark contact lenses that adhere to your eye and don’t slip, so I can wear them all the time, plus a change of make up to darken my skin to a tan and bingo. Between me and Buck, two right wing Romanians. We’ll need a passport through Darcy plus papers which she can set up for us. We’ll be going in a week, once you and Clint are back from Oslo.”

She turned to look at Sam who was looking a little disgruntled, “I’m sorry Sam but the colour of your skin, as lovely as it is, would stick out a mile with white supremacists, plus you don’t speak Romanian, and I need you to help Darcy as second in command, and also to be there in case Buck and I need our asses saving.”

“That I can do boss lady.”

“So what’s your new name?”

“I’ll be Liuza Maier and he’s Jan Barbu.” Leigh replied, grinning as Nat laughed. She understood the meanings behind the words.


	10. Chapter 10

Leigh stepped back from the bathroom mirror in Nat and Clint’s quarters and looked, critically, at her new haircut. It was the one thing she’d forgotten all about since the snap, and the downtime; enough to grow her hair half way down her back, her natural golden brown with sunlit highlights, replaced with a harsh, choppy cut bob that sat just above her shoulders. It wasn’t the cut that was severe, it was the colour, a very dark chocolate brown, that looked almost black in certain lights. It was natural enough to change her style without looking like a bad home dye job. Although she was certain that Luiza would have a bad home dye job, Nat had warned her that badly dyed hair stuck out more than a natural looking dye, so she went with it, not even sparing a moments thought to why Nat had a veritable salon in the bathroom.

She popped the Stark brand contacts in, blinking a couple of times to line them up then blinking rapidly until she heard a slight hiss and felt a slight puff of air against her eyeballs. They were a cross between a contact lens and a cybernetic machine, adhering to her iris until she rapidly blinked again for at least thirty seconds to release them. Stark had been in the middle of creating them when he’d died and they’d been shelved until recently when Darcy had found the plans and had instructed her lab to work on them. These were a working prototype in dark brown, they also had the added advantage of recording, following a couple of rapid blinks. She’d have to remember not to blink rapidly whilst in bed with Bucky as all the recordings were downloaded directly to the Stark Server, where Sam, Nat, Clint, and Darcy would have access. Grinning she did think of giving them a show but she’d need to run it past Bucky first.

She stepped out into their living area and twirled for Clint.

“What do you think Hawk?” she grinned as Nat came up behind her, tweaking the cut, grabbing some ends, and snipping them.

Clint just stared at her, “Fuck, babybird, you look like you did back then.” He breathed deeply, his eyes soft and wistful and she twirled in front of him.

Leigh smiled at him, turning to Nat, “Thanks so much for this Nat, now I have to go and scare Bucky, cause this is so Winter Soldier…” she laughed, turning to leave, missing the way Clint’s eyes followed her as she walked out of their quarters, and the way Nat’s eyes narrowed at him.

“Buck? You in here?” Leigh called out.

“In the bedroom, putting together a wardrobe for Jan. Darcy dropped some clothes off for both of us.”

Leigh walked in to find him looking through t shirts and jumpers trying to put something together for the character he was creating. She walked up beside him and looked at the selection.

“Who is he? Jan, who is he at heart? Find that and you find his wardrobe.” She said, looking down at the jeans, t shirts, jumpers and jackets laid out over their bed.

“Thanks do…” Bucky turned to look at her, stopping mid-sentence as he took in the short choppy haircut and her brown eyes.

“That bad huh Buck?” she smiled ruefully.

Gently he reached out to grasp the ends of her hair, frowning.

“No, it’s just…”

“Drastic, I know, but my face is so well known now after taking the position on full time, and I think Nat got a bit trigger happy.”

He stared at her eyes, seeing the dark brown contacts, a grin beginning.

“I like your contacts; can I get some?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure, same colour?” she asked, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

“Maybe, what do you think? you think both of us with dark hair and dark eyes might be a bit too ethnic for a white supremacist party.”

“No, not all Romanians are blue eyed blondes, a lot are Romani, so I think we’ll be ok, but I think I might not go with the tan skin, now that I can see my hair and eyes; that might be a bit too ethnic. Guess I’ll need to keep my pale skin tone after all. You too.”

“I like your hair doll, but I prefer it long.” He turned her to look at him, pulling her into a deep kiss.

“Still my doll, no matter what you look like.” He murmured, hugging her.

Leigh stepped back from the hug and cast a critical eye over him.

“Jan is young, late twenties, early thirties, he’s not married yet as he doesn’t have a job and can’t afford it. His girlfriend is pressuring him for a baby. He’s traditional at heart, wants the whole marriage before kids things so he needs a job. He sees Turks as the enemy, they live in close communities and all look after each other. He wants what they have, security, jobs, a wife and kids, and his impotence burns in him. It burns in his girlfriend too but only cause she wants a family with him. He feels above the Turks, wears nice but second hand clothes, few patches here and there. He’s educated, only to high school level, but he feels like he is destined for more than he’s got. His clothes may be old but they’re well cared for. Traditional, poor but feels like he should be rich. Both parents are dead but his dad was educated to School level too. Mother was a housewife only. He looks at Turkish business men and feels they’ve stolen his way of life and he wants revenge.”

“Damn doll, when did you get so good at this?” Bucky murmured, picking through the clothes to pull out traditional but well-worn pieces.

“Nat and Clint, remember? I had more identities at one point than I could keep in my head, so they’d go through it with me when I needed to become someone else.”

“Tell me about Luiza.”

“Luiza is the same age at Jan, they’ve been together since they were fourteen, she hero worships him, sees him as some Greek god that was cast off Mount Olympus and has to find his way back. She comes from an uneducated family, neither parent went to school beyond ten and she only went because she was forced to by the state. He always told her they’d be rich and married by the age of 25, with kids, but then the depression hit at the time of the snap and they lost everything. Neither of them were snapped, but they’ve had to…,” she trailed off, “No, both were snapped and they’ve come back to find the world has moved on without them. All their contemporaries are married with kids and they’re not. There are no jobs, food is scarce and they want someone to blame. There that’s it in a nutshell, all they were promised as young adults was snapped away, they have nothing. Both sets of parents are dead, and they want someone to blame. Keep it simple. They have each other but sometimes that’s not enough, they have no purpose, no family, no jobs, no children. They were given their parents bank accounts with what little was left and they’re on state benefits, helped by whatever cash in hand jobs Jan can find. Remember, he’s not highly educated so he does menial work. What else…oh the flat you stayed in in Bucharest, that’s where they live, stacked on top of each other, the anxiety and depression wearing them out day after day…Lernaea is like a godsend to Jan, it’s only him at first, he finds a meeting whilst roaming the streets looking for work, and he finds a purpose, a fire is lit inside him and Luiza, she does what he does, whatever he does…”

“That’ll work. So clothes?”

She cast a critical eye on what he’d picked out.

“Yes to the t shirts, they’re generic, those Henley’s are good too, they’re fine. These blue jeans,” she pointed to a pair of Levi’s with a few well worn patches around the knees, “same with those black ones and that jean jacket,” she reached over to pick up a Levi jacket, “and this hooded weatherproof jacket,” she picked up a dark brown, well worn jacket with breast pockets, and a brown fleece lining, “it’s a little bigger than the jean jacket so you can layer, plus that hoodie,” she pointed at a dark red winter fleece. You’re also gonna need long leather gloves, well one of them anyway.” She smiled, as they bundled the rest of the clothing up, dumping it on the floor.

“And what about your outfits?” he queried, a wide smile on his handsome face, his scruffy beard looking a bit fuller than normal.

“Already got mine, had it all planned out when I made that snap decision to come with you.”

“What?” Bucky grinned.

“I knew, as soon as I read the report that I needed someone on the inside and I knew it had to be you, only I was going to stay here, right up until I asked you, and then I was coming with you. We don’t know how long this will take, could be weeks or months. I’m not letting you go Mr Barnes, Sam’ll be here with Darcy, so that’s covered. I can call on Wanda and Rhodey…oh shit Rhodey, he said he was coming here in a week or so to see everyone, guess I’d better let him know, but it’ll be fine and anyway, a couple makes more sense than just a lone white wolf,” she sniggered, smiling at him.

She moved to open her wardrobe and pulled a bag out that already contained some clothing.

“It was put together for one of my other identities, a disaffected young woman, destroyed by the snap. I’ve never used her, Lisa Murphy, and now I never will. She’s now Luiza Maier.”

“Jeez Leigh, I forget sometimes that you did the same job I did. I look at you and I just see Boss Lady, LadyHawke of the Avengers, I forget you were essentially an assassin too.”

“Yeah, but your outfit was cooler and that metal arm, so hot…” she laughed.

“Why didn’t you join us in Germany?” Bucky asked her suddenly.

“What, when?” She blinked rapidly trying to get what he meant

“When it was Steve and me against Tony. Where were you?”

“Buck? Where’s this coming from?”

“Oh, nowhere, just I called you LadyHawke of the Avengers and I don’t remember you being with us in Germany.”

“Let’s grab a coffee and I’ll tell you, it’s a long story.” She smiled; unaware she was recording the entire conversation.

Clint sat at the server, making sure the red light Darcy had told him about was on. This was directly connected to Leigh’s Stark contacts and it would blink when recording. He watched the little red light and was about to turn away when it started blinking.  
Curious, he grabbed a pair of headphones and slipped them on.

“When it was Steve and me against Tony. Where were you?”

Clint frowned, that was Bucky.

“Buck? Where’s this coming from?”

And that was Leigh…oh, she’d managed to get the contacts to record audio. He thought about getting up to leave when he heard the next question and answer.

“Oh, nowhere, just I called you LadyHawke of the Avengers and I don’t remember you being with us in Germany.”

“Let’s grab a coffee and I’ll tell you, it’s a long story.” 

Now, he was interested.

“Hang on, let me just fill up the coffee machine. You want one?”

“Thanks doll, yeah.” Bucky smiled, sitting on the sofa, listening as she rummaged around for the coffee. Darcy had managed to get a regular supply of the brand Tony drank as Leigh loved it too.

“Ok, coffees on, so what did you want to know.”

“I don’t know anything about your life, really from the snap backwards, only some of the missions you’ve been on, but you weren’t in Germany, why? Clint was, so was Nat.”

“Yeah, you remember Ultron?”

“That robot thing in Sokovia?” Bucky replied.

“Yeah, well I was with the team when Ultron happened, I was in Sokovia when the city was lifted and Clint nearly died.”

“Clint…what?”

“Yeah, we were evacuating civilians off the flying rock that was central Sokovia and had just managed to get onto one of the rescue sleds that Nick sent out from the helicarrier, when, a woman started shouting for her son, and Clint spotted him, hiding in a basement stairway all the way across the square, so Clint being Clint took off after him and all I could do was watch, counting every second until he was safely back on the sled, only…,” she broke off to sigh, “ one of Ultron’s metal muppets had commandeered our fucking quinjet from where we’d left it and was firing straight towards him and the boy. Clint grabbed the boy and turned to shield him, to take the bullets himself, turning away to look straight over to where I was sat, tears streaming down my face. I thought I was going to lose him, Nat was off doing god knows what, and I thought I was about to watch the love of my life die in front of me and I couldn’t do a fucking thing about it; he was too far away, when one of the enhanced, Pietro,”

“Wanda’s brother?”

“Wanda’s twin brother, came out of nowhere, scooped up both Clint and the boy and deposited them out of harms way but the bullets had gone through him and he died, he sacrificed his life to save Clint and some random kid he didn’t even know. I flew off the sled and fired a fucking arrow straight through the heart of that fucking robot, then Clint and I brought both the boy and Pietro back to the sled and we left.”

“I’ll get the coffee.” Bucky said softly, reaching out to squeeze her arm.

Clint sat in the recording booth, knowing he should leave but frozen to his chair, she’d never said anything to him about that day. He felt like the world’s biggest heel but he couldn’t stop listening.

“Coffee, you sure you want to continue?” Bucky asked softly, his voice low and tender.

“Actually yeah, I’ve never spoken about this anyone, not even Clint. I didn’t want him to know how much it affected me, seeing him almost die,” she sighed, taking a sip of her coffee, “so after Ultron, Clint made the decision to retire, go back to the farm and spend some time watching his kids. I think Sokovia affected him more than he let on. He asked both Nat and me if we wanted to go with him and Nat refused. She didn’t want to retire, she still had things to atone for but me? I went wherever he did, so we retired, went to live with Laura and the kids. I think Laura knew, when I rocked up with Clint, that her marriage was over, even though she was heavily pregnant with Nate. I think she’d been expecting him to turn up alone but he brought me. I didn’t know this until much later but they told the kids that I had nightmares and that Clint was looking after me, to explain why he slept next to me, but Lila and Cooper are not stupid and they caught on pretty quickly. It had been easier to hide when they were younger I guess,” She smiled at Bucky as he listened, his eyes soft, full of love for her, “I was…I was so in love with him, and I think, present company excepted, that that was when I was at my happiest. I had him all to myself you see, I loved Nat, I did, but the sheer joy of going to bed with just him, of making love with just him and waking up next to just him was more than I’d ever expected and I loved it. I loved every fucking minute I spent with him. He was my whole fucking world back then. Slowly Laura became an older sister to me, we’d both look after Nate; she could see the love between us and knew he’d never looked at her the way he looked at me. Nat would check in every now and then but mainly she left us alone. I didn’t know why then and I’m still not sure now, but she gets these periods of blackness where she just disappears. It was usually for a few days but I stayed with Clint, living, and loving with Clint for close to a year, before…” she stopped, looking at Bucky.

“Before Steve called him to help us in Germany.” He finished

“Yeah, I stayed at the farm to look after Laura and the kids, just in case anything happened, and then, of course, something happened, he was sent to the Raft before being released on home detention, I was overjoyed, he was home and couldn’t leave and we lived together, essentially as man and wife for a further two years. Hid kids knew by now, that mom and dad weren’t together and that dad was with Auntie Leigh and they seemed to be fine. We jogged along together, the six of us and it was perfect. Nat was a distant memory to me. And then came that day. I’d gone into town to pick up some supplies and was driving back onto the farm when it happened. One minute Clint was helping Lila fire an arrow, turning to wave at me as I drove up, the next minute I was staring in horror as they disappeared,” she stopped and swallowed, her face pale.

Bucky reached over to cup her face for a second or two, before she continued, “Clint was looking at me, seeing the horror on my face and when he turned back to look, they’d all gone. I scrambled out of the truck and tried to explain what I’d seen but he didn’t believe me, he couldn’t believe me; that his family, his kids had just vanished. He spent almost an hour running around that fucking farm shouting and crying for them until I managed to get him inside and we switched on the TV, trying to take in the enormity of it all. That’s when he called Nat and we found out about you, Sam, T’Challa, Vis and Wanda. We went to bed that night and he made love to me with such tenderness, holding on so tight, like he thought I was going to disappear too, and when I awoke, he’d gone,” she wiped away a tear, sitting back on the sofa.

“He left a fucking note, after all the years we’d spent, wrapped in each other at the farm and he leaves a note, saying not to look for him,” she snorted sadly, “I really shouldn’t have been that surprised when he did it again after the reverse.”  
Bucky reached out to wipe the tears from her cheeks, smiling softly at her.

“So I packed everything up and made the quick journey in the quinjet he’d nicked from S.H.I.E.L.D, you know, the one we have now, and I came back here, Nat was quiet when I told her what had happened and Steve hugged me for the longest time. I just threw myself into the work, helped by Darcy, gathering as much intel as I could about Thanos and the snap as it came to be called, Steve threw himself into helping those who’d lost someone and Nat sat in her office all day long. We were like zombies, until Scott turned up five years after the snap, telling us that fantastic story about quantum tunnelling about how it distorts time and Nat went to find Clint. I couldn’t even look at him when he came back.”

“I’m sorry doll.” Bucky murmured.

“Of course that resolve lasted exactly two days before he came to apologise, explaining what had happened, and before I knew it, all my clothes fell of and he was inside me. It was home, you know, that man was my home for so long and he knew it. He knew I’d forgive him anything. He alternated between me and Nat in the week or so before they made that trip to Vormir. Then the hulk snap happened and everyone came back and then the battle…”

“Were you in the battle?” Bucky asked

“Don’t ask…I was in my fucking quarters crying over Nat when the missile or whatever it was hit and my room buckled. I had no windows, only a door and it was jammed in its frame. I was locked in.”

Bucky’s lips twitched as he failed to keep a grin from his face.

“The greatest battle of Earth’s history and you were stuck in your room?” he grinned, teasing.

“Don’t, I was there, trapped, thinking I was going to be squashed by the fucking ceiling. I could hear all these shouts and screams coming from all around me, and I was trapped in this fucking concrete box, waiting to die. I found peace in that moment though, made peace with what I’d done, who I’d been and then it all went quiet and the door was ripped off it’s hinges and he was standing there, covered in blood and I swear he was the best sight I’d ever seen. He told me that we’d won, he didn’t tell me what we’d lost…not until later, when we were all huddled together in what was left of the mess room. That’s when I met you for the first time, and you know the rest. Clint stayed for a week, went back to Laura, said his goodbyes, and left, supposedly to come back to me, but…well…we know how that went. You know, afterwards, once the dust had settled so to speak, I had a thought that if it had only been just Laura who’d been snapped, I’d be on the farm with him and his kids. It was losing his kids that drive him to be that other him, Ronin, if they had been ok, I’d still be with him, on the farm, both retired. Neither of us would’ve known about Nat, not at first anyway and you and I would never have gotten together."

Bucky stared at her, knowing better than to ask the question burning in his mind. Which scenario would she have preferred? She was with him now and that’s all that mattered. He reached across the table to take her hand.

Clint set the headphones down, his face pale.


	11. Chapter 11

“Ok, so you know what to do when you get there, Sonia is expecting you and has agreed to give you full access to anything pertaining to the words Lernaea in relation to the political party, and Ludovic Werner plus the immediate members of his family, you will be then able to transmit these documents to be held on our secure server for 28 days, so we’ll need to download them as soon as we get them or we’ll lose them after 28 days. Hopefully Bucky and I will be back from Romania by then, but we just don’t know.” Leigh smiled at Nat and Clint.

Nat sat quietly taking it all in, her blonde hair hanging down in her face, making a few mental notes here and there, as she worked diligently through her Stark pad. She was looking forward to this, a mission of sorts, even if she wasn’t expected to kill anyone at the end of it, it was still a mission and hopefully would be able to shake Clint out of whatever funk he was in. He’d been acting strange since he got back from helping Darcy the night before and Nat hadn’t been able to get out of him what was wrong, this in itself didn’t worry her; Clint had always been a stubborn man, she just hoped it wouldn’t affect their mission.

Leigh smiled at Nat as she got up, turning to look at Clint as he followed.

“Clint? Can you stay a minute?” her quick look at Nat confirmed that she hadn’t been wrong in noticing that there was something going on with him. Nat just smiled and left them alone.

“Babybird?” he queried, smiling at her, his eyes worried, as he lightly scratched the new Tony Stark like goatee he was currently sporting.

“Hawk, what’s going on with you? I know Nat thinks there’s something too, I can see it in her eyes.”

“Wrong?,” he squeaked, his voice strangled, “No, there’s nothing wrong… it’s just been a while since Nat and I have gone on a mission that’s all, “ he grinned slightly, “and she’s never been pregnant before. I just don’t want anything to go wrong, that’s it.” he managed to get out.

“You sure, cause, if I had to put a word to how you’re acting right now, I’d say squirrelly, you know? Like how Cooper gets when he’s done something wrong? Is there something you want to tell me?” she smiled, knowing that bluffing with Clint was sometimes the only way to get to the truth.

It wasn’t that he wanted to keep a truth from you, but he just sometimes didn’t tell you. 

“No, no, nothing going on, keeping myself to myself, not eavesdropping from vents anymore, or spying from the farmhouse roof.” He grinned.

“Ok, but if you ever need to talk, I’m always here, you know that.” She smiled, getting up to go to the kitchen.

She was totally taken aback when she was swept up in a hug.

“Clint?” she said softly as he held on to her for dear life, his familiar warmth and scent surrounding her.

“Thanks babybird.” He murmured, pressing a soft kiss against her cheek before walking out of her office.

Leigh stood for a few minutes. Clint had always been a very tactile person, even more so that Bucky had turned out to be, but since Nat had come back he’d been very hands off. She wondered what was going on to suddenly make him change back. Sighing, she really hoped that all was well between him and Nat.

She picked up her mug and walked towards the kitchen, feeling the ends of her hair tickling her shoulders. She was still getting used to the drastic change; her head felt lighter but colder. Bucky had decided to grow out his beard and had trimmed his hair down to an almost brutal military cut; along with the brown contacts he was now wearing, the pair of them were almost completely different people, which she guessed was the whole point of it. Darcy had come through with Romanian passports for Luiza Maier and Jan Barbu, along with Romanian ID, bank accounts for both as well as the keys to a safe house that hadn’t been used in years. Their backstory was that they had come back to Bucharest after trying to get work in Bulgaria and Greece to no avail. They had both been snapped, and so no one would question their slightly flimsy backstory. Darcy hadn’t been able to get them retroactively set up in either Bulgaria nor Greece. The infrastructure of both countries was still in a state of shambles after the snap and then the reverse, and their internet connections were not brilliant. It had been a miracle that she’d been able to get through to and then hack into Romanian servers, otherwise they’d be flying blind.

  


Bucky was sat at the kitchen table, going through some last minute pointers about the mission. He was looking forward to becoming someone else for a while but this time he would be the one in control, using his own wits and intelligence, instead of brute strength and anger. He was also looking forward to spending time alone with Leigh. He loved being part of the team and having that unity behind him but he missed the anonymity he’d once had, the ability to go drinking and dancing with a woman and no one interrupting them, not that he thought dancing was in his immediate future. He was also looking forward to speaking Romanian again, he found it soft on his tongue, a fluidity that sounded melodic to his ears.

“Hey Buck, something weird just happened, let me grab a coffee first.” Leigh looked at him, a twist to her mouth as she thought of Clint’s behaviour.

“What?” he looked up at her, watching as she poured her coffee, before coming over to join him.

“Clint. He’s acting weird.”

“How can you tell?” Bucky smirked, “Guy’s always weird…”

“Ok, weirder than normal," she grinned at his words, "even Nat’s noticed. There was something he said right before he hugged the life out of me, that was weird.”

“He hugged you?” Bucky queried as Clint had been careful not to be too tactile with her since she got together with him.

“Yeah, a real, full on body hug, like he hadn’t seen me for years, like he was when he came back…” she replied, “I don’t know what’s going on with him, and I don’t believe for one minute it’s because Nat’s pregnant.”

Bucky looked thoughtful, “you wanna bench him?”

Leigh thought about his question for a minute or so, before shaking her head, “Nah, Nat’ll keep him in line, I just hope he’s not getting ready to…”

“Run again?” Bucky reached out to hold her hand, knowing she was still a little shaken from what she’d told him the night before.

“Yeah…oh maybe I’m just seeing things that aren’t there,” she shrugged, sighing, “maybe I’ve got too much of a history with him to be objective.”

“You want me to keep an eye out?” Bucky offered, smiling, running his hand through his hair, frowning as his fingers found very little hair.

Leigh smiled, watching him. “I’m the same Buck, I keep catching glimpses of myself in mirrors and windows and thinking who the fuck is that?”

“Ain’t had hair this short since ’43, when I shipped off to London, still it’ll save on all those hair products you keep buying for me.”

“I don’t buy that much, Buck.” Leigh quipped, grinning.

“Hair gel, some kinda putty like stuff, shampoo and conditioner by the bucket load, tell me, whatever happened to good old fashioned brylcreem?” he grinned.

“It’s old fashioned, that’s what happened to that stuff.”

“So am I.” he replied, his generous lips twisting into a wry grin, laughing as she chuckled, her short hair swinging as she laughed.

“Yeah, but you’re not greasy or smelly…or at least you’re not right now…” she laughed, dodging as he mock swatted her arm.

“So, my offer still stands, you want me to keep an eye out?” he asked, his thumb softly stroking the back of her hand.

“Yeah, I think so, I guess I find it hard to be objective with him.” She admitted.

“When are they leaving?” Bucky asked.

“In about five minutes, babybird.” Clint called out from the doorway, as he walked in.

Leigh turned to look at him, smiling, hoping to god he’d not heard what they’d been discussing.

“Just came to say goodbye, Nat’s on her way to the quinjet already that'll take us to the airport to catch the Stark plane, but I thought I’d come and say goodbye.” He smiled, walking over to place his hand on her shoulder.

Bucky kept his face straight but he could see what Leigh had been talking about. Clint was acting slightly out of character.

“Ok, so check in when you get there, then…”

“Every eight hours, yes, I know…” he chuckled, smiling down at her.

“Alright then, but don’t forget, I know you Hawkeye, I know how good you are at checking in. Used to drive Coulson mad.”

“That reminds me, when I get back, you and I? we’re still having that talk about Phil Coulson and his not being dead thing.”

“Ok, noted…you’d better go Clint, you know how Nat hates waiting…” Leigh smiled, feeling Bucky’s fingers moving against her hand.

Clint flashed a glance at their hands, his smile faltering for a split second, as he glanced around to look at the clock.

“Shit, yeah. Ok see you in a day or two.” He turned and almost ran out of the door.

Leigh raised an eyebrow at Bucky, who just nodded.

“I’m not seeing things am I?” she whispered to him.

“No, that was…weird.” He agreed.

“Hi Steve, how are you” Leigh greeted, picking her phone up.

“Hey Leigh, I’m fine.”

“How’s your lady friend?”

“Jenny is better, thank you, she had a touch of flu and she’s 72, so I felt I had to stay and look after her.” he laughed down the line.

“You’re a good man, Steven Grant.” She chuckled.

“So what can I do for you? I take it this isn’t just a courtesy call?” he chuckled; his soft voice sounded amused.

“No, and I’m sorry it isn’t, but I need you Cap.”

“Ok, how?”

“I’d rather not say over the phone, can you come up? We can put you up overnight, I know Buck’ll be thrilled to see you again, and if you decide you don’t wanna get involved, then…at least we had dinner together.”

“Ok, will you be sending a car?”

“Oh, I can do better than that. How do you feel about a bike?”

“Who’s driving it?”

“Me.”

“Then yes…I trust you on a bike more than Bucky.”

Leigh snorted with laughter, “so, I’ll leave in a few minutes and be with you in a couple of hours tops…dress warmly, it’s freezing out, old man.”

“Technically Bucky is older than me, do you call him old man?” Steve smiled.

“Nah, I call him vintage, like a fine wine…” she laughed, feeling more relaxed after having spoken with Steve.

Leigh pulled up outside Steve’s house in Brooklyn Heights to find him standing on the stoop, bag packed, with a grin on his face. He was dressed in chinos a long sleeved white top and his old flying jacket, his white hair swept back off his face.

She parked the bike and hopped off, smiling at him as she walked up to hug him.

“I like the hair,” he reached out to fluff the ends, “What does Bucky think?”

“He says he likes it but…” she grinned.

“He always was a sucker for longer hair. So did you just fancy a change or is there a reason?” he asked, his gaze piercing.

“That will be explained when we get home.”

“Hey Steven, you going somewhere?”

Steve turned to see his neighbour waving at him, “Oh, hello Fred, yes, this is Leigh, she’s my…”

“Granddaughter,” Leigh blurted out, feeling Steve freeze beside her.

“Oh right, ok, you taking the old man for a visit?” Fred smiled.

“Yeah, don’t know how long, but…”

“Wish my grandkids were as attentive.” He grumbled, “I ain’t seen them in months,” he looked at her, frowning slightly, “weren’t you here a couple of months back, with your husband?,” he turned to look at the bike, “yeah, I remember you waking us all up with that beast.”

Leigh knew he was talking about the bike but her mind flashed to the first time she and Bucky had slept together, all those months back, at Steve’s place and felt her cheeks flush.

“Yeah, sorry about that, Steve wasn’t feeling well, so we popped by to see him.”

“You call your grandpa Steve?”

“Yeah, he hates being called grandpa or old man…” she quipped, knowing Steve was trying not to blush, feeling his fingers digging into her back.

“Oh ok, might try that with mine,” he laughed, his brown eyes twinkling, “might be a thing, anyway I’ll let you go, but, I gotta say, Steven, you’re braver than I thought, getting on the back of that thing,” Fred looked over at the bike, “Wouldn’t catch me on that.”

“Oh you should have seen him in his day on a bike, he was a speed demon, and reckless too, from what I’ve heard…”she quipped, twisting her arm back to flick at his fingers, inadvertently twisting into a weird position.

“Sorry, got an itch, right in my back and it’s really annoying.” She ground out the last word, hearing Steve chuckle as he stopped digging.

“Ok, well I’ll say goodbye and keep an eye on your place for you.”

“Thanks Fred, much appreciated.” Steve smiled.

Fred stood, watching as his much older neighbour hopped up, riding pillion on the beast of a bike, hearing the throaty roar, watching as Steven’s granddaughter pulled away, weaving expertly through the traffic. Shaking his head at the impetuousness of youth these days, he went back inside.

“Granddaughter?” Steve laughed as Leigh parked the bike in the underground garage.

“I’m sorry, I panicked…,” she giggled, “what else could I say? ‘Oh I’m the leader of the Avengers and he’s the original Captain America?’ yeah, that would have gone down well.” She snorted, seeing Bucky walking towards them.

“Hey punk, how was the ride?”

“Oh my granddaughter here made it smooth.” He laughed, taking his bag from her.

Bucky turned to Leigh, mouthing ‘Granddaughter?’

She just shrugged laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

“Yes, I see what you mean, it appears to be more than just a coincidence,” Steve contemplated what he’d been told, sitting back at the kitchen table, “ I mean, if it was just the name and nothing else, I could be persuaded that there was nothing there except a history professor trying to be clever, but the fact that we can’t find anything about his past, or his wife’s past, I agree with what you’ve set up so far.”

Leigh would never say it, but she felt a warmth bloom in her at Steve’s agreement of her assessment. She knew she was on the right track but it was always good to get Cap’s agreement. She smiled before taking a huge slug of her red wine, feeling more warmth as it slipped down her throat. 

“So Buck, you ok with going back to Bucharest?” Steve asked, looking, and seeing his old friend in the new man in front of him.

“Yeah, think so…,” he grinned, feeling Steve’s concern for him, “plus I’ll have Leigh with me, so I won’t be alone…like last time.” His smile thinned as he thought back to how he was directly after the fall of the Triskelion, his gaze looking down to where Leigh’s hand sat, resting on his thigh.

Leigh squeezed his thigh, smiling as she felt his cool hand resting lightly on hers.

“And you, Leigh, how are you feeling about getting back to undercover missions after so long?” Steve asked, his concern encompassing her.

“I’m a little nervous, I have to say, I’ve not had to be anyone other than me for such a long time now, since Ultron, really…I know we did that whole thing in Russia, but that was short term and we had Clint and Sam there as back up, but you know what they say, it’s like riding a bike, you never forget, and I’m sure that when we start speaking only Romanian to each other, that it’ll just come together.”

“Yeah, we didn’t get the chance to really become those other people in Russia, it was really just a change of name, rather than a change of person, but, as Leigh said, once we’re talking in Romanian, we’ll be fine.”

“I’ve always been rather envious of those who can change who they are and become others.”

“Excuse me…’Mr I took a super soldier serum and stopped being skinny Steve…’” Leigh laughed.

“That’s different, I changed my appearance, but I’m still the same skinny kid from Brooklyn…”

“Who never knew when to run away from a fight.” Bucky laughed.

“You start running Buck, they’ll never let you stop.” Steve grinned, reaching for his cup of tea.

“Yeah, I never said but I’m glad you stopped me running, Steve, back in Bucharest. Who knows what or who I’d be now if you hadn’t.”

“I’ll always stop you when you’re doing something stupid.” Steve replied, his eyes smiling.

“How could I do something stupid; you got all the stupid with you,” Bucky replied, laughing, “even your granddaughter here thinks so.” He snorted, taking a deep swallow of his beer.

“My neighbour thinks you’re my grandson in law.” Steve said, laughing as Bucky spluttered beer all over the table.

“What?” he looked slightly alarmed, turning to look at Leigh, his eyes widening as he looked at the slight wry grin on her face.

“Not…not that there’s anything wrong with that…no…I mean…” he stopped, knowing he had just dug a hole he was going to need a ladder to climb out of.

Steve just grinned at him, as Leigh just stared, her eyebrows raised before she turned to Steve.

“So, you’ll stay? Help out Sam and Darcy? We’ll have Sam on standby in case we need to get out quick, plus we have two safe houses within Bucharest to run too, you know in case my husband here decides living with me is just too much for him…” she quipped, grinning at Bucky’s clear discomfort.

“I’m sorry doll, I just…wasn’t expecting that.” Bucky said, a plaintive whine in his voice.

Her smile told him they would be talking about it later and he shrank in his seat, like a naughty schoolboy.

“When will you need me from?” Steve asked.

We’ll be going as soon as Nat and Clint are back, a) so the base is covered, and b) just in case we need Clint as backup too. Why?”

“I only brought enough clothing for an overnight, gonna need a trip back to pick up more.”

“Bucky can take you tomorrow, in the car.” She stated, daring Bucky to disagree with her; knowing he preferred the bike.

Bucky reached his arm over the back of her chair, “Yeah I can do that.” He murmured.

“Then how can I say no?” Steve smiled, wondering what he was going to tell Jenny as he broke yet another date.

Bucky could feel Leigh relax as Steve agreed. She was carrying so much weight on her shoulders, with the team, this mission, Clint and Nat, him, and her infertility and what that meant to her, and he just so fucking proud of her; for stepping up and not buckling under. He gently ran his fingertips over the back of her neck, feeling her rest against them. He felt awful for his reaction about being called her husband and knew he owed her an explanation.

“Steve, thank you so much. I know it feels like I only call on you when the shits about to hit the fan but…”

“That’s what a good leader does; looks to the best people around them to step in and help out. We’re all here to help.”

“I know…I just…,” she sighed, “ I need to stop channelling my inner Fury and reach out, don’t I?” she laughed sheepishly.

“Yes, young lady, no granddaughter of mine would hesitate to ask for help.” He smirked, laughing as she snorted red wine over the table.

“Point taken, Gramps,” she laughed, wiping coffee from her hand.

“Gramps? Do I wanna know?” Darcy said as she and Sam walked into the kitchen.

“You’re both late, we’ve already had dinner.” Leigh smirked at them, at how close they were standing.

“Yeah, we were…busy.” Darcy blushed.

“Are you blushing Darcy Lewis?” Leigh crowed, laughing as Darcy and Sam helped themselves to what was left of the beef stew and dumplings.

“Oh…shut up.” Darcy laughed. “Or I’ll tell everyone what you and the Buckster were doing in the janitor’s closet last week.”

Leigh laughed, her eyes sparkling, “Touché Darce, touché…” she said, sipping her wine.

“Hell, the noise you two were making, everyone knows what you were doing in the janitor’s closet last week.” Sam snorted as he sat down, his plate piled high with stew.

Bucky just chuckled, reaching over to press a soft kiss against Leigh’s hair.

“Nice to know things haven’t changed much since I was here full time.” Steve snorted, causing many eyes to look at him.

“Oh no, you don’t get away with a statement like that man, and not spill.” Sam exclaimed, taking a bite of his food.

“Oh, no, a gentleman never tells.” Steve smirked, smiling at Leigh.

“Oh don’t look at me, you never slept with me, Mr Rogers…” she laughed back, feeling Bucky relax slightly next to her.

“So if it wasn’t you, but it was Steve, then who was left?” Bucky commented, grinning as all eyes turned to Darcy.

“Hey, I’m with Leigh on this, I haven’t even seen him topless, let alone naked.” She laughed, as Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Nat?” Bucky asked as Steve grinned, “Really punk? You and the black widow?”

“What was it you called it Leigh? FB’s.”

“Friends with Benefits, yeah.” She laughed, feeling the buzz of the nearly full bottle of wine she’d managed to drink.

“That’s not what you told me that stood for.” Bucky murmured, wondering how in the hell they’d gotten onto the subject of everyone’s sex life and why no one seemed to care.

Leigh looked at him, puzzled, before laughing, “Oh, yeah, the other words for it…” she chuckled at Steve’s confused look.

“She means Fuck Buddies, Steve.” Darcy laughed as he raised both eyebrows.

“Oh, well, knowing Nat it was more the latter meaning than the former.”

“Dude!, you have gone up in my estimation, man” Sam laughed loudly.

“So what about you?” Bucky turned to look at Leigh as she laughed along with Sam.

“Hmm?” she turned her attention to him.

“Did you hook up with anyone during the snap.”

“No.”

“No, she never did, she kept the rest of us sane but…” Steve began.

“I had your friendship and that kept me sane,” she replied, smiling softly at him, remembering the hugs and the platonic kisses to her temple and head, “but the person I missed wasn’t snapped, he was just gone…” she replied softly.

“Same for Nat though…” Bucky said.

Leigh laughed, wondering how they’d turned a raucous discussion on sex onto her, “Yeah well, Nat is different, she does what she wants and no one tells her no. To be honest, by the time I arrived here after the snap, I hadn’t seen Nat in close to three years.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that, you were so close when you arrived here.” Steve said, frowning.

“Well, we had…have a bond and it’ll take more than time, or even death, to break it.”

“Can I ask a personal question?” Darcy began.

“More personal than who were you fucking during the snap?” Leigh laughed, her heart pounding slightly.

“Well, on par…” Darcy replied, grinning.

“Ask the question Darce and I’ll tell you if I’m gonna answer.” She grinned back, feeling the wine soaked recklessness in her veins.

“Ok, when you came back after the snap, why didn’t you get back together with Nat?”

Leigh smiled, toying with her wine glass as Bucky topped it up, emptying the bottle, she took a sip and looked at Darce, the others trying not to look at interested as they were.

“Because I was no longer in love with Nat by that point. I hadn’t seen her in close to three years by the time the snap happened, and I wasn’t in love with her anymore.”

“Not even once for old times sake?” Darcy laughed.

“Nope, can’t…unless I have intense feelings for someone, it ain’t happening sister…” Leigh laughed.

“Why three years? Where were you? I thought you were with S.H.I.E.L.D., so why didn’t you see her?”

“I was with Clint, on his farm. After Ultron, he retired and I went with him. His marriage, and he’ll tell you this so I don’t feel bad about spilling his secrets, was over by the time their third child was born, so we lived together on the farm, with Laura and three kids, then Germany happened, I stayed on the farm in case anything happened to him, then he came back on house arrest and we were together, as man and wife for nearly two years before the snap.”

“Oh…” Darcy said, “Shit…”

“Yeah, so when the snap happened and he did his disappearing act, I came back here cause I had nothing left and no wish to get together with anyone else. Clint hadn’t disappeared, he’d just gone.”

“So, what? You waited for him for five years?” Darcy asked, frowning.

“Yes. Yes I did, every day for five whole fucking years I sat and wondered if that day would be the day he’d come back.” The entire table was silent as she spoke, “and when he did come back, it wasn’t for me, it was to get his kids back, and I understand that, I do. A person’s kids are more important, or they should be at least, so I didn’t hold that against him at all, and besides, I still loved him intensely,” she smiled, taking a sip of her red wine, her eyes shining on Darcy.

“So…” Darcy began.

“Yes?” Leigh smiled.

“Will you put me in the brig if I break his nose when they get back?” she laughed.

“Yes, I will,” she grinned, “Everything that I’ve gone through, was nothing to what others went through. I didn’t lose Clint to the snap, I lost him to the darkness inside, but he was still alive. All those others who disappeared, their families, their friends? They had it worse. Mine might have been on a homicidal rampage throughout the free world, leaving countless bodies in his wake, but at least he was alive, and besides, I have him to thank.”

“Thank? What the fuck for?” Darcy snorted.

“If he hadn’t brought the soul stone back, then this one,” she nudged Bucky, “ Wouldn’t be sat next to me right now.” She took another gulp of her wine, feeling him press a kiss against her shoulder, resting his head there.

“When I met Clint and Nat, I was twenty, twenty one. I’m not the same person I was back then and I don’t fall in love the same way. When Clint came back those few months ago, I fell back into being that younger version of me but I don’t need the father figure that Clint was for me for all those years; that guiding force, that protective shield. I can fire a fucking arrow further than he can anyway. I don’t need someone who leaves me behind.”

“Then what do you need doll?” Bucky whispered, his voice low and husky.

“I need someone who is my equal,” she began, turning to look him in the eyes, “ I need someone who will stand beside me, who will respect me the way I respect him; someone who will stay when things get bad and who will help to put it right. Someone who will argue with me until he’s blue in the face if I’m being a complete bitch, and then kiss me deeply afterwards,” she smirked, remembering that night on the roof over Christmas, “someone who has the world’s biggest heart, even if he hides it; someone who cares so deeply it hurts him at times to think of his past. Someone who is as worthy of me as I am of him.” She’d barely finished before his lips were on hers, hungrily.

Bucky pulled back to find the others grinning at him.

“Ah, bite me.” He muttered, his face flushing


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Leigh talk marriage...amongst other things.
> 
> Picture is from Petite Madame and is one of the most beautiful works of art I've seen of Bucky. She has hundreds on pictures on her instagram page, so please go give her the love she deserves.

Leigh switched the bathroom light out, smiling as she looked at Bucky, propped up in their bed, reading a book, or at least pretending to. She knew he was hyperaware of her every movement and was just waiting for her to talk to him about the whole marriage thing and his reaction. She smiled inwardly, wondering how long she could keep him hanging, then sighed, knowing it wasn’t fair, however funny she found it.

She pulled the duvet open and climbed in, sighing as she relaxed, leaning back against the pillows.

“Good book?” she murmured, looking over to see what he was reading, noticing his eyes not moving across the page. Taking pity on him, she placed her hand on the top of book, pushing it down.

Bucky looked at her, a slight frown on his handsome face as he saw her smile.

“It’s ok Bucky, if you don’t want to get married.”

“Oh…right, my reaction earlier,” he smiled sheepishly, putting the book down, reaching for her hand, “it’s not that I have anything against marriage in general but…” he trailed off, his mouth twisting as he looked at her.

“Did you ever think about marriage when you were younger? I assume it was the done thing back in the day?” she smiled; her words soft.

“Yeah, it was, if you weren’t shipped off to war or married by the time you were 25, then there was something wrong with you.”

“How old were you when you went to war?” Leigh asked.

He snorted softly, smiling at her, “26, just.”

“Oh…and was there something wrong with you then, Sarge?” she grinned.

He rolled his eyes, grinning, “Nah, except, the whole idea of marriage to me, you know with kids and the white picket fence was a pipe dream. Punks like me, we didn’t get that kinda life, not unless we were lucky enough to meet the right gal, you know,” he slipped into his Brooklyn accent with ease, “I wasn’t unintelligent by any means, I was top of my class actually, but, didn’t have the money at home to go on to University, so I had to leave school and get a job for a while down at the docks, so the chances of meeting someone well to do was practically zero. That didn’t leave a lot of choices and I never really saw myself as a dockworker with a wife and three kids. I wanted more, so I joined up when I could and became a sniper.”

“What about your parents? Did they have a good marriage?”

“Dad was killed at Camp Lehigh, just before I we joined the war, so Ma was left with the four of us to feed. I gave her what I could but it wasn’t much. They had to get married cause of me, you know?,” he grinned at her surprise, “I’m the eldest, I have…had two sisters, Rebecca and Winnie, and a brother, George. Mom and dad were ok together, you know…,” he chuckled, “must have been to have the four of us kids, but they never seemed to have time for each other, you know?, then dad died and mom was on her own…”

“Do you have family out there?” she asked, fascinated.

“Probably, I know Becky got married, Steve told me. He’d looked them all up when he first got the internet. Typical us, he looked up my family, and I looked up porn,” he laughed, “but I don’t know about the others, I didn’t…,” he sighed, “I didn’t want to know, they don’t need to know about me, who I was, what I did, it’s enough that I know they’re there.”

“Ok, that’s your business Buck, just know that if you change your mind, I’ll be beside you.” Leigh snuggled up against him.

“So, what about you? You ever think about the whole marriage thing?”

“No,” she shook her head laughing, “Who was I going to marry? I was brought up by S.H.I.E.L.D. where you were trained to be an Agent, or in my case a specialist assassin, there was no time for marriage,” she sighed, “or kids,” her smile dimmed, “and besides, the only guy I was ever involved with, was married anyway.”

“Wait…what? The only guy…? Was Clint your first?” he looked at her, frowning at her words

She twisted her lips wryly, looking away from him.

“Did he know?” Bucky asked softly, a softness flooding through him as he began to understand the hold Clint had on her.

She took a deep breath and blew it out, “Not until we were too far gone to stop," she sighed and looked up at him, seeing love and compassion in his eyes, “I didn’t think to say anything and he never asked. I mean, I was twenty, twenty one, no one would expect me not to have lost it by then.” she chuckled, sighing as she felt him kiss the top of her head.

“I was nineteen…”

Leigh turned to look at him, shocked.

“What?...nineteen? but I thought, well…you…Steve called you a horn dog.” She finished lamely, making him laugh.

“Oh, I was, still am,” he wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh, “but, you know, back then you really only had a few options if you wanted to get laid, you paid for it, or you got one of the easy girls drunk, or you got married. It was a balancing act, I’m telling you. The good girls, the ones you’d end up marrying, they waited until their wedding night, the easy ones, they didn’t wait,” he sighed, turning to look at her raised eyebrows and smirk, “what?”

“You sound like a 1940s housewife Buck, good girls, easy girls…you’re seriously telling me that no one had sex unless the girls were cheap or you paid for it.”

“Pretty much…” he sniggered.

“So who was your first?” she asked, stroking his thigh.

“Dottie, I was sorta seeing her on and off and we got a bit hot and heavy one night and it just happened, all of a sudden I was inside her and I swear my brain shut down, it was fucking glorious. The heat, the tightness, I mean I was gone, I was lost in this sea of sensation and when I came, I thought I was gonna die, my heart was pounding so fucking much…after that we had sex whenever we could, we did use rubbers after the first time,” he looked sheepishly at her, “there was a bit of a scare after that first time when she was late, but…”

“You dodged a bullet Sarge?”

“Fucking right, yeah…if we hadn’t, we’d have been married before she was showing and I probably wouldn’t have enlisted, not with a kid, so…”

“Do you regret not having kids back then? Living that kind of life, instead of enlisting?”

Bucky looked at her, frowning as he thought about it, his lips twisting into a grin, “Nah, me and Dottie, god, no, I mean we were hot and heavy together but that was it, there was no, I dunno, spark except for the sex.”

“But you wouldn’t have had to go through what you went through, though.” She said softly stroking his leg hairs.

“That’s true, you’re right, I wouldn’t have gone through the serum with Zola, or fell off that fucking train and been found by the Russians, I definitely wouldn’t have been turned into Him, but I wouldn’t have met you,” he grinned, leaning over to kiss her, before pulling back with a grin.

“So, was Clint your first kiss too?” he asked, laughing.

“No, wasn’t my first blow job either…” she grinned back at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh…” he queried, reaching out to stroke her thigh.

“No, he wasn’t, that was Danny, Danny Robinson, he was a Cadet in my training class, and he was hot. Dark hair, blue eyes, a certain swagger to him, so one Saturday after one of those parties we’re not meant to have but do anyway, we went down on each other. He was my first orgasm and my first blow job. He was also my first lesson in not having sex or getting involved sexually with someone you have no feelings for, after he then told everyone. Clint got to hear this, bearing in mind he had just taken on my training, he set us up against each other on the archery range where I beat the ass off Danny. Clint then publicly told everyone he was now my mentor and that if he heard anyone trash talking me they’d be sent home.,” she sniggered, “Danny, being the gorgeous idiot he was, said in a loud voice, that I must be sleeping with Clint, that’s why I’d been a prick tease to him.”

“And what did Clint do?”

“Broke his nose and had him fired.” Leigh sat up, sighing.

“What? Wasn’t that a good thing?”

“Well yeah, but I never got to fight my own battles, that way. It’s probably why I was so eager to jump in, so to speak, with him and Nat, I had no other friends after that. People actively avoided me, if they saw me coming, so I stuck together with those two.” She smiled, as he pulled her closer to him.

“Who was your first kiss? And I don’t mean ‘oh the girl next door when I was ten’, I mean your first proper tongues kind of kiss.” Leigh asked, stroking his face, looking into his eyes.

She watched as he rolled his eyes slightly, a small frown appearing followed by a slight flush.

“James? What’s going on?” she smiled, watching as he looked more and more uncomfortable.

He took a deep breath, a wry grin on his face, “It was Steve.”

Leigh just stared at him, her mouth hanging open as he took in what he’d just said, “Oh My God, you need to tell me exactly how that happened…Steve, wait, we are talking our Steve…Rogers yeah?”

“Yeah,” his grin twisted, “Our Steve, we were what, sixteen, seventeen, something like that…neither of us had much experience at that age, yet, well you know, hormones and horniness…so…” he stopped to think about it, “I don’t even know who suggested it, that we practice on each other but then we were kissing. Slow at first, then we did get a little hot and heavy, then Steve had an asthma attack which really killed the mood, but it was nice, it was a kiss.”

“Just the once?” Leigh asked, her eyes wide, pupils dilating as a further flush spread up his neck.

“No…” he admitted, stroking her hair from her face.

“Buck…did you do anything else with him?” she asked, her voice playful.

“We might have fooled around a bit, we were young, we were learning…” he admitted, his voice low and soft.

“And?, “ she asked, her voice raising slightly, “you can’t leave me hanging like that Buck…” she almost begged, reaching out to kiss him lightly, pulling back, her eyes pleading with him to finish his story.

“Aww, doll, don’t make me say it, it’s..” he sighed looking at her.

“Buck, you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to.” She sighed softly, stroking his face, feeling the soft bushy beard as it grew past the normal stubble stage.

“I want to tell you; I just don’t want you to be weirded out by it.”

“James, I was in a poly relationship and had sex with Nat and a purple strap on. There’s not much you can say that will weird me out.”

He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, “I gave Steve his first blowjob.” He cracked open an eyelid to see her just looking at him, her eyebrows raised, eyes wide.

Leigh looked at him, she went to say something but nothing came out. She stopped and looked again. She had heard that correctly. Yes. Bucky Barnes gave Steve Rogers his first blowjob.

“When?” was the only word that made it past her lips.

Bucky settled back against the pillows and scrubbed his face one handed, blowing out the breath he’d been holding, “Just before I shipped out for England. Steve had been accepted into the Army and I’d gone back to his to see him before I shipped out. He was so excited and proud that he was gonna fight. He was getting picked up in the morning so he’d come back to pack up and shit. We had a few drinks, I’d bought some beers with me, and we got to talking about the dames I’d just been with, Connie and, oh god I forget, Ronnie, Lonnie…oh Bonnie, yeah I know, Connie and Bonnie. I was quite drunk at this point and I made mention,” he found himself slipping back into his old way of speaking, “that one or both of them, might have gone down on me, back at theirs. Steve got real quiet for a moment and asked me what it felt like, so I told him, best fucking feeling in the world. He sat on the bed, drinking as I described the way Connie, or was it Bonnie’s tongue had swirled around the tip, sucking, before she’d taken all of me inside her mouth.” He grinned as she sat looking at him, her mouth slightly open as she bit her bottom lip.

“Go on.” Leigh whispered, her arousal spreading.

“Well, you know, I was getting quite aroused at this point, talking about it, kinda had to adjust my uniform, Steve noticed and his eyes went wide, his face flushed, as he pulled his pillow over his crotch. I carried on for a bit and told him all about how it felt to have one dame sucking your balls while the other had you in her mouth, I knew he was getting aroused but, hey, I was a little shit back then when I was drunk, so I explained it in full detail, my hands down their panties, fingers inside each of them as they sucked me, laid out on their bed.”

Leigh gulped, moving on the bed to get more comfortable as she felt her clit engorge and thicken at his words, her wetness spreading through her panties. She let out a soft moan, grinning as Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“So what happened?” she asked, her breath coming in small pants. She should not be so turned on by the thought of Bucky sucking off Steve, but fuck, it was hot.

“He sighed and said something about he’d never get the chance to know what it was like and before I could stop myself, I offered to show him. I’ve never him seen so terrified and yet horny in all my life. I pushed him back on the bed and pulled his pants off. Gotta tell ya doll, he wasn’t exactly small back then, I mean I gotta think he’s a bit bigger now, but you know I was impressed,” he paused watching as she hung on every word. 

He could feel his cock hard and pressing against the waistband of his boxers, “So, I lowered myself down until it was in my face and touched my tongue to the tip, tasting him, before I did exactly what the girls had done to me earlier. His face was so blissed out yet fucking terrified that we were gonna get caught, back then, you got caught man on man, you went to jail. No gay pride marches or holding hands back then. If you were caught, you were a faggot, a poof, you could be kicked out the army and sent to jail, so we had to be quiet. I sucked him gently, letting my tongue explore him. I could feel his hands in my hair, kinda scrabbling to latch on to something, his breathing very much like yours is now, small kinda squeaks he made as I touched his balls, it was fucking hot, I was hard as anything, so I pulled my dick out and jerked off as I sucked him, feeling him trembling under me, my own breathing getting ragged, quickly. It didn’t take long but he was a mess, his eyes wide in that skinny face, his tongue hanging out,” he smiled as he thought of it, “and then he came in my mouth, which I can’t say I’m a fan of, especially when you’re not expecting it, but…,” he looked her dead in the eyes, “I swallowed.”

Leigh groaned, the scent of her growing arousal catching his attention.

“And then I came over my hand. We washed up, got cleaned and never spoke of it again.”

“Never?”

“Nope. Never even told me how it was. Punk…” Bucky laughed.

“Are you bi? I mean have there been other men?”

“Nah, just Stevie.” He grinned, relief flooding through him that she didn’t find it weird.

“How was it?” she asked, inquisitive.

“How was what?” he asked, wondering which part she was talking about.

“I mean, I know what it’s like to have a hot, heavy cock in my mouth…,” she grinned, biting her lip, “but what was it like for you?”

“Different…hot, heavy, salty, musky, but no different than sucking on a clit, or burying my tongue in a pussy, taste is slightly different, thicker with a man, but yeah, it was ok.” He lay his head back, looking at her through hooded eyes. He could smell her arousal, his cock twitching.

“Buck?” she murmured, shifting on the bed.

“Yeah doll?” he murmured back.

“Fuck me.” She whispered, her lips crashing onto his, squealing slightly as he pushed her down onto the bed, his metal hand ripping through her sleep shorts, a finger sinking inside her.

Leigh groaned as she felt his metal finger inside her, curled slightly to hit the spot, sparks beginning behind her eyes. She was so fucking aroused, she could feel her juices running out of her, soaking in underneath.

“Bucky, need you…inside now.” She breathed, desperate to have him inside her.

He grinned, releasing his cock from his briefs and moving to sink into her in one fluid movement, feeling her heat surrounding him, her walls fluttering gently as he thrust hard and fast.

“Harder…” she mumbled, her arms around his neck as she held on.

He grit his teeth and rammed into her, his pelvic bone crashing against her clit. Leigh howled as an orgasm crashed down on her, her eyes screwed up as the pleasure ripped through her again and again. She was lost, adrift, feeling him filling her, his cock hot and pulsing inside. She growled as yet another orgasm overtook her, barely hanging on around his neck, her back arched, gasping as she heard his guttural cry as he released into her hard and fast, beads of sweat dripping down as he rested on his hands, his breathing hard and loud.

“See?,” she whispered, her mouth dry, “that wasn’t weird at all…” she grinned as he laughed, bending to kiss her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint owns up
> 
> Picture by the magnificent Petite Madame on Instagram - go check her out.

“Clint, tell me what is going on with you?” Nat said plainly, as she sat opposite him on the Stark Industries private jet, waiting for take off at Oslo Gardermoen Airport.

They’d had a successful and interesting visit with Sofia, Bjorn, Erik, Daniel and Aina; the people who ran and looked after NEXUS. They were helped by a slew of minions in the background but these five were the heads of departments, that regulated and helped the Internet keep running. Every byte of data that flew along the millions of miles of cables ran through NEXUS at one point in time, was logged, date stamped and archived. Leigh had been right when she’d remarked that nothing ever disappears from the Internet; only the pathways are broken. NEXUS was such a place where pathways could be restored easily, on an internal server, to give access to what was once publicly visible. Tony Stark had invested heavily with NEXUS at the advent of the Internet, when it had been an idea from Tim Berners-Lee, for University professors to chat to each other. He had seen the potential for keeping logs of everything, so when Stark Industries asked for access, it was usually granted.  
Between them, they had managed to grab screen shots and backup logs of every single byte of information that mentioned Ludovic Werner, his wife and their children. The problem was, there were millions of byte of information, that needed to be crunched into a recognisable timeline. Nat had sighed, knowing that she and Clint were going to be handed that particular task, which meant she’d be doing most of the work. Clint was not a stupid man, not by any leap of the imagination, but when it came to research it was like his brain just went on vacation. He could quite happily read and digest the information once it was presented to him, quite often connecting dots that weren’t immediately obvious, but when it came to collating the data in order to present it, he was conspicuously absent.

“What do you mean Nat?” he looked at her, a small frown between his eyes.

“You, you’ve been weird, since before we left. What is going on? Is it us? The baby? What?” she asked, her eyes boring into him.

He gulped under her gaze, his eyes darting all over the pale wood and leather interior of the modified Boeing 737 BBJ.

He looked back to see her still staring at him, unblinking, and sighed.

“I did something stupid, Tash.” He admitted, hanging his head.

“What?” she enunciated, her stomach sinking a little. She knew his predilection for being with more than one person and her immediate thought was that he’d found someone else.

“Well, you know the server, right, in the basement? The one that’s been set up, connected to Leigh and Bucky’s contact lenses?,” he looked at her nodding, “well, Darce asked me to go down there and check that it was all working. She was setting it up through her PC and needed me to check downstairs. I saw the light was lit, let her know and was about to leave, when I noticed the light flashing, meaning…”

“It was recording.” Nat finished, her face poker blank.

“Yeah, so I grabbed the headphones, thinking it might be a test, and I heard Bucky talking, I was about to just go, thinking Leigh had inadvertently set the recording on, when…”

“Yes?” Nat raised an eyebrow.

“I heard him ask her about why she wasn’t in Germany.”

“Germany?”

“Yeah, the whole us vs you, thing. Stark vs Cap and I kinda stayed to listen to the answer…”

“Ok, then what?”

“And then I stayed for whole conversation, and I kinda heard things she’d never told me. About how she’d felt living with me at the farm, with Laura and the kids…”

“When I’d declined to join you…” Nat mused.

“Yeah…”

“And? What did she say?” Nat asked, intrigued.

“Shit, she was so in love with me. I mean, I loved her too, but…”

“Not like with me…”

“Exactly, and now I feel awful, for leading her on, kinda thing. She said, apart from Bucky, it was happiest she’d ever been, living there with just me. She and I had moved into the granny annex I’d built for visitors, and Laura and the kids were in the main house.”

“I didn’t know that.” Nat said, “she never said, after…when she came to the compound. She just said she’d been with you all on the farm.” She breathed deeply as a thought hit her.

“You didn’t tell her she was recording did you?”

He shook his head.

“So she’s still recording?”

“What?," he asked, surprised, "doesn’t it have a cut off time?”

“No, those contacts don’t, they will record continuously until the person wearing them cuts transmission, so when she goes to record in Romania, she’ll actually stop recording. Shit, Clint, you’ve got to tell her when we get back.” Nat shook her head at his stupidity.

“She’s gonna kill me.”

“Most probably, but don’t worry, I’ll help her hide your body.” She looked at him, her lips thinned.

Bucky looked up from where Leigh was reading his Stark Pad over his shoulder, her arm snaking round his waist, forcing him to allow her under his arm, to see Clint and Nat enter the kitchen.

“Hey, how did it go?” he smiled, frowning slightly as he looked at their faces. Nat’s was poker straight and Clint…was that embarrassment on his face? It looked out of character. Clint never got embarrassed.

Darcy looked at Clint’s face with a query, nudging Leigh as she still read the Stark Pad.

Leigh looked up, her smile fading as she took it all in.

“Hey guys, how was it? did you get what you went for as something tells me there’s something wrong.”

“Oh, no, it all went fine, we’ve got more data than we can handle right now, so we might need to put your travels on hols until we’ve crunched the data, but Clint has something he needs to say to you…,” Nat smiled, shark like, “to you and Bucky…alone.”

“Conference room?” Bucky suggested, shrugging at Darcy who rolled her eyes.

“I never get invited to these things.” She muttered as the four others left the kitchen.

Sam walked in as the others were walking out.

“Trouble in paradise?” he murmured, sliding into the chair nearest Darcy, reaching out to kiss her forehead.

“You can never tell with that lot…” she murmured, smiling.

“You might wanna shut the room down.” Nat said once all four were seated inside the conference room.

Leigh did as asked and turned to look at her, “Ok, what the fuck is going on here? Nat?,” she looked at the older woman to see her glaring at Clint, “Clint? Would you tell me what’s going on? Are you both ok? It’s not the baby?”

“No, nothing like that, but Clint has done something and you need to hear it…now.” Nat said pointedly turning to look at him.

Clint sat, huddled, wishing he were facing a fire squad of Hydra goons; at least it would be over quicker.

“Ok, but hold off until I finish? ‘k?,” Leigh narrowed her eyes at him but nodded, “well, you know Darce asked me to help make sure the server was set up and connected to your lenses?”

“Yes. She said it was working fine.”

“Yeah, but as I was about to leave, I saw the light flashing, meaning, you’d started recording, so I listened, to see if it was a test and I heard you talking about Germany and I didn’t leave and I heard it all and you’ve been recording ever since…” he trailed off, his mouth pursed in shame.

Leigh looked at him, her face paling at first, then an angry red stripe raced across her cheeks.

“Whoa…wait…back up…are you telling me that everything I’ve said, heard and seen since before you two left, has been recorded?”

“Yeah…,” he gulped, glancing up at her, “but in my defence I didn’t know it was continuous recording, I thought there was like an hour cut out before you’d have to start recording again, but Nat told me it was continuous, so…”

“So you told me…but you wouldn’t have if…” she spread her palms out, anger coursing through her as she stared at the man in front of her.

Everything. Everything she’d said, heard or seen was being recorded…hurriedly she blinked a few times, hoping it had stopped.

“Server room…now, and then you and I are going to talk…” she snapped at Clint, unlocking the door, making a quick detour to grab Darcy.

“I’m so…” Clint began as they marched to the stairwell that led to the basement.

“Shut up… I mean it, don’t talk to me right now…” she retorted, holding her anger down.

All that Bucky had said to her over the past two days and all she’d said to him had been recorded. Of all the fucking dumpster fire things Clint had done over the years, this…She shook her head as she followed him out of the room, the other two in close succession. She could feel Bucky’s glare at the back of her head, as Nat slipped her hand into hers, squeezing softly before letting go.

Leigh stared at the static red light, sighing, at least it had stopped recording. She looked at the audio files that had been collected, ready for transcribing and printing, along with the video files.

“Delete them all, reboot the system.”

“Can’t do that. If we reboot, it throws the links to your contacts and then they’re useless. The links are a one time thing, to stop someone else using them and doing a reverse search with the tech. once you stop the recording or remove the contacts the mission is complete.” Darcy said, still in shock after what Leigh had explained to her. She had slapped Clint round the face and now sat nursing her sore hand.

“Then get me some more contacts.”

“Yours and Bucky’s are the only working pair right now, I’m sorry, but these things take time and we only had the two on hand which is why I suggested them.” Darcy looked apologetically at her.

“Ok,” Leigh thought furiously, “who has access to the files? In order to get them transcribed? Or viewed?”

Darcy blew out a breath, “Me and you, so far, I hadn’t got around to setting up the direct link with S.H.I.E.L.D. just yet cause you said this was a private mission and not to include them, but once we go live with these contacts, S.H.I.E.L.D. will have direct access to them.”

“Fuck…,” she whispered in relief at how close they’d come to disaster. The thought of anyone getting their hands on a transcript of what she and Bucky had discussed send a wave of powerful emotion through her and her legs buckled under her.

Bucky caught her, helping her into the only other chair.

“You ok doll?” he whispered, his hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, just…fuck…Bucky…everything we’ve said to each other in the past two days is on those files…everything…” she whispered, blowing out a short breath.

Clint stood off to the side watching Leigh. He knew he’d fucked up and wasn’t sure she’d forgive him for this one.

He watched as she turned to look at him, asking the others to leave. She waited until they were alone and he was seated before beginning.

“I don’t know what to say to you about this. I know we all joke about you being a dumpster fire but none of us believe that, not really; we’ve seen you in action, and up until this, I would have said you’re a good man, but good men don’t listen in on their supposed friend’s private conversations, and then forget to tell said friend that they’re still recording, or even, if you thought there was a stop on how long I would record things, that I had recorded. You know, not even taking into account what Bucky and I said to each other in our quarters, which again were a series of personal, private conversations, do you have any idea what could have happened if we had got to Romania and I’d gone to record something, only to get back and find nothing had been recorded? Or if I needed backup?” Her voice was painful and low.

Clint winced as he heard her words.

“It’s not so much that you listened to what I said about Germany and afterwards, though that in itself can be construed as misconduct on a professional level and just plain wrong on a personal level, it’s that you never told me I was recording. You would have let me go into the field without backup, and I don’t know how to feel about that Clint. That’s what hurts. After all we’ve been to each other, you do something like this,” she laughed without mirth, “any other organisation and you’d be fired for gross misconduct, but I can’t do that; this team needs you.”

“I heard what you said…”

“Which bit?” she asked, wanting to know, to understand his reasons for doing what he’d done.

“About how you were at your happiest, on the farm, with me…” he whispered, his face scrunched up.

“Oh, is that was this was about?” she wondered, “you heard me, felt guilty for having then rejected me, twice over I might add, before you came back again?”

“I love…” he stopped as she help her hand up.

“Clint, you are a grown ass man, you are with Nat now, you made your choices, and whatever I felt for you back then has long gone. What we had when you came back; when I called you back in, was a throw back to the way things were but it wasn’t real. I wanted that sense of security and protection you gave me, but,” she shrugged, “I didn’t need it, I’d already got it, and no, not from Bucky; from me, it’s just taken a long time and Bucky’s help to make me see that. You left, Clint. You ran, twice, and I had to recover from finding out that although you were the love of my life, I wasn’t the love of yours, and that’s evident in what you’ve done here,” she sighed loudly, knowing she was going to hurt him but also that she needed to say it, “I don’t trust you right now.” 

“Babybird?...” he whispered, pain in his voice.

“No, just no…stay out of my way for the next few days, ok? I can’t think about this gross breach of trust right now, I have a mission to get ready for.” Leigh got up from her seat and left him alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes back to Romania

“Hey Nat, how’s it going with the number crunching, well data crunching…,” Leigh asked waking into the small room she’d managed to have set aside near the server room. “and have you taken a break yet?”

“Hey Leigh, it’s going ok, the programme I created is going through the data sorting it into different sets and subsets, depending on the wording used. Give me three days and we’ll have this down to the sub-sub sets and then we can start to dig through. You know, I really miss Tony at times like this. He’d have had JARVIS go through it in hours, but FRIDAY,” she paused.

“Good morning Miss Romanoff.” The AI intoned in her soft Irish lilt.

“You’re not really set up for this kind of crunching are you?”

“I’m afraid not, Mr Stark didn’t get around to updating my parameters before…”

“That’s ok, maybe we could have Darcy looking into it for you, for next time?”

“That would be good with me Miss Romanoff.” FRIDAY almost smiled, the inflection in her voice.

Nat turned to look at Leigh, “So, it needed to be done by hand almost, so it was a good thing I’m almost at Stark level of genius when it comes to creating programmes,” she grinned, her red hair tied in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. 

Leigh stood behind, her hand resting on Nat’s shoulder as the older woman tapped away on the keyboard. Leigh sighed and slipped into the empty chair next to her.

“How are you Nat?” leigh asked, knowing that she hadn’t been the only one affected by Clint’s actions.

Nat sighed, her fingers stilling, “I’m ok, I should be used to his bouts of stupidity by now, I’ve been with him for a long time but it always catches me unawares…,” she turned to look at the younger woman, smiling, “like when he brought you in, both into the team and then…”

“Yeah, I get that…I…it was a long time ago…” Leigh trailed off as Nat snorted.

“You know, I hated you.” Nat admitted.

“When? Why?” Leigh asked, surprised.

“When he asked you to join us and become part of our family. I felt you were taking him away from me. I already had to share him with Laura but that was my own fault; I sent him her way, so I only had myself to blame, but then you turned up and captured his attention, and I hated you for a while…then you grew on me…like mold.” she laughed.  
“Mold? Cheers Nat…makes me feel all gooey inside…,” she glanced down at her hands, before looking back up at Nat, “You scared the crap out of me when I first joined the team, and then when Clint pulled me in, was my first…,” Leigh frowned as Nat looked taken aback, “You didn’t know? He never told you?” Leigh asked, pulling back slightly.

“No, he never did…” Nat frowned.

“Oh, well I guess it wasn’t that important, well not to anyone who wasn’t me.” Leigh smiled.

“That’s why…” Nat stopped, hesitant. It was a weird stance for the petite assassin, to be hesitant.

“That’s why what?” Leigh asked, reaching to hold the older woman’s hand.

“Why you loved him so fiercely.” She whispered, her voice low and husky.

Leigh smiled sadly, “Yeah, guess so. God I really loved that son of a bitch, I still do, in a way, even if I don’t like him right now, there will always be a part of me that loves him,” she laughed, “I guess Laura was right, she said he was a hard man to leave.”

“You still talk to Laura?” Nat asked, squeezing Leigh's hand softly.

“I do, not as often as I’d like to but we chat on the phone, she tells me about the kids, her swollen ankles and stuff, I tell her about me and Bucky, how it’s going, that kinda thing. You know, when you declined to come to the farm, after Clint retired, that Laura had no idea he’d asked either of us. She told me she knew her marriage was over when he turned up with me,” she sighed, “sometimes I don’t understand him. He can be so caring on the one hand and then turn into the world’s biggest shit.”

“Tell me about it.” Nat deadpanned, causing Leigh to get the giggles.

“God, if we wrote this into a film, no one would believe it.”

“Plus we’d probably have a hit placed on us for the amount of secrets we’d give away.”

“Yeah, there is that.” Leigh laughed.

“Do I scare you now?” Nat asked, settling back into her chair, her tiny bump looking like an overfed stomach.

“No, not at all, oh, don’t get me wrong, you’re still scary, at least to everyone else, but not to me.”

“Why not?” Nat asked, slightly affronted; she loved her title of most scary assassin.

“I sleep next to a man with a metal arm, who could crush my windpipe with one wrong move, the fact that you could kill me twenty different ways with a spoon really doesn’t compare.”

Nat just smiled at her, “Twenty one…” she intoned.

“Oh, you’ve discovered a new way…tell me.”

“insert the long end into the ear and jam it down, goes through into the brain quite easily, and if it doesn’t, it still punctures the eardrum.”

“Oooh, I’ll have to remember that one,” Leigh smiled, “when did…” she trailed off as Nat raised an eyebrow.

“Oh…Zemo…”

“Yeah, to test out the serum, he left me with one of his men and a spoon, to see what I would do. It took me about seven minutes to kill him.”

“Seven minutes? Girl you were slacking…” Leigh joked.

Nat’s mouth twisted in a wry grin, her eyes sparkling with mirth, “So how are you doing? Can’t have been easy to take on all of this.”

“Nah, but it was either that or spend my days moping, and anyway I got to tell Sam and Bucky what to do and that’ll always be worth it.” Leigh grinned.

“You and Bucky…how long was that going on for? I feel like I’ve missed a lot.” Nat said.

“Well, yeah the first few months after you came back were pretty hectic, I feel like this is the first time we’ve sat down and really chatted, since then.” Leigh said, smiling at her friend and once partner in crime.

“Yeah, it’s been a little busy.” Nat admitted laughing.

“Tell me about it…,” she deadpanned, making Nat grin, “I don’t even know when I first noticed Bucky, he was always around, you know, when I wasn’t sending him and Sam on potential suicide missions, and he was so fucking moody when he was here that he was just another thing I had to deal with, until I lost my temper with him one day after he rolled his eyes at me, and I told him if he wanted to be a moody little emo shit then I’d dye his hair black and put eyeliner on him. Sam about bust a gut laughing and Bucky,” she smiled thinking back to when she’d first really noticed him, “he grinned at me, like full on eyes crinkling, white toothed grin.”

“I hear ya.” Nat murmured, remembering.

“And I guess it grew from there, I’d try and make him smile or laugh and before I knew it we were friends, that was about three months after I took over.”

“So it really was a long time before you…” Nat enquired.

“Yeah, see, this stupid heart of mine was pining over someone else and the moment Buck and I even looked like something was gonna happen, Clint came back…”

“Well shit…” Nat breathed, smiling.

“Yeah, but…you know, things worked out how they were meant to be, me and Buck and you and shithead…” she laughed.

“How long are you going to ignore him?” Nat asked.

“How long until he really understands what he did and doesn’t do anything stupid again?” Leigh countered.

“If you’re waiting for him not to do stupid things, then you’re in the wrong business.”

I’ll talk to him before Buck and I leave, that is, if we do leave, we might get what we need from this data.” Leigh said, motioning to the server.

“Always best to see it in the flesh though, data will give you facts, face to face gives you nuance.”

“True dat.” Leigh smiled.

She looked up at a noise in the doorway to see Darcy standing with an anxious look.

“Hey Darce, you ok sweetie, you look worried.”

“Oh well, it’s about that job I had Jessica do for you.” She flicked a glance at Nat.

“It’s ok, Nat can keep secrets, I trust her.” Leigh answered, as Darcy came into the room, shutting the door behind her.

“Jessica contacted me as she wasn’t sure how you’d take the news, she felt it might be better coming from me.”

“Darce, what’s up, what news?” Leigh started.

“Your parents…,” she began, gulping, “They don’t exist…I mean of course they existed, they were your parents, but David and Diana Miller don’t exist. There’s no birth record for either person in either the UK nor the US, so Jessica did a wider search, taking in Canada and Europe and nothing, nada, zip.”

“Maybe the spelling…” Leigh began.

“She did a search on all known spellings and variations and nothing.”

“It’s only been a month though Darce, maybe they’ll come up…” Leigh began.

“No,” Darcy interrupted, “I gave her the pictures I found hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D, don’t worry,” she began noticing the look on Leigh’s face, “I used a simple hack and grab programme that copied random items as well as your parents pictures. This ain’t my first rodeo, you know…”

“Ok, but no more hacking…you get caught and I’ll have to, I don’t know, make you change your name and appearance…” Leigh grinned, “So, what happened?”

“Well, Jess is a little bit special when it comes to digging for info and she did a reverse search using your parents pictures and a time reverse on their appearance and…,” she sighed, holding out a photo, “She found this photo, taken in Bucharest in 1989 of Sebastian Gheata and Jane Bishop, later Gheata.”

Leigh looked at the photo Darcy had handed her of a laughing couple, in swimsuits, taken out on a beach, their arms wrapped around each other. They looked carefree and so young, that she almost didn’t recognise them until she looked closer, “She’s got my birthmark.” Leigh whispered, looking at the small pinkish mark on the woman’s leg, just above the ankle.

She placed the photo down on the table next to the keyboard. She was stunned. Who the fuck were her parents if they weren’t David and Diana? Sebastian and Jane? And what kind of name was Gheata? She recognised the meaning of the word as soon as she’d seen it. Ice.

“Did…did she find out anything else? Like where they were born?”

Darcy opened her tablet and found the email, “Yeah, Sebastian Gheata born 22nd October 1968, Bucharest Romania, Mother: Leah Gheata, Father: Daniel Gheata but there’s nothing on them and Jane Bishop, born Westminster, London, 10th March 1970, born to David and Diana Bishop, again, nothing on the parents…,” she paused for Leigh to take in what she’d said.

“David and Diana…” Leigh breathed, her face paling, as she turned to Nat, “Can you get Buck down here for me?” Nat nodded and texted him.

“What else? I know there’s something more, I can see it on your face, Darce?”

“There was one child, born 23rd September 1991, Constanța, Romania, a girl, named Juliana Maria Gheata and then nothing, you all disappeared from records.”

Leigh breathed deeply, her vision beginning to grow spotty as she took in what Darcy had said. A girl, born a year earlier than she thought, called Juliana…it was too much and her head spun.

“Hey Nat, got your text, Clint was with me so he…doll?” Bucky said standing in the doorway of the cramped room.

He crossed quickly over to her and crouched down, “doll, what’s wrong?”

Leigh looked up at him, her face pale, eyes shining with unshed tears, “My parents weren’t…” She glanced up at Darcy who handed Bucky her tablet for him to read the report.

He read it quickly and looked up at her, “Romania? You were born in Romania?”

“Everything comes back to Romania…” Leigh whispered, as he hugged her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture by Petite Madame, go check out her instagram, you won't regret it :)

Leigh sat at the kitchen table; paperwork spread out before her. It had been two days since Darcy had dropped the bombshell on her that her parents weren’t who she thought they were and that neither was she. She scanned the Certificat de Nastere in front of her, greedily taking in everything about it.

Numele: Gheata……….Prenumele: Juliana Maria  
De sex: Femeiesc………născut(ă) în localitatea: Dobrogea de Nord  
Judeţul: Constanţa……. În anul: 1991, 1237 Strada Fulgerului, Coiciu  
Luna: Septembrie………Ziua: 23 al douazeci si treilea  
Părinţii  
Numele de familie al tatălui: Gheata  
Prenumele tatălui: Sebastian  
Numele de familie al mamei: Gheata  
Prenumele mamei: Jane

Bucky sat quietly next to her as she pored over her birth certificate, almost willing it to give her more than it already had. He couldn’t imagine if he’d been told one day that George and Winifred Barnes weren’t who he thought they were, and that he wasn’t an American. His identity was the most important thing to him. To come back from the mess he’d been after the Triskelion fell and to finally, slowly regain some sense of who he was, who he’d been, James Buchanan Barnes, the eldest son of George and Winifred Barnes of Brooklyn, New York, best friend to Steven Grant Rogers. To then find out that wasn’t who he really was? He couldn’t imagine what she was going through right now, he could only be there if she needed him. He had been impressed at the speed in which she’d managed to obtain her own birth certificate. They were waiting on the birth certificates of both Sebastian and Jane as well as their marriage certificate. Jessica, Leigh’s PI was having a bit of trouble tracking down the marriage certificate as they didn’t exactly know where or when they’d been married.

“Buck?” Leigh murmured, turning to look at him, her face drawn.

“Doll?” he nudged her softly, leaning down to place a kiss against her forehead.

“Thank you, for sitting here with me. It helps, having you here.”

“Always doll, with you till the end of the line.”

Leigh smiled at the cheesy line, knowing what it had really meant to him and Steve.

Bucky looked up to see Clint walk in, his grin fading as he saw them. Bucky nudged Leigh slightly, tearing her gaze from the documents to look at him. He gave her a look and she sighed, nodding, leaning in as he kissed her before getting up to leave.

Clint poured himself a coffee, hyperaware of Leigh behind him. It had been almost a week since she’d reamed him out for what he’d done or failed to do and she’d hardly spoken to him. He missed her, missed her voice, her laugh, her general presence. 

Sighing, he took a gulp of the steaming hot coffee and made to leave.

“Clint?” Leigh called out.

“Yeah?” he spun so fast he slopped coffee down his purple ‘If I was a bird’ t shirt that Leigh had bought him a long time ago.

“Come and sit down?” she asked, indicating the seat opposite her.

Clint sat down, slopping more coffee as he placed his mug on the table. Leigh looked at him, taking in the downturned eyes and lack of grin.

She sat for a few minutes formulating what she wanted to say, before looking him directly in the eyes, “it wasn’t the fact that you’d listened to us that hurt me Clint, it was that you never told me. I can understand eavesdropping, we were trained to do that by S.H.I.E.L.D. but the fact that you didn’t own up to it afterwards and would have quite happily let me go off to Romania without telling me. I know you thought there was a cut off to the recording time and everything would work out fine, but you didn’t confirm that and…,” she sighed, “I need to know that I can trust you in this…can I trust you Clint?” she asked.

“Babybird, I am so sorry. I had no idea…I feel awful.” He said, his eyes downcast.

“Why didn’t you come and tell me that you’d listened? It’s what we were trained to do Clint, to take responsibility for our own actions and to own up when the shit hit the fan. Would you have kept it from Nick if you’d overheard him talking?” she watched as he shook his head, “then why keep it from me? Is it because you still see me as your little babybird, and not your boss?” she asked.

“I don’t know…possibly?...maybe?” he admitted, twisting his lips.

“Then that’s something you need to get over, and fast, because I am your boss, yours, Nats, Bucky’s, Sam’s, Darcy’s…I run the Avengers. The buck stops with me, excuse the pun, and yes I’m even Steve’s boss when he’s here, which reminds me he’s due here this evening. Everything you do has to come through me and be reported back to me, “ she sighed, “Clint, look at me?” she waited until he was looking at her before reaching out to softly stroke his cheek, “I am, or at least part of me will always be your little babybird; you were my first, remember?, but I’m also your boss and Bucky’s girlfriend. I wear a lot of hats these days and I can’t have a member of my team who I don’t trust, do you understand that?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry…I…I heard what you said about being at your happiest, and I felt terrible, knowing…”

“Clint, it’s ok,” she said softly, “I have Bucky now, and you have Nat, and no matter what happened, it’s in the past but I can’t keep rehashing what happened between us. We have a lot of history you and I and you will always be lodged in my heart but you do one more thing like this, and you’re off the team,” She looked at him, her face set, “Look, you have a baby to get prepared for, Nat’s never been a mom before, so you need to be on the top of your game for both her, the baby and us, you get me?”

“I do…,” he smiled softly, “so what do you want me to do while you and Bucky are in Romania.”

“I’m waiting on a couple of birth certificates and a marriage certificate, I know…it’s personal rather than work but it would help me if you could keep an eye out for them. They’ll be coming by post to a post office box in town. Can I trust you to give you the key to it, so you can check for me every few days?”

“Of course, Leigh…babybird, I am sorry and I won’t do anything…who am I kidding, course I’m gonna screw up,” he laughed, “but when I do I’ll let you know straight away.”

“And that’s all I ask for. You remember my motto for this team?”

“I don’t care what or who you do as long as you tell me about it.” he grinned.

“Exactly, now bugger off and can you ask Bucky to come in, he’s in the living area I think.” she smiled.

“Yes Ma’am.” He saluted, grinning cheekily as he took his coffee.

“Ok, so we’ve managed to get this so far from the data dump Nat and Clint got from NEXUS, it gives a little bit more about Ludovic, or should I say Professor Werner, Born 1968 in Bucharest, he studied at Oxford, reading Classics and Ancient History where he got a first, he then went on to do a Masters and a PhD at Cambridge, before gaining employment as an associate Professor at the Universitatea din București, I’m sure you can guess what that means?,” Leigh looked around at her team, minus Nat who was still crunching the remaining data, “good… he got his PhD in 1995, and has been in Bucharest ever since. That in itself says a lot, I mean who stays in one place for that long without moving around?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents?” Clint grinned.

“Apart from spies and assassins, thank you Clint.” She smirked.

“It does seem a bit suspicious but there’s nothing to indicate it, what about his wife?” Bucky asked, shifting in his seat in the conference room.

“Nah, not much, Sofia Werner, nee Albescu, born 1969 Bucharest, doesn’t give a lot of info about where she studied, oh, she worked in the admin department at the University of Bucharest which is probably where they met. Oh hang on, she stopped full time work after the birth of their children, Wilhelm and Darius…” she paused, turning to look at Bucky.

“Doll?” 

“Buck, does Wilhelm sound like a Romanian name to you? Cause it sounds German to me, same as their surname, Werner…”

“What ya getting at doll?”

“I don’t know, just that surname Werner, it’s rolling around in my brain that I’ve read that in Hydra files before and I can’t think where.”

“It’s just a common German surname.” Bucky replied.

“Yeah, that’s probably it, but…”

“But what babybird? You think there’s some kinda old Hydra connection here? Cause I gotta say I can’t see one.” Clint stated, running his hands through his short fair hair.

“Yeah,” she sighed, “maybe I’m being paranoid, maybe Ludovic’s father was just a German and not the long lost grandchild of Johann Schmidt.” She laughed at where her mind was taking her.

“Besides, the way Schmidt used to leer at me when Zola had me strapped up, back in Azzano, there’s no way he was having kids, if you get my meaning.”

“I do Buck, I do, I also have no idea what to do with that mental image you’ve just given me…,” she grinned back at him, “shall we continue before I need the brain bleach?” she asked as Bucky laughed.

“Sam? You’re a bit quiet?” Leigh said, looking over at him.

“Nah, just got nothing. Hydra, the old pre Triskelion Hydra, they weren’t my bag, I know nothing about them…but,” he paused, “I don’t know man…I’m with you on this, there’s definitely something hinky about it all, you know. I mean, why Romania? What did Hydra have to do with Romania? It’s like you said Leigh, it all comes back to Romania.”

“What about his kids? Where did they study?” Clint asked.

“Wilhelm was born in 1998, so he was 19, 20 at the time of the snap. He was at, “ she glanced at the paperwork, “the LSE, in London, studying Economics. He disappeared. Darius was born in 2000…he was going to go to Harvard in the fall of 2018 but didn’t get to go. He stayed with his dad in Bucharest.”

“Ok, so sounds like there’s not much going on with them, or at least if they are involved with Hydra, then it’s probably through their dad,” she sighed loudly, “so what do we have so far? Ludovic Werner is a Classics and Ancient Greek History professor at the University of Bucharest, with a possible German father, his wife is a Romanian housewife and his two sons never got to University. There’s nothing that connects any of them to Hydra,” she looked around at her team, “tell me, am I wasting our time here? Do any of you think there’s something there or is this just pie in the sky? Am I barking up the wrong tree?” she shrugged.

“We need more intel doll; we can’t make a decision based on this alone.”

“You think we need to postpone our trip until Nat has sorted out more Intel?” Leigh asked him, frowning slightly.

“Yeah, I do, we don’t know anything yet, apart from a little more than S.H.I.E.L.D. told us.”

“Ok, so how do we get round that? Alright I’m thinking out loud here so stop me if you can think of a better way, but Ludovic Werner was born in Bucharest in 1968…same place and year as my father,” she shared a look with Bucky, her eyebrow raised, “Where did he go to school, not university but school? Who were his classmates? Where did he live? Who were his parents? You can’t bury birth certificates, so we can get onto that, find out who his parents were. Do a whole fucking family tree if we need to,” she pressed the intercom button on the console, “Darce?”

“Yeah BL?”

Leigh smiled as Bucky looked confused.

“I need your help…with your extracurricular computer activities, you know, the one you told me you wouldn’t mention again in my presence…gonna send you some names, dates and places, I need everything you can find, birth certificates, school records…hell we wanna know if they won a trophy for best jumper of the year, I don’t care, we need everything you can get your grubby little hands on.”

“Ok, by when?”

“Yesterday.”

“so no pressure then?,” Darce said sardonically, pausing as she heard a laugh, “Hey Sam, wanna come help me?”

Leigh nodded, smiling at him, unlocking the room so he could leave, before cutting the call with Darcy.

She turned to Bucky and Clint.

“Why do I get the idea that my parents were Hydra?” she sighed, her shoulders slumping, “There’s just too many coincidences, Sebastian Gheata and Ludovic Werner, born same place, same year, I mean, I know that my parents were taken out by Hydra in the end, but I can’t help but think that’s why they fled to S.H.I.E.L.D. in the first place.”

“Like Nat did? They defected?” Clint asked, leaning forward, watching as Bucky moved round to sit next to her.

“I don’t know, there’s too many variables and not enough functions for me to be able to give a useable equation.”

Clint look at Bucky who just shrugged, “Don’t look at me man, I know those words were English but…” he chuckled, placing his hand on Leigh’s thigh as she side eyed him.

“It means that there are too many things out there that we don’t know and not enough static info for me to give a definite answer.”

“Then why didn’t you just say that?” Bucky asked.

“Buck, you were top of your Maths class, English too…I checked your records, you had a high enough score on your exams to get into Harvard, or Princeton, so don’t act as if you’re stupid…we all know that’s Clint’s job…” she deadpanned, turning to look at the archer.

“Huh, I’m wounded babybird…wounded I tell you.” He grinned, winking at her before he left to go find Nat.

Leigh turned to lean on Bucky, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm coming up to support her.

“you don’t think I’m wasting time and resources on this do you?” she asked, unsure whether she was mixing personal with professional.

“I don’t know doll, I mean, knowing you, no, but we need more intel.” He gently rubbed his metal hand up and down her back, feeling her relax against him, his other hand still on her thigh, making soft circles with his fingertips, moving up her thigh until he could feel her heat through her jeans.

“Doll?” he murmured, bending to nibble her ear, his voice low and strained as her fingers gently stroked his rapidly growing erection.

“Hmmm?” she murmured back, raising her face to meet his lips, a small moan caught in the back of her throat as his tongue met hers, tasting her. She reached out, blindly to lock down the room, smiling as she heard the bolts snick into place.

“let’s get you out of these clothes.” He muttered, his hot, wet tongue licking and sucking down her jawline to the base of her throat, feeling her pulse thundering, his fingers making quick work of her shirt buttons.

“God, Buck…” she groaned her head relaxing back as he softly sucked down her chest, playing with her nipples through her bra until they were hard and aching. Gently he slid her shirt off and undid the bra clasp until she was bare in front of him, his eyes feasting on her.

Leigh reached up, burying her fingertips in what was left of his short hair, feeling his warm scalp as she gently scratched his head, pulling him down until his lips enveloped a nipple, sucking and biting gently, sending waves of desire through her to coil in her lower belly. She breathed deeply, groaning deeply, his tongue laving her hot skin, leaving goose bumps in his wake. She yelped slightly as he hooked his arms under her and stood up, moving her to the edge of the table, far from her console, not trusting her not to accidentally broadcast their moans throughout the compound.

He snatched up her shirt and placing it behind her gently lay her back on the table, her legs hanging over the edge. He sat back in his chair and reached to remove her boots and socks, gently massaging her feet.

“Bucky?” she began, raising her head off the table.

“Shhh, just lay back and enjoy, doll.” He grinned, moving the chair closer as he popped open the button of her jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down.

Leigh could hear the sound of each zipper tooth undoing and she breathed deeply at how slow he was being, knowing he was doing it to tease her.

Bucky smirked to himself as he lifted her hips; she was always so impatient to have him inside her, not that he complained or anything, but she really needed to relax, so…he was gonna make her relax…eventually. He pulled her jeans down and off, leaving her in her panties. He moved his chair in tight, hooking her feet up onto his shoulders, until she was right there in front of his nose. He leaned forward and breathed her in, smacking his lips, his mouth watering as her arousal surrounded him, pulling him in. He swiped the broad flat of his tongue up her, his metal arm reaching out to lay across her belly, holding her in place as she jumped slightly, breathing deeply though her nose.

He pursed his lips and sucked at her clit through the lace of her panties, her moans music to his ears, his fingertips trailing gently patterns along the top of her thighs, right up to the few curly hairs he could see poking out of her panties. He bent his head to gently kiss and suck at the warm, tender, soft skin of her inner thighs as he gently pulled down her panties, bit by bit, feeling the wet material sticking to her. He freed it with a tug, causing a soft sigh to escape from her.

“Mmmm, doll, why d’ya have to be so goddamn tasty?” he grinned, letting the tip of his tongue stroke patterns on her, his finger circling before plunging into her wet heat, he added two more, stretching her gently, his fingers crooked to catch that spot deep inside, smiling as she jumped, his arm keeping her steady. He circled her clit with his tongue, saliva dripping from his mouth, running down her to spread over his knuckles. He took the little bud into his mouth and sucked, lightly at first and then firmer as she keened, a high pitched wail echoing in the sound proof room. Lazily he pumped his fingers in and out of her, feeling her growing wetter with each thrust, the musky scent of her arousal dominating the room. He gently bit her clit, his tongue soothing it immediately.

Leigh could feel her eyes rolling it their sockets as her orgasm came thundering through her without knocking first. She gasped, her back arching up off the hard cherrywood desk, her head banging slightly against it as she flooded over Bucky’s fingers and mouth, dimly hearing him groan. She squeezed her eyes shut to ride it through, her thighs closing to trap his head against her.

Bucky groaned as she squeezed her thighs against the sides of his head, hearing his own heartbeat roaring in his ears as he tasted her flood over his tongue and lips, God, she tasted like heaven; he could spend days licking, tasting, eating her. He pulled his fingers out of her and quickly stuck his tongue up deep inside her to catch every drop, his cock throbbing inside his jeans, pulsing with every beat of his heart.

“Jesus…fuck…” she groaned through gritted teeth, her heart racing as she came down from her orgasm, little aftershocks still coursing through her as she felt Bucky licking her through them, her legs flopping open tiredly as she blearily raised her head to peer at him, her pupils dilating fully at the sight of him, his beard and mouth soaked with her juices. He raised an eyebrow, grinning and licked his lips, slowly, knowing what he was doing to her.

Slowly he pushed her back on the table, lifting her feet until they rested on the edge, standing up to pull his t shirt off, smiling as he heard her gulp. He balled the t shirt up and reached over her, his chest gently brushing her erect sensitive nipples as he gently placed the t shirt under her head, kissing her quickly, leaving traces of her juices on her lips.

He stood back and stared at her, fingers hooked into the loops on his jeans as he lazily grinned at her, his eyes hooded, head tilted.

“What d’ya want doll?” he pushed his pelvis forward watching as she bit her bottom lip at the sight of his erection pushing against his jeans.

“You want some of this?” he murmured, moving forward to rub his jean clad hard on against her clit, groaning himself as he felt her heat and wetness soak the material.

Leigh whimpered, her throat dry as she felt his cock being pushed against her sensitive skin, the roughness of the denim adding an extra layer of desire as it roughly stroked her, "P…pl..please…James…” she whimpered, her eyes pleading and vulnerable, laid out before him.

Bucky’s eyes dilated fully as he heard his name, ripping open his jeans and yanking them and his briefs off quickly to stand fully naked in front of her, he hooked his arms under her legs, scooting her forward until she was flush against his groin, her legs balancing on his shoulders. He breathed deeply, looking at her coming undone in front of him, “I love you Leigh.” He murmured as he thrust hard into her, grunting as her wetness enveloped him, pulling him under, his heartbeat roaring through him as he pistoned into her, his hips snapping with every thrust, feeling his pelvic bones hitting her clit with every movement.

Leigh gasped, as he lunged into her, his pelvis catching her clit with every thrust, the taught sensitive nerves fraying under the onslaught before they finally snapped, and she was drowning under a sea of emotion and power, gasping for every breath.

Bucky felt her clench tight around him and thrust through, the soft skin of his cock being pulled back tight as he did. He clenched his eyes against the oncoming storm, yelling as it hit him hard, his breathing heavy and fast, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, sweat dripping down his face as he slumped forward onto her. The room stank of sweat and sex. Tiredly, Leigh reached down to cradle his head against her, feeling him softening inside her.

“Buck?” she whispered, her throat dry and tight.

“Yeah?” he replied, chest heaving.

“They’re gonna know we did this aren’t they?” she grinned; her eyes tired but sparkling.

“Don’t make me laugh doll, too fucking tired to laugh.” He chuckled, slowly pulling out of her and sniffing the air.

“Oh yeah, they’ll know…another surface that needs cleaning…” he chuckled, tiredly pulling his clothes back on, reaching out to give her hand to stand up on wobbly legs, helping her to step back into her panties before helping her get into her jeans.

“Bra…where’s…” Bucky spotted it the other side of the chair and handed it to her, smiling as she slipped it on before putting her shirt back on, her usually messy blunt cut bob looking like she’d been dragged through a hedge backwards.

Leigh grinned at Bucky, his mouth and beard still damp and smelling like her. She reached out to touch it, leaning in to kiss him, “Your entire face smells like my pussy,” she whispered, “we had better pray there’s no one outside this room. Or we’re busted mister…” she grinned as he tried to wipe away her remnants on his t shirt. 

She unlocked the room and they help their collective breath waiting for someone to poke their head round the door. A minute or two passed and they crept from the room, shoes, socks and boots in their hands, stifled laughter beginning to bubble up as they finally broke into a mad dash for their quarters, flinging themselves in and locking the door behind them.

Bucky reached out for her, picking her up his arms under her bum as he led her towards their bedroom. “How about round two doll?” he murmured, feeling himself growing hard again.

Leigh could only squeal as she was gently thrown back onto the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

“Morning Steve, did you sleep well?” Leigh called out as she entered the kitchen yawning.

“I did, thank you Leigh,” he smiled, looking up from his cup of tea to see her yawn, “Did you?,” he grinned as Bucky walked in right behind her, his eyes still partly shut, yawning madly.

“Not so much, and no, it’s not what you’re thinking Steven, I can see that twinkle in your eyes,” she grinned before yawning, “I couldn’t sleep, too many things going round in my head, so I was tossing and turning all night.” She grabbed the coffee pot and poured a huge cup of it before offering the pot to Bucky.

Leigh dragged herself tiredly over to where Steve was sat, plonking herself down into a chair, sighing.

“Do you want to talk to me about what’s going on in that head of yours?” Steve asked gently as Bucky sat down next to her.

“I don’t know even know where to begin,” she slumped, “Do you know what it’s like to wake up one day and not be you?,” she chuckled, shaking her head, “Of course you do, both of you…”

“Well, yes I do, and so does Buck, but it’s different for us, we are essentially the same people, with the same names, we just have different life experiences than most. We were still born in the same place at the same time as we grew up with. I can imagine it’s quite difficult learning what you’ve learned, yet at the same time, you’re still you. Still Leigh, maybe not American-British by birth, but you’re still the same person you were before you learned this.”

“So why do I feel different?” She asked.

“Do you, doll?” Bucky asked, sipping his coffee, his stomach growling slightly.

“I do but I’m fucked if I know what, or who it is I feel like. Ever since I got my real birth certificate I can’t stop wondering who they really were, why they fled Romania and the worst thing is, I…,” she paused, blowing out a shallow breath, “I think they were involved with HYDRA,” she sniffed, smiling as Bucky laid a hand on her shoulder, “I’ve got no proof, nothing, just a feeling in my gut.”

“Sometimes those gut feelings are just gas.” Steve said, making Bucky look at him, a puzzled look on his face.

“What the hell?” he sniggered.

“”I just meant that it could all be…” Steve began

“Gas…” Leigh smiled, a real smile that reached her eyes, “Thanks Steve,” she laughed, “think I needed that. Don’t think it’s true but…,” she grinned, taking a sip of her coffee, “So are you ok to stay here for a few extra days until we get more intel from Nat?”

“And miss taking the piss of out this jerk?” he replied, grinning over at Bucky who was sat back in his chair, relaxed, one foot resting on the other knee.

“Like to see ya try punk…” he smirked, dark eyes flashing with fun.

“God, Buck, your hair, it’s like we’re back in my old room.” Steve breathed, looking at the short back and sides. He’d been taken aback the previous evening when he’d seen Bucky but hadn’t really had the chance to talk to him about it.

“So you said…yesterday, twice already…you getting forgetful in your old age?” Bucky laughed.

“Course not, jerk, I remember everything about you, and everything you’ve ever done.” Steve quietened, “even if I never said thanks at the time.” He winked at him, chuckling as Bucky blushed.

Leigh looked at the pair of them, her eyes wide, “I’m gonna go…do something…office, yeah gonna go to my office. Leave you two alone for a bit.” She grinned, as Steve realised she knew what he’d been alluding too.

“Doll, you’re in your pj’s.” Bucky called out.

“I can office in my pj’s Buck.” She smiled, grabbing her coffee and leaving them whatever they were going to talk about.

Leigh sat down at her desk and switched on her laptop. Her PA wasn’t in yet. He didn’t live at the compound, commuting every day. She had offered him a room at the compound but he and his boyfriend had just taken rent of a huge loft in Manhattan, close to the theatre Jer was currently working for as artistic director, so he commuted almost two hours each way every week day.

She stretched her legs out, her face still feeling a little hot from Steve’s earlier admission to Bucky. She wondered how that was going, and why Steve had all of a sudden decided to acknowledge what Bucky had done for him…to him…all those years back. Bucky had tried to explain it to her after he’d told her all about it, that it wasn’t that he was bisexual per se, more that he was hetero and Steve sexual. Personally she thought he was more demisexual, having to have intense emotional bonds with the people he was sexually attracted to, namely Steve and herself. He’d told her about the various terrified women the Red Room had tried to gift him over the years he was there and that he’d not touched a single one of them, preferring his own hands. She sighed as the laptop booted up and she opened her emails. 

“Oh, you’re already here, I do apologise I wasn’t here when you arrived.”

Leigh looked up into the anxious face of her PA.

“Morning Andrew, yeah, Bucky needed to speak with Steve alone, so I left them to it and found my way here.” Leigh smiled, drinking her luke-warm coffee with a grimace.

“Oh, ok,” he paused, eyeing her outfit, “I don’t mean to be forward Agent Miller, but are you wearing…” he stopped unable to think what to say.

“My pj’s? yes, yes I am. I really ought to have gone back to our quarters but thought I’d check on some emails first, so I guess I’m working in my pj’s today…,” she frowned slightly, “I don’t have any meetings today, do I?”

“No Agent Miller, you don’t,” he smiled, shaking his head slightly, “can I get you another coffee?”

“Andrew, you’re my favourite PA.” she grinned holding her mug out for him.

“I thought I was your only PA.” he frowned.

“Yes, but can you please call me Leigh, or Ma’am if you need to. I feel like I’m being called in to see Nick Fury every time you call me Agent Miller.” She laughed.

“Coffee coming up…Ma’am.” Andre laughed, grabbing her mug.

Leigh sipped her new coffee, smiling. She had managed to finish some HR reports on the new cache of Cadets, approve a new x-ray machine for the medical wing, along with a new portable cradle that Helen Cho had come up with, that could be used to repair limbs. She’d re-read all the reports S.H.I.E.L.D. had ever sent regarding Werner and Lernaea, feeling adrift at the holes in the reports. Who, When, Why, What, How and Where. The six tenets of a good report, and most were missing. She set the paper to one side, twirling her pen in her hands. 

Who had submitted the report? Maybe she could contact them directly and see if there was something they’d missed. She looked for the name and frowned. A.N.Other. A pseudonym used when an agent didn’t want themselves associated with a particular report. It was normally used by deep cover agents, to indicate the report had been gained whilst still undercover and transcribed by admin at S.H.I.E.L.D. She opened an email to compose a missive to Gordon Edwards asking if there was a deep cover operative already within Lernaea when an incoming email caught her attention. She clicked on it and smiled as it asked for a password. She entered it and sat back to read.

Email (encrypted)

To: MillerL1992@avengers.com  
From: JJones@jones.pi.com  
Date: 12/2/24  
Subject: Case#589-A1124  
Attachments: three (pdf)

Dear Agent Miller  
I have managed to obtain the birth certificates of Sebastian Gheata and Jane Bishop, attached. I have sent paper copies through the post to the address you kindly gave me but thought you might benefit from seeing them early. I have also attached my invoice for the past months work. I prefer to be paid as I go if this is alright with you.

Regards  
J Jones  
PI

“Andrew?”, Leigh clicked her intercom.

“Ma’am?”

“I’m officially locked down for the next two hours or so.”

“Understood, Ma’am, any exceptions?”

“Currently texting Bucky, let him through only.”

“Very good Ma’am.”

# Buck, my office now L #

# on my way doll xx #

Leigh sat back, twiddling her thumbs, resisting opening both documents until Bucky was with her. She was nervous, her hands felt clammy and she could feel sweat staining her pj top. She looked up as he door opened and Bucky walked in, his face concerned and slightly red.

“Did you run here?” she grinned.

“I might have…sounded important, what’s up?,” he grinned, eyeing her pj’s, “this ain’t a booty call, is it?” he laughed.

She grinned for a moment, before her smile slipped.

“Doll?”

“The birth certificates came through from Jessica, she’s put copies in the post but thought I’d want them emailed.” She looked at him, her eyes wide.

“Shit, have you opened them yet?”

“Not yet, I wanted you here,” she smiled as he dragged the chair round to sit next to her, “Thanks for coming Buck.”

“Hey, doll, I thought it was a booty call.” He sniggered before pressing a kiss to her temple, reaching down to place his warm hand on her thigh, for comfort.

“Ok, let’s open them.” Leigh took a deep breath and clicked on the first one.

UK Certificate of Birth

Registration District: Westminster - 1970 birth in the sub-district of Chelsea, in the County of: London  
Where and when born: 10 March 1970, Chelsea and Westminster Hospital, 369 Fulham Road, Chelsea, London SW10 9NH  
Name: Jane Diana  
Sex: Female  
Name and Surname of father: David Bishop  
Name, Surname & Maiden name of Mother: Diana Bishop, nee Smith - Professor  
Occupation of father: Professor  
Signature, description and residence of informant: Diana Bishop, Mother, 275A Kings Road, Chelsea, London SW10 7UP  
When Registered: 15 November 1970

Bucky read silently next to Leigh as she looked at her mother’s birth certificate.

“Well that told me nothing.” She commented, dismissively.

“Hey babe, it told you she was real, She was your mom that’s who she was. She was a person, no matter what happened. ” Bucky said softly, pulling her into a side hug, allowing her to sniffle softly against his shoulder.

“Thanks Buck.” She whispered, her head buried against his soft t shirt, his familiar scent surrounding her, grounding her.

“You don’t need to be tough around me, ok?” he pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head before resting his cheek against her hair.

“I know…” she whispered, waves of long buried emotion crashing over her, “it just hurts Buck, that I never got to know her. I have a memory of a woman singing to me when I was little but I can’t remember her face, and it hurts,” she murmured, feeling warm and secure in his arms.

She sighed, pulling out of his embrace, reaching up to kiss him softly.

“Thank you James, I didn’t know it was going to hurt as much as it does. She was my mom…” Leigh said softly and sadly.

Bucky pressed a kiss against her temple, “You ok to open the other one?”

She nodded and, reaching for her mouse, clicked on the pdf.

Numele: Gheata……….Prenumele: Sebastian Daniel  
De sex: Bărbătesc……născut(ă) în localitatea: Buchuresţi  
Judeţul: Dorobanţi……. În anul: 1968. 649. Strada Bruxelles, Dorobanţi, Buchuresţi  
Luna: Octombrie………..Ziua: 22 douăzeci secunde  
Părinţii  
Numele de familie al tatălui: Gheata  
Prenumele tatălui: Daniel  
Numele de familie al mamei: Gheata (Kruger)  
Prenumele mamei: Leah

Leigh sighed as she read. It made it real, seeing it in black and white. She was Romanian by birth, American by citizenship, her father was born in Bucharest. A thought struck her.

“Buck, do we know where Ludovic was born?...I mean where in Bucharest he was born?”

“Why?” he asked as she pulled away from his hug to open Google

“I’ve just got an idea…,” she breathed, opening a tab and typing out “middle schools Bucharest” in to Stark maps.

Bucky just watched as a map of the area appeared with little icons to indicate nearby schools.

“Ok, here’s where Sebastian was living when he was born, and…” she looked on the map, “that is his local middle school,” she pointed to a small icon on Calea Dorobanți, turning to look at Bucky, a wide grin on her face, “what say you and I go looking up old school lists for this school and see if my dad attended, and if so, who else?”

“Did I ever tell you that you have a devious mind and that I love you for it?” he murmured, moving his chair as close as he could without actually sitting on hers.

“Umm no and no.” she replied, laughing.

“Well, you do and I do.” He breathed, leaning forward to rest his head on her shoulder, his beard tickling against her ear, his warmth soothing her.

Leigh smiled, happy to have him close to her. she clicked on the school icon and entered the website. She looked around for a few seconds before frowning. “Hmmm, no alumni, but I guess it’s middle school, so…there’s an email but…”

“Would they give that information?”

“I don’t know. Maybe to S.H.I.E.L.D. or some other agency, not sure they’d give it to me. Oh well, that was a bust…”

“Maybe Darcy…” Bucky began.

“No, I’m not sanctioning her to hack on my behalf. We have nothing to say this would even bear fruit, so…I’ll wait until the marriage certificate comes through and see what that gives me, if anything,” she sighed, “I think I need to separate the two, you know? My parents and Werner. Treat them as Personal and Professional and not act as if the two are linked.” She turned to look at Bucky, seeing love and security in his face.

“Ok doll.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around her.

Her intercom buzzer went off, making her jump.

“Andrew? Is there something wrong?” she asked.

“Not at all Ma’am, it’s just your two hour lock down has ended and Ms Romanoff has asked if you can join her and Mr Barton in the conference room, when you’re ready.”

“Oh. Ok, thanks Andrew. Listen, “she began, looking at the time, “I have an invoice that needs to be paid, but it’s personal, could you put it through on my funding and then remind me to write a check to the foundation at some point?”

“Of course. That’s not a problem.”

“Thanks Andrew, you’re a star.” She smiled, attaching Jessica’s invoice to a new email and sending it through, “Oh and when you’ve done that, you can finish and go home early. I have the feeling I’m going to be in the conference room for the next few hours, so take advantage while you can. It’s Friday, have an early weekend.”

“Right, well, thank you Ma’am.” Andrew almost stuttered.

Nat looked up as Leigh and Bucky entered the conference room, her eyebrows raising at her informal clothing.

“Are you wearing pj’s?” Clint smirked.

“Yes, long boring story, involving Bucky wanting to chat with Steve in the kitchen, so instead of going back to change I went to the office, forgetting I was wearing them.” She grinned, flopping down in her seat and locking down the room, “God, before you turned up Clint, I’d only ever locked this room down twice, now it seems it’s a daily occurrence.” She rolled her eyes.

Clint just sniggered sipping his huge mug of coffee. 

Leigh looked at Bucky, “Should have got coffee before we came in…so what did you call me in for?” she asked Nat, glancing at the paperwork in front of the older woman.

“Werner’s Birth Certificate, his schooling, university grades and a couple of journals he wrote.” Nat grinned, passing the copies over to her. 

Leigh took them, rifling through until she came to the birth certificate

Numele: Warner……….Prenumele: Ludovic  
De sex: Bărbătesc……născut(ă) în localitatea: Buchuresţi  
Judeţul: Dorobanţi……. În anul: 1968. 704. Strada Bruxelles, Dorobanţi, Buchuresţi  
Luna: Decembrie………..Ziua: 17 şaptesprezece  
Părinţii  
Numele de familie al tatălui: Warner  
Prenumele tatălui: Wilhelm  
Numele de familie al mamei: Warner (Albu)  
Prenumele mamei: Gabriele

She glanced through, a huge grin lighting her face, “I knew it, I fucking knew it…,” she passed the paper to Bucky, “Look at the address at birth…Strada Bruxelles, Dorobanţi…just down the road from my fucking father…”

“Born two months apart, what’s the betting they went to the same school?” he raised an eyebrow, grinning at her.

“So they knew each other, what does that mean?” Clint asked, as there was a knock at the door.

Leigh activated the intercom.

“Hello? This had better be important.” She said.

“Hell yeah, two Captain Americas out here wondering why the hell we’re not invited to the party…” Sam spoke, anger bleeding through at being left out, yet again.

“Shit, sorry, come in.” she sighed, unlocking the room, to allow both Sam and Steve in.

She locked the room down again and looked at the two aggrieved men.

“It was my fault guys, I just asked for Leigh and she turned up with Bucky, and Clint followed me.” Nat admitted as the two men sat down to join in.

“Right…seems like that’s happening a lot though.” Sam said.

“You’re right Sam, and I apologise. Forgive me?” Leigh spoke, softly.

“Yeah…ok, but it’s getting old, real quick, not being involved, even Steve here thinks so and he’s retired.”

Steve looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh doll, you’re in for it now, it’s the patented Cap look of disapproval, here hide behind me I’ll save you.” Bucky laughed at Steve’s look.

“Buck…” Steve said.

“Oh, no he’s got me too, everyone run, save yourselves…” Bucky gave a strangled gasp, his eyes closing and slumped in his chair, cracking one eyelid open to see everyone grinning at him.

“And the drama queen of the year award goes to…” Leigh intoned, trying not to laugh, as he sat up with a grin.

“So LadyHawke, what did we miss?” Sam grinned as they all settled down.

She sighed, asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. to put her father’s birth certificate up on the screen behind her, then scan and place Ludovic Werner’s next to it.

Both Sam and Steve scanned the documents.

“They lived not far from each other, born two months apart.” Steve said.

“Exactly, so what are the chances they didn’t know each other? Which leads me…”

“Wait…I assume the name next to what I assume is his, sorry, Sebastian’s mother’s name, is that meant to be her maiden name?”

Leigh turned to look.

“Good catch Steve, I hadn’t noticed,” she looked at Bucky, “did you?”

“I did, but you didn’t say anything so…”

Leigh rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head.

“Kruger…I know that name…,” he thought for a moment, shaking his head, “no, it’s gone…but I know I know it.” he mused.

“Let me know if it comes to you.” Leigh smiled.

“What were you gonna say before this punk interrupted you?” Bucky asked, making her grin.

“Oh yes, the chances of Ludovic and Sebastian now knowing each other are pretty slim, which leads me to wonder if they were both involved in right wing activities from a younger age.”

“You mean HYDRA?” Steve said.

“I do, and yes, the more I think about it, the more I am certain my parents were HYDRA, or at least working for HYDRA. I have no direct proof, only coincidences and a strong gut feeling, that isn’t just gas, Steven,” she laughed.

“So what now doll?” Bucky asked, grinning.

“Now we get ready to go to Bucharest.”

“We do?” he asked.

“I don’t think we’re going to get much more on the data crunching, and my gut is telling me we need to go there. That we’re not going to get any answers just from paperwork alone.”

“Ok, if that’s what we need to do, then let’s sit and work out what we want to achieve when we’re there.” Bucky nodded.

“Ok.”


	18. Chapter 18

Leigh settled back on the sofa in their quarters, going through the last of the paperwork Nat had given her. Werner’s schooling: she’d smiled at that as she’d been correct, and his University grades. It wasn’t a lot to go on but indicated he was an achiever. Nat had also gotten hold of a list of clubs he’d been involved in whilst at Oxford and then Cambridge. None of them stood out to her but then she didn’t have any intel on what the clubs had been about. Some of the names were in Greek and it was one of the languages she’d never been able to master; even though she was fluent in Russian and the Cyrillic alphabet held no mystery to her, she’d never been able to master the Hellenic alphabet with any degree of accuracy.

“You ok doll?, ready for tomorrow?” Bucky asked from the bedroom doorway. He stood, leant against the doorframe, one hip jutted, a towel wrapped around his hips, droplets of water dripping down from where he was towel drying his hair.

“Do you do that on purpose?” she murmured, her eyes dilating at the sight of him.

“Do what doll?” he smirked, tilting his head.

“You do, don’t you? You know exactly what you’re doing with the towel and the hips, and the eyes…oh yes, James Buchanan Barnes, you know exactly what you’re doing…”

“And what am I doing then doll?” his voice low and husky as he slowly walked towards her, swinging his hips with every move.

“And it’s not going to work. I have too much to do to get ready for tomorrow, and you swinging your hips and your dick at me is not going to change that,” she smirked looking up at him as he came to stand next to the sofa, “I can see you Bucky, swinging your dick at me under that towel, and while I'm not saying no, I am saying not now…” she patted the seat next to her, moving some of the paperwork out of his way. Smiling as he slumped down next to her, stretching his legs out.

“And anyway,” she smirked, turning to face him, bringing her knee up onto the sofa, “You haven’t told me what Steve said to you earlier, in the kitchen…,” she looked at his raised brow and the wary look he was giving her, “Buck, I know something was going on between you, so spill…” she smiled, reaching out to place her palm flat against his warm chest.

He knotted the towel around his waist and turned to face her, their knees touching, letting out a huge sigh.

“Buck?” she queried, softly.

“He…punk that he is…he apologised for never saying thank you, for…well, you know.”

“Oh, thought it was something like that. How do you feel?”

“Better late than never I guess, even it was eighty years late.” He smiled.

“Did he say anything else?”

“Just that he loved me, always had, always would and that he was sorry he never did anything about it, but…”

“Oh Buck…” she sighed softly, reaching for his hand.

“But he was too scared to, until it was too late and I’d gone, then after the serum, he met Peggy, and then I fell off a fucking train…,” he sighed, “by the time I was me again, well sort of me in Wakanda, the snap happened…” he finished, reaching to cup her face as she looked at him with compassion, “Wasn’t meant to be I guess…”

“I’m sorry Buck.” She whispered, pulling him into a hug.

“It’s ok,” he sniffed, pulling back to wipe his eyes, “I got you out of it, so I guess it wasn’t so bad…” he smiled, leaning back in to kiss her.

“You know, I think I’m right.” She smiled.

“About?”

“You are definitely demisexual.”

“What the hell is that? Some kind of half sexual?” he raised an eyebrow, looking puzzled.

“Huh?

“Demi…means half, you know, like demi-god.”

“Well, umm, yes but not in the way you’re thinking, cause Barnes you are all man, there’s no doubting that. No what it means is that you need to have an intense emotional attachment before you even think of having sex with someone.”

He chuckled, looking at her, “Sounds like some new age bullshit doll, so I gotta care about someone before I sleep with them, that don’t mean anything, loads of people out there care about the people they sleep with.”

“Yeah, but they could also sleep with someone they don’t care about.” She argued.

“What does it matter if I’ve slept with two or two hundred people, huh? Why does it matter so much? Had enough of that shit in the Army…” he huffed.

“I was just interested.”

“It’s all just boxes, I’ve had enough of being put into a box,” he got up from the sofa, walking towards the bedroom, “I am who I am, I love who I love, I thought you understood that.” He shut the bedroom door behind him.

“Oh…kay.” She muttered to herself, getting up and going into the bedroom.

“Bucky? What is the matter with you? I was just…” she began.

“Pulling me up against the amount of people I’ve slept or fooled around with.”

“No!, where on earth did you get that idea? I don’t care how many people you’ve slept with, or fooled around with…Buck, come on, think who you’re talking to…Clint, Nat and you…that’s it for me. I was just interested in your sexuality. Most people aren’t hetero Steve sexual, and I got curious, that’s all, I’m sorry, if I offended you.”

“Three…well two and a half.” He said, pulling on a pair of sweatpants over his briefs.

“Huh?”

“Dottie, you and Steve, that’s it for me…you wanted to know and now you do.” He reached out to grab a hoodie, slipping it on, sitting down on the bed.

“Bucky, what is behind this? What did I say that’s made you so defensive?” she asked softly, sitting down next to him.

“We didn’t call it demi sexual or homosexual or bisexual, we called it queer, and you know what happened to queers back then? They got beaten up, or jailed, or worse…you know how many times I wanted to tell Steve I loved him and how many times I didn’t because the thought of him getting beaten up for being a fairy was too much…I couldn’t, cause I was leaving for England and he wasn’t, so I showed him, just the once and he never said a fucking word about it until today…I have been in love exactly twice in my goddamned life and he was one of them…”

“And the other?” she smiled softly, reaching out to stroke his face.

“I’m looking at her…” he smiled back at her before sighing, “I don’t like to be told what I am doll, I’ve had enough of that in my life, you’re a man, you’re a soldier, you’re a sniper, you’re a best friend, you’re an asset, you’re a killer, you’re a lover…too many boxes doll…I’m just me.”

“You’re Bucky, and you’re my world…are those boxes ok?” she asked, shuffling closer to him, wrapping an arm around his slumped form.

“They’ll do, doll.” He smiled, leaning in to her.

“I do understand Buck, you are who you are and you love who you love and you’re right, your sexuality is none of my business, and I’m sorry I pried.”

She sighed as he pressed his soft lips to hers, his tongue licking softly until she allowed him entry, soft moans in the back of her throat, smiling, clothing being removed. Gentle sensations on her skin, the rasp of his beard tickling as he kissed her. She fell slowly back against the mattress, pulling him down, reaching out to stroke his face as he peppered small, soft, wet kisses along her jawline, the heat of skin on skin, her head slowly spinning with his touch; gentle at first and then more urgent as she slowly crested the wave of emotion and energy. 

Bucky gasped as her heat surrounded him, pulling him in with soft whispers and promises of more, his arms wrapped around her, no space between them as he moved in tandem with her, hips rolling, gentle smiles, tender, hot kisses, knowing looks, hands cradling his face as she reached her peak, legs wrapped around his hips, drowning him, sweat dripping but nowhere to run; closeness, intimacy, completeness, until he followed her over the edge, falling gently down.

Leigh snuggled up against him, her heart bursting with feeling and love for this wonderful, crazy, funny, smart, smoking hot man who could kill her seven ways to Sunday if he wished, and sighed, smiling. She was so lucky to have found him, her soulmate. She just wished she could give him his heart’s desire, children. Closing her eyes against a sudden wrench, she slipped off to sleep, wrapped in his arms.

Leigh sat at the kitchen table, her face was plastered with make-up, she had on tight jeans with rips at the knees, a pair of fake Timberlands and a tight, long sleeved, low cut black t shirt that showed a lot of cleavage; a battered leather jacket hanging off the back of her chair. Bucky had woken in the night, fussing about who he was meant to be as Jan, so she had talked him through it, redesigning who they were going to be, and the new wardrobe included a lot of tight rock n roll punk style outfits. It would be easier to play angry and disaffected if their wardrobe said the same. She had left him in their bathroom, getting ready.

“Holy shit, look at you, you off to a punk gig or what? You look scary as fuck Leigh…” Darcy remarked walking in to grab some ground coffee.

“Yeah, well…”

“Whoa, cleavage alert…damn babybird, you coulda warned me…,” Clint snorted, as Leigh rolled her eyes at him, “this a new look or…?”

“This is the new and improved Luisa Maier, an angry and disaffected adult returned from the snap with no job and no prospects. We decided late last night to just keep it as simple as possible, Bucky’s putting the last changes to his outfit together, then…,” she paused as Bucky entered, the sides of his head shaved, “Wow Buck, that’s some look…” She looked him up and down, taking in the shaved parts of his head, the black smudged eyeliner, a long sleeved black t shirt that strained across his pecs, a leather glove on his left hand and the tightest pair of jeans she’d ever seen him in and smiled, biting her bottom lip.

He walked straight over to her, exuding dark confidence, grabbed her round the waist, yanked her up from her seat and kissed her deeply.

_“fuck doll, you look amazing…”_ he remarked in Romanian, his voice, low and husky.

_“You don’t look too bad yourself. I love the hair.”_ She reached out to stroke the shaven sides of his head, shivering as she touched the bare, warm skin.

“And here we have the mating call of the Romanian punk bird…” intoned Clint, holding his hands out as if to frame a shot.

“Fuck off Hawk…” Leigh called out, flipping him the bird.

“What time are you leaving?” Darcy asked, fascinated by what they were wearing.

“In an hour or so, Clint is flying us over to the drop off point where we’ll catch a train back into Romania and onto the small studio flat we’ve got.”

Bucky snorted, “Studio flat?, it’s a room with a hotplate and a fridge, a small sink and a shower room and toilet. Same layout as my old place, hopefully a bit cleaner though.”

“What was your place like? Steve never said, just said it was small, with paper up at the windows.”

“I said what?” Steve asked, walking into the kitchen for his morning tea, stopping short as he took in what Bucky was wearing. He looked at him, his eyes wide and slightly puzzled, “Buck, what are you wearing, is that…make up?”

“Yup, whaddya think?” he grinned

“It looks surprisingly good on you, though I may have to say something if you start wearing lipstick.” Steve said, making himself a tea.

“Oh I don’t know; Bucky’s certainly got the lips for lipstick,” Leigh joked, turning to wink at him, seeing those lips twist into a wry grin, his eyes crinkling as he gripped her hips, holding her close, “Maybe a lip ring too.” She sniggered.

Bucky raised his eyebrows at her, his eyes smouldering, _“That would make licking you very interesting…”_ grinning as she shivered slightly, swatting his arm, before stepping away from his grasp.

_“Maybe I should get one too then?”_ she retorted watching as his eyes flashed.

“Guys? You do know I speak Romanian?” Darcy countered, watching as a slight flush began on both of them, spreading up their necks.

“Oh, shit, forgot about that…” Leigh laughed, leaning into bury her head against Bucky’s chest, as he laughed.

“Why what are they saying to each other?” Clint asked, a huge grin on his face. He grabbed more coffee and sat down next to Darcy, pinching a sausage from her plate.

“Hey! Get your own breakfast.” She moaned, moving her plate away, jumping as a wet nose suddenly landed on her lap.

“Oh my god, Clint, you can get your dog away from me too.”

“Aww Lucky, no…” he grumbled, as Lucky reached up to grab the sausage from his grasp.

Darcy snickered, protecting her plate from him.

“You gonna tell me what they said?” he asked, looking at the woman who’d slapped him not so long ago.

“You gonna stop being a dumpster fire asshole?” she retorted, biting in her toast.

He thought about it, “probably not.” He admitted with a shrug and a grin.

“Then no.” she replied, smiling thinly.

“Hey Darce, which languages do you speak?” Bucky asked, interested.

“French, Spanish, Russian, Romanian, German, English and a smattering of Mandarin, why?”

“Just curious…you’ve never been a field agent have you?”

“God no, I’m no good at all that spy stuff…you do know the first time I met Thor, I tased him, right? So unless you need a neurotic mess who’s good with a taser and has a loud mouth, then I’m probably not your girl.”

Bucky shrugged. He spoke multiple languages; he’d had to. Russian, English, Romanian, French, Spanish, German, Italian and Polish.

“What about you Leigh, what do you speak?”

“Five spoken languages and one signed.” She replied, smiling, grateful as Steve put another coffee down in front of her.

The atmosphere was one of nervous excitement, seemingly everyone was trying to make it to the kitchen to say goodbye to them, whilst trying to keep it light for them. It had been a long time since either of them had been in the field, undercover, and that had resulted in them both being captured. This mission was longer and involved deep cover with no contact. They had a mobile phone each with a panic button attached to it, but no other way of contacting the team.

“Shit, forgot, ASL, I speak that too.” Darcy butted in.

~You sign?~ Clint asked, his fingers flashing quickly

~too fast, slow down~ she replied.

He grinned, ~I said, you sign?~

~obviously~ she signed back

“So which languages?” Bucky asked, he’d never actually asked her before.

“English, Russian, Romanian, French, Spanish and ASL, though my French and Spanish can get mixed up.”

“Huh, Nat speaks eleven languages, some of which I think she’s made up.” Clint retorted, grinning.

“Made up?” Leigh asked, sipping her coffee, feeling like she was in a gathering of friends on a Friday night, and not about to jet off for an undercover mission.

“Yeah, like Tagalog is a language.”

“Spoken in the Philippines.” Leigh smiled, as he smile faded.

“Xhosa?”

She clicked the correct pronunciation back at him, “Spoken in Wakanda and South Africa...” she replied, laughing, “Any more made up names Clint?”

“Sinhalese.”

“Sri Lanka.” Bucky remarked, “Can’t speak it but I can read it.”

“So what do you speak then Clint?” Darcy asked, as Nat entered the room, her pregnant bump a little more pronounced on her slim figure.

Leigh’s smile faltered for a moment as she looked at her. Bucky squeezed her shoulder gently as she breathed deeply.

“Clint? Don’t let him fool you, he’s a spy, he speaks French, Spanish, Italian, German and a smattering of Russian, though he understands more than he can speak in Russian.”

Leigh turned to stare at Bucky, a grin on her face, snickering slightly as she remembered his words to her in the quinjet when they landed in Russia.

“Aww, Nat, no…don’t tell everyone my secrets, now they won’t talk in front of me anymore…” Clint grinned, turning to look at Leigh, one eyebrow raised, a huge grin on his face.

Leigh sat back for a moment looking around at the people she considered her family. She was going to miss them, even though she’d have Bucky with her.

“You ok doll?” Bucky whispered, his lips tickling her ear.

“Yeah, just gonna miss everyone.” She admitted.

“Yeah, me too, they kinda grow on you like mould really don’t they?” he sniggered, making her laugh.

“Hey lovebirds, you ready? Looking at the weather over the Atlantic, we gotta go soon, there’s a storm coming in and I ain’t getting caught in that on the way back.” Clint said over the general hubbub, his eyes betraying his worry.

“Yeah, bags are packed, just need to grab the winter coats then…”

“Ok, lemme go get the jet ready, see you out there in ten.” He smiled, walking out.

Leigh turned to look at Bucky, “This is it then, just you and me for the next however long it takes.”

“Yeah…” he smiled, gathering her into a quick hug as Darcy tried to grab her.

“Oh I’m gonna miss you Leigh, you take care of yourself and you,” she turned to stare at Bucky, “you look after her…or I’ll tase your ass.” 

Leigh swallowed, feeling the undercurrent of worry that was sweeping through the room. 

“Guys, you don’t need to worry, I was doing this kinda thing, long before I knew most of you…and I had Clint with me…,” she laughed, looking over at a grinning Nat.”

“And I was killing people way before most of you were born.” Bucky deadpanned, his lips twitching as everyone pondered his words, Steve just staring at him with his ‘I’m disappointed in you’ face.

“Anyway, we gotta go, so we’ll see you when we see you. Knowing our luck we’ll be back in a few days.” Bucky said, gathering their jackets and, taking Leigh’s hand, they walked out to get their bags and coats.

“Why are they so worried Buck? It’s not like we haven’t done this kinda thing before? We are spies and assassins, well I’m a spy, you’re an assassin.”

“I dunno…probably cause it’s a deep cover, no contact thing, and Steve is a mother hen. We’ll be fine…” his voice wavered a little.

“I gotta bad feeling about this…” she intoned, doing her best Luke Skywalker impression.

“Ooh that reminds me, when we get back, I wanna see The Mandalorian, the new Star Wars series, haven’t had the time to sit and watch it yet. Wanna watch it with me?” Bucky practically bounced as the thought hit him.

“Nerd…” she replied, grinning as they picked up their winter jackets and bags and headed out to the quinjet, Leigh struggling to put her leather jacket on as they walked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *All narrative is in Romanian - it's easier than putting it in italics - it will be in italics when English is also spoken*

“Home sweet home babe,” Bucky murmured, as he finally got the door open, to the top floor apartment in Strada Corabia, Sector 2, București, Romania

They’d had to haggle with the agency when Bucky had gone in to pick up the key from them, as the place they had originally rented had been busted as a drug house, and the agency only had two other properties, a two bedroom house and one bedroom flat. It had taken both of them the best part of an hour to haggle and cajole the agency into letting them rent the one bedroom flat for only fraction above what they would have paid for the busted studio.

They walked through into the chilly living area, complete with the kitchen at the other end of the room, the décor was clean but dated, old faded rosebud wallpaper, hung on the walls, the ceiling stained yellow with nicotine. There was a small hallway with storage off to the left of the front door that led through to the wet room and a double bedroom. Leigh poked her head round the bathroom door, surprised to see practically new appliances and no hint of nicotine on the ceiling.

“Clean bathroom, makes a change.” She commented as she followed Bucky into the bedroom to dump their bags. She flopped down on the bed, not caring how clean it was. 

They had just spent ten hours on a cramped night bus from Budapest to Bucharest, surrounded by a group of Americans on a working holiday. It was just their luck and they spent the majority of the time huddled together at the back of the bus next to the emergency exit, just waiting for some bright spark to recognise the Winter Soldier. 

Bucky had tried so hard to keep his face out of the media but being such a huge part of the Smithsonian Museum’s Captain America exhibition hadn’t really helped him keep a low profile; neither had the whole Winter Soldier Triskelion debacle, or the Civil War between the Avengers in Leipzig, as a group; in fact, as Leigh had remarked back at the compound once, right after the return, that for someone who didn’t want to be in the media, he was doing a shit job of hiding. 

Leigh had groaned internally, a scowl on her pretty face as she heard the distinct New York twang hit her ears as they’d stalked up the bus, before claiming the back seats. Bucky had hidden his head in her shoulder, pressing soft kisses against the exposed skin, his face turned away from the rest of the passengers, his cap pulled down low. The last thing they needed was to be captured on social media, so they’d spent the majority of the time curled up against each other, stretched out across the five back seats, both trying to hide their faces.

The kids had thankfully gotten off the stop before them, allowing them both time to stretch before they themselves left the bus, slushing through snow and ice to get to the agency, Bucky growing more and more quiet as they walked in the cold.

“You hungry?” Bucky called from the kitchen as he checked the cupboards and fridge. Both were empty.

Leigh sat up on the bed. Her stomach rumbled at the mention of food.

“Starving, why? Did you find any food Jan?”

“Nah, I’ll go to the shop, you got any money Lu?”

‘Lu?’ Leigh thought, that was a new one, “yeah, come and get it, it’s in my bag.”

She lay back, reaching over to pick up her back pack, digging through for her purse. She glanced at her watch; it was two pm. She could hear the slight chug of the heating system and leaned over to touch the radiator. It was luke warm.

“What do you want me to get? The usual? Bread, eggs, milk, butter, jam, sarmale? Ooh I can get some cozonac, and Mămăligă to go with the sarmale.” Bucky’s face lit up at the thought of getting to eat what he’d had before.

“Sounds good, get enough for breakfast tomorrow, and I’ll do a shop tomorrow lunchtime when you’re looking for work.” She replied.

~Have you checked for bugs?~ she signed, knowing that the chances of the apartment being bugged was small but it was better to be safe than sorry.

~Not yet~ he replied, frowning as it would normally have been the first thing he would do.

~Good thing I taught you ASL then…~ she smirked, pulling him down into a kiss.

“Such a sexy man, I can’t get enough of you.” She winked at him; until the apartment had been swept, it was best to act as if ears were everywhere.

“Wanna fuck you so hard you forget your damn name woman,” He replied, winking back, enjoying the flush on her face, the dilation of her eyes and the small intake of breath, “but I’m hungry, so food then feast.” He laughed as she reached up to cradle his face, bringing him down for a hot, wet kiss.

“Go, get me some food. I’m going for a shower; it’s freezing in here.” She murmured, pushing him back to dig out her mobile phone. As well as a panic button, it also held a built in bug sweeper.

“And then I’m going to fuck you into the floor.” He whispered, bending down to nip at her ear, grinning as she groaned, a bright flush beginning across the top of her chest. He slipped his hand down her t shirt and pinched a nipple before grabbing the money she’d put on the bed and, picking up his jacket and the keys, left to go get them some food.

She groaned, laying back on the surprisingly comfortable bed. ‘Bucky Barnes, you are going to be the death of me.’ She thought, willing her body to get back under control so could sweep the apartment for bugs. 

Tired, hungry, cold but incredibly horny, she swung her legs off the bed and flicked open the app. To anyone else it looked like Spotify, except it had a Stark app embedded into it that used radio waves to scan for audio equipment. She switched it on, playing some 80s mix she’d made into a playlist, smiling as Duran Duran started playing Rio, as she watched a small counter in the top right hand corner of the screen. If it stayed in the green it was fine, but red meant bugs. She wandered around the apartment singing along softly, watching as the counter stayed green. It had a metre broadcast ability and she covered the entire apartment, which , truth be told, took her about ten minutes.

Satisfied the apartment was clean, she stripped off and walked into the shower room, praying the water would be hot and the pressure high. She grimaced as she heard water chugging through the pipes but thankfully the water was hot even if the pressure was a bit uneven. She washed her body and hair quickly, hopping out to grab her towel. One thing she’d learned in all the years of becoming someone else, was always bring a towel. She was sat on the bed, feeling a bit warmer as the heater finally reached it’s warmest temperature, when Bucky returned, a swirl of cold air blasting into the apartment. She shivered, wrapping the towel around her, as she dug for her sweatpants and top.

Leigh squealed as she felt a cold hand on her upper back. She whirled, her fist raised and pulled back, stopping when she saw his raised eyebrow.

“Fucks sake Jan. Your hand is freezing.” She snapped, stepping into her sweatpants and pulling them up.

Bucky smirked as he grabbed hold of the edge of her towel and pulled it towards him. She was left with the dilemma of losing her towel or being wrapped in the arms of a cold human being, she could feel the cold coming off him in waves. She smirked back at him and let him have the towel, grabbing her hoodie, while he fumbled with the towel material, slipping it on and smirking at him.

“Jan, you’re freezing cold, you wanna eat first or shower?”

Bucky thought about it, shucking off his winter jacket and the leather jacket he’d had on under it, leaving him in a hoodie and the long sleeved black top.

~Apartment is clean~ she signed to him, watching as he quickly stripped out of his remaining clothes, the dull metal of his left arm peeking through until he was bare chested in front of her.

“Forgot how cold it is here. I know I said it doesn’t bother me, but it still doesn’t mean I like it.” he grumbled, shucking off his boots and jeans until he was stood naked in front of her.

Leigh glanced down and smirked, “Yeah, I can tell…” she laughed as he glared at her before snatching his own towel and stomping off to the shower, where, mercifully the water was still hottish.

She shoved her socks on and padded out to the kitchen to put the food away, before turning the oven on, to reheat the sarmale, the meat filled cabbage rolls he’d bought, along with the maize porridge or mămăligă as it was called. She filled and switched on the kettle, pulling a jar of instant coffee from the shopping bag. She sighed as she hated the stuff, but caffeine was caffeine. She busied herself getting the food ready, smiling as she heard Bucky come out of the shower room, hotfooting it to the bedroom for his clothes.

“Jeez Lu, it’s cold, is the heating on?” he asked walking round in the living dining area. He stopped looking at the food laid out on the small dining table, along with a hot cup of coffee. It was simple but so welcome.

He breathed in the smells of the sarmale, the spiced minced beef and pork wrapped in soured cabbage leaves, and the plain maize of the mămăligă and smiled. He’d existed on this stuff, back when he’d been on the run, it was cheap street vendor food but filling and tasty. He’d seen slices of salata de beouf, for sale in the shop, but hadn’t bought nay, not knowing if the fridge was actually working. He filed it away for a later purchase.

“Thanks Lu, this looks lovely,” he said, smiling as he sipped the coffee, picking up one of the cabbage rolls and taking a healthy bite, “Mmmm, so good.”

Leigh watched him as he ate his fill, his smile growing with every bite. It seemed Romanian food suited Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, even if being here was dragging him back to a place he'd rather forget.

Sated, Bucky sat back, his fingers stroking the faded oilcloth that covered the table. It reminded him of the one his ma had and he smiled at a thought of sitting at the kitchen table, all four kids tucking in to whatever culinary masterpiece she’d made that day for them.

“Jan? you lost in thought?”

“Thinking of my ma, and the tablecloth she had.” He smiled softly, “she could create meals from nothing, after dad died, she was all we had left and she was there for all of us…wow…” he paused, thinking.

“What?” Leigh asked, digging into her own food.

“I haven’t thought of her for years, now, seeing this, all these memories are starting to come back, the crackle of the open fire, the smell of boiled cabbage and unidentified meat,” he laughed, “the kids playing outside in the street, the heat of summer. Jeez, that was hot, you know heat rises, right? We were in the top apartment on the 4th floor and we just sweltered. I used to spend most of my time as a kid on the roof with Steve,” he grinned “just to try to get some air…,” his grin faded, “It smells different here though, that smell when I was…” his voice dropped as he remembered the last time he’s lived in Bucharest, “I was on my own for the first time in forever, yet, I couldn’t rest, not properly, always waiting, wondering if that day would be my last,” he smiled thinly as she reached out to grasp his hand, “I didn’t really care towards the end, you know, before Steve found me. Even when he did find me I was about ready to let them kill me, take me, whatever, but he had such a look on his face, I couldn’t give in, so I ran…fat lot of good that did me, but…” he sighed, feeling the chill of memories seeping back into his bones.

“You won’t be alone anymore.” She smiled, squeezing his hand, “And I won’t let anything happen to you.” She shivered slightly, “Could use some of that good old summer heat right about now

“Yeah, but I’m a radiator so…I can keep you warm.” He grinned, squeezing her hand back, biting his bottom lip, “oh, forgot to tell you, I saw an advert for night work in a factory, in the shop window, so I’m gonna go along tomorrow.”

“Good, I’ll keep looking, see what I can find, as well.” She replied, yawning as the exhaustion of travelling overnight by bus caught up with her.

Bucky smiled, standing up, holding his hand out to her, “Leave the dishes, come to bed.”

“Gonna keep me warm?” she murmured.

“Baby, I’m gonna make you hot.” He said, grinning, winking at her at the cheesiness of the line.

Leigh laughed, taking his hand as he led her to the bedroom. She stood, quite still as he pulled her clothing off, his mouth crashing down on hers, pushing her back until she fell back on the bed, her eyes dilating with desire. She helped him remove his clothing, gasping as his hot skin touched hers. Bucky stretched out over her, covering her with his entire body, his erection digging into her hip. He raised himself up on his left elbow and looked down at her.

“God, I love you…” he whispered, sucking and licking down her neck, his hand trailing down every inch of exposed skin he could find, gently touching, exploring what he knew so well already, just in case he’d missed any part of her previously. 

“I love you…” she whispered, her voice trailing off as he gently spread her open in front of him, settling his weight comfortably between her thighs. Slowly, deliberately, he pressed his cock against her clit, feeling her skin heat and flush beneath him, hearing her small gasps and moans.

“Please…” she gasped, feeling the tip of him brush her entrance, “need you…” she trailed off as he pushed inside feeling her delicious heat surround him.

“God…I fucking love you.” He muttered. He would never tire of this, being inside her stilled his thoughts and brought order to the chaos. She was his home and he never wanted to lose that. He grinned at her, rearing back to balance on his hands, dragging his hips back slightly. He pressed his finger down gently on her clit, circling and ghosting the swollen bud.

Leigh groaned as he brushed against the sweet spot inside her, grunting as he pushed back in forcefully, hitting her cervix. The pleasure pain exploded frantically inside her and she shuddered. Bucky looked at her, an inquisitive look on his face, and did it again, watching as her mouth hung open, her eyes unfocused, hands clenching uselessly, stretched across the bed.

“You like that then doll?” he purred, smiling at her ragged breathing, drawing back slowly before ramming back into her, feeling her jolt, her stomach muscles rippling. He looked down at her, seeing her love and acceptance of all of him in her eyes and his heart jolted. He wanted this for the rest of his life.

Leigh couldn’t think, her mind was floating above them. The sensations zipping through her were almost too much and she flailed uselessly as he bore down in her, speeding up until her brain short circuited; the pressure building until she clenched hard around him with a strangled, hiccupping yelp, sweat dripping off the both of them. Bucky reared back with a feral animalistic cry as he spasmed into her, the force and speed of it shocking him, as he panted to catch his breath, his mouth dry, heart beating wildly. With a groan, he pulled out of her and slumped onto his back, smiling as she rolled over to cuddle into him, feeling their combined fluids on his thigh.

He lay back, his arms wrapped around her as she lay sprawled over his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. A thought was going through his mind. It was one he’d been thinking about for a while. He turned to look directly at her, “I love you so much, you know that right?,” smiling as she nodded, his smile getting serious, “Marry me?”

Leigh stilled as she heard his words. “Bu…Jan?”

“Yeah?”

“What?” she raised her head to look at him, seeing fear and panic in his eyes.

Bucky took a deep breath before blowing it out, “Will you marry me?” he murmured, watching her face registering all manner of emotions as she took it all in, a small smile beginning as she looked at him. His heart was in his mouth, beating madly as he waited.

“Really?” she whispered, not daring to believe him.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it since, well, you know and, yeah…so…will you?” he asked, hope entering his voice.

Leigh smiled broadly, wrapping her arms around his neck, peppering his face with small, breathless kisses before pulling back, laughing, “Yes, yes I will marry you, I love you, ” she laughed loudly, grinning, “of all the idiotic things to ask me right now, this was the craziest, you know that right? We’re meant to be angry and now all I can think of is a white dress and flowers…” she grinned as his face lit up, before falling at her words.

“You’re right, god I’m so sorry, I…” he shook his head, trying to get back in the game.

“Buck,” she whispered her voice low, “I’m glad you asked, the answer is yes, but…”

“Deal with it later?” he murmured, grinning.

“Yes, you crazy, wonderful man, deal with it later.” She laughed, her face lit up with joy, happiness and a little bit of incredulity that he’d even asked, especially in the midst of a mission.


	20. Chapter 20

Leigh sat on the small two seater sofa sipping instant coffee; for instant it wasn’t too bad, but as coffee went it was just bleurgh. She kept grinning to herself every few minutes as she thought of that idiot Barnes, and his idiotic proposal, and really he was behaving worse than Barton, when it came to being an idiot; still it was making her smile and forgot how fucking cold it was. Bucky had gone out early to the factory to look for work, leaving her in the warm cocoon until she’d needed the loo. They only had the one key, which Bucky had taken so she was stuck inside until he came back, with or without a job. The intel they had suggested that gaining a manual labour, cash in hand job would be easier for Bucky to keep an ear out for any dissent, for him to be vocal about Jan’s beliefs. All she could do in the meantime was sit and wait. He had promised to get another key cut on the way back.

Bucky made his way into the vast warehouse, following the signs for the office. It seemed to be a food warehouse of sorts, if the smell was anything to go by, men lifting and transporting heavy bags of what looked like flour or maize. He found the small office, the smell of cigarettes and sweat heavy in the air. There was a small reception desk with a fat, balding man sat behind it, sweat stains under his arms and sweat along his hairline. Bucky removed his baseball cap and stepped up to the desk.

“Yes?” the man barked at him.

“I hear you’re looking for night workers.” Bucky said, his voice flat, mistrustful.

“Yeah, hours are 10pm to 8am, shifting heavy bags from the conveyor to the lorries. Wages are 575 lei a week, cash in hand, you can start tonight, what’s your name, I’ll put you on the list.” The man eyed Bucky’s almost shaved head, the blank eyes and strong arm muscles.

“Jan…Jan Barbu.” Bucky muttered, looking around the office, eyes flickering impassively, stopping for a few seconds on a poster.

“Partid Național Socialist din Lernaea - România pentru români” 

The National Socialist Party of Lernaea – Romania for Romanians.

He allowed the man behind the desk to see his eyes flicker to the poster, keeping his gaze on it for a millisecond more than normal, a small smile on the corner of his mouth, his eyes carefully blank, watching the man’s reaction, as he nodded mumbling the words “fucking immigrants” almost silently, under his breath.

The man looked sharply at him as Bucky nodded towards the poster. “România pentru români? They new?”

“Where the fuck you been for the last year? They’re in the news.” The man spat.

“Budapest. Returned there after the blip with my fiancée,” he smiled at the word, “some fucker had my job, but I guess that’s what happens when you disappear for five fucking years, so politics hasn’t really been on my radar, if you get what I’m saying.” His voice dark and mean.

The man hesitated at the real anger in Bucky’s voice that had bled through, nodding as he took a closer look at the young man stood in front of him.

“Well, Jan Barbu, I’ll see you here at 10pm tonight. You get two twenty minute cigarette breaks and a half hour lunch break, that alright with you?” he sneered.

“Yeah, fine, I’ll be here.” Bucky looked at him impassively, his anger abating, as he turned to make his way back through the warehouse. He smiled internally. It was a start, a way in to find more. 

He walked slowly back to the apartment, stopping off at a corner shop for a pack of cigarettes, and at a small cobblers, to get another key cut, careful to let the owner see his gaze flicker to the discrete Lernaea sticker, almost tucked out of sight, keeping a small smile on his face as he thanked the man for the key.

All in all, Bucky was having a good day. He’d gotten a job, found a lead and was enjoying the freedom to walk around without a price on his head. He was so lost in his thoughts, a small smile on his face as he thought of his now fiancée, that he almost missed the tail. Carefully, he crossed the road, heading towards the apartment, looking for all the world like a man deep in thought. He stopped and lit a cigarette, breathing in the acrid smoke deeply, before blowing it out, keeping an ear out for tell-tale footsteps. He shifted his rucksack and continued walking, slowing as if he had all the time in the world, hearing the footsteps falter and then speed up to overtake him. Maybe they were just checking him out, maybe it was something more but he was wary, keeping his gaze alert, his baseball cap pulled low over his eyes, as a tall, thin man hurried past him, speaking rapidly into a mobile. Bucky kept his face impassive as he continued his slow pace home. He just caught the sound of more footsteps behind him and smiled to himself.

Whatever he’d done or said had caught someone’s attention.

Bucky wandered into the apartment block and wearily made his way up the staircase, listening out to see if anyone followed him in. He continued walking up until he could safely open the door.

Leigh turned as the door opened a smile fading as she watched him sign the word for threat, like a knife being thrust up.

“Hey baby, did you find a job?” she called out, her voice carrying through the open door and partly down the staircase.

Bucky smiled as the faint noise he’d caught stilled.

“You’re looking at a night worker, baby,” he grinned, “pay’s not great but they’re Română at least,” he said, moving in to shut the door, motioning her over to listen as her hearing was far greater than his.

She pressed her ear to the door. She could hear one…no, two distinct treads walk a few steps up and then turn, walking back down. She held up two fingers, then smiled as they exited. Bucky moved fast to open the balcony door in the bedroom, stepping out and lighting up a cigarette, careful to shut the door behind him. He leaned on the concrete balcony staring out across the snowscape of Bucharest, his gaze flickering down to take in two men walking away from the building. He smiled, flicking ash down, taking a drag before stubbing it out under his boot and slipping back into the warmth of the apartment.

Leigh was standing by the kettle, waiting for him to come back in.

Did you see them? She asked, her voice low as he walked round the corner into the living room.

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, two of them, in black,” he smiled, slumping down at the kitchen table, “I’ll keep an eye out tonight on my first shift.” He shook his head, wondering why he’d been followed when he’d not said anything that could cause anyone to become suspicious.

“So, my fiancé has a job then?” Leigh murmured, smiling, reaching over to mock punch him.

“Hey, what was that for?” Bucky grinned, as she got up to make coffee.

“You…you kept making me grin today, I’d be on the net checking out stuff, trying to get my head together and I’d be grinning.” She said, switching the kettle on, gasping as she felt him behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“So I guess we ought to talk about it then?” he nuzzled into her neck as she tried to spoon coffee into two cups, spilling some of the granules over the floor.

“Oh look, I spilled some coffee…” she said huskily, “Guess I’d better get down and clear it up,” she turned to look at him, sliding slowly to her knees, her hands grasping his bum, to pull him closer to her, she looked up at him grinning, biting her bottom lip and she slowly unzipped him.

Bucky took a deep breath as she pulled his cold, flaccid cock out of his trousers, sucking him in to her warm mouth, gently sucking at the soft skin, feeling the cool skin growing warmer, harder and bigger under her tongue, blood rushing in until he was hot and heavy in her mouth, his breath coming in small pants above her, his hands gripping her hair.

“Jesus…fuck…you are so fucking good at that babe,” he murmured, his hips jerking forward as she sucked at the tip, her tongue delving into the small slit to taste the precum leaking from him.

Leigh looked up at him, letting her mouth go slack, her lips hiding her teeth, eyebrows raised in acquiescence, as he looked down at her, questioning. She grinned around his cock as he pulled out of her mouth slowly before pistoning his hips forward. She let her tongue lay flat as he thrust in and out of her warm mouth, his hands curling tightly in her hair. She hummed a low moan, the vibrations causing the coil in his belly to tighten. 

“F..uuuck” he grunted feeling the power rising; blood rushed through his veins and he groaned loudly, his eyes hooded as he watched himself fuck her mouth. It was too much. The heat from her mouth, the sight of her sitting passively, allowing him to do this, the wetness of her tongue along the underneath of his cock. He yanked hard on her hair, making her yelp slightly, her fingernails digging into the side of his hips, the sharp pain causing his hips to falter, as, juddering, he came hard, groaning low in the back of his throat; thick strings of semen leaking from the side of her lips as she struggled to swallow it all.

He grabbed her shoulders and drew her up to kiss her hard, tasting himself on her, licking his seed from her lips as his tongue sought the taste around her mouth. Breathing hard he drew back from her, resting his forehead against hers as he sagged slightly.

“I fucking love you…” he whispered, his breathing slightly ragged.

“Coffee?” she murmured, a bright smile on her face, “ I hear it’s the best thing after a semen shot.”

Bucky snorted so loud, he nearly deafened her.

“Jesus babe…” he laughed, tucking himself away, shaking his head.

“So what time do you start tonight?” Leigh asked, as they ate the remaining sarmale and Mămăligă. There was cozonac for dessert, filled with a walnut paste, that they hadn’t managed to eat the night before.

“Ten.” Bucky replied, sipping his second coffee. He’d had a light snooze after Leigh had welcomed him home earlier, but knew he’d need a bit more coffee before beginning his first shift. 

He’d gotten used to regular working hours and at least six hours of sleep every night and had a tendency to get cranky without it. Steve had just laughed when Bucky had mentioned back in Wakanda that Shuri had told him he was cranky in the morning. Leigh may have mentioned it a couple of times too.

“How far away is the warehouse?” she asked, taking a bite of the butter and sugar laden cozonac. It tasted slightly like panettone to her; a little like a larger version of a hot cross bun, without the glazing, but she liked it. Bucky had eaten his fill already but was beadily gazing at her remaining half slice. With a sigh she passed it over to him, watching his eyes light up as he took a bite.

“S’not far..” he mumbled, mouth full of brioche style bread; he swallowed and grinned at her, “literally a twenty minute walk from here.”

“Be careful, won’t you?” she whispered. She shared a look with him; he’d already been tailed.

“Babe, I’m gonna be ok, it’s just a job,” he smiled, reaching over to stroke her face, “love you babe, I’ll be fine.”

Bucky walked slowly to the warehouse. He’d left the apartment at half nine, giving him plenty of time to get to the warehouse and sign in. His first shift started at ten. He shivered in the frigid air as it swirled around his face, his head warm under a knitted cap, scarf bundled up to protect his neck. He was wearing a long leather glove under his long sleeved Henley, that reached mid-point on his bicep, covering most of his metal hand and arm and a smaller leather glove on his other hand, his long winter jacket barely keeping the cold out, even with a bandage taped around the join of his metal arm across his pectoral muscle and shoulder. It had been Leigh’s idea, in case the manual labour moved his top. He reached the warehouse at quarter to ten and, shrugging his jacket off, made his way back up to the office to get his instructions.

“Jan?”

Bucky turned to see a tall, thin wiry man heading towards him, clad in jeans and a thick cotton t shirt. He kept his face blank as he recognised one of the men who’d followed him earlier.

“Yes?” he answered, his words clipped and suspicious.

“Hey, I’m Florin, been tasked with training you, let me show you the lockers where you can store your gear,” he indicated the jacket and Bucky’s rucksack.

Bucky nodded and followed him through the back of the warehouse to a small locker room with showers. Shit. Bucky hadn’t thought about showers. There was no way he could hide his arm if he was expected to shower with the guys.

“Here, you can have this one, it’s empty, there’s no key but it’s quite safe.”

Bucky shot him a look which made the thin man laugh, “it is, no one steals from this place.”

Bucky stuffed his jacket in the locker and carefully undid his hoodie, making sure his arm and hand were covered. He stuffed that inside along with his backpack and his right hand glove, standing to look at Florin.

Florin looked down at Bucky’s gloved hand frowning.

“Burns. I was burned a few years ago, I’d rather not take this off.”

“Fair enough, doesn’t stop you working does it?” Florin asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Nope.” Bucky replied, his face passive.

“Come on then Jan, let’s see how strong you really are.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes slightly at the choice of words but followed the thin man out into the warehouse. The instructions were quite simple.

“These sacks?,” Florin indicated rows of 30kg sacks, “Lift one and carry it to the front of the warehouse and dump it on the trolley, come back and repeat.” The man had to raise his voice over the heavy chug of the machinery as flour poured down into sack after sack, before they were sealed and left for Bucky.

Bucky looked off in the distance at the front of the warehouse where trucks were picking up the sacks. He knew he could easily carry three, maybe four sacks at a time and run them to the front but that would just give the game away. Sighing he hefted a sack onto his shoulder and started off towards the front. After a while it became a mindless routine, lift, carry, dump, and he found it quite soothing to not have to think too much. He made sure he staggered a couple of times to begin with, to ensure he didn’t stand out until he found his rhythm. His flesh muscles ached but he felt good. A whistle went off and everyone downed tools. Bucky checked his watch. He’d been working for nearly two hours.

“Hey, not too bad, I’ve been watching, you’ve got some muscles kid, come on, it’s your break, grab a tea, have a slash and a fag, then it’s another two hours until you can eat, there’s no canteen, so I hope you brought food.” Florin laughed, a nasty tone coming through.

Bucky half smiled, nodding, heading back to grab his cigarettes and maybe grab a coffee. He took a quick piss, before heading outside with his phone and a cigarette, coffee in hand.

He lit the cigarette and inhaled, feeling the cold air around him cooling his sweaty skin.

He took a sip of the coffee, grimacing at the weakness. Switching his phone on, he brought up Leigh’s number and started to text.

#L - on a break, hope you’re asleep but if not, text back, love you – J#

He waited a few seconds, taking a long drag of his cigarette, leaving it to dangle from his lips, like he used to back in Brooklyn as Leigh’s text came through.

# hey sexy, miss you, love you#

He smiled, a real smile as he read her text. Everything was fine his end and apparently, everything was fine her end. She’d told him about using texts as coded messages and he’d liked the idea.

“That your old lady?”

Bucky turned to see Florin looking at his phone, a cigarette in his hand.

“Yeah, fiancée, we just got engaged.” Bucky smiled.

“Congratulations,” Florin said, disinterest bleeding through his voice, “she pregnant?”

Bucky stared at him for a few seconds as his words hit before shaking his head, “Nah man, nothing like that, I love her.” he tucked his phone into his jeans pocket and took another drag off the cigarette, sipping and then discarding the piss poor coffee.

“Should have warned you, Andrei can’t make coffee for shit, next time take a tea, it’ll put hairs on your balls.” Florin laughed, pinching out his cigarette, waiting for Bucky to stub his out before leading him back in to start the shift as a second whistle went off.

The next two hours were pretty much the same as the first lot: lift, carry, dump only Bucky was more aware of his surroundings, watching where he could as he hefted sack after sack in the noisy warehouse, always careful not to carry too many, or walk too fast.  
He could feel Florin watching him and had to stop a couple of times to make out the sack was falling before managing to right it and carry on. Sweat soaked into his Henley and he’d already pulled up the sleeve on his right arm, wishing he could do the same for the left but not daring to.

Lunch break came round and he pulled out the plastic box Leigh had packed for him smiling as he saw three sarmale with a small pot of mămăligă to dip them in, along with two slices of cozonac she’d managed to hide from him. He took the box out to the loading bay at the front, settling down in the cool air to eat, along with a cup of black sweetened tea. He sat in the cold, his body finally cooling down enough for him to enjoy the small meal. He finished off the sarmale and mămăligă quickly, taking his time with the cozonac, before taking a slug of the hot sweet tea. Sam was right; he did have a huge sweet tooth. He breathed in deeply, chuckling at the irony, that if he’d never gone to war, he’d have worked, shifting sacks of flour down at the docks in Brooklyn; the one thing he’d gone to war to avoid and yet here he was, shifting sacks of flour, in Romania.

“You ok kid?”

Bucky tuned to see Florin eyeing him. He offered the thin man a cigarette and watched as he flopped down next to him, taking a drag and exhaling noisily.

“I’m ok, back’s beginning to feel it, but, hot shower at home and I’ll be fine.” Bucky said, his voice sounding a little more friendly.

“I remember my first shift, thought I was never gonna move again, but then I was a lot younger then. We can always use strong men around here, and who knows, you do well here, there might be other things you’d be good at.”

“Oh, what kind of things?,” Bucky asked, careful to keep his tone light but inquisitive, “I’m getting married, could always use extra shifts or…”

“Let’s see how well you do here first, eh Jan?,” Florin smiled, his eyes blank, “Come on, breaks nearly up, only four hours to go, and today’s Friday, so you’re not back until Monday night.”

Bucky finished his tea, tipping the dregs out down the side of the loading bay before following Florin back inside.

He cracked his neck tiredly, feeling the muscles straining. He couldn’t remember ever working as hard as he had just done, but it was over, his first ten hour shift over and done with. All he wanted now was a shower and his bed. He knew that while Florin was acting friendly towards him, most of the others were wary of him and rightfully so; he was the new guy, they didn’t know him from Adam. He knew he needed to work hard, stay under the radar and gather info. He was tired, but not that tired that he missed the tail. He lit a cigarette and headed back to the apartment, hoping for a least an hours sleep in Leigh’s arms.

He unlocked the front door and stepped inside; the apartment was slightly chilly. Quietly, he dumped all his stuff on the small two seater sofa, kicking off his boots, before quietly making his way to the shower room.  
Bucky sighed as he stood under the hot water, allowing all the sweat and dirt to drain from him before he quickly washed his hair and body. He yawned, hearing his jaw crack, his eyes beginning to close as he stood under the water. He shook himself awake, turning the water off, desperate to get to his bed. Sleepily he slipped into the warm bed, curling his shower warm body around Leigh as she slept. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	21. Chapter 21

“Good afternoon sleepyhead, you feeling ok? How was it?” Leigh smiled as Bucky emerged from the bedroom.

“What time is it?” he yawned, stretching his back muscles, rotating both shoulders.

“Umm…three in the afternoon. You were dead to the world when I woke up. What time did you get in?”

“About half eight, had a shower then…dead to the world,” He smiled, “you know I used to be able to stay awake and alert for 72 hours, now…”

“You’re a cranky little fucker if you don’t get at least six hours sleep a night.” She laughed. “Coffee?”

“God yes…” he slumped down onto to the sofa as she got up to make him a coffee.

“I went shopping, got enough for about a week, well hopefully a week, if you don’t eat it all in a day or so,” she chuckled, waiting for the kettle to boil, “so how was it last night?”

“It was ok, shifting sacks of flour from one end of a warehouse to the loading bay.”

“Oh…no conveyor belts then?” she smiled, pouring boiling water into a mug.

“Don’t think the infrastructure of the warehouse could take it,” he grinned, “it’s about ready to fall down.”

“What’s in the sacks?”

“Flour, by the feel and smell of things. I recorded the whole thing, so hopefully we can look at it when we get back.”

“What does your gut tell you?” she asked, bringing his coffee over and putting it on the small side table.

He picked up his mug and took a sip, thinking. “There’s something going on, though I’m not sure if the looks were because I’m new, or something else…though Florin, the thin guy from yesterday,” he raised an eyebrow at her, “he’s the one supposedly training me, he said they could always use strong men like me, and that if I do well there, then…who knows…”

“Interesting, you get a feel from him?” she asked, getting up to put some toast on for him.

“I dunno, he’s definitely hinky, but, again, I'm not sure if it’s something going on with him, or just his personality…,” he laughed, sipping the hot coffee.

“Ok, what about the set up?” Leigh asked, her inner boss lady taking over as she buttered toast, adding a sweetened plum jam to it, before bringing it over to him.

“Love you…” he murmured, picking up the toast to take a huge bite, his eyes widening as the plum jam hit his taste buds; he moaned, smiling, a touch of jam around his mouth.

“The set up…so far it’s just an old warehouse, distributing flour. I did take a look around, when I was transporting the sacks and there was nothing that screamed at me, so to speak, I even sat our on the loading bay to eat, just to see if there was anything out there, but Florin came over and kept me talking. He saw your text, asked me if you were my old lady and I may have mentioned we were engaged…” he shrugged, smiling, reaching for the second piece of toast.

“Want some more?” Leigh asked, seeing him nod, “well, setting us up as a newly engaged couple, lends itself to you needing more money, so…”

“Yeah, thought of that after I said it…shit,” he hung his head, slightly, “I said it, as it’s taking up too much space in my head…I can’t help it, I’m so fucking proud to call you my fiancée…” he admitted, watching as she stilled, the butter knife in her hand.

Leigh turned to face him, a grin on her face, “I feel that too, I keep grinning.”

“What a fucking pair we make…” he laughed, reaching out to take the plate of toast from her.

Leigh sat down next to him, snuggling into his side, “So, how about we incorporate it in? Make talking about the wedding part of our every day? It would be only natural, after all…” she smiled, leaning over to take a bite of his toast.

Bucky growled at her, “It’s a good thing I love you…lesser people would lose their teeth for taking my food.” He grinned.

“Huh? Is that how it is?” she grinned back, her fingers digging in under his armpit.

Bucky wriggled, squirming, to get away from her fingers whilst trying to keep a hold of his toast, his face crumpling into laughter as she dug into that one spot.

“Hmm…mmm…” he mumbled around a mouthful of toast and plum jam, scrambling up the side of the side of the sofa, his hands trying to push her away as he dissolved into giggles, as she tried to wrestle the toast from him. Leigh laughed, before leaning up to lick jam from the corner of his mouth.

“Mmmm…tasty…” she grinned, licking her lips. She stopped and looked at him, “Did you just giggle? Like a schoolgirl?” she laughed as he blushed, swallowing the last of his toast.

“M’ticklish.” He admitting, grinning, his face flushed.

“How did I not know that?” she asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Good control…” he quipped grinning, pulling her down to rest against his chest.

“Mmmm” she murmured, her head resting against his warm body, both of them scrunched up together on the small sofa.

“When are you back at work? Sunday night or Monday?”

“Monday,” He answered, “why?”

“Oh, I was thinking we could go out and be tourists tomorrow, you wanna do that?”

Bucky wrapped an arm around her, his fingers carding through her hair, “Yeah, why not?”

“Ok, plus we can check things out with regards to Lernaea, you’ve seen two signs of them already; at the warehouse and the cobblers, might be worthwhile to see how far spread they are through other districts in town, and whether it’s a local or national spread.”

“Always the boss lady, aren’t you baby?”

“Well, one of us has to be…” she deadpanned, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“Cheeky mare…” he leaned down to press a kiss on her head, breathing deeply.

“Jan? you ok?”

“Just thinking doll.”

“Thought I heard the gears whirring…” she grinned.

“You are aiming for a spanking, doll.” He chuckled offhandedly, stilling as she stiffened in his arms. He looked down to see her looking up at him, her eyes wide.

“Doll? You like that idea?” he watched as her pupils dilated as she swallowed.

She blew out a breath as her body tightened at the thought of his hand on her backside. It was not a thought she’d had before. Clint had never been into spanking, preferring to string her out using his tongue and fingers, so she was quite shocked her body had responded so intensely.

“I…I do…apparently…” she said softly, sitting up to look down at him.

“You’ve never…” he paused, looking up at her slightly shocked face.

“No, it wasn’t something that ever came up before, and I don’t know how I feel about it, but the thought of your hand doing that to my ass, is making me…” she raised herself onto her knees and grabbed his flesh hand bringing it to the junction of her legs, letting him feel the heat and dampness through her leggings.

She stared at him, her eyes wide, her breathing coming in short gasps as he gently rubbed her clit, through her clothing.

“Fuck…doll…you’re soaking…” he murmured, pulling at her leggings, slipping his hand down to touch bare flesh, her slick coating his fingers.

She whimpered, as he slowly explored, his fingertips softly rubbing her sensitive flesh, groaning as he slipped two fingers inside her, his thumb pressing down on her clit. She gasped as his metal hand grabbed at her ass, squeezing the soft flesh gently. She pulled her leggings down.

“Need them off…need to feel you…” she muttered, heat sweeping through her body, groaning as he helped her remove her lower clothing.

Bucky sat up as far as he could, allowing her to grip him round the neck, holding on as he buried another finger inside her, all three up the knuckle, fucking her. Leigh buried her head against his shoulder, her belly coiled with heated raw lust as he thrust his fingers deep inside her over and over, his thumb pressing sharply down on her clit, raw electricity shooting through her, her nipples tightening as the pressure built and built.

Bucky was slightly taken aback as she keened, a thin high pitched wail escaping from her as he finger fucked her. He tapped her lightly on the ass with his metal hand, not wanting to do it hard for fear of hurting her; his cock twitching as she tightened around his fingers. He smacked her gently with his full palm, her low moans going straight to his cock.

Leigh bit down on his shoulder, through his top, making him groan, as she clamped hard around his fingers, her orgasm hitting her hard, over and over, until she slumped down, against him, her belly pressing down on his erection. She pawed at his sweat pants, desperate to free him.

Bucky freed himself, his engorged cock sitting proud, gasping as she wrapped her hand around him, squeezing softly, giving him few swipes before she sank down on him, her entire body aflame with heated desire for him. Her belly was coiled tight, aftershocks reverberating through her as she rolled her hips slowly.

Bucky watched her through hooded eyes, his metal hand clamped on her waist to hold her, closing his eyes briefly as he slapped her ass hard with his flesh hand, the sound echoing in the quiet apartment.

Leigh groaned, her mouth watering as she fluttered around his cock. She opened her eyes and looked at him, his contact lens darkened eyes were almost black.

Slowly she raised herself off him before slamming back down on him, rolling her hips, groaning loudly as he slapped her ass again before kneading the soft flesh, feeling it warming under his touch. She faltered, slumping forward against him.

“Fuck…” she muttered sharply as he thrust his hips up, ramming his cock deep inside her, both hands grabbing her ass.

“Fuck doll…fuck…,” he murmured, his eyes screwed up tightly as he thrust up into her over and over, “Sooo good…your pussy is so wet…and tight…fucking love burying my cock inside you…” he said, his voice low and heavy.

Leigh couldn’t speak, her mouth hung open. Her body tightened as he grabbed her ass cheeks hard, thrusting up. She was aflame as intense streams of electricity raced through her. She gasped, a sob leaving her mouth as she plunged over the edge, flooding his cock as she came hard, shuddering with every breath.

Bucky yelped as he felt his orgasm rip through him, his head spinning, mouth dry, heart beating madly in his chest.

Leigh groaned as she slumped down on him, feeling him softening inside her before slipping out.

She raised her head to look at him, a small grin on her face, “Guess I do like being spanked after all…” she managed to whisper before laying her head back down on his clothed chest.

She smiled as his chuckle reverberated through his chest.

“Come on Jan, I want to see all we can see before it gets dark.” Leigh smiled, dragging a scowling Bucky out of the apartment block.

Bucky grumbled as he fixed his woollen hat on, making sure his ears were covered, before zipping up his jacket. It was nine in the morning, too fucking early to be going out in the cold to be fucking tourists for the day. He reached out to grab her hand, still grumbling under his breath as she laughed, leading him up onto the E85 to the tram stop. They sat, huddling together in the shelter as they waited for the 21 Tram that would drop them near the Old Town, in central Bucharest. Leigh wanted to visit the National Museum of Art, much to Bucky’s chagrin, and the Palace of Parliament.

Bucky was not your typical tourist type; having grown up in 1930s Brooklyn, seeing the Empire State Building being built, he felt he’d already done his time with buildings and architecture. Steve had loved it, making him sneak into Manhattan to see it, until they’d been caught by his mom and both had been grounded; still it had worth it to see the huge smile on Stevie’s face and the amount of sketches he’d gotten from it. He sighed, hugging her tightly to him in the cold. The air smelt of tin, promising more snow, which made him grimace. He’d spent enough time in the cold.

“You ok Jan?” Leigh whispered as they waited. The sky grey and laden with clouds, the air cold and lazy as it whipped through them instead of going round.

“Yeah, just museums and shit are really not my thing…,” he looked at her, seeing her smile fall a little, “but if you wanna go, then I guess I can do that…but you owe me.” He grinned, pulling her into a warm kiss.

“No, if you really don’t want to go inside, then I can do that myself, one morning when you’re asleep. We can just wander and see what there is.” She flashed a look at him. It would be easier to spot any tails if they were out in the open anyway.

Bucky grinned, lifting an eyebrow. He loved the way her mind worked. He lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply.

“You smell like Birdie…” she smiled as he blew out a stream of blue smoke, laughing as he glared at her.

They had come up with nicknames for their team, in case they’d needed to reference them.

“You take that back…I do not smell like him.” He growled, trying to hide his grin, looking up as the tram arrived, “Huh, saved by the tram.” His eyes flashed with mirth as they got onto the warm tram for the short journey.

They meandered through the Old Town, passing bookshops and cafés, nipping in for a well-earned Starbucks to stave off the cold, before wandering down old winding streets, full of 15th century buildings next to modern office blocks, walking slowly, arm in arm, laughing and joking like ordinary tourists.

Leigh snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her, “Anything?”

“Not by sight, but…” he replied, grinning before kissing her.

Leigh turned and stopped, they were outside a bridal shop, Salonul Miraesi. She laughed and Bucky looked up to see what she was laughing at.

“No getting away from it babe…” he whispered as they stepped closer to look at the dresses, using the reflection of the glass to see if anyone was watching them.

“Anything take your fancy doll?” Bucky whispered, pressing a light kiss against her temple.

“Yeah, but we can’t afford them Jan,” she sighed, shaking her head to indicate she’d seen no one in the reflection.

“I know…” he hugged her and they resumed walking.

They just walked arm in arm, through the light snow, enjoying each other’s company.

“Fuck me, I’m freezing.” Leigh moaned, shivering, as she opened the front door, thankful they’d left the heating on.

“Shower?” Bucky murmured, dumping his snow covered coat on the floor.

“Yeah…” she shivered, pulling her jacket off with frozen fingers.

They had been caught in a snow storm on the way home. There had been no trams listed on the digital board, due to an accident, so they’d had to walk back, through a veritable blizzard.

Bucky grabbed her hand and they ran to the bathroom, shedding cold, wet clothing along the few steps it took, until they were both jammed into the small shower, huddled together under the, thankfully, hot water. Bucky wrapped his arms around her as she shivered.

“Better babe?” he asked as she slowly stopped shaking.

“Yeah, Jesus Christ I’ve never been that cold in my life. I thought I was going to lose my toes. Fucking boots…” she grumbled as he slowly ran the wash cloth over her, rubbing her skin to warm her up.

“Yeah, I fucking hate the cold. That’s my new stance…I can deal with it but I fucking hate it.” he grinned, pressing a kiss onto her wet head, feeling her relaxing against him.

“Come on, let’s get dressed and eat, then we can relax and plan the wedding…” he laughed as she looked up through the spray at him, a grin on her face.

She pressed a soft kiss against his chest, wrapping her arms around him, sighing.


	22. Chapter 22

“You came back then?” Florin laughed as Bucky entered the locker room.

“Yeah, well, it’s better than no job…” he replied, a wry grin on his face.

“Good weekend?” Florin asked, his tone a little too nonchalant for Bucky’s liking.

“Yeah, Lu wanted to go be a tourist for a few hours so we window shopped in the Old Town on Sunday, got caught in that fucking blizzard though.”

“And the rest of your weekend?” Florin pressed, his friendly tone grating on Bucky.

Bucky shrugged, a huge grin on his face.

“I remember those days…,” Florin laughed, “then I got married…”

“You got any kids?” Bucky asked, not really interested in the answer.

“Three, my son works here, my daughters are both married, they look after their husbands.”

“Right, yeah…” he trailed off, stuffing his jacket and backpack into the locker, “my Lu looks after me as well as…” he grinned, turning to follow Florin out to begin his second day shifting sacks of flour.

He could feel his mind settling down as he lifted and carried the sacks, mentally shaking himself. He couldn’t afford to get complacent. He still needed to figure out his gut instinct on this place and whether there really was something going down or if it was just Florin’s personality that grated on him. He wondered how Leigh was getting on back in the apartment. They had decided that, in order to be able to work, both as a couple, and as operatives, they would keep the same hours as each other. Bucky was the luckier of the two as he had a job that forced him to be awake; Leigh had the inside of the apartment. She had said she would try to find a job that covered similar hours to his but she didn’t hold out much hope.

The whistle for the first break came and he went for a piss, before grabbing a cup of tea and his cigarettes and heading outside. He was glad for his thicker Henley as the snow fell around him, the tips of his ears feeling the cold as he inhaled, hearing slight footsteps behind him

“I heard you snapped back then…”

Bucky turned to look at a young man, standing just inside the warehouse, cupping his cigarette against the brisk wind that rattled through the opening.

“Yeah? Where did you hear that?” Bucky asked, looking at the tall thin man, judging him to be in his mid-twenties.

“Bogdan in the office…”

“Does he tattle on everyone?” Bucky snipped.

“Gotta know who you’re working with right?” the thin guy smiled, stepping out onto the loading bay, moving over to Bucky, finding the wind was a little less vicious.

“Guess so, and yeah, me and Lu…” he shuddered as the memory of being taken apart molecule by molecule hit him. Being reduced to dust bit by bit, remembering every last second of it, then nothing, until he reappeared in the forest in Wakanda, to find a glowing portal that led him to fight next to Steve.

“Lu?”

“Fiancee…well she was my girlfriend back then,” Bucky recognised certain features in the young man’s face and demeanour. This was Florin’s son, “we’d talked about getting married but then…”

“Shit…,” the young man exhaled smoked, “what…what was it like?”

“It was fast, painless…just had enough time to realise something was happening then…dust.”

“Where were you?”

Bucky thought fast…shit…they hadn’t talked about where they’d supposedly been when it happened, only that it had happened.

“I was security for a University in Budapest…worked nights. I was up and getting dressed on my day off, Lu was still asleep,” he shrugged grinning, “wore her out, you know…, then she started to, and I started to and then…” he shivered, not all of it acting.

“I’m sorry man, that’s horrible. Only got one man here that happened to, but he won’t talk about it. What happened when you came back?”

“Someone else living in our flat, someone else doing my job. We were given a place to live for a while, social housing, but no jobs, so we hung around and then decided to come back here. At least this is home, right?, with the right people…”

“Right, România pentru români…” the younger man muttered.

“Yeah…” Bucky agreed, sticking his hand out, “Name’s Jan.”

“Alex.”

The whistle blew for the end of the shift, the two men walking back in, chatting as Florin watched them from afar.

“Hey Jan, wait up a minute…” Alex called from behind as Bucky made his way out from the warehouse, heading home.

He turned and waited for the thin man to join him.

“Where you heading?” Alex asked him.

Bucky pointed in the general direction of the apartment, watching as Alex’s face fell a little.

“We live that way,” he pointed in the opposite direction, “Listen, some friends and I are having a get together Saturday night.”

“That right?” Bucky murmured, lighting a cigarette; he was tired and cold.

“Yeah, wondered if you wanted to come along?”

“What kind of get together?” Bucky asked, suspicious.

“Just some friends, we get together, shoot some pool, talk things over, that kind of thing, you know, România pentru români.”

Bucky smiled, “yeah, sounds good, where and when?”

“I’ll let you know.” Alex smiled, walking over to where his father, Florin was waiting for him, in his car.

“Ok, see you man.” Bucky grinned and headed off home.

Things seemed to be happening.

He grinned as he slipped into bed, warmed by the shower, to find Leigh awake and ready for him.

“Morning babe.” He whispered as she kissed him, hooking a leg over his waist, pulling him close.

“Shut up and fuck me.” She whispered back, grinning.

Slowly, Bucky and Leigh adjusted to their nocturnal lives. Leigh had managed to hook her tablet up and had access to a few of the state owned TVR channels, as well as, to her surprise, the Discovery Channel. She wasn’t entirely sure how, but imagined she’d managed to also piggyback off someone’s cable. Whatever the reason she wasn’t going to complain, and spent most nights watching her tablet, while Bucky went to work. She was bored, but there wasn’t much for her to do until Bucky either managed to get in with whatever Alex and Florin were into, or they had to hotfoot it out of the country. She really hoped the former came first.

“You off babe?” she said, as Bucky walked into the living room. He was wearing a long sleeved grey Henley, tight jeans, a denim jacket with a hoodie underneath and was carrying his winter jacket. He’d smudged a little bit of her black eyeliner under his eyes and twirled in his socked feet, laughing as she grinned at him.

“Will I do?” he asked, laughing as she got up from the sofa, her eyes flashing. Leigh wrapped her arms around him, her hands grabbing his ass, pulling him close into her.

“I think you’ll do,” She murmured, bringing him down for a deep kiss, her tongue swiping around his mouth, “hng…” she moaned, feeling him pressing against her, “do you have to go out?” she murmured, as he returned her kiss, pressing himself as close to her as he could get.

She squeezed his ass, groaning as he pressed his erection against her belly.

“I’ve got five minutes before Alex is picking me up.” Bucky growled, as he spun Leigh around, unzipped, pressed her up against the wall, yanked her leggings down and sank himself inside her, all in the space of a few seconds. Leigh wailed as he stretched her, feeling the delicious burn as he rammed into her from behind, his fingers fumbling against her clit as he thrust hard and fast into her. She clenched quickly around him, his finger pressing down hard against her nerve endings as she shook from the sheet intensity of it all.

Bucky roared as she clamped down around him, feeling his orgasm rise, hard and fast until he spilled. He slumped down, his head resting on her shoulder before withdrawing and tucking himself away.

Leigh turned on wobbly legs to look at him, her eyes still unfocused. Fuck…but that had been the most intense hot fuck she’d ever had. She groaned as she pulled her leggings up, feeling his seed spilling down her inner thigh, soaking the material.

Bucky grinned, his eyes flashing as he bent to kiss her, “I’ll be back late babe.” He winked, and picking his jacket up, opened the front door and left.

“Ok…,”she muttered, sliding down onto the sofa, her heart hammering, “that’s fine…” she said to the closed door.

Bucky lined up the shot perfectly, tweaking it a little so that it would miss at the last moment and clicked the pool cue onto the white, watching as it spun down the green baize and hit the red which headed straight for the side pocket before hitting the corner ever so lightly and spinning away.

“Ah bad luck man, that would have been the winning shot for you…” Alex crowed as he took over the game and sunk his remaining yellow.

“Ah well, it’s been a while since I played…” Bucky smiled at the younger man.

Alex had picked him up in a taxi and they had driven to an old dark and dingy bar, near Pantelimon. Bucky had been slightly wary at first as it was clear the bar was not open to the public but was more of a members only kind of place, but as no one had attacked him in the first few minutes, he relaxed slightly and played pool against Alex and his friends, drinking beer and generally appearing to have a laugh. Bucky sat back down on the torn and faded seating, sipping his beer as he watched as Alex took on his friend. He knew Florin was there and that the man had been watching him for the past five minutes. Making a show of finding his cigarettes, he picked up his winter jacket and walked to the front door, exiting and lighting up.

He inhaled the acrid smoked, letting the nicotine rush over him for exactly three seconds before the serum destroyed it. He sighed slightly, he couldn’t even enjoy a cigarette anymore but the plus was, it was unlikely to kill him. He wondered for a few seconds if this was why he had so much sex with Leigh, as that, he could still enjoy. The serum hadn’t killed off his desire nor made his orgasms any less explosive. He grinned, thinking of the shocked response he’d gotten earlier when, instead of staying and giving in to her, he’d just taken her and left. Deep down he knew she’d enjoyed it but it had made him swagger down the steps into the taxi. The Bucky of old…

“You don’t need to smoke outside you know, you can smoke inside.”

Bucky turned to see Florin standing behind him in the doorway.

“Eh, old habit I guess…” he muttered, Stubbing the cigarette out and walking back inside.

“I want you to come and meet some friends of mine.” Florin said, taking him passed the pool table and onto the corner booth at the back of the room, the air thick with smoke and sweat.

“This is Jan,” Florin introduced him as he shed his winter jacket, dumping it on the back of his chair.

Bucky nodded at the three men sat round the table. From the vibes given off, one was definitely the boss, the others, including Florin were just lackeys.

“Vodka?” one of them asked him, holding out a grubby bottle. 

Bucky checked for glasses, there were none, so he took the bottle and tipping it back, took a healthy slug, feeling the coldness burn down the back of his throat, warming his belly; it was a pity it wouldn’t do anything for him, but he had the feeling that was also a good thing.

“Ah Costel, get some fucking glasses won’t you…” the boss man grunted, turning to the one sat on his right.

Bucky grinned slightly, motioning to his cigarettes.

“Go ahead, smoke.” The boss nodded at the respect paid.

Bucky nodded back, lighting one up, leaving the pack on the table for anyone to help themselves. All four, including Florin did.

Once the shot glasses were put down on the table, and cigarettes had been smoked, the boss man turned to Bucky.

“Florin says you’re strong.”

“I keep myself in shape.” Bucky replied.

“I hear you’re getting married, got a picture?”

Bucky opened his phone and passed it over, the home picture was of him and Leigh smiling into the camera.

“Pretty.” Boss man replied, handing the phone back.

“Thank you.”

Bucky sat still, waiting to hear what he was going to be asked to do. It wouldn’t be an outright command. These people never gave the whole story but if he passed this test, and there was no doubt he was being tested, then somewhere along the line he’d be brought in; slowly at first, friendly overtones, bringing both him and Leigh into the fold, until there was no way out, with Leigh as collateral damage if he ever thought of leaving. It was game each mob played but Bucky was better at it.

“Seems you could do with some money; I hear you’re a returner, and that flat you live in can’t be cheap.”

“I am, both Lu and I were snapped. We came back with nothing, a fucking immigrant cunt had taken my job and was living in my flat.” Bucky ignored the jibe about where he and Leigh were living. He knew they knew.

“Where?”

“Budapest. Security for a university, night work with a flat attached. It wasn’t much but…”

“I hear you. Fucking immigrants coming in, taking everything we have. More and more, every day, until Bucharest won’t be Romanian anymore…” Thug number two spat on the floor.

“You must forgive my brother, he too was a victim of the snap, when he returned, his wife had remarried a foreigner, fucking Slovak, and was living in my brother’s house with him.”

Bucky sat impassively as the brother proceeded to describe the ways in which the couple had been tortured and finally buried in the back garden.

“…fucking loved my house so much, they can fucking stay there…”

“It’s ok Cristián, they’re gone now. You did good,” the boss watched Bucky’s response, apparently satisfied as he stuck his hand out, “name’s Nicolae, good to meet you Jan, I may have some work for you in the future.”

Bucky smiled slightly as he shook the man’s hand, knowing from the way his eyes flicked, he’d been dismissed. He pushed his chair back, nodding in deference to Nicolae, as he collected his jacket. He hovered his hand over his cigarettes, only picking them up when Nicolae nodded. Slowly he made his way back to Alex, his breathing and heartrate calm.

He proceeded to laugh along with Alex at the right moment, drink a few more beers and finally win a game of pool, knowing he was still being watched and tested.

Still, he was glad to finally get home to Leigh, relaxing against her soft warm body as he slipped off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

“What do you think the work they’re talking about will be? I mean, this Nicolae…god I wish we could call the team, get them to view the footage, get some info…,” Leigh paused, looking at Bucky as he ran the trimmers over the sides of his hair.

The serum, unfortunately, had some side effects, one of which was it caused his hair to grow at an exponential rate, forcing him to shave the sides every two to three days. He’d threatened to just let it grow when they got back to which she had grinned, winking at him. 

“What’s that look babe? I recognise that look; you’ve got something going round your mind.”

“I need to get to the safe house…get a burner phone.”

“You sure? You know we’re being watched…”

“I know but I need to contact Birdie; he and Spider can gather intel. Babe, we need more, what if they expect you to torture people, or take someone out to prove yourself? I know you think it’s just muscle for hire but we don’t know enough about these guys…can’t get the full equations with too many variables and not enough fixed points, remember?”

He sighed and dug around in his boot heel handing over a nano sim, "Be quick, Darcy gave me this, she will always reply to anything sent at 22:00 EST"

Leigh took the sim with a frown, Darcy hadn't mentioned anything to her. She switched it out and switched the phone one, smiling as she saw the Stark Industries Logo appear.

"She said, it's encrypted and goes straight to her. She gave it to me to keep," he looked at her frown, "did she not tell you about it?"

"No, she didn't," Leigh snipped, waiting for the text box to appear. there was only one number programmed into the sim. She quickly rattled off a text asking for info about the men Bucky had met with, giving a time frame for Darcy to look at, before switching the sim out and handing it back to Bucky.

"Maybe we should ask for more intel on any connection they have to Lernaea, or what they're likely to ask you to do."

“We don’t need to. Whatever they need I’ll do. It’s the mission remember?” he looked at her frowning.

“Anything?” she asked. This was not what they were here for; they were here to gather intel, not join the local mob.

“Yeah.” He replied, tight lipped.

“Even torture?” she asked. After all he’d been through, for him to make comment of torturing people was disturbing.

“If that’s what it takes…not like I’ve never tortured someone before…” he replied, darkly.

“Buck?” she whispered in horror, watching his face darken.

“You’ve never been tortured for info have you?” he asked, his voice low and hard.

Leigh shook her head, as a Hawkeye, she was used to being far away from the action, unless, like the party in Switzerland, she’d switched with Nat.

“Everyone thinks they’ll be strong until the pain hits, then you’d give up your own mother to get it to stop…”

“Shit…” she gasped, her face paling as she looked at him, remembering what he’d once said about the torture of being wiped.

He nodded, thinking back to what he could remember about those first few days after the fall, and every time he’d been wiped. He didn’t remember the physical pain, just the emotional and mental effects.

“Shit…I’m sorry for being flippant,” she reached out to hug him, “I’m sorry…I was being an ass.”

Bucky shrugged, pulling back from her hug, his smile tight.

“Need a smoke.” He muttered, getting up and going out on the bedroom balcony.

‘Fuck’ she thought, slumping back onto the sofa. She gave him a few minutes and headed out to talk to him.

“Fuck it’s cold out here,” she shivered, pulling her long cardigan around her, as she stepped out onto the balcony.

Bucky just stared out over the dark streets, dimly lit by a few street lights that still worked.

“Babe?” she murmured, stepping up to hug his side, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…just…sometimes it comes back and it’s hard to deal with.” He said, his voice flat.

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have been flippant. It was a hard time for you and I see you now, and sometimes I forget what you went through, who you were,” She eyed the leather clad arm, smiling softly, “I’m sorry. Forgive me?” she whispered, peering up at his profile, smelling the stale tobacco on his clothing.

“Nothing to forgive babe.” He smiled, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

She reached up to cradle his face, bringing him down for a deep, smoky kiss, her tongue stroking his gently, her arms snaking up to wrap around his neck. She felt him pull away and rest his head on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry…” she whispered, pulling him close, feeling his breath on her neck.

“We’re being watched…” he whispered, his tongue licking a stripe on her exposed skin.

“I know…” she murmured, pulling him back up to kiss him, “Why? What are you thinking?” she smirked, the cold air momentarily forgotten.

“Nothing, just wanna fuck you,” He murmured, slipping his hand down her top to fondle her breast, thumbing the erect nipple, spinning her round to press her up against the concrete balustrade, hearing the breath leave her in a hurried gasp.

Leigh grabbed on to the metal railing set in the top of the concrete, her head spinning. She felt cold air hit her backside, groaning as Bucky yanked her leggings down, spreading her legs apart, as far as they would go. She gasped loudly as he pushed her, forcing her body down, one hand on her hip, his leather clad fingers pressing down on her clit, one of them snaking inside her, the rough seam of the leather rubbing against sensitive flesh, before he rammed the finger into her mouth for her to suck. She groaned around his finger, hearing him unzip, pressing the head of his cock against her before slowly entering, feeling him stretch her, burning as he pulled back out before slamming back into her.

“You love being fucked hard, don’t you?” he groaned, his leather clad hand snaking down around her throat, holding her in place as he slammed into her, “You’re a dirty girl who loves to take my cock, aren’t you? Huh?”

Leigh moaned deep in her throat, his flesh hand reaching down to rub her clit, feeling her slick leaking out of her. His words were doing things to her body and mind. She’d never heard him say such dirty things before and she was so totally aroused, her body was in overdrive. 

“So fucking wet for my cock…you love being fucked…don’t you? Feeling my hard cock splitting you.” He spat, groaning, as she started to shudder around him, groaning.

“Talk to me…” she said through gritted teeth, feeling the coil tight in her belly.

“You like dirty words babe? You like that feeling deep in your pussy as my thick cock fucks you hard? Huh? Feeling my fingers touching you, making you so wet that you gush? I wanna spread you out in the common room, letting everyone see how much you love what my tongue does to you, then push three fingers inside you, bringing you to the point before I fuck you hard and deep, my cock ramming into your pussy again and again…” he murmured, feeling her shudder against him as he thrust into her, her juices running down his cock.

Her head spun as she felt her orgasm rising, groaning as he slapped her ass, hard. She pressed back against him, her outstretched arms holding onto the cold metal of the balcony.

“Oh god…oh god…fuck…yes…fuck me…harder…” she moaned.

Bucky thrust hard into her, groaning as she clamped down around him with a guttural cry, her body trembling and juddering as she came. He followed, with a grunt, slumping down onto her back.

Leigh curled up on the sofa, sipping a coffee. Bucky was in the shower. She was a little embarrassed by how she’d reacted to him on the balcony. She’d never enjoyed the supposed thrill of sex in public, preferring to leave that to Clint and Nat, who totally got off on being watched.

“Hey babe, you ok?” Bucky asked as he wandered back into the living area, towel slung low on his hips.

Leigh looked at him, a puzzled frown on her face.

“Babe?” he asked, coming to sit next to her.

She reached out to hold his hand, sighing, “it’s not important…” she smiled softly.

“No, tell me, what’s wrong?”

“I…I don’t know where to start really…what we just did…out there, knowing we were being watched, was the hottest fucking thing and I don’t know how to feel about that. I’m a fucking spy,” she whispered, “I lived in the shadows, and there I am being fucked like a piece of meat on a balcony and I…I liked it.” she admitted.

Bucky chuckled, looking at the war playing out on her face, “Oh babe, it’s ok to enjoy yourself.” He laughed, stroking her face.

“I already enjoy myself, you know that,” she laughed, “but privately…I don’t want the world to know what we’re doing, that’s personal, private…” she whispered.

Bucky moved closer to her to whisper directly in her ear, “It may be private for Leigh and Bucky, yes, but we’re not them now…be free, Iubirea mea…like, blowjobs in a back alley… be my little slut…”

She inhaled deeply at his words; a small moan caught in the back of her throat, glaring as Bucky got up laughing, stumbling as she yanked on the towel, pulling it from him. She grinned up at him as he turned to look at her, letting her gaze sweep up and down him, taking in his stocky, muscular frame, the well-defined pecs and abs, leading down to a smattering of dark hair on his lower belly. She held her gaze on his thick, strong thighs and shapely calves, before letting her gaze linger on his dick.

“Like what you see babe?” he grinned swinging his hips, his dick swinging between his legs.

She grinned, a bubble of laughter escaping as she watched him, “You are the most ridiculous man, go…go get dressed…” she snorted as she turned and moved off, hips still swinging.

“How long do you think it’ll be before they ask you?” Leigh asked, watching Bucky making scrambled eggs.

“Dunno babe, these things…I’ve never done this kinda thing before ya know, so…I was always the kinda get in, fulfil the mission and get out, you’ve done more of this kinda thing than I have.” He grinned, stirring the eggs.

“Yeah but we were always together, as a group. We never went in alone, and besides, we were there mainly to kill. We never had to hang around and build a life…so…” she smiled.

“So…we…wing it?” he flipped the eggs onto two plates, added toast and brought the plates over.

“Winging it sounds good…these smell wonderful, what’s in them?” she asked, smiling.

“Paprika, adds a bit of spice don’t you think?” he smiled, eating, making her smile

“Lu, baby, wake up, it’s 5am, gotta do the phone thing.” Bucky whispered, shaking Leigh awake.

She had fallen asleep on his shoulder, snuggled up on the sofa.

“Hmmm? Wha?” she muttered, cracking her neck as she woke, “Ow, my neck hurts,” she turned to take the sim card Bucky was holding and, blinking away her sleep, deftly switched sims.

“Ok, we have info, Darce came through…,” she angled the phone so Bucky could read over her shoulder, “Nicolae Dalca, 47, one time drug lord, before the snap, with his brothers Cristian and Constantin. All three ran a drug cartel and a protection racket,” she looked at Bucky, “nice guys…then the snap happened and the bottom fell out of their market and now, they’re semi legit, they run a few bars in town, but supply muscle when needed, mainly working in Romania, Bulgaria and Hungary, but…oh this is interesting…recently they have been seen at various Lernaea marches, working security…so at least we have an idea that what they’ll probably want you for is muscle.” She glanced up to see Bucky frowning.

“What’s up babe?” she queried, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“If they just wanted muscle, then why go through the whole mob boss things last night?” He queried, rubbing his hand though his beard, scratching lightly.

“Cause they’re old fashioned idiots who don’t know any better?” she replied shrugging, “think about it, they were a cartel who used fear to keep people in line, that’s all they know…god, my mind was going all over the place when you told me what happened, like they were indoctrinating you into the mob or something. Maybe we’re seeing too much in this, and this is just the way they are.”

Leigh sent a reply text letting Darcy know the info had been helpful, and switched the sims, handing the Stark one to Bucky to hide.

He yawned, stretching his arms out.

“Dunno about you babe, but I need my bed. This whole night thing, is messing with me.”

“Come on then you, let’s get some sleep and hope that something happens tonight.” She smiled, getting up and following him to the bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

Leigh had been so caught up with Bucky, his job and what was going on through the Warehouse that it had taken a little time before she was able to go and visit the house her father had grown up in. To be honest, she hadn’t given it much thought since Bucky had started working at the warehouse. She’d slipped out of the flat once she was certain he was asleep, leaving a note for him for when he woke up and was currently walking to the bus stop to catch the 182 which would take her to Calea Dorabanţi, and from there it was only a few minutes’ walk to the house her father had grown up in. She knew Bucky would be angry when he woke to find her gone, but she didn’t need protecting. She was a spy, she knew the tricks, and she was so bored of being cooped up inside the flat.

She reached the bus stop and sat waiting for the bus. She needed time alone, away from the flat, to think. The flat was just too small, too full of Bucky and he was taking up too much of her head, all her thoughts seem to be centred on him and him alone; how he was going to find info, what he was going to do and nothing on what she was there to do. She had woken up troubled and needed some time to think things through. The cold air whipped across her face and she snuggled down under her black woollen hat and wrapped the thick scarf around her tightly, she gripped her travel pass in her gloved hands and sat hunched against the cold.

Leigh stopped and stared across the small street at the cream coloured two storey house with a dark tiled roof and an arched porch entrance, the dark wood front door set a little way back. From what she could see it was well cared for but was in need of some TLC, the façade had a few cracks in it as did the concrete wall at the front of the property. The garden looked bare but loved. Her heart was beating fast in her chest. Her dad had grown up in this house. Her mind whirred with thoughts she hadn’t even had before. Did he have siblings? Aunts? Uncles? Was there this huge extended family she was totally unaware of. A solitary hot tear sat on her lashes and she brushed it away before crossing the street and, taking a deep breath, walking up to the front door.

She looked up as the front door opened, an old woman looking at her.

“Can I help you?” the older woman asked.

“H…hello, I’m sorry to bother you but I’m looking for the Gheata family and I think they used to live here.”

“I’ve lived here since 1972, I don’t know that name, I’m sorry.” The woman made to close the door.

“Wait, please…I’m looking for information about Sebastian Gheata, are you sure you don’t know them? He was born in 1968 and this address is listed on his birth certificate, his mother was Leah.” She said, desperation on her face.

“Leah…yes…yes, I’m sorry I had forgotten their surname…they lived here and I bought the house from them, they,” she thought for a while, “they were moving to the coast…oh where was it?...Mamaia, maybe, or…” she trailed off.”

“Constanţa?”

“Yes, that’s it, Constanţa, yes…oh the boys were so looking forward to it, I remember seeing them leaving the day I moved in, both boys jumping around in the back seat.”

“Boys?” Leigh asked, shocked.

“Oh yes, Sebastian, he was the quiet one…I remember Leah calling to him to behave and not act like his brother…oh what was his name? he had a look about him…of course I only saw him a few times, when I first viewed the house and then when I moved in, but you can always tell, așchia nu sare departe de trunchi,” she paused trying to think of the name.

Leigh translated the idiom; the woodchip doesn’t jump far from the trunk…the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree…and wondered what she meant.

“Stefan…that was his name, yes. Twin boys.”

“Twins?” Leigh felt her heart falter for a moment. Her dad was a twin…

“Are you ok my dear, you look…”

“Oh no, I’m fine…Sebastian was my father, I didn’t know he had a brother.” She admitted, in a rush, her head spinning, “Thank you, thank you so much.” Leigh gushed, desperate to leave, needing to go and think about what this could mean.

“Ok, I hope you find what you’re after.” The old woman shut the door, leaving Leigh to walk slowly away, lost in thought.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Bucky rounded on her as she opened the front door.

Leigh looked up at him, her face blank. “Not now.”

“What? I get up and there’s a fucking note on the table, saying you’ve gone out looking. Gone where? Jesus, Lu, do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?” he said, heat and anger bleeding through.

She dumped her coat and bag, dragging off her hat and scarf and stopped, still trying to take it all in.

“Well? You gonna tell me where you’ve been? You’ve been gone for hours Lu.” He stood in front of her, his arms crossed, looking down at her.

“I said not now.” She replied quietly, moving to the kettle.

Bucky grabbed her wrist tightly and held her, “Where were you?” his face darkened.

“Take your hand off me.” She said quietly, looking up at him, her face set.

“Not until you tell me where you’ve been.” He replied, his eyes flashing, nostrils flaring.

“Fuck’s sake!,” she relaxed her wrist, twisting and jerking it from his grip, her other hand coming out palm forward to push him back, “don’t ever touch me like that... I said the same to Birdie once, you do it again and I’ll break your teeth.” She snarled, adrenalin flooding through her.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, looking at the red mark where he’d gripped her tightly, his shoulders dropping.

“I’m sorry…I was just worried.” He replied, sinking into one of the kitchen chairs.

Leigh sighed, closing her eyes.

“I went to Strada Bruxelles in Dorobanţi. I spoke to the woman who lives there…”

“Why?...oh, I see…why didn’t you tell me this Lu? I would have come with you.” He frowned.

“I didn’t want you to.”

“Oh…”

She sighed, sitting in the other kitchen chair, “I had to do this alone. I needed some space.”

“Space?”

“Yeah…from this,” she indicated the flat, “from what’s going on…and from you.” She finished; her voice quiet.

Bucky sat back frowning; his head tilted as he looked at her, “From me?”

“Yeah…” she sighed, “we’re here to do a job and all I can think of is you. Wondering what you’re doing when you’re not here, worrying you’re going to get hurt, waiting for you to get home and then wanting to be in your arms when you are here. It’s not healthy, not for me, for us, or this mission. I need to be objective and I can’t. I’m losing who I am, and asking me to marry you? That didn’t help…I’m…,” she huffed, “I’m becoming her, her thoughts, her feelings, her worries and I can’t be like that. I need to…step back…” she looked up into his eyes, seeing the slight frown.

“So…what…?” he trailed off, reaching for her hand, gently rubbing the red marks he’d left on her wrist.

“Sebastian had a twin brother. I have an uncle out there somewhere and I need to find out more. I’ve neglected half our mission Buck, cause I’ve been so wrapped up with you,” she sighed, threading her fingers through his, “I love you with every part of me…,” she paused.

“But?” he asked, quietly. 

“But…I need to separate that from this, and I’m finding it hard to do, and you are too. I need you to trust me babe.”

“I do…” he began

“Trust me enough not to yell at me when I come home?” she whispered quietly, her eyes troubled, “Buck, I’m worried that as well as me becoming her, you’re slipping too much into his persona. I feel trapped, too focused on you to do my job.”

“Shit…” he whispered, his face falling.

“I’m going to Constanţa, tomorrow…” she said, having thought of little else since leaving the house in Dorobanţi.

“I see…when will?...” he paused, looking at her, seeing her withdraw into herself, shutting him out.

“I don’t know. I don’t know how long it’ll take.” She admitted, closing her eyes.

“We’re a team Lu…we’re meant to do this together. I’m sorry but that’s just bullshit,” He exclaimed getting up from the table pacing the small living area, “Don’t shut me out Lu, please…” he all but begged, getting down to crouch next to her, “I’m sorry I yelled at you, you’re right, I should have trusted you but you should have trusted me too.”

“What? I do trust you…what are you talking about?”

“Then why do you worry? If you trust me enough to know that I can take care of myself, then there’s no need to worry, is there?”

“You’re twisting my words back on me…” she huffed, crossing her arms.

“Look, Lu, maybe we are a bit too wrapped up in each other and maybe we do need to step back a little and see this for what it is, but we need to do that together, ok? I do trust you; I do…I just…” he huffed, laying his head on her lap.

“I trust you too,” She whispered, carding her hands through his short, thick hair, hearing his whispered sigh, “Fuck…” she sighed.

Bucky lifted his head to look at her, “Don’t go babe, let’s do this together, please?” his voice earnest and pleading.

Leigh took a slow deep breath, and letting it out, nodded, “Ok…” she leaned forward, allowing him to pull her from the chair to lay in his arms on the floor.

“We’ll go, together, this weekend. Take a trip to the Black Sea.” He murmured, happy, laying sprawled on the carpet, his arms wrapped around her.

“Ok.”

Of course it had to be the first weekend Bucky was asked to help out with some extra work.

“See? This…this is what I was talking about. I’ve lost four days waiting for the weekend when I could have been and come back already only to find out that you’re doing something else tomorrow. We are wasting time with this. I need answers!” she all but yelled at him when he told her he’d been asked to go along to a demonstration on Saturday, to help out with security.

“Come on! That’s hardly fair Lu, how was I to know?” he rounded on her, angry. Angry with himself for not wanting her to go alone, and angry with her for wanting to.

“I should have known, that’s my fucking job, I should been keeping an eye on what’s happening with this…fuck’s sake babe, it’s not like they’re not advertising is it? posters up everywhere with the date and place, I’ve seen them but did I take any fucking notice? No…,” she spat, staring up at him, her eyes flashing with anger, “But then what the fuck would you know? you’re just the soldier…” she closed her eyes as soon as she'd said the words.

“I see…just the soldier…” he spat back, his voice low and dark.

“Babe…” she took a step towards him her words rushing through her, stopping as she looked at his face, seeing anger, contempt and hurt.

“You know what Lu, you wanna do this alone? Go ahead, cause fuck you!” He spat venomously, picking up his jacket, slamming the front door behind him.

“Fuck…” she whispered.

Tension had been brewing between them since she’d agreed to wait until the weekend. Little things about him were getting on her nerves; from the way he hogged all the bed covers and snuggled up to her in the night, not giving her space to move to leaving the butter knife on the kitchen counter and not putting it in the sink, even the way he breathed had riled her up. 

She stood still for a moment letting the quiet of the apartment settle. She was sure this was blow over, it wasn’t like they hadn’t argued before and yes, there was that one time she’d moved out of their quarters but they’d made it up afterwards…fuck…she shouldn’t have called him that…the soldier…soldat…asset.

“Fuck…I’ve fucked up…” she whispered to the walls, taking stock of herself, mentally shaking her head.

She checked her watch; it was two in the afternoon. If she hurried, she could get the 16:00 train and be in Constanţa by 18:20. She’d have to stay overnight and hurriedly checked her tablet for hotels in the area, finding a single room in the aptly named Hotel Class on Strada Răscoalei. She quickly booked it and headed to the bedroom to pack.

Leigh turned to pull the door shut, her heart heavy. Bucky hadn’t replied to her text. She knew she had hurt him deeply, comparing him to the asset and she sighed, blinking away tears. She had a job to do and this was what she’d become worried about. Their relationship and feelings for each other were stopping them from fulfilling the mission. She buried that little voice that told her she’d fucked up so badly with him that there may not be a relationship when she got back.  



	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is quite long but couldn't be split into two chapters

Leigh sat on the warm train, stretching her legs out in front of her. Blindly she stared out of the window as the suburbs of Bucharest flew by, giving way to small villages and open fields, all covered with snow, giving each area a haunted, beautiful aura. She saw none of them, her mind was consumed with the look on Bucky’s face as she hurled that insult at him, the way he’d stared at her, hurt giving way to anger and finally contempt for her. She took a sip of the coffee she’d purchased on board, grimacing at the taste but needing it to get past the lump in her throat. She checked her phone, still no text. Her shoulders dropped as the tension she’d been holding onto fled and she choked back a sob, not wanting to break down in front of strangers, as she sat staring blindly out at the rapidly darkening countryside. She knew the answer deep down, she just didn’t want to let it out.

Tired and cold she checked in to the extremely aptly named Hotel Class, discovering it to be more a 2 star hotel than a hostel as she’d thought. It had been so cheap for one night she’d forgotten that all hotels were cheap in the Winter, or so it seemed. To be honest it had been the first one she’d found and she’d just booked it, not really thinking of the cost. She winced as she opened the door to her double room, she’d been upgraded purely due to the fact there weren’t many people staying, wondering whether she ought to have booked into a grotty hostel instead. She opened the bathroom door and all thoughts of hostels vanished. There was a bath.

Leigh sank back in the hot water, sighing. She’d had to go out to find somewhere to eat, Luisa Maier could not afford to eat in the hotel restaurant. As a result she’d found a burger bar open along the seafront, marvelling at the ice covered balustrades than ran the whole length of the beach. She’d eaten quickly and hurried back to the hotel as night settled, bringing the temperature down.  
It was 10pm and Bucky still hadn’t texted. Finally, on her own, in a bath of hot water and bubbles, she broke down, letting her misery and pain out. She sobbed, hot tears running down her face as she thought of him. She’d hurt him and there was no getting around that. She sat crying, her heart breaking.

Bucky sat in a bar somewhere in town. He hadn’t really noticed which one and didn’t really care. He sat nursing a beer, really wishing he could get drunk. Fuck…the soldier, that’s what she’d called him, the fucking soldier…the asset. Was that what she really thought of him? That he was only good for one thing? Killing… Fuck her. He’d heard his phone ping with a text but hadn’t wanted to read it. He was still so angry and hurt that she’d thrown that at him. Of all the things she could have said, she had to compare him to The Winter Soldier, who he’d fought so much against becoming and then had spent so much time escaping. He felt slightly numb. 

What was it they said? We always hurt the ones we love? 

He took a sip of his beer, checking his watch, 6:45pm. Florin had asked him to meet him in town at 7pm, so he knocked back the remaining alcohol and, shrugging on his jacket, set off to meet with Florin. Bucky looked at the group of people gathering. They were here to listen to Ludovic Werner and Bucky was there to make sure it all went smoothly, looking out for trouble and stepping in to stop it before it got out of hand. Not everyone agreed with Werner’s politics. 

He watched the small, dark haired man step out onto the stage and speak. ‘How the fuck is this man able to gather such a large crowd?’ He thought. Werner was nondescript, a history professor in a tweed jacket.

Werner began to speak and Bucky watched as the crowd hung off every word, marvelling at the man’s ability to weave his words through the crowd until even Bucky started listening.

“This country, this Romania, this people. We have lived through so much for so long, but we are strong and we are fearless. We deserve so much. We suffered with the snap and we continue to suffer even though our loved ones have returned to us. There aren’t enough jobs for every Romanian, we don’t have the resources we need, the resources we were promised. The EU? That has all but collapsed. We are on our own and I say this to you, my friends, my family, my Romanians, that as long as we let străini take our jobs, live in our flats, marry our women, then we get what we deserve. No more shall they rule us, push us under foot. We are Romanians! This is Romania!”

He listened to the hauntingly beautiful cadence of this nondescript man’s voice as it wove a melody around the crowd, pulling them in, capturing their thoughts and filling their hearts.

‘Shit…’ he thought, remembering another nondescript man with the ability to control with his voice back in the 30s.

Even if this man, Werner, wasn’t associated with HYDRA, he needed to be taken out.

“He’s good huh?”

Bucky turned to see Florin behind him; he’d been so caught up with Werner, he hadn’t heard Florin’s footsteps.

“Uh…yeah…I…” Bucky stammered, his mind still whirling.

“That’s what I was like when I first heard him. He wants so much for us.”

Bucky turned to watch Werner being greeted by a tall blonde man on the side of the stage.

“Come Jan, let’s get a drink, tonight was successful and we may have more nights like this for you.”

Bucky forced himself to turn away from the stage. There was something about the blonde man that was bothering him but he couldn’t think what.

“Yeah, ok.” He acquiesced, following Florin towards the front of the hall.

He stood outside, smoking, waiting for Florin to talk with Nicolae. He knew it was about him.

“Ah Jan, good to see you again, Florin tells me you did well tonight.”

“There wasn’t much to do but thank you.” Bucky replied. He’d had to sort out a couple of men who’d turned up drunk, throwing them out when they hadn’t settled, but there had been no real trouble.

“Nicolae.”

Bucky turned to see Ludovic Werner stood behind him and stepped out of his way to allow him access to Nicolae. The two men clasped each other in greeting, keeping close together as they spoke. Bucky kept his eyes on the ground, stepping back as far as he dare without losing hearing.

“You’re the new muscle I take it?” a smooth voice spoke next to him.

Bucky looked up at the tall blonde man he’d seen earlier on the stage.

“Yes,” he replied, nodding, “Jan Barbu.”

“Nice to meet you Jan Barbu. We always need new muscle,” he paused cocking his head, “tell me, have we met before?”

Bucky looked at him, his face set in a slightly puzzled manner, “I don’t think so, I would remember you.” He smiled slightly.

“You seem ever so familiar, but never mind, it’ll come to me, I never forget a face.”

Bucky’s heart raced as he forced himself to stare into the blue eyes gazing at him, seeing the coldness in them.

“Just got one of those faces I guess.” Bucky said as the man smiled thinly, not quite reaching his eyes.

“Indeed.”

“Ah Stefan, are you ready?” Ludovic turned to the blonde man.

“Of course Ludo, please, lead on.”

Bucky watched as the two men walked away. There was something drilling in his brain, trying to get him to remember but it wouldn’t come.

“What were you and Mr Gheata chatting about so nicely?” Nicolae asked, narrowing his gaze on him.

Bucky kept his face passive, “Nothing much, he asked if I was the new muscle.”

“Right, well, here’s your pay for tonight, same time next Saturday?”

“Yes, thank you.” Bucky smiled, his heart thumping…shit…Stefan Gheata…fuck…how could he have forgotten? Leigh had an uncle…

“Drink?”

“Yeah, course…” Bucky smiled, following the others to a little bar.

He nipped out on the pretence of a smoke as soon as he could, texting one line to Leigh.

# love you babybird #

The ping of her mobile woke Leigh up from a deep troubled sleep. She rolled over in the warm but empty bed and grabbed for her mobile, staring at the time. Two thirty in the fucking morning. She rubbed her eyes, who the fuck?... Bucky.

She opened the text and read it.

Shit…

She fumbled, half asleep to text back

# love you white wolf #

Message received and understood.

She sat staring at the phone as another text came in.

# where are you? #

# Constanţa # she replied, a bit hesitant to reveal exactly where.

# coming to you in the morning, meet you at the train station #

# ok #

Bucky looked up to see Florin, as he clicked off his phone.

“Everything ok?” the older man asked.

“Yeah, had an argument with Lu, I stormed off and hadn’t text her all day,” he sighed, some of the anger flashing through, “she fucking pissed me off man…so…”

“You need to marry her, get her pregnant, then she won’t be worrying you…” Florin laughed and Bucky grinned.

“ Where is she? At home?”

“Nah, she fucked off to Mamaia, she loves the sea.”

“Long way to go after an argument.”

“May have told her to walk the bear…”

“Oh, that kind of argument…” Florin laughed, “So you get on the train tomorrow, go find her, fuck her hard in to the floor and be done with it.”

“Yeah, which means I ought to get home now, get some sleep while I can.”

“Ok, come and say goodbye.”

Bucky followed Florin inside to say goodbye, finally getting back to the apartment at a quarter to five He made the strongest coffee he could and booked a ticket on the seven o clock train. He packed up what he could, leaving some clothing and toiletries dotted about, and left to get to the train station.

Leigh waited anxiously for the train to pull in. She’d been on edge ever since she’d received Bucky’s text that morning. They each had a code word that simply meant get to the nearest safe house and call for extraction. They weren’t meant to contact each other after the text was sent but Bucky had. 

She sat on the station, sipping a coffee, wishing she’d bought a packet of cigarettes. She didn’t really smoke, only when Clint was on edge and needed calming down but she could really do with one right now. Trying to calm her heart rate down she fidgeted in the cold, feeling her toes growing colder. The train was due in at nine twenty. She checked the station clock. Nine seventeen. God these last three minutes were going to kill her as she stamped her feet, trying to get some feeling into them. She had booked another night at the hotel after receiving the flurry of texts, knowing they’d need somewhere to stay and had slightly begrudged having to leave the warm bed that morning. 

She looked up as the train pulled in, watching and looking along the platform. There he was. In the last carriage. She watched biting her lip as he walked towards her, his backpack high on his back, hands jammed in his jeans until, at last, he was standing in front of her.

“Hi…” she said softly, uncertain, looking up at him before he cradled her face, his lips crashing onto hers, her heart bursting in her chest with happiness.

“Hi.” he whispered back, pulling away from her, a small grin on his face.

A tear leaked from her eye, “I’m so sorry…” she hiccupped, burying her face against his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her.

“We staying close to here?” he asked, as they walked out of the train station.

“No, we’re down by the seafront, about twenty, twenty five minute walk.”

“Ok…how are you?” he asked.

“Ashamed.” She whispered, turning to look at him.

“We can talk about it when we get to the hotel.” He said, feeling her sigh against him.

For Leigh it was the longest twenty minute walk she’d ever had. They walked, hand in hand without a word until they reached the hotel. Bucky showed his ID card and signed in.

Leigh opened the door and led him in to the double room. It was a nicely laid out room with a sofa and a kitchenette, for tea and coffee, and the en suite bathroom.

Bucky shrugged off his jacket, dumping his bag on the floor, groaning as he sat on the bed to take off his boots.

“Do you want a coffee?” she asked, her nervous energy making her pace.

“No. I’m good,” he watched her pacing, “Leigh, please come and sit down. We need to talk.” He said, patting the bed, stopping her mid track.

She turned and looked at the spot he was indicating, walking slowly over to sit next to him.

“What?” she said softly, searching his face as he looked at her passively.

“Stefan Gheata, your uncle, is one of the leaders of Lernaea. I met him last night at the gathering. He knew my face or thought he did. That’s why I sent the text. I didn’t want you to go nosing around as if he’s HYDRA, and I think he is, then we needed to leave. I’ve already contacted the team and extraction is set up for oh three hundred hours. There’s no time to get to a safe house which is why I asked to meet you here. We need to get to the Stadion SNC field for oh three hundred where Clint will pick us up.”

“Shit …so my dad really was HYDRA?”

“That we don’t know yet, but I couldn’t take the chance of him recognising me. Florin saw me texting you, asked where you were, I told him Mamaia, but we need to be careful.”

“Good, thank you…” she paused, “I am sorry…” she began only to have him stop her.

“I can’t talk to you about that right now, I’m still angry with you and I’m not even sure I want to talk to you about that, but it’s not a priority, the priority is getting out. Right now I need to sleep.” He stated, pulling off his clothing and climbing into the bed.

“I’ll shut the curtains for you.” She whispered; her throat thick with unshed tears.

Leigh made herself a coffee, hoping the kettle wouldn’t wake him and sat on the sofa, flicking through the internet, the illumination from her tablet the only light in the room.

Bucky woke, stretching, reaching to switch the lamp on. His fingers encountered air and he blinked in the dim light that was coming in through a chink in the curtains. He reached further and found a small switch in the wall. Blinking in the sudden yellow light he sat up, shaking his head. He looked over at Leigh who was sat on the sofa at the end of the room. Hotel…right…yes…extraction…

Leigh looked up as the lamp came on, her heart catching in her throat as she saw Bucky sit up and look at her. She knew she’d lost him. She watched as he got up and headed to the bathroom, his metal arm shining slightly and held back a sob. Now was not the time to fall apart. Bucky was right on one thing; the priority now was getting out.

Bucky yawned scratching his head as he walked out of the bathroom, clad only in his briefs. Leigh glanced up at him and then back to her tablet.

“You hungry?” he asked pulling on his jeans and a Henley he’d dug out of his backpack.

“I could eat.” She admitted, smiling slightly up at him as he pulled the Henley over his head and down his body.

“Which one of us should go?” he asked, “Heads or tails?” he asked, getting ready to flip a coin.

“What?”

“We need to keep cover, not go out and be seen, one of us will slip by more easily than both.”

“I’ll go, there’s a burger bar on the sea front, I ate there yesterday. They do take out.”

“Ok.” He replied, settling back on the bed, watching as she pulled on her boots, snuggled into her hoodie and grabbed her coat.

Leigh grabbed her bag and left.

The cold hit her as she walked out of the hotel, turning towards the sea front, glad she’d pinched Bucky’s large woollen scarf as she wrapped it almost all the way across her face, leaving a gap for her to see where she was going. She walked slowly, feeling the snow brush against the exposed skin around her eyes. She just felt heavy but empty, her heart in her stomach as she neared the burger place. She automatically ordered enough for four people, putting no thought into what she was asking for and stood waiting, wrapped up in her misery. She paid for the food and walked slowly back, the snow and ice muffling the sounds of the sea beating against the balustrade.

Bucky was stretched out on the bed when she returned, watching something on his tablet, smiling as he did. Plastering a smile she didn’t feel onto her face she turned to him, “food’s up.”

She placed the bags onto the coffee table and began unwrapping them, taking a burger and a portion of fries for herself.

“You feeding the five thousand?” Bucky quipped as he took two burgers and two portions of fries.

“I just ordered what I would normally get…for Clint and Nat…I wasn’t thinking.” She admitted, hoping he would sit next to her on the sofa, her heart sinking as he made his way back to the bed.

She bit into the burger, grimacing as it turned to ashes in her mouth but she forced it down.

Taking a deep breath she looked up at Bucky laughing at whatever he was watching, “Buck?”

He looked over at her, his smile fading, “Yeah?”

“I’m gonna need to sleep after this, someone made me get up early this morning,” she joked, her smile falling as it fell flat, “so…”

“Oh s’ok, I’ve slept, you take the bed, I’ll have the couch.” He replied, unplugging his tablet from the wall and hoping off the bed, his bare feet hitting the red patterned carpet.

Leigh just nodded, not trusting herself to speak, as she wrapped up the remaining food and put it in the small fridge, throwing the wrappers in the bin. She watched as Bucky settled down on the sofa, removing her tablet’s adaptor and replacing it with his.

“Oh you don’t mind, do you? I’m in the middle of watching a show and my tablet needs to charge.” He asked, glancing up at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the tablet.

“Not at all,” she replied, grabbing her tablet and phone and walking over the bed, “What time…,” she said her voice squeaking, “What time shall I set my alarm for?”

“I’ll wake you at one am.” He replied, eyes glued to the screen.

Leigh set her alarm anyway before heading to the bathroom to clean her teeth and use the toilet and gather her toiletries. She wouldn’t have time at one am to do it. She packed her toiletries case and wandered back into the room, placing it in her backpack, before she went round picking up her clothing, methodically folding each item to pack away. Finally she undressed, leaving her t shirt and underwear on and climbed into the bed. She switched off the lamp and lay there listening to the soft laughter from the sofa as the glow of Bucky’s tablet gave the room a soft blue glow. A few tears fell sideway onto her pillow and she sniffed, softly, letting the rest fall, crying silently.

Bucky made no mention of her slightly swollen red eyes when he woke her just before her alarm went off at one am, just placed a cup of coffee next to her on the bedside table and walked off to the bathroom, she heard the shower running and sat up, resting on the pillows, sipping the coffee.

Leigh pulled her clothing on from the day before and took her coffee over to sit on the sofa. There was one thing bugging her, from the day before and she knew she had to ask him now before they left, before they got on the quinjet, before they went back to the team.

Bucky came over and sat on the other end of the sofa to pull his boots on.

“Why did you kiss me?” she asked, putting her coffee on the table, turning slightly towards him.

“What?” he replied, doing up his laces.

“Yesterday, when I met you at the station, you kissed me. Why?”

He stilled, breathing deeply, “ I don’t know, think I was just glad you were ok, that’s all.”

“Oh…,” she sighed, forcing her tears back, “Are we done? Is this it?” she whispered, her voice cracking.

“I don’t know,” he sighed, turning to look at her, “Leigh, what you said, what you called me…I don’t know…if I can forgive that…so I don’t know.” He turned back to pull up the laces on his other boot.

“Ok.” She said quietly, forcing her tears down into a box.

Bucky sighed loudly next to her, “Leigh, I love you, I do, but I don’t know if I want to be with someone who said that to me, you know what happened to me, what I was made to do, and you still said it. I don’t know if that’s the line...you said to me once there are some things you just can’t get over, and…I don’t know if that’s one of them,” he turned to look straight at her, “You hurt me, doll, you fucking hurt me,” his voice cracked slightly, “and I…”

“It wasn’t what I meant.” She whispered.

“What?” he stared at her frowning.

“When I said that, I just meant…fuck…I was angry with you, this mission, the whole fucking thing, but I only meant that you were the soldier in our team. I was the boss…”

“Doesn’t matter what you meant, it’s what it meant to me… you knew what I was as The Winter Soldier, and I don’t care how you spin it, you still knew and you still said it…and…”

“I understand.” She said softly, her heart dying inside.

He sniffed, clearing his throat, getting up from the sofa.

“You need the bathroom?”

She shook her head, picking up her coffee, sipping it slowly.

Bucky headed off to clean his teeth, staring at himself in the small mirror. He wasn’t sure he could ever get over what she’d said. It would always be there; no matter what she’d meant, it was what he’d heard that mattered. Maybe he should just rip the band-aid off. He spat out the toothpaste, his stomach tensing, his heart bleeding out in his chest.

He walked back in to the room.

“Leigh…,” he began, faltering as she looked up at him, her wide eyes bracing for what he was going to say, hope mixing with pain, “I don’t think that’s something I can ever get over, so..,” he took a deep breath, “ I think we should end this here.”

Leigh felt her heart hit her stomach. She felt sick. She really had lost him.

She nodded, turning away from him as the first tears fell, “Ok.” She whispered, bending to pick up her jacket, her body stiff and jerky. She checked her watch; it was getting on for ten past two.

Blindly she pulled on her jacket, tears covering her eyes, as she pulled on her woollen cap, winding her scarf round her neck, only to realise it was Bucky’s.

“It’s ok, keep it on until we get to the quinjet.” He said, quietly, watching her struggle with it.

Leigh hoisted her backpack on and, picking up her small bag, turned to him.

“Do you have any cigarettes?” she asked, her voice small.

“Yeah, I do.” He replied, handing the packet over to her with his lighter.

“Thank you.”

“Leigh…I…” he faltered, looking at her tear streaked face.

“Buck, just don’t…” she whispered, her lips trembling, “please?”

He nodded, swallowing past the lump in his throat, breathing deeply as he picked up his own backpack.

Slowly, silently, they made their way back up towards the train station. Leigh smoked the whole way there. The field was at the back of the station and they silently trudged through the fresh snow until they reached the football ground. The gates were locked and they threw their backpacks over, Leigh scrambling over before Bucky could reach to help her, waiting on the other side until he joined her. They stood off to one side watching as the quinjet silently landed in the middle of the pitch.  
Leigh marched off towards the jet. She had never been so glad to see it in her life, sighing as she walked up the ramp, dropping her bags, clearing her throat and making her way to the cockpit, slipping into the co-pilot seat. She heard Bucky enter and the ramp closing.

“Good morning sleepyheads, ready to go home?” Clint cackled as he got the jet ready for lift off.

“Morning Clint, gonna go rest my head.” Bucky called out, disappearing into the side of the jet.

“Yeah,” replied Leigh, her head bowed.

Clint knew there was something going on but he needed to lift off and set the jet towards home before he could do anything else.

“Babybird?” he said softly, turning to her, reaching out gently to lift her head, “oh darlin’ what’s happened?” he asked gently, taking in her red rimmed bloodshot eyes, the tear streaked face and trembling lips.

Leigh looked at him, shaking her head, tears spilling from her eyes as she desperately tried to hold in her sobs. Clint pulled her into his embrace and let her cry, his heart breaking for her.

Bucky lay back on one of the pull down beds, hearing her soft cries, his eyes filling with tears. Like a band-aid, it would hurt like hell to begin with then wear off with time. He rolled over and tried to sleep.

Leigh sniffled, pulling back from Clint to sit properly in her seat.

“You wanna tell me?” he asked softly.

“I lost him, Hawk.” She replied, her voice thick with misery.

“What do you mean? Babybird?”

“I said something unforgiveable to him, called him something he can’t forgive.” She hiccupped, feeling her sobs rising and trying to control them.

“What? I mean there’s things you and I have called each other and we always forgive each other.”

“Not this time.” She shook her head.

“What happened Leigh, tell me? Can’t help you fix it if I don’t know what it is.” He smiled gently at her.

“This whole mission just got to me, we had little to no intel, we were acting blind, tripping from one place to another, and it just got to my head. Bu…,” she faltered on his name, “Bucky found a job easily, but I didn’t so I was stuck in that fucking flat for close to three weeks. He was working nights so we’d sleep during the day. I felt fucking useless you know, and I could feel myself slipping more and more into her, into Luisa. I was forgetting the mission, forgetting to find out about my father, I was so wrapped up in what Bucky…Jan was doing, it was like I’d become her, until…I went out one day to find where my father grew up and learned he had a twin brother Stefan. Bucky went ape when I returned as I’d left a note, like I was a fucking teenager going out without his permission, you know. I was pissed off, so I said I was going to go find out what I could from where the family moved to,”

“Ok, rambling but I get ya…” Clint smiled.

“Sorry…,” she smiled slightly, blinking back tears, “Bucky talked me round to waiting for him so we’d both go together on the Saturday, yesterday…er day before yesterday, only he finally got asked to do some extra work, which is what we’d been waiting for.”

“Hold on, back up, what extra work?”

“At his job, his boss mentioned that they could always use muscles and that he might be needed for some extra work. We were hoping it would lead us to Lernaea, which it did in the end, but I was so fucking angry that I’d wasted four days waiting for him to come with me to Constanţa, so fucking angry with myself for not keeping an eye on what was going on with Lernaea, that we got into an argument…,” she paused, choking back a sob.

“Hey babybird, take a deep breath, you’re rambling all over the place.”

Leigh took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, “I was so angry that I’d wasted time because of him and that he wouldn’t be able to come with me to track down where my dad grew up. Bucky said it wasn’t his fault as how the hell would he have known that there would be a gathering on the same weekend, and that he’d be asked to help out. I…I should have known. I saw the fucking posters Clint, in town, over the estate where we lived, and I fucking ignored them, I was so angry with myself that I turned it on him…,” she hung her head with shame, her face flushing.

“What did you say babybird, come on, you’re scaring me now Leigh…” Clint said, reaching out to stroke her shoulder.

“I told him that I should have known, but that it wasn’t surprising he didn’t know as…,” she took a breath, her lips trembling, “as he was just The Soldier…” she took a shuddering breath, catching a sob in the back of her throat.

“Babybird…you didn’t…” he said, aghast

“I didn’t even mean it like that. I meant…oh god what does it matter what I meant, I basically told him he was no better than the fucking asset…he told me he can’t get over what I said, and we…” she sobbed, “we split…fuck…he asked me to marry him, Clint, and I go and say that to him…” she sat forward resting her head on one hand, her fingertips pressing into her forehead, “ I have nothing…no reason for saying what I said, it just slipped out, and all I meant was he was the soldier and I was the boss in this mission, but like I said, doesn’t matter…so I lost him.” She finished, her voice tight and thick with tears, her head aching.

Bucky lay in the dark listening as Leigh told Clint what had happened.

Leigh sat back in the chair, her head aching, eyes hurting.

“I’m going to quit when we get back. This team needs him more than me.” She said, her voice trembling with the aching enormity of it all.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit shorter but I need to write this after the last chapter

Leigh and Bucky had been forced, by her own rules, to spend the first 24 hours together being tested and decompressing, before they could be released. She had always insisted on teams being placed together as it was generally easier for them to spend the time with friendly faces. She had spent the first hour seriously reconsidering her rules.

Clint had escorted them to the medical ward and had promised not to tell anyone except for Nat, that was a given, giving them both time to sort things out before the split was made official.

Steve was the first to visit. He stood in the doorway, Bucky was facing him on one bed and he could just see the back of Leigh, as she faced away from the door towards the window. Something was off. The room had been silent, the body language off. He made his way over to Bucky’s bed and settled in the chair.

“Hey Buck, good to see you, how are you?” he began.

“I’m fine. Don’t know why I have to be here for 24 hours but…” he grumbled, sitting up.

He caught Steve’s glance over at Leigh, an eyebrow raised.

“How did it go? Are you both ok?” Steve began before Bucky cut in

“Cut the crap Stevie, ask what you wanna ask.” Bucky said, glancing over at Leigh.

“What’s going on with you two? What’s happened?”

“We split. End of.” Bucky drawled, his lips thinning.

“Buck…what the ever loving fuck?” Steve said, waiting for Leigh to cut in with a “language” reprimand but none came.

“Not here.” Bucky said, blinking away tears.

“It’s ok, I’ll go.” Leigh said, rolling over and hopping off the bed, ripping out the drip she’d been put on as she’d been slightly dehydrated.

“Leigh, no, you need to stay.” Steve said, getting up.

“I made the rules, I can fuck the rules.” She said simply, not even glancing over at Bucky as she leaned over to hug Steve, pressing a kiss against his temple, “Talk to him, he needs you here more than me.” She smiled, her lips trembling as she made her way to the door and slipped out. 

“What’s going on Bucky? Talk to me.” Steve sat forward, looking in horror as his friend dissolved into tears.

“I don’t even know where to begin? This was hard on both of us and it can’t have been easy for her being stuck in that fucking flat when I went to work, but there was no other way round it, you know? I worked nights which meant she had to stay up and live the same hours I did,” he paused to wipe his eyes, smiling sadly, “I asked her to marry me…” he said sadly.

“Did she say no? is that why?”

“She said yes, I was so fucking happy, I was on a mission, I was with Leigh and we were gonna get married when we got back and…I dunno…we…me…I was losing myself…the job I did, it was so fucking easy, lift, carry, dump, that’s all I did for 10 hours or so, lift sacks of flour, carry them to the loading bay, dump ‘em on a trolley, you remember the job I did at the docks?” he grinned.

“In Brooklyn?” Steve queried.

“No London…yes, Brooklyn.” Bucky grumbled, shaking his head, “you know, I did extra hours when you were sick, helped with the rent.”

“Yes, yes I remember, you hated it.” Steve smiled.

“Yeah well, hated being the asset even more, so…I began to slip in to his mindset…Jan I mean not Him, and I think that forced Leigh to become Luisa, we forgot about the second part of our mission. I don’t think we could tell where Leigh and Bucky started and Lu and Jan ended. We were jumbled, too wrapped up in each other,” he snorted softly, “ too much sex, not enough work, you know?”

“Not really but continue…” Steve replied dryly, causing Bucky to snort with laughter.

“Yeah, I remember hearing about you and the USO girls…”

“Bucky…” Steve drawled.

He sobered, drawing a deep breath, “It started when she went off one day, left me a fucking note, to go and find where her dad grew up. I was fucking scared, Steve, what if something happened to her and I wasn’t there?”

“Leigh is a spy and assassin Buck, she can look after herself.”

“Yeah, Leigh is but Lu isn’t…” he stated, “I blew up at her when she got back and we got into an argument. She’d found out some info, the first for nearly three weeks and wanted to go to the coast to the place she was born, the family had moved there when her dad was young, and I convinced her to wait till the weekend and we’d both go, well weekend comes around and I get asked to do some extra work…”

“Couldn’t you have said no?”

“Oh no, these were not the kinda guys you said no to, well that Jan said no to. And anyway it was what we were waiting for, an in to Lernaea, I was asked to be extra muscle at a gathering. Well I told Leigh on the Saturday afternoon after I woke up and she just went ballistic at me, yelling about how I’d cost her four days of waiting, when she coulda already gone there, I shouted back that how the fuck was I meant to know I was gonna be asked that exact weekend…” he paused, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Buck?” Steve said gently.

“She told me it was her job to know these things as she was the boss, but I was just The Soldier…’The’ Soldier, Stevie, not ‘A’ Soldier, but ‘The’ Soldier…she said I was nothing more than the asset.”

“Oh Buck, I’m sure she didn’t mean it like that. She loves you, why would she say that to you?”

“That’s what she said, but it doesn’t matter what she meant, it’s what it means to me. A piece of meat, a nobody, waiting just to kill someone.” He spat, anger in his voice.

“Is that when you split?”

“Nah, I stormed out, I had a few hours before I had to go to the gathering, ya know, thought me and Leigh were gonna spent it in other ways but I sat in a fucking bar nursing a couple of beers.”

“What did Leigh do?”

“She went to the fucking coast to try and track her family, well she was gonna do that on the Sunday, the coast is like 220 odd miles from Bucharest, so it was too late by the time she got there. I didn’t know this then, didn’t read her text until much later, so I went off to this gathering, and fuck, Stevie, this guy is hypnotic, totally nondescript but his voice? He had that fucking audience in thrall. Even if he’s not HYDRA, he needs dealing with, you get me?”

“I do Buck.” Steve replied his lips set in a thin line.

“So anyway I’m talking to the boss man I work for when his boss man comes over to thank me, offering more work, you know and then fuck me, Werner, the speaker comes over to chat to Nicolae, I stand off to the side, trying not to look like I’m listening when this tall blonde guy I’d seen earlier, starts talking to me, asking me if I’m the new muscle. Tells me I look familiar and have we met before. Alarm bells start ringing, then I learn his name. He’s Leigh’s fucking uncle, Stefan Gheata.”

“Uncle? You never mentioned that?”

“Oh didn’t I? yeah her dad was a twin, so anyway I have to go for a few drinks with my boss and his boss, Florin and Nicolae, so I text Leigh the first chance I get, telling her to get to safety, I then told her I’d come to her.”

“At the coast?”

“Yeah, so I got home about five ish, had a coffee, booked a ticket and got on the seven o clock train out to Constanţa to meet with her. I flagged Clint when I was on the train, arranging extradition, as well as my ugly mug, there was no fucking way I was letting her anywhere near her Uncle. Remember? HYDRA killed her parents to get her? If he’s HYDRA, and I think he is, then…” Bucky motioned excitably.

“Ok, then what happened?” Steve asked, intrigued by his friend’s somewhat rambling tale.

“I get to the station and she’s there and…fuck…I was so fucking glad to see her that I just kissed her, and everything was fine until she tried to apologise and it all came tumbling back. What she’d said, how it made me feel…fuck…Stevie, she fucking hurt me, you know, like really hurt me, and I couldn’t get over it. We got to the hotel and I slept, she sat on the fucking sofa in the dark to let me sleep, but I still…shit…I can’t Stevie…every time I think I ought to talk to her, to try and fix this, it pops up in my head and I can’t…I can’t deal with it…so I told her it was over,” tears spilled over his blue eyes, his breathing hitching, “ I heard her telling Clint on the plane that she was gonna quit, that the team needs me more than her…,” he reached to grab Steve’s hand, “Don’t let her quit. She’s too good at being the boss.”

“Do you want to fix this?” Steve asked.

“I love her, I fucking love her so much Stevie, we were gonna get married, but this…this fucking asset…’The’ Soldier…it’s burning my brain and every time I think of her or see her or hear her, I see Him, see what I was, what I did.” He admitted, crying openly, sobbing as Steve got up to hold him.

Leigh sat in her office, staring at her emails, not seeing anything. She’d already fielded a call from Helen Cho who’d chewed her out for leaving the medical ward. That hadn’t gone down too well as Leigh’d had to stop herself from ripping Helen a new one. In the end she’d taken a deep breath and promised to drink her own body weight in water over the next few days to replenish herself and also if she felt faint at any time she’d return. She was worn out, wrung through, numb. There was nothing inside except an aching emptiness that just filled with sadness when she thought about it, so she was doing everything she could to avoid thinking about it, but sadist that she was, Darcy had requested reports from both her and Bucky at their earliest convenience. She’d gotten as far as ‘Clint Barton flew us in Budapest in order to catch a bus to Bucharest’ before she’d had to stop, her eyes filling with tears.

She looked up at a knock on the door, wiping her tears away.

“Come in.” she called out, praying her voice was stable.

Steve poked his head round, “Ok to come in.”

Leigh looked at him, her lips trembling, nodding.

He walked round to where she sat and hugged her to him.

“Oh my darling girl, you two really are in a bind aren’t you?” he said kindly as she cried against him


	27. Chapter 27

Leigh sat in the kitchen, drinking tea. Steve had stayed, not wanting to go back until he was sure that both she and Bucky would be ok.

It had been two weeks since they’d gotten back to the compound and two weeks since she’d seen him. She had moved back to her quarters and Steve had moved in with Bucky at her request, to keep an eye on him. She had refused both Clint and Darcy’s offer to have her come live with them, preferring to be alone. She was empty inside, a yawning abyss that threatened to consume her and it took all her energy to not tumble off the edge. She spent her time sleeping and going over reports.

“Have you eaten today Leigh?” Steve asked, his voice gentle.

“Not hungry, s’ok I’ve got tea.” She mumbled.

“Leigh, darling, I’m going to say this and it’s meant in kindness but you look like shit. I think…we all think, you need someone with you, you can’t…shouldn’t be getting through this alone.”

“M’fine Steve, I am…will be ok, I just need some time. I will be fine, ok?” she said, her voice neutral through sheer will power alone.

“Ok, but Leigh, I’m worried about you.”

“Thank you, but I will be ok. I’ve got my work.”

“So you’re not going to quit?” he asked, concerned.

“I tried but I need to give a years notice, so…I’ve decided to give it two months and see where I go from there…,” she paused, looking up at him, seeing the concern and love in his deep blue eyes, “how…how is he?” she whispered, her voice finally cracking.

Steve sat back sighing, “You know Bucky…not one for the whole vulnerability thing…”

“Yeah…” she said quietly.

“Hey Stevie, you in here? Gotta tell you about that blonde last night…god she was…” Bucky’s voice boomed out, trailing off as he entered the kitchen.

Leigh looked up, frozen as he swaggered into the kitchen, faltering slightly as he saw her, his gaze turning to Steve.

“Hey Buck.” Steve greeted him.

“Hey…,” he trailed off, watching out the corner of his eye as Leigh picked up her tablet and mug, her hair swinging forward to hide her face, before walking out.

He swung into her vacated chair, grinning at Steve.

“Don’t be a fucking ass Barnes…” Steve said, a hint of steel in his voice.

“What? I’m a single man, I can fuck who I want…” he all but whined, frowning.

“Whatever Buck…whatever…” Steve got up and went looking for Leigh.

She stood in the communal living area, looking out over the snowy landscape. The numbness inside spreading.

“Leigh…” Steve called out as he walked up to her.

She took a deep breath and turned, smiling at him.

“I’m so sorry you had to hear that…he’s…”

“A single man who can fuck who he wants?” she said, interrupting him.

“You heard…”

“He has a loud voice when he wants…,” she paused, taking a deep breath, “and he’s right, he is single, we have broken up, and yes, he can fuck who he wants…if that’s what he needs to do to deal with this…” she stopped, her voice cracking slightly as she swallowed around the vast sudden lump in her throat, “I thought I could do this Steve, but I can’t,” she whispered, tears falling, “I thought I could push it into a box, deal with it by myself, be his boss again, like I used to be, but I can’t…” She stepped forward into his embrace.

“Come back with me to Brooklyn.” He said, looking down at her.

“What?”

“Come and stay with me for a while, get away from here, you can work remotely,” he smiled at her raised eyebrow, “yes I do know about remote working, and yes, S.H.I.E.L.D set me up with access when I returned but I’ve never seen the need.”

“I don’t know…” she stepped back, turning to look at the snow falling, “What if something happens?”

“Then we’ll deal with it, Sam or Clint can pick you up in a few minutes in the jet, or we can drive back in a couple of hours…Leigh…,” he reached out to turn her to him, his hands on her shoulders, “listen to me my darling, you need to get away from here, just for a while, regroup, spend some time away from Bucky, I know you’re both hurting right now, I can see it…yes he is hurting just as much as you are, he just deals with it differently and if you stay you’ll end up hurting each other more. No one will think any less of you for getting away,” he sighed looking at her red rimmed wet eyes, “I know you love him darling, and I know he loves you…this thing between you? It can be overcome and fixed, but it’ll take time, that is if you both want to fix it…”

Leigh nodded.

“But if you stay here, watching him being an absolute fucking asshole…”

Leigh smiled, snorting slightly.

“Language Cap…” she whispered, her mouth twisting in a wry grin.

“There’s my Leigh…so, what do you say? Come stay with your grandpa in Brooklyn?”

Leigh took a deep breath, thinking. Steve was right, if she stayed at the compound, cooped up with Bucky, neither of them would be able to heal.

“Ok.” She agreed.

“Good, let’s get you packed and we’ll leave today.”

Bucky stepped silently away from the door to the living area.

Leigh looked around the small guest room Steve had given her. She had balked at going into the one she’d first stayed with Bucky in, preferring to take the smaller room. She had a laptop set up in the corner, so she could keep in contact with the compound and zoom with Darcy on a daily basis. She’d been living with Steve for a few days and was finally getting rid of the ants under her skin feeling she’d had at the compound. 

She had lazed around for the first day, at Steve’s insistence, just sitting, reading, chilling out. It had been nice for a day but reminded her too much of the apartment in Bucharest so she’d gone for a walk around his neighbourhood on the second day, just walking in the snow, not really seeing much but enjoying being outside. The cold air reminded her slightly of Bucharest but the smells were different. She had smell the hops in the air from the nearby breweries, the sweet smell of baking, and fresh roast coffee lingering in the snowy air; the sounds of New Yorkers just going about their daily business, the honks of cars and taxis, the shouts and laughter of residents and visitors surrounding her, pulling her in, making her one of their own.

“Leigh?,” Steve called up the stairs, “breakfast is ready.”

She smiled and made her way down to the kitchen.

“That smells good,” she remarked as Steve placed a plate full of scrambled eggs on toast with fried tomatoes and mushrooms next to her, along with a cup of fresh black coffee.

He sat down with his own meal and dug in.

“Thank you.” She said, smiling at him.

“It’s only breakfast my dear.” He grinned back.

“No, not for breakfast…for this, for…” she trailed off, swallowing, her breathing hitching.

“You are more than welcome my darling girl, I know it’s hard to lose the person you love…”

“Steve…” she blinked away tears, reaching for his hand, squeezing gently.

“When Peggy died, I was besides myself with grief, but I stayed for our children, until I knew they were ok and would be fine, and then I came here. I ran, I admit that, but it was too much for me. I didn’t want you to have to run to escape your grief.”

“Is that what this is?” she asked, gasping around the hole inside her.

“Yes, you’re grieving…Bucky is still alive yes, but you’re grieving the loss of what you had with him, it takes time and space and it’s fucking hard…”

“Thank you for helping me, I know he’s your best friend…”

“He is my best friend but he’s also the world’s biggest asshole at times. You needed my help more than he did.”

“I know he’s more than that to you…he told me…”

“Yes, I know he did…” he raised an eyebrow wryly.

“Do…do you ever regret not…”

“Not acting on it? Not taking him up on his offer after what he did for me?” he asked, watching as she blushed prettily.

“Yeah…”

“To be honest? Yes…and no,” he smiled, “yes because I would have liked to have know what it felt like…to be with him in that way, even if it was only the once, to know his skin on mine, and no, because while he was once the love of my life, he did not belong to me, not in the way Peggy did.”

“Didn’t belong to you? What do you mean?” she asked, intrigued, taking a bite of her eggs.

“He was always too wild, always on the look out for the next adventure, the next thrill. He would never have been satisfied, staying with me, even if that kind of thing had been allowed back then, which it wasn’t, we would have had to live on a deserted island to get away with that kind of thing.”

“Oh...he told me he loved you.”

“Oh he loved me, in his own way,” he smiled, his eyes twinkling, “but it wouldn’t have been enough, not for him…what he was searching for was beyond both of us at that time,” he reached out to stroke her face, gently, “he was looking for you, my darling.”

“Me? How…”

“You are the only person I’ve ever known, who can calm him down. Oh, what am I trying to say here?...,” he muttered to himself, “I knew Dottie, they were sexually hot together, but there was no real spark between them; she was trying to get him to marry her from the moment they met, aged sixteen or so, and he was trying to get into her panties. I know she was his first, he told me, and he was her first but had they married, it would have been a disaster…and then there was me…I don’t think I need to tell you exactly what he did for me…,” he looked at her, noticing the small grin on her face, “well, I should have thanked him at the time, but I was so overwhelmed and taken aback that he let the same way, that…”

“At least you did say thank you though.”

“Oh you know about that?”

“I do.” She smiled at him.

“And then there was you. The only person Bucky has ever been truly content with…,” he paused, thinking, a small frown appearing between his eyes, “I wouldn’t normally break a confidence but I think you need to hear this. When you left the medical ward, he cried...actually he sobbed, broke down…”

Leigh sat back, tears gathering at the thought of Bucky being that upset and knowing she was the cause.

“I have never seen him cry in all the years I’ve known him. He loves you with all his heart, Leigh, but what you said to him…,” he paused looking at her pale face, “It was cruel, my darling, mean and cruel and possibly the worst thing anyone could say to him, let alone the person he loves most in the world, and I’m sorry to hurt you but I needed to say it.”

“I know…” she whispered, tears falling down her face, her food all but forgotten.

“No, I don’t think you do…Bucky, when I found him in Bucharest and with what happened after, was suffering from PTSD and severe depression. When he went back under the ice in Wakanda, when they worked to remove his programming, they also put together a counselling service for him so that he could be healed, both physically and emotionally when he came back out. He was in counselling for almost two years, learning to be himself again, learning who he was again and then the snap happened.”

Leigh stared back at him, her heart sinking at just how cruel she had been.

“I’m sorry my dear, I don’t want to hurt you but you need to understand what you did. He told me…,” he took a deep breath, knowing Bucky would probably kill him for what he was about to say, “he told me that every time he sees you, hears you or thinks of you, the Winter Soldier appears in his mind and he’s reminded of who he was and what he did.” Steve paused as Leigh broke down, crying silently in horror.

“Oh god…” she whispered in anguish, pushing back from the table, she was a horrible person. Blindly she fled up the stairs into her room.

Steve sat at his kitchen table deep in thought. He hadn’t meant to tell her in quite that way, but she’d needed to hear exactly what her words had done. She needed to hear so she could know and learn how to fix what she’d done. Sighing he picked up his mobile.

“Hey punk, how are you? How’s…”

“I told her Buck…”

“Told her what?” Bucky asked, suspicion in his voice.

“What she caused. What you see and remember when you look at her.”

“What the fuck punk?” Bucky snarled, “ I told you that in confidence…what? You tell her I cried too?”

“Bucky, you can’t fix something if you don’t know exactly what happened. Don’t hide behind Brooklyn Buck…you’re not that man anymore. She needed to know what she did to you, so she can fix it.”

“How? How the fuck is she going to fix it? Stevie, I can’t even look at her…”

“I know, I’m going to think about a way around that but I gotta ask, Buck, do you want to fix this?”

“You know I do…” Bucky replied, quietly.

“Then stop fucking around. Seriously, I know you’re hurting but sticking your dick in every available hole isn’t going to help.” Steve snapped.

“Ok…” Bucky whispered, “does she…?” he trailed off unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“She heard…she knows…”

“Fuck…,” he trailed off, “Tell her I’m sorry…” he whispered

“Tell her yourself Buck.”

“How?”

“Text her. there you go, that’s a way around this. Text her, tell her how you feel, what she did, talk to her that way.”

“I dunno Stevie…”

“Or walk away…one or the other, you either want to fix this Bucky, or you don’t.”

“Ok…”

“Ok what?, I swear to god Buck, I have one last nerve and you’re getting on it.” Steve’s Captain voice boomed down the phone.

“I’ll text.”

“Good, now I’ve gotta go see if she’s ok.”

“What?” Bucky asked, his heart beating rapidly.

“Calm down Buck, she got upset when I told her, she’s in her room.”

“OK…thanks punk…god…it just hurts Stevie.”

“I know, but I’ll do everything I can to help you fix it, but Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“Keep your dick in your pants.” Steve drawled

“Yes sir.” Bucky grinned


	28. Chapter 28

Leigh sat at her laptop reading her emails. She had been at Steve’s for almost a month. The snow had gone and Brooklyn was gearing up for the first days of Spring, buds sprouting through the sparse patches of grass in gardens and parks. It had also been almost a month since Steve had told her what she’d done to Bucky. It had been hard for her to hear at the time but she knew she’d needed to hear it. She understood why Steve had told her but she still felt like the world’s most horrible person.  


She heard her mobile ping and looked at it to see a message on the Stark Message board from an unknown number.

# hi Leigh #

She messaged back .

# hi who is this? #

# oh shit sorry, new number, it’s Bucky #

She looked at the message, her heart beating madly.

# nice try, who is it really? Clint, is that you?, cause this is mean even for you… #

# no it’s me, Bucky. #

# what was our code that you text me back in Bucharest? #

She waited to see what would happen. If this was someone playing a trick on her, she was gonna go ballistic on them.

# love you babybird #

Oh shit…her heart skipped a beat as her breathing hitched, tears forming.

# hi Bucky # she messaged back, her fingers jolting on the keypad.

# hi…Steve suggested I text you, but messenger is easier…wanted to apologise for what you heard in the kitchen before you left. I don’t do that anymore #

# ok, thank you…#

# so…how are you? #

# Bucky, why are you doing this? Steve told me what I did to you… #

# because I wanna fix this doll…do you wanna fix this? #

# I do, but I don’t know how. Don’t know how you could ever trust me again. #

Leigh looked at what she’d typed, tears spilling over, dripping onto the screen.

# it’s gonna be hard, gotta admit, but we gotta try, right? #

# yeah…so what do we do? # 

# Steve suggested this as a way of me getting used to talking to you …I’m having counselling again…#

# oh god…I’m so sorry…#

# hey doll, in some way this is good, or at least my therapist says so, that if I could lose myself that easily, then there’s still something inside that I need to work on. #

# I don’t know what to say…huh…how are you? # 

# getting better, been out on a small mission with Sam, who says hi btw, he’s sat across from me on the sofa pulling faces…#

She grinned, thinking of Sam’s penchant for face pulling,

# hi Sam #

# how are you? # Bucky asked

# not so good. I can’t get over what I said to you, it was mean and cruel, as Steve rightly said…I’m not coming back to the compound…at least not yet. Steve said he’ll help me find a place of my own, I can’t stay with him forever. #

# you leaving us doll? #

# don’t know…you all seem to be doing fine without me, so maybe it’s time to find a life outside of being a superhero…#

She sat waiting for a reply, seeing the little dots indicating he was typing, stopping, typing again, stopping, before a message appeared.

# hey Leigh, this is Sam, I’m telling you this now, if you leave, we will find you and drag you back by your hair…#

Another message appeared almost immediately.

# Fuck’s sake Sam, just get your fucking hands off my phone…he’s right though #

# you guys need a moment? ;) # 

# Sorry ‘bout that, Sam’s being a jerk, but he’s right. Look we’ll get through this no matter what happens, but you’re the best boss this team has ever had - don’t tell Steve that. Take the time you need but come back, don’t leave…#

# let me think about it #

# can I message you again? #

# of course you can # 

# good…I miss you… #

# I miss you too # 

# God, I don’t know what to put…I’ve sat on this for nearly a month since Steve called me, thinking about what I wanted to say to you, to ask you why you said that, to tell you how I feel and all I can think is how much I fucking miss you, how much I want to talk to you, to hold you…but I know I can’t, not yet, not until I’ve dealt with whatever it is in my fucking brain that made me react so badly. Yes, what you said was cruel, but my reaction was…I dunno…#

She took a moment to read what he’d written, her hand over her mouth as she read, through her tears.

# Oh Buck, I’m so sorry for what I said, it was unthinking and cruel and I should have been aware but I was so lost…all I could see was Jan, not you…#

# think we both fucked up on this one #

# don’t think we’ll be sent on any future missions then? :) #

# er, don’t think the world would survive that ;) #

She sniggered through her tears.

# oh gotta go, Darcy’s calling, talk later? #

# yeah, that would be nice, say hi to Darcy for me #

# bye doll #

# Bye Buck #

Leigh sat back, feeling lighter. Her heart hurt less. Smiling she got up to go make a cup of coffee. Maybe she’d help Steve sort out the garden this afternoon.

Sam looked over at Bucky.

“Darcy’s calling?”

Bucky frowned, “ I didn’t know how to end it. My therapist said I should make contact, get to know each other again, small talk, that kind of thing…”

“You don’t do small talk…” Sam grinned, “You’re an all or nothing kinda guy, not exactly a ‘how’s the weather’ kinda person…” he laughed.

“Tell me about it…” Bucky muttered.

“Ok, you’re either talking at a hundred miles an hour or completely silent, there’s no In-between with you...gotta say, it makes missions with you rather interesting. You either tell me everything, or nothing…”

“I hate you…” Bucky muttered, getting up, smirking at him.

“You love me man, you know it, I know it, even Leigh knows it…” he laughed.

“Hey Darce.” Bucky called out, walking into her office.

“Hey Buck…,” she paused looking at him, seeing the slight smile on his face, “Ok, who are you and what have you done with that miserable sack of shit I normally have to deal with?”

“Harsh, Darcy…harsh…” Bucky smiled, slouching in a chair.

“What can I help you with weird smiling man who looks like Bucky Barnes?”

“I wanted to catch up, see if you’d got any more info on Stefan Gheata.”

“Funny you should say that, I was just about to call Leigh…you wanna stay?” she asked, gently. 

Bucky sat, breathing deeply, “I just messaged her…” he admitted.

“Oh, how did that go?”

“Weird, but good…” he bit his bottom lip, “Not sure I’m ready to hear her voice though, so no, I’ll go.”

“I can phone her later. You’re here now and this does concern you as well as her. I read Leigh’s report of what happened when she went looking for the old Gheata house in Bucharest and there was a phrase the house owner used that got me thinking…I know it had Leigh thinking too but she was thinking about the father, not the mother.”

“Huh?”

“You haven’t read her report I take it?”

He shook his head, not willing to admit that he hadn’t been able to, for fear of hearing her voice in his head.

“Ok…well, there was a Romanian phrase the old lady used, something about a woodchip not jumping…”

“Așchia nu sare departe de trunchi…” Bucky interrupted, “The woodchip doesn’t jump far from the trunk, you know, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Yes, so glad you said that and not me, I’d mangle it…anyway, Leigh asked me, before she left, to look into the father, Daniel Gheata, so I did and zip, nothing…even in the data we have, so I turned to the mother, Leah Gheata…and bingo…her maiden name was Kruger, as we know, but her father…oh her father…tell me Bucky, does the name Heinz Kruger mean anything to you?”

Bucky shook his head, frowning, trying to remember if he’d ever heard it.

“Ok, how about Fred Clemson?”

“Clemson? The HYDRA agent who killed Erskine? Yeah Steve told me about him…wait…what are you saying Darce?” he narrowed his eyes at her, his gut rolling.

“I’m saying that Fred Clemson and Heinz Kruger are one in the same. Leigh’s great grandfather on her grandmother’s side shot and killed Abraham Erskine. Her entire family are HYDRA, and I’m betting, that’s the reason her parents fled to S.H.I.E.L.D…,” she took a sip of her coffee, pointing to the machine and then Bucky, who nodded.

“Help yourself…” Darcy laughed, forcing him to get up and get his own coffee.

“Have you ever heard of Projekterneuerung?“ Darcy asked as he sat down, stirring his coffee.

“No, should I?” he asked, taking a sip, smiling.

“Not unless you were HYDRA…”

“I was HYDRA…”

“No, you were used by HYDRA, you most definitely were not HYDRA, you and Nat both…anyway, Projekterneuerung was set up just after the end of the Second World War, after the death of Schmidt, just after the KGB/HYDRA took you and Steve went into the ice. It means Project Renewal and was meant to create the world’s most perfect Super Soldier. You were the first in line but you were an adult, with your own mind and thoughts which Zola found hard to deal with, hence the...“ she paused.

“The wipes and the cryo…” Bucky said, softly, breathing deeply.

“Exactly. Project Renewal was going to start from birth, but then Zola defected to America and the project was shelved. Sometime in the mid to late Eighties, the project began again, learning from you and your time in the Red Room…,” Darcy took a deep breath her face troubled.

“Darce…what’s going on?”

“It’s Leigh, she was…ok, let me start. There was talk in the intelligence community of two brothers, within HYDRA, who had expressed interest in this Project. They had extreme high intelligence and had figured out a serum that came in two parts, one administered directly after birth, and the other after adolescence. The two parts were designed to produce perfect eyesight, perfect hearing, high levels of healing, and super strength. We don’t know above the longevity as it’s not listed but…”

“Darcy, if you don’t tell me what you’re getting at…I swear to god…” Bucky growled, placing his mug on her desk, coffee slopping over the side.

“It’s Leigh, she was the first recipient…then I’m guessing when she was little, her parents had a change of heart and fled Romania for America, swapping HYDRA for…well S.H.I.E.L.D/HYDRA. Remember, they weren’t killed until after she showed she was good with a bow and arrow.”

“Shit…so what does this mean?”

“She was meant to be…I dunno…indoctrinated at an early age? Taught to be the perfect soldier, without her own mind or thoughts, like the Red Room, but for the ultimate assassin, but she only had the first shot, so who knows…I’m sorry Buck but right know I have no more intel on the actual serum used.”

“I’ll tell her…” he said, softly.

“Buck?”

“I owe her that much.”

Darcy nodded and handed over the paper print out she had.

“Good afternoon Steve, how are you?” Leigh smiled, walking out in the small back garden. By small, she meant miniscule, just enough space for a table and four chairs and some hanging baskets and pots.

“Good afternoon Leigh, I am well…except for these hanging baskets, I don’t know what I’m doing wrong with them. Peggy used to have some with petunias and geraniums, only I can’t get them to grow together and I know she did…but never mind, how are you? You seem…happier.”

“Bucky messaged me.”

“About bloody time” Steve smiled.

“He said you’d told him to.” She smirked

“No, I told him it would be a good start, a way to keep in contact while he dealt with his…problems.”

“You mean the sight, sound and thought of me bringing out the Winter Soldier type problem…” she drawled, smiling.

“Yes…that problem…, “ he smiled at her as she plopped into one of the chairs, wincing as her backside hit a wet patch.

“Did you water the chairs too?”

“I may have gone a bit overboard; it’s been so nice recently I just wanted to get some of the baskets done…sorry.”

“S’ok, not the first time my ass has been wet.” She muttered, shifting on the seat.

She looked up at him seeing his smirk and raised eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

“Get your mind out the gutter Rogers, that’s normally where Barnes is…” she laughed, as her phone pinged.

# Leigh, it’s Bucky, is Steve with you? #

# yes, we’re in the garden #

# good, stay in the house, I’ll be there in an hour and a half. Don’t go anywhere. Please. #

# ok #

Wordlessly Leigh handed her phone over to Steve to read.

“Any ideas?” she asked

“None, but I think we ought to go inside and wait. Do what Bucky asks.”

“yeah, sure. I’ll do lunch.” She answered, her heart hammering over the fact she was going to see Bucky, nervous as to the reason why.

“Oh for god sake Leigh, sit down will you, that’s the third time you’ve…” Steve huffed, taking the tin out of her hands and opening it.

“I’m sorry, I’m just a bit…”

“Nervous, jittery, excited…I can tell…sit…” he commanded watching as she sunk into the seat, “God you’re worse than Bucky at sitting still…his ma used to get him to sit on his hands, do I have to do that to you?” he turned to her, emptying the tin of soup into a pan.

“No…” she said in a small voice, “But what…”

“Leigh…” Steve warned in his best Cap voice, ignoring the roll of her eyes, “ I swear you even take after Bucky…”

“I do not…” she exclaimed indignantly.

“Can’t sit still, asks inane questions, rolls eyes…check”

She huffed and got out her phone, for something to occupy her hands with whilst Steve made lunch.

She was in the bathroom when the knock came.

“Balls…” she muttered, trying to hurry up and not wet herself at the same time.

Finally she was able to get dressed and wash her hands, taking a quiet breather, feeling her heart racing, before she walked softly down the stairs to see him standing in the living room talking to Steve.

Bucky looked round as a small noise caught his attention and smiled.

“Hi…” he said, seeing her standing at the bottom of the stairs, caught like a scared rabbit.

“Hi…” she said, clearing her throat, suddenly unsure.

“Come in Leigh, Bucky’s got something he needs to tell both of us.” Steve called from inside the room.

Hearing his voice broke the spell and she walked into the room to sit down on the sofa, watching as Bucky sat next to her, leaning forward. She sat at an angle to see him. His hair had grown and he’d shaved the fluffy beard, but he was just Bucky and had never looked better to her.

“I’m sorry I have to say this but it’s important you hear this. It’s mainly for Leigh, but it does involve you too Steve, plus i…we, Darcy and me, thought it best if you,” he turned to look at Leigh, noticing the uneven hair with root growth and her pale skin, “weren’t alone with this…” he frowned slightly. Had she gotten thin?

“Start at the top Buck.” Steve asked, watching Leigh, as Bucky talked to her, watching as she nervously rubbed her hands together.

“Right, well. I went to see Darcy earlier today, after I chatted with you, to see what she had on Stefan Gheata. You remember what that old lady said to you at the house in Dorobanţi, about the woodchip not jumping far from the trunk? The apple not falling far from the tree? Well, Darce told me you thought this had something to do with Stefan and Sebastian’s father, Daniel, right?”

“Yes, I wondered why she’d said it and wondered if he’d been in HYDRA, I asked Darcy to keep an eye out for anything in the data dump.”

“Well, she did and there was nothing, nothing past his birth certificate and some bits on his schooling, so Darce being Darce dug further. She looked into your grandmother, Leah Gheata, remember her maiden name was Kruger,” he turned to Steve, “remember you said you knew that name? well turns out her father was Heinz Kruger, or as we know him Fred Clemson, that fucker who killed Erskine…” he turned back at Leigh’s gasp, seeing her hand over her mouth, tears forming.

Steve looked at him, frowning in sorrow.

“There’s more and it gets worse…”

“Worse? What can be worse than my great grandfather killing the man behind Steve’s serum?” she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

“HYDRA set up a project, not long after I fell and Steve went in the ice, called Project Renewal, Projekterneuerung, it's a mouthful I know," he chuckled, “anyway, it was set up with me being the first. They were after the perfect super soldier, one who did exactly what he was told and we all know how well I turned out with the constant wipes and cryo, so they turned their attention to growing the perfect soldier, you know, from conception, only Zola defected to America and it was shelved.”

He glanced up at Steve who was staring at him and took a deep breath, turning back to look at Leigh who was staring at him in horror.

“Sometime in the mid to late Eighties there was talk of two brothers in HYDRA, who had picked up this project and run with it. They tweaked the original serum into two shots, one just after birth and the other just after adolescence. The first one would give perfect hearing and eyesight, the second high levels of hearing on par with both of us,” he motioned between himself and Steve, “and super strength, again like us…,” he reached out to take Leigh’s hands between his, feeling her shaking, “I’m so sorry doll, but it was you, you were their first candidate, your dad and his brother, but your dad lost his nerve, loved you too much and he and your mom ran to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Oh god…” she whispered, her voice full of horror and sadness, “they killed them after I shot that arrow…perfect eyesight and hearing,” her breathing hitched and Bucky pulled her in, hugging her, pressing soft kisses against her hair as she cried, feeling her arms snaking around his waist.

“I’m sorry doll, I really am, but we gotta move. You’re coming back to the Compound, the pair of you,” he looked over at Steve, “and don’t ‘but’ me punk, you’re a fucking super soldier, even if you are ancient,” he chuckled, “they come looking for Leigh and find you? Nah fuck that. Go, grab some clothing, be ready in ten.” He smirked as Steve flipped him the bird as he got up to grab his stuff.

Bucky pulled Leigh away from him, “Doll, we can talk about this back at the compound but right now, I need you to follow my orders, and grab your gear, wheels up in ten.”

Leigh swallowed, nodding.


	29. Chapter 29

“Ooof” Leigh felt the air leave her body as a pair of strong familiar arms wrapped around her from behind, lifting her from her chair.

“Babybird, we just heard, how are you?” Clint asked, hugging the life out of her.

Leigh leaned back, breathing in his familiar safe scent.

“I’m ok Hawk, “she grinned as Nat stepped round Clint to hug her from the side.

“Nat, I’m honoured, I should turn out to be a mini super soldier with a murderous great grandfather every day if it means I get a hug from you…” she quipped, watching Nat’s mouth turn up into a mini smile.

“U tya sho zhopa sho rozha: vse prigozhe” Nat smiled wickedly at her.

“Natalia Alianovna Romanova, you kiss Clint with that mouth?” Leigh smirked at her.

“What? What did you say Nat?” Clint asked, his Russian wasn’t up to slang terms.

“Your ass is the same as your face: all beautiful.” Bucky smirked walking into the kitchen to find them hugging each other.

“Oh, well my ass is a thing of beauty…” Clint grinned, laughing.

“My ass, your face, same thing.” Leigh quipped, chuckling, feeling more secure than she had in a while.

“Look, I’m ok guys, it was a shock finding out your great grandfather was a notorious HYDRA agent who killed the man who essentially made Steve into what he is, and that I’m half a super soldier…, “ she sighed as Clint and Nat let go of her, “though I feel neither super nor like a soldier right now.” She sat down at the kitchen table, sighing, watching Bucky out of the corner of her eye as she got himself a coffee.

The car journey back to the compound had been slightly awkward for her as Steve had sat in the passenger seat, chatting away to Bucky, leaving her sat in the back, missing half the conversation. She’d ended up staring out of the window, silent, watching the green land flying past.

“Guys, please, I don’t need a chaperone to sit in the kitchen, this is one of the most heavily fortified buildings in the country. Tony built the original remember?”

“Yeah, and Thanos blew it up…” Clint muttered, holding on tight to Nat as he shuddered.

“Ok, yes, there was that little incident…”

“And you got trapped in your room for the whole fucking shitshow.” He chuckled, resting his head on Nat’s shoulder.

“Don’t remind me…I heard the screams but there was nothing I could do except wait to die from a fucking ceiling falling on me…” she glared at him.

“Sorry babybird…I forgot that bit.”

“You get hit in the head too many times huh Hawk?”

“la la la…not listening…la la la” he sang, sticking his fingers in his ears.

~fuck off bird boy,~ she signed ,watching as his eyes widened in indignation, ~love you Clint~

“love you babybird” he said back, not noticing the stillness of both Leigh and Bucky, nor the glance they gave each other.

“Come on my love, let’s leave Leigh alone, she doesn’t need ‘us’ around,” Nat purred, grabbing Clint’s hand and leading him out of the kitchen.

Leigh looked down at her mug of cold coffee debating whether to take a sip.

“I can get you a fresh one, once you’ve stopped murder face-ing that one.” Bucky smiled, stepping up to the table, holding his hand out.

Leigh blinked and held her mug out, “Thanks Buck.” She smiled.

“No problem.” He replied, filling her mug up with fresh coffee, walking over to join her at the table.

She smiled as he placed the mug in front of her.

“You don’t…”  
“Can I…?”

She grinned motioning for him to go first.

“Age before beauty right?” he quipped, remembering a similar conversation with Nat once upon a time.

“Something like that.” She smiled, sipping the fresh brew.

“I was gonna ask if you were okay with me sitting here.”

“God, I was gonna tell you that you didn’t need to stay if you didn’t want to.”

“Well, I want to, so I’ll stay.” He said simply, placing his mug on the table, looking at her, seeing the tiredness, the paleness of her skin and how thin she was, and sighed.

“I’m sorry.” He said, his blue eyes staring at her.

“For what Buck? You didn’t do anything.” She whispered.

“I allowed myself to get lost in the character and I neglected the mission and in turn, you, then,” he held his hand up as she started to speak, “and then, when you got angry, I made you wait. I didn’t see you Leigh, I saw her, Lu, someone who needed taking care of. You don’t need anyone to take care of you. You’re a spy and a bloody good assassin, and I’m sorry, I treated you like a civilian, not an equal…”

“Bucky, that’s not true…” she began

“Isn’t it? I went to work, you stayed at home, I made you live the same hours as me, you were stuck in that flat, going stir crazy, trying to tell me, but I wasn’t listening. My therapist says I have a tendency to not listen. She thinks it stems from always being told what to do when I was Him, so now I’ve got the choice, I don’t listen half the time, and that’s on me.”

“I went off script too. I made that trip to Dorobanţi alone because it was personal to me. You had no idea where I was going and you had every right to get angry with me. We should have gone together, that was the plan and I broke it.”

“Yes, you did and yes you could have put yourself in danger, but you also gathered the most intel we got on this mission. Imagine I’s gone to the gathering, met Stefan Gheata and had no idea who he was. I could have put both of us in danger because I didn’t listen to you, I was just doing a crappy job for crappy pay cause it was easy and I didn’t have to think, it was soothing, it calmed the chaos,” he reached out tentatively before changing his mind, tucking his hand in his lap, “I know what you meant when you said what you said, I was the soldier in our team but something short circuited in my crazy brain. That being said, I am so glad I did make you wait to visit Constanţa. Just got this from Darce. She managed to cobble it together when we were driving up from Brooklyn.” he handed her a sheet of paper. 

Leigh stared at it, not knowing what she was looking at.

“Buck? What am I…” she trailed off seeing the name Stefan Gheata.

“It’s a census, taken last year, he lives in the house you grew up in. Must have moved there after you all fled to the States. The house you were going to go visit.”

She took a deep breath only to find all the air had gone, her head was spinning.

“Hey doll, look at me.” He asked, recognising the signs of a panic attack, her eyes wide, her mouth gaping, her skin was white.

She looked at him, unable to breath.

“Breathe in for five, hold it, breathe out, come on do it with me.” He commanded as she panicked properly.

“Come on doll, breathe in for five, hold it, now breathe out.” Bucky watched her colour returning to her as her breathing began to settle.

“One more time, breathe in for five, hold it, breathe out again…I had panic attacks in Wakanda, Shuri used to sit with me going through this until I could breathe again.”

Leigh breathed in slowly, feeling the air filling her lungs.

“That’s it, one more time doll, come on breathe in for five, hold it, breathe out again.”

She sat forward hugging herself.

“I…god, “ she swallowed, holding her hand up to her mouth, “Buck…” she looked at him her eyes wide and scared, “What if…”

“Hey doll, don’t go there. Ok? You’re safe now, ok? Yeah, we both fucked up, but we got out. Ok? Now we can all sit down and work on a plan on how to take him out, him and that fucker Werner…fuck it was like listening to fucking Hitler, all over again…his voice was fucking hypnotic you know, even I was listening to what he was saying…” he smirked, his blue eyes twinkling at her, “but look Leigh, I’m just glad you’re here and safe. I don’t know if he is aware of you just yet, but it won’t be long until he places where he knows my face from and you can bet they’ve got pictures of the both of us. You know when you asked me why they were behaving like the mob?” he moved closer across the table, staring as she bit her bottom lip.

“Yeah.” She smiled, moving closer to him.

“That’s how HYDRA start, bring you in bit by bit until there’s nowhere for you to go, they threaten your family, your friends until you just do what they want. This new HYDRA is playing that same principle.” He murmured, his face inches from hers.

“And my family sit at the middle of it…” she said, softly, her eyes flickering from his eyes to his mouth.

“They’re not your family doll…we are.” He whispered, feeling her breath on his lips.

He pulled back with a jerk as they both heard Sam heading for the kitchen. Leigh sat back slowly, her heart thumping in her chest.

“Hey, there she is, my favourite Archer, you ok girl?” Sam laughed heading across the kitchen to wrap her in a hug, “Seriously though, when Buck here told me what was happening…,” he blew out a deep breath, frowning, “I’m just glad you’re back girl, we need you, to keep us in line…especially this jerk here, “ he laughed, looking over at Bucky who glared at him.

“Thanks Sam, I’m glad to be back, but if you’ll both excuse me I need some space to think. I’ll be in my quarters, if you need me…” she glanced between the two men, smiling.

“Ok, no problem.” Sam smiled as Leigh headed out to her quarters, feeling her face flushing.

Leigh cracked open an eyelid. Something had woken her up. She didn’t remember falling asleep. She lay in the warm cocoon on her sofa, listening for what had woken her, feeling herself being pulled under when she heard it. A soft knock on the door. Shaking her head she crawled off the sofa and headed to the door, yawning as she opened it.

“Hi…” she said softly, blinking away sleep.

“Can I come in?” Bucky asked, leaning on the door frame.

“Course, was there something else?,” she asked, closing the door behind them, turning to look at him, ”Did Darcy find something…” she felt his soft lips press against hers and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“God I’ve missed you doll,” he murmured pulling back from her to look directly at her.

Leigh looked up at him, some trepidation and nervousness in her eyes.

“I missed you so much Buck…,” she felt a tear fall, gasping as he reached to brush it away.

“You wanna talk?” he asked, biting his bottom lip.

“Yeah.” She smiled, leading him into the living area.

He settled on the sofa and took the coffee from her, waiting until she had sat down before turning to her.

“God, now I’m here my mind has just gone blank.” He laughed, taking a sip of the brew.

“Mine too.”

“My therapist tells me we ought to take things slow, get to know each other again. She says that what we had, who we were, has changed and whatever we might have in the future, will be different but sitting here, looking at your ridiculous hair, like seriously Leigh are you gonna get something done about those roots?” he chuckled, reaching over to ruffle her hair.

“You can talk Mr scruffy beard. You went from a full thick beard and moustache to what? Did your trimmer break?” she laughed, reaching up to lightly scratch his chin.

“Yeah, I guess it could do with a proper seeing too…” he wiggled his eyebrows as he gaze narrowed.

“Oh god, are we back to the crap jokes Barnes?”

“What d’ya mean back to? Baby they never left…” he laughed, taking another sip of his coffee, placing the mug down on the table as he reached for her hand, rubbing her fingers lightly with the pads of his fingers, “Sitting here, looking at you…I wanna believe that we’ll make it…I have to believe that…I don’t wanna lose you doll, no matter what I said back at that hotel, that was fear talking, fear and pain,” he looked down at their joined hands, taking a deep breath, “You hurt me Leigh, you really hurt me.”

“I know…I knew as soon as I said it but you were right, it didn’t matter what I’d meant, I knew your past, who you were and how hard you’d fought to be free of him, all those things you’d told me about being him, what you did and I still went ahead and said it and I just don’t know why. I have no excuses, no reason…nothing…I hurt the one person I love most in this world, and I don’t know why…,” she looked up at him, her eyes full of sadness and regret, “Can we…can we be friends? Just friends…and see where it goes? Or is it easier to make a clean break? Are we trying to fix something that’s too shattered?” she asked, softly, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his, feeling his breath on her face.

Bucky closed his eyes hearing her soft breathing. He could just reach over a few inches and kiss her, softly at first, then a little harder and deeper, moving his mouth down her neck and that sweet valley that led to her breasts, take a nipple in his mouth, feeling the bud harden against his tongue, her soft moans and cries in his ears… he breathed deeply pulling back to look at her, his pupils dilated slightly.

“God…” he muttered, feeling his cock hardening in his jeans.

Leigh sat back looking at him puzzled at first until she noticed the ragged breathing and dilated pupils. She risked a quick glance at his lap, her eyes opening wide, her breath hitching.

“Sorry doll, I got a bit carried away…it would be so fucking easy to pick you up, take you to the bed and fuck you in the floor right now…but I can’t do that…” he breathed deeply.

“I know…” she whimpered, feeling moisture leaking from her, her nipples tightening.

“You know, if you were a man I could just punch you in the face a few times and then we’d have a beer afterwards and sit and laugh.”

“Then punch me.” She said, simply, an idea taking shape.

“What the fuck? Doll I ain’t punching you…fuck’s sake.” He said, horrified.

“I didn’t mean the real me. A dummy, made up to look like me, in the gym, and one of you. We can go take out our aggression on them and see if it makes us feel better, cause I gotta tell you Barnes, there were a few times back in that apartment that I could have quite happily put a fucking arrow through your eye socket.”

“That right?” he said, puffing up.

“Yeah, all those fucking times you pinched all the bed covers...you’re a fucking radiator Barnes, why d’ya need so many covers? I’d wake up freezing and have to try to bury into this fucking burrito you’d created, so fucking annoying…” she glared at him.

“Oh you’re on doll, I don’t even need it to look like you.” He breathed deeply, standing up, holding his hand out for her to take.

“Now?”

“Fuck yeah, all of a sudden I wanna punch you in the face.” He spat

“You’re on, let’s go.” She glared at him, all the repressed anger at him coming back with a vengeance.


	30. Chapter 30

Leigh hit the punch bag, feeling it in her shoulder as her gloved hands made contact with the hard canvas bag. She was going to be sore tomorrow but right now, she had a need to keep hitting. Bucky was a few feet over from her, hitting his own punch bag, his right hand wrapped with cotton wrapping, swearing under his breath. They had gone from saying one thing each about the other that had annoyed them before taking a punch, to yelling at each other and finally screaming obscenities at each other before a chilly silence had descended as they both turned their attention back to their respective punch bags.

Her shoulders ached, her fists were sore and she was having trouble keeping her arms straight but she couldn’t stop. Punch through, step back, punch through, step back.

“You’re doing it wrong.” Bucky said, staring at his bag.

“Did I ask you for your opinion?” she retorted, hitting the side of the bag.

“Stand closer, then jab, throwing your punches like that and all you’ll do is hurt your shoulders. Keep your upper arms close to your body.”

“Fuck off Barnes.” She muttered, stepping closer to the bag and jabbing, feeling the ache in her shoulders lessen.

He snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Fucking think you’re so fucking clever…” she muttered, jabbing the bag viciously.

“Cleverer than you…least I know how to hit a fucking punch bag without dislocating my shoulder.”

“Not so clever to actually listen to me in Bucharest though..” she murmured heatedly between punches.

“You still on about that?” he stopped, turning to look at her, sweat dripping down his face, his t shirt wet and stained.

“Too fucking right I am. You fucking pissed me off Barnes. You blew me out for a fucking crappy job and for what? You got invited to one fucking gathering as security. I was the one who actually went out and gathered intel, did my actual fucking job!” she snarled, hurt and anger pouring out of her.

“I told you why I did that job…” he snarled back, his eyes flashing.

“Yeah, cause it calmed the crazies.”

“Fuck you Miller…that’s not it and you fucking know it.”

“No, I fucking don’t…doing a job that’s so beneath you without once snooping around…I mean what the fuck Barnes? And yes, that’s on me cause I didn’t question it, but what the fuck? Why?”

“It was easy…”

“That’s not an answer,” she stopped and turned to look at him.

Bucky stared at her, his face dark, chest tightening, “It was easy to do and it kept you away.”

“Kept me away? Fuck’s sake Barnes, I was meant to be…” she retorted angrily.

“Kept you from danger.” He said, his quiet voice loud in the silence.

Leigh stared at him, totally puzzled.

“What?” she managed to get out.

“Doing that job, being that person, kept you safe.”

“Safe from what? I’m a fucking spy and an assassin Barnes, I don’t need to be kept safe.”

He looked at her, his chest heaving, throat closing around the words. He was telegraphing his distress to the whole room as he ripped off the cotton wrapping on his right hand.

“Bucky? What’s going on?” she asked, softly, making a move towards him, stopping as he moved back, holding his hand up.

Leigh watched as he fought with his emotions, and, ignoring his spiky body language, she stepped closer, placing her gloved hand on his forearm.

“James, talk to me. Tell me what’s going on in that brain of yours.”

“Safe…had to keep you safe…” he ground out.

“Why? That wasn’t the mission, we both knew the dangers going in.”

She heard the door to the gym open but didn’t dare take her eyes from him.

“Lost…,” he stumbled over his words, taking a deep breath, his eyes wild, “Lost everyone I love…couldn’t…” his eyes were flashing all over the room, not taking anything in.

“Bucky? Look at me…Babe? Tell me, please, couldn’t what?” she asked softly, looking up at him, her heart jumping to see tears falling.

“Couldn’t lose you…not…like I lost him…”

“Lost who Buck?” she asked, no idea who…oh…

“Stevie…I loved him…I fucking loved him with all my heart and I lost him, tried to tell him how I felt and he…and I couldn’t lose you too…”

“Oh Buck…” she whispered, ripping off her training gloves, wrapping her arms awkwardly around him, letting him drop his head onto her shoulder.

“I fucking loved him,” he was openly crying now, “I loved him with every fucking beat of my heart, even when I knew it couldn’t happen, wouldn’t happen, that I would never be with him and then I shipped out and he was wasn’t there anymore…,” he gulped, as the flood gates finally opened, “I should have done it, should’ve told him how much I loved him…but I didn’t. I stumbled through that fucking war, part of me was missing…then he was there in Azzano and he was so different but still the same and I should told him then, shoulda kissed him and told him but he had Peggy and I’d missed my chance, so I became his shadow, his second, watched his six, anything, just to be close to him…,” his tears had dried, his voice low and husky, as he clung to her, “I woulda followed him anywhere, just to be near him…he was so fucking bright, like the sun and then…he told me he was gonna ask Peggy to be his when we got back…” his breathing hitched, tears rolling down his face, “and I knew….”

“Knew what baby?” Leigh whispered, feeling his tears soaking her t shirt.

“I knew…when we got back, everything would change…he’d get married and have kids, and I’d be expected to do the same, I’d have to watch as he left me behind, and then…the train…” he shuddered, his eyes closed tight.

Leigh hugged him as much as she could, looking over his shoulder at Steve.

“I let go…”

“Let go? Buck what do you mean?” she asked, pulling back to look at him, cradling his face as well as she could.

“On the train…when I slipped…Stevie was reaching for me and all I could see was this fucking life stretching out in front of me of marriage and kids to someone I didn’t love, having to watch the love of my life living his life with someone else, when it should have been with me…I let go.”

“Oh Buck…”

Bucky spun, his eyes wild, locking with Steve’s gaze, staring as Steve walked over to him and hugged him, tight.

“Buck…I’m so sorry…sorry I never told you how I felt, sorry I didn’t let you tell me…” Steve whispered, holding his best friend, feeling his tears against the side of his neck.

“Stevie…” Bucky whispered, holding on for dear life, his head spinning, crying for what he’d lost.

Leigh smiled sadly at Steve and left the gym.

“Leigh…Leigh!” She turned to see Darcy walking up to her.

“Hi Darce, sorry I was miles away,” she began, unwrapping the cotton wrapping that bound her knuckles tightly, using her teeth to tug on one unwieldly end before she could start unwrapping.

“You ok? You seem a bit lost in your head.” Darcy asked, looking at her friend.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine…been punching shit…” she smiled.

“I can see that…and you smell by the way, couldn’t you have taken a shower before you left?” Darcy raised an eyebrow

“Not really…” Leigh hedged, not wanting to explain, “What did you need Darce?” Leigh asked, leading the younger woman away from the gym.

“Oh, right, yeah…your man, Werner? He’s coming to New York, next month, as part of a delegation to the UN.”

“What?” Leigh stopped dead in the hallway and stared at Darcy, her eyes wide.

“Yeah, this was just broadcast on the BBC, from London.” Darcy handed her a print out from the BBC website.

“Shit…I need to talk to Rhodey.”

“What about Steve and Bucky, and Sam…”

“Not yet, I need to know if Washington is aware of what this is about, but first I need a shower.” She smiled thinly, leaving Darcy standing in the hallway, wondering what was going on.

Leigh stood under the hot water, her eyes closed, mind whirling with a myriad of thoughts and feelings. Shit…Bucky had been carrying that around inside for so fucking long…his actions in Bucharest were becoming clearer to her, at least part of his actions, the protection part. She still wasn’t entirely clear on how he’d gone from wanting to protect her to pushing her away. She knew she’d hurt him with what she’d said but there was a part that couldn’t believe that was all it was. She just hoped Steve could get through to him about it. God…Steve…his face when Bucky had said that he’d let go from the train…Steve had carried the guilt of not being able to save him for over seventy years and then to find out that Bucky had let go…on purpose. What a fucking shitshow, as Clint would call it. This made her complicated relationship with Clint and Nat look like child’s play.

She sat down with a cup of coffee, on the grey sofa, her mobile phone to the side of her. She needed to go through what Darcy had handed her before she rang Rhodey. Leigh scanned the paperwork, looking for dates and pertinent info when she heard a knock at her door. Grumbling, she got up to answer it, staring in surprise at Steve and Bucky.

“Hi…” she said, puzzled as to why they were there.

“Can we come in? Bucky has some things he needs to say.” Steve asked, his mouth set in a line, walking passed her as she stepped back to allow them entry.

“Oh you can move those papers and my phone, I was about to call Rhodey, seems our friend Werner is coming to the UN next month. Need to know was Washington knows but that can wait. What’s up?”

Steve settled himself on the sofa, glaring as Bucky made to sit next to him, leaving the bottom L shape part for Leigh to perch on.

“Thank you…for listening, for forcing me to get out what…” Bucky sniffled, his face softening as he felt Steve’s hand on his shoulder, “to get out what was inside. I didn’t even know it was there, not until you prodded and wouldn’t give up. I let go on the train cause I didn’t want to be in a world where I wasn’t next to Steve and I pushed you away cause I didn’t want…,” he sighed, turning to Steve, watching as the tension left the older looking man.

“Tell her Buck, tell her and fix this.” Steve said softly.

“I have loved exactly two people in my life, like I told you once, Stevie here, and you. I lost one cause I couldn’t tell him and he couldn’t tell me, and I fell from a fucking train so I wouldn’t have to deal with being in a world where he wasn’t with me. I pushed you away, cause I always lose the people I love, and I couldn’t bear to lose you, to not have you in this world and this crazy fucked up brain of mine…”

“You thought you wouldn’t lose me if you didn’t love me anymore?” she whispered, watching tears falling from his blue eyes, seeing the misery in them.

Slowly he nodded, hanging his head down.

“Did anyone ever tell you how fucking stupid you can be at times, Barnes?”

Bucky snapped his head up, seeing her staring at him, a small smile on her face.

“I have, on many occasions, and in the gym just now.” Steve said, looking over at her.

“Yeah, he did, ripped me a new one…”

“I did not such thing Bucky. I merely pointed out how selfish and irresponsible your actions were, but that I understood…I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same in your shoes,” Steve sighed,” it was different for me, I had Peggy, someone I could see a future with, the future we,” he patted Bucky’s shoulder, “were denied, but that’s not the point here.”

Bucky looked over at Leigh, “I’m sorry…,” he began before his arms were full of Leigh as she kissed him hungrily.

“I’ll see myself out.” Steve smiled, getting up off the sofa.

Bucky groaned as she sucked his bottom lip, her fingers making short work of the hoodie he was wearing, frantically pulling at his t shirt until he ripped it off over his head, moaning as her tongue sucked at a nipple, only pulling back with a whimper to let him remove her clothing, his flesh hand closing on her breast, feeling the familiar weight and warmth.

“Babe, can’t wait…need to be in you…please…” he ground out, his erection begging feverishly, pulling at her sweatpants as she pulled at his, as he rolled her over onto the sofa.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and, grabbing his ass, pulled him inside her, the gasp torn from him as he bottomed out in her warmth, stilling for a moment to catch his breath. He stared at her, smiling; all feverish need to just take her, gone. She was here, he was buried deep inside her and he sighed, happily, his hips rocking gently against her, smiling as he looked at her beautiful face, watching her gasp as he rocked against her.

She stared up into his beautiful blue eyes, her own eyes bright with unshed tears, her mouth stretched in a wide grin, as she reached out to pull him down, digging her fingers through his short hair, kissing him deeply, tasting him, swallowing each other’s groans as he moved inside her, slowly, leisurely taking his time to rediscover her, feeling heat beginning to traverse his spine, coiling deep in his belly.

No words were needed as he gently thrust into her, hearing her breathing hitch as she contracted around him, her stomach fluttering as heat and desire pooled deep within her. He stretched over her, pulling her arms above her head, threading his fingers with hers, moving deeply in her, content to just be.

He kissed her, pressing soft, featherlight kisses along her jaw, down her neck and along the tops of her breasts as he thrust deeply within her, feeling her pulling him in with every stroke. She moaned, her back arching slightly as she tensed around him with a soft gasp, restricting his movements for a moment until he pushed through, feeling heat explode through him, leaving him breathless in its wake.

He pulled out and slumped down, pressing soft, wet kisses over her face, her neck and shoulder until he finally kissed her, his tongue lazily exploring her mouth, both happy to be in each other’s arms.


	31. Chapter 31

“Ok…so you haven’t heard anything untoward through the back channels, just what’s been reported in the news…right, thanks Rhodey, can you, you know, keep digging, find out what’s really going on. There’s something to this. It can’t be a coincidence that Buck and I were there a few weeks back and now Werner’s coming to New York…I don’t buy it…no, I know…you can’t tell me what isn’t there…I get that…I do, but…ok, can you at least try to get a list of his delegation members?...yes…there is one name I'm after…Stefan Gheata…if he’s involved then we’re talking HYDRA…no…no intel on whether Werner is involved or being used as a patsy…yeah, that was something Bucky mentioned when we got back,” Leigh turned to see Bucky walking out of the bedroom, pulling his t shirt down, she motioned him over, holding out her hand for his, “Yeah, he thought…well it’s weird that HYDRA would be so out in the open, you know?, “ she laughed, “yeah…they’re usually rays of fucking sunshine…ok Rhodey. I’ll let you go,” she turned to look at Bucky who waved, “Oh, Buck says hi…yes, you need to come up for a fucking visit…I know…it’s hard…I miss him too, but fuck’s sake James, just come up…ok…talk soon.”

“Rhodey?” Bucky asked, smiling, leaning in to kiss her softly.

“Yeah, he’s heard nothing on the grapevine about Werner’s visit other than what’s been reported…what are we missing here Buck? It can’t be a coincidence…”

“I agree with you, it can’t…,” he sighed, looking at her, ”do you think?...maybe Gheata finally placed my face?”

“Even if he did how does he know you’re here? We don’t exactly advertise that we live here do we?”

“No, but we do have a big Fuck off Avengers logo on the side of the main building so it’s not hard to hazard a guess.”

“Do we need to move to Stark Tower? Send all civilians away, that kind of thing?”

“I think,” he smiled down at her, “We need to talk to everyone about this, we have a tendency to get caught up, remember?” he grinned, holding her hand tight, breathing deeply.

He leaned down to rest his forehead on hers.

“What are we telling people about this?” he indicated their clasped hands.

“The truth?” she whispered, feeling his breath on her face.

“You sure? Or do we keep it quiet for a bit…”

“What? See how it goes kind of thing?” she asked.

He pursed his lips, thinking.

“Fuck it, I ain’t hiding it but we don’t need to say anything…they’ll know soon enough.”

Leigh bridged the gap between them, kissing him, showing him exactly how she felt about that.

Steve smiled as he watched Leigh and Bucky enter the kitchen, smiling and laughing softly with each other. It was almost nine; the new dinner time, and he had to admit, he’d missed having dinner every night with this team. He watched, sipping his tea, as they slowly helped themselves to the food the chef had prepared for them. Bucky looked happy again. He had been shocked and dismayed when he’d heard Bucky’s admission about letting go from the train, his heart breaking for the pain his friend had kept hidden all this time, happy that Bucky was finally on the right path with the one person he was truly meant to be with, still, he couldn’t help but wonder what if…before shaking his head at the rambling musings of an old man.

“Hey Steve,” Leigh smiled as she sat down opposite, placing her plate on the table, “Thank you.” She mouthed to him, smiling, her happiness shining through.

“He tipped his head slightly, grinning at her, “He needs someone to keep him in line and I guess you’re the best person for the job,” he laughed softly, watching Bucky pile his plate up with food.

Leigh turned to watch, rolling her eyes, “he was like this in Bucharest, ate everything in sight, even my food, can’t take him anywhere…” she laughed, as Bucky sat down next to her, his plate almost overflowing.

“Can’t take who anywhere?” he murmured, before digging into the chicken casserole, with potato wedges and soft dumplings.

“You. You eat more than anyone I’ve ever known Buck, and that includes Dum Dum…”

“Now there’s a man who liked his food…and everyone else’s” Bucky laughed, eating one handed as his metal arm stretched across the back of Leigh’s chair, playing with the ends of her hair as they brushed his fingers.

“Pity I didn’t get to see him before…” Steve trailed off.

“When did he die?” Leigh asked.

“2014, just before the fall of the Triskelion, he was 102, but at least he went before the world found out about HYDRA.” Steve smiled, sipping his tea.

“Stop fussing Clint, the doc says I’m healthy, I can go to the farm by myself.” Nat’s melodic tones sounded as she and Clint walked in, drawn by the smell of the food. She looked over, seeing Bucky playing with Leigh’s hair and smiled to herself.

“But Nat, are you sure?”

“Ask me that one more time Clint and I will slit you in your sleep.” She replied, smiling broadly, leaving everyone in no doubt that she would do it.

“Ok, then, go, have fun, say hi to Laura and the kids for me.” Clint blinked, heading off for food.

“Nat, don’t slit Clint in his sleep, think of the paperwork, not to mention the dry cleaning bills.” Leigh snorted as Nat lowered herself down into a chair before Clint placed her food in front of her.

“Then he needs to stop trying to mother me. Laura invited me over to meet the newest member of the family, I think she wants some mother to mother time…,” she paused, a small patch of red on her neck as she remembered who she was talking to, “Izvini ya ne dumal” she said, looking at Leigh.

“S’ok Nat.” she smiled, “Chtob tebe deti v’sup srali…” she drawled, causing Nat to blink at her as Bucky roared with laughter at the thought of Nat's children shitting in her soup.

“That wasn’t nice babybird.” Nat blinked at her, a small smile fighting to escape.

Leigh grinned at her until Nat grinned back, “But I’ll let it go…”

“So Laura’s invited you but not me? Has Clint been?”

“I’m right here babybird, I can answer for myself.” Clint huffed, sitting down next to Nat.

“And?” Leigh asked, looking at him.

“No, she hasn’t invited me.”

“I see…”

“Don’t think too much on it, she said she has some baby clothes and bits for me, plus she doesn’t much like Clint right now so…” Nat smiled, watching as Bucky placed his hand on Leigh’s shoulder.

“I’m so out of the loop, what did she have?”

“Little girl, called her Abigail, 7lbs exactly, both are doing fine.”

“When did this happen?” Leigh asked, excited for Laura.

“Oh…about six weeks ago, a couple of days after you left for Bucharest. I forgot you didn’t know and then you left and went to Steve’s,” she paused turning to look at Bucky, “Sdelay yey bol'no, ty zasranets, i oni ne naydut tvoyego parnya, ok?”

“Vdova, yesli by ty menya ne ubil, ya byl by vstrevozhen.” Bucky replied with a grin, causing Leigh to just shake her head.

“And to think I missed having dinner with you lot…” Steve grinned, looking at Leigh.

“Bucky just got threatened by Nat, that if he hurt me we wouldn’t find his body…” Leigh smiled at Steve.

“To which I replied, if she didn’t kill me I’d be dismayed.”

“Thank you Nat but we’re ok, getting there, it’s gonna take time but…” Leigh smiled as Bucky pressed a soft kiss against her temple.

Clint looked up from his food to see the kiss, “When?...What?”

“Go back to sleep, Hawkeye,” Leigh laughed, looking round, “Where are Sam and Darcy?”

“Oh they don’t come to dinner often these days…” Nat smiled; an eyebrow raised.

“Oh…since when?”

“Just before you left, but unlike you two, they can keep their hands off each other at work.” She grinned.

Leigh did the adult thing and stuck her tongue out at Nat.

“Well, as they’re not here, we can’t ask them…” she began.

“Ask them what?”

“Oh hell, you ain’t getting married are you?” Clint exclaimed, looking over at them.

“No, Clint, that’s not what I’m talking about. I take it you’ve all read the reports from Bucharest?” she asked, looking at them nodding, “Steve I have copies in my office, I can give them to you tonight, if you want?”

“Thank you Leigh, that would be good.”

“Right, well you know Bucky went undercover and managed to get a security position for a Lernaea gathering? The leader, Ludovic Werner is coming to the UN next month with a delegation. I spoke with Rhodey and there’s no underground chatter about this, other than what the press have reported. What concerns me about all this is how involved my uncle is. He was at the gathering and spoke with Bucky, and it concerns me that he has now realised who Bucky was and is coming for him…for me…I just don’t know, so I’m putting it out there…what do you guys think?”

“I can put out some feelers, I still have contacts in the intelligence community.” Nat suggested.

“Even though you’re still officially dead?” Leigh smirked.

“Might put the wind up some in S.H.I.E.L.D. if they know I’m not, same with Steve, here,” she turned to Steve, “What do you say Rogers? Ready to re-enter the world?”

“No thanks Nat, I’m quite happy being Steven Grant, besides I don’t think I’m quite up to taking on anyone at my age.”

“You’re the same age as me ya punk…” Bucky snorted.

“Technically yes, but biologically and emotionally, I’m much older.”

“This gives me a headache…,” Clint intoned, “trying to work out exactly how old you two are, you were, what born a year apart and yet…” he gestured to the way they looked, “it’s a pity we don’t have that time machine of Scott’s, we could push time through you, de age you, back to the old you.”

“No, thank you,” Steve shot a look at Bucky, “I’ve lived my life.”

“Plus we’d need Bruce to actually run the fucking thing, unless you’ve mastered time travel recently Hawk?”

“Nope, been there, done that, never…,” he paused, choking a little as he reached out for Nat’s hand, “Never want to do that again…”

Leigh smiled at him, reaching over to stroke his hand gently, “No, and we wouldn’t want you too,” she turned to Nat, “Put out some feelers? But fast? You’re right, you’ve got more networks than I ever had, I just followed your orders.”

“Don’t put yourself down detka, you’ve still got a hundred and twenty seven kills under your belt.”

“Yeah, but what are yours?” she pointed at the both of them.

“Including New York?” Clint asked.

“Why wouldn’t you?” Leigh replied

“Chitauri…not sure they count.” He said.

“Oh they count lyubimyy.”

“Ok, in that case, three hundred and twelve.” He smiled, a little proud.

“Nat?” Leigh queried.

“Including New York? Five hundred and seventy two…” her smirk was a thing of beauty as she turned to Bucky.

“And you? If we’re swapping secrets, we might as well have yours.”

“Buck…” Leigh put a hand on his, “you don’t…”

“Seven hundred and eighty four, at the last count, wait, are we including Wakanda?” he asked, winking at Leigh.

“Shit…Wakanda…well, we weren’t there,” Clint laughed, looking at Leigh.

“Oh, then got to be close to a thousand.” Nat admitted, growing a little quiet.

“Two thousand three hundred and fifty eight, I may have missed a couple…”

“Missed as in missed killing, or missed counting?” Clint asked, clearly impressed.

“Missed counting…I was busy…”

“Seriously? Two thousand odd?” Clint asked, his eyes wide.

“No, I have no idea, I’m messing with you. No clue, after I stopped being Him, I stopped counting. It’s not healthy.” Bucky burst out laughing.

“Oh you’re an ass Barnes, you know Leigh’s right, you put the ass in assassin.”

“What can I say? I have a great ass.” he grinned

“But I have America’s ass…” Steve said, quietly before the table erupted in laughter. He did miss this team, missed the camaraderie, the closeness, his family.

“Leigh?” Bucky called from the sofa in her quarters. They had gravitated back there without thinking.

“Yeah?” she called back from the bathroom.

“Come here, need to ask you something.”

“Gimme a minute.” She called, brushing her hair. She’d cleaned her teeth and removed the days dirt and was looking forward to sleeping.

She walked back out into the living room, smiling as she spied him, slumped on the sofa watching CNN, his legs sprawled out over the coffee table.

“Yes?” she asked, slipping down next to him, sighing as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

“Wanted to ask you, when Clint made that crack about us getting married, you said that wasn’t what we were here to talk about, you never actually said no…so…”

She turned to look at him, bewildered.

“Are you asking if we’re still getting married?”

“Well…no…cause we split up and all that…but now we’re back together…oh I don’t know…” he trailed off staring at her.

“I love you James Buchanan Barnes and I always will…” she started to say, yawning.

“I love you too doll. These past few weeks have been fucking awful, I felt like half of me was missing all the time, I kept turning round to talk to you but you weren’t there…,” he sighed, feeling his eyes watering. 

“It was horrible, I missed you too, and I desperately want to say yes…”

His heart rate picked up at her words.

“Yes? To us…” he whispered.

“But I’m scared Buck, I’m scared this is all going to go away again and I’ll be left…I missed you so much, I couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep…Steve had to drug me to get me to sleep that first week, then I started to get better. I was functioning again, and then you messaged me, god was that really this morning?, and I was so fucking happy and then all this happened, and right now I don’t know my ass from my elbow. Can we go to bed and deal with this in the morning?” she rambled, her tiredness kicking in.

“OK doll, let’s get you to bed.” He smiled, helping her up.


	32. Chapter 32

The weather had changed and the promise of Spring had retreated back into Winter. Leigh sighed as she watched snow flurries dancing in the wind, the past couple of weeks had been the weirdest she’d had in a very long time. From finding out that her entire family were not only HYDRA but that her Great Grandfather had killed the man who had created Captain America and had inadvertently led to the creation of The Winter Soldier. So much history wrapped up in one family. She and Darcy had spent the past couple of days refining watch words for the NEXUS program Darcy had created and she had what seemed like a ream of paper, all pertaining to her family.

Bucky had stayed in their once shared quarters, sharing with Steve; after his little wobble about not wanting her to leave him, he’d seemed to settle back down to his normal self and they both woke up the next morning knowing that they needed to pull back and get to know each other again so they had decided it would be best to give each other some space. That had been the plan but of course she managed to wake up every morning next to a head of thick dark hair and a pair of blue eyes smiling at her. This morning had been no different.

“I hate this waiting around, you know? Doesn’t help that Nat’s staying at Laura’s for a few extra days, while Clint’s away with Sam…,” She said, smiling as Bucky wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him, his shower warm chest pressed against her as they stared out at the snow. It was a real freak blizzard out there.

“Ugh, reminds me of that fucking storm in Bucharest, remember?” he murmured. Nuzzling into her neck.

“I was so cold and we managed to squeeze into that tiny shower together. At one point I thought you were going to break the glass, they way you were leaning against it…I swear I could hear the damn thing creaking…” she laughed, leaning her head back against his still damp chest.

“God, yeah, forgot about that…it wasn’t so bad though was it?” he asked, turning her round to look at her.

She blew out a breath, “No Buck, it wasn’t so bad, living with you never was, but living with you and pretending to be someone else? That I couldn’t do.”

“How did you manage with Clint and Nat?”

“Oh, well we never all lived together off mission. We lived in Stark Tower yeah and most nights shared a bed, but we had our own space, our own set of rooms, so I could retreat if I needed to, or if they needed some space together.”

“Oh..ok…but living with me is fine then?”

She stood on tip toes to kiss him, smiling, “Yes Bucky, living with you is easy.”

He grinned down at her, his eyes thoughtful.

“Doll…” he began.

“Go…get your stuff Buck…before I change my mind.” She grinned, loving the bright smile that lit up his face.

Steve sat in the kitchen watching the snow building up outside. He thought of his poor plants and sighed. He was never going to get those damn hanging baskets the way Peggy’d had them. His chest hurt as he thought of her. He’d never really believed in soulmates but she…she had come as close to a soulmate as he could have ever imagined. He thought back to what Clint had joked about in the kitchen the first night he and Leigh had come back, about putting him through Banner’s version of a time machine. He just sat, sipping his tea, remembering what had happened to Scott as Time had been pushed through him, instead of him being pushed through time. He smiled, thinking of Scott’s face at the end of it, frowning as a thought hit him. Would he want that? To be turned back into that Steve Rogers?, to cheat Death again and live another life, here with Bucky and Leigh and Sam and Nat and Clint? He knew that you can’t cheat Death and that at some point Death would come for him, with open arms and a smile and that he would gladly go with him, having lived his life many times over but there was a small part of him that was not ready for that yet. 

Bucky…it always spun back to Bucky, the first love of his life, even if he had been too scared and overwhelmed to do anything. The Steve he’d been back then hadn’t truly believed Bucky could want anything to do with him in that way and he’d been shocked out of his mind when Bucky’s mouth had closed around his cock; those sinful lips dragging up and down, his tongue wet and warm, until Steve’s mind had totally shorted out. He had felt awful for not even saying thank you, just staring at Bucky, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open as he lay on the bed, blissed out, unable to communicate beyond a gasp.

Steve smiled as he thought about how he should have said something when he’d helped free and rescue the 107th in Azzano, snorting to himself as he wondered how that would have played out, what with Bucky being strapped down on a table.

_‘It’s me, it’s Steve…”_

_“Steve?”_

_“I thought you were dead.”_

_“I thought you were smaller”_

_“By the way, thanks for the blow job”_

Yeah, that would have gone down well…he sniggered to himself. No, he’d lived a life, as Peggy had told him, twice now. He would be pushing it to try for a third.

He was shaken out of his reverie as Bucky and Leigh entered the kitchen, laughing and smiling with each other, arms looped around each other’s waist. Ever since the punch bag incident as the team had called it, they seemed to be free and easy in each other’s company, like he and Peggy had been, like he and Bucky were and he was happy for them both. He sighed, wistfully, missing that closeness with another human being.

“Hey Stevie, wanna tea?” Bucky called out, as Leigh ladled coffee into the machine.

“Not if you’re going to make it Buck, no.” Steve laughed.

“Oh, he’s quite good at making tea now, it’s actually drinkable.” Leigh commented, earning a mock scuff on the back of her head, making her spill coffee grounds.

She grabbed a dustpan and brush and pushed Bucky back so she could clear them up, her face flushing as she remembered the last time she’d spilled coffee in the apartment in Bucharest. It was clear Bucky was also thinking about that as he peered down at her as she swept up, a wry grin on his face.

“You ok down there doll?” he said, raising an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling as she glared back up at him, before whacking his leg with the brush.

Steve watched the little exchange with a smile, before getting up to make his own damn tea.

“So, Leigh have you heard anything from Rhodey yet?” Steve asked, staring at her over the lip of his mug.

“Not yet, he did message to say he’d call tonight, regardless just to update us, but I must say, I’m getting pissed off about this. I don’t like it. Nat is still waiting for her network to get back to her, I think they’re still in shock that she’s alive, so there’s that as well, but it’s pissing me off, this waiting around.” she asked both men.

“It’s definitely hinky, and I'm with you on the being pissed off.”

“Yeah…I think back to what I felt like in Bucharest, how scared I was that something was gonna happen to you and it fucks me off, I could have lost you for real Buck,” she frowned slightly, “I don’t know whether this Werner is HYDRA or a puppet and I hate not knowing…,” she paused, “that reminds me…I need to check with Darcy, she was running Werner’s name through the new algorithm we came up with for the DDP…”

“DDP?” Steve queried, “is that like the SSR?” he laughed.

“Not exactly…it’s what we’ve called the Data Dump Program, you know, all that data Nat and Clint got from NEXUS, well some of it, mentions Werner and my uncle but it’s only a sentence or two, nothing major, so Darce and I came up with a little algorithm, when I was at yours, that looks for nuance, with a lot of help from F.R.I.D.A.Y. I have to say…so anyway, Darce was running Werner’s name through it. She’s now exhausted my family line…”

“How many people in your family did she check?” Steve asked, interested.

“Me, my parents, both sets of grandparents, my uncle, and great grandparents on the Gheata side.”

“And that’s just finished running?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, NEXUS gave us everything that even mentioned the names, there are quite a few people out there with the same name, and we were getting too many returns, we had to develop this nuance algorithm to capture the correct people. The DDP finally finished running my family last night, I can only hope that we get enough on Werner in the next three weeks before he comes over. If he’s a puppet only, we can discount him primarily…”

“And by discount you mean?” Bucky asked.

“Take the fucker out…man’s a fucking Nazi, Buck, I'm not waiting around for another fucking holocaust, I’m done with these people, even if he’s not HYDRA he’s still going down, but we won’t need to interview him so to speak…” she stated, heatedly.

“And if he’s HYDRA?” he pressed.

“We capture, interrogate then kill him.” She stated plainly, turning to him, seeing the lazy, hooded eyes and the smirk on his face.

“Woman after my own heart…” he murmured, landing a soft kiss on her neck.

Leigh just smiled at him, before turning back to Steve.

“Oh, I meant to tell you, Bucky moved back in with me this morning, so you’ll have those quarters to yourself.”

“Oh I hadn’t realised I was actually sharing those quarters…” he grinned, seeing a slight flush beginning on Bucky’s neck.

“Yeah well punk, you snore, she doesn’t…” he grinned, looping his arm around her shoulders.

“I am happy for you both but for the sake of everyone in this compound, learn to communicate so this doesn’t happen again.” He timed his little speech for the exact moment Bucky took a sip of coffee, laughing as he spluttered it over the table, coughing.

“You are such a fucking punk, Steve.” Bucky growled, wiping his mouth, trying to keep the grin off his face.

Leigh looked down as her mobile beeped.

“Oh hey Darce, we were just…ok, yes they’re here…hang on…”

She placed her mobile on the table and pressed speaker.

“Hey, can you all hear me?”

“Hey Darce.”

“Hi Darcy”

“Good…hang on to your hats kiddos…just got Werner’s dad’s birth certificate through, now we all know Werner was born and lived a few doors down from Leigh’s dad, right? Well his dad, Wilhelm Werner, changed his name…he was born Wilhelm Reinhardt and took the surname from his dad’s first name…”

“Fuck…” Steve swore, “Sorry, Werner Reinhardt is Ludovic Werner’s great grandfather?”

“Yup, got it in one, and we all know who Reinhardt is…” Darcy was enjoying this.

“Are you talking about the Werner Reinhardt who became Daniel Whitehall? The guy Coulson killed?” Leigh asked.

“That’s the one babe, one of the original leaders of HYDRA, directly under Johann Schmidt. Nasty bastard, I hear Peggy was the one who captured him along with the Howling Commandos, just before the fall of the regime.”

“Yes, she did, she was most proud of that fact that she was a Howlie for a time.” Steve admitted, with a smile.

“Peggy was a Howlie? Why am I hearing this for the first time now?” Bucky started, sitting back in his chair, an exasperated grin on his face.

“Oh yes, she ran with the boys for a while…”

“Er, Cap? Buck? Can we get back to, you know…the point.”

“Of course Darcy, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, sorry Darce.”

“So Werner’s family is just as much HYDRA as mine then, not a coincidence that they lived in the same street then?”

“That I don’t know, their mother’s were friends, after Kruger died and Reinhardt was captured both families emigrated to Bucharest, so probably not a coincidence.”

“Ok…Darce,” she began, a thought hitting her, “do me a favour and check into the background of the woman who bought my dad’s old house…just to be on the safe side.”

“Ok…”

“Why d’ya need that doll?” Bucky asked

“I was stupid Buck, I didn’t think about it until now but I told her Sebastian was my father….,” she glanced at him to see him give her a look, “I know, fucking rookie mistake…” she admitted, closing her eyes against her own stupidity.

“We all fuck up, doll.” He murmured, bringing her close to him to kiss her head.

“That whole mission was a fuck up, in one way or another…” she muttered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“Thanks Darce, I’ll pop by later to get the paperwork.”

“Ok…have fun kiddos.” Darcy hung up.

“Well….shit.” Steve exclaimed.

“Language, Cap.” Leigh grinned, making Bucky snort.

“So, we’ve got two HYDRA families that have grown up together, and essentially what? Reopened HYDRA?” Leigh asked, sitting up, cracking her neck muscles.

“Looks like it, doll, do you think it’s time to let S.H.I.E.L.D. in on this? Maybe call Coulson?” Bucky asked, seeing the wariness on her face, “Look we both know that Coulson ain’t HYDRA so call him, get him here, he may have intel we don’t and vice versa.”

“You’re right…,” she sat back looking at him, “Fuck, I’m all over the place with this…and I’m not making the right decisions…you’re right Buck, I’ll call Phil, ask him to come here.”

“You ok doll?”

“No…this whole thing…it’s too…too personal…I…,” she took a deep breath, beginning to see just how out of her depth she was, “I’m going to see if Phil will come in….excuse me.” She grabbed her phone and got up from the table.

Bucky made to go after her but Steve laid a hand on his arm.

“Leave her Buck, she needs to deal with this alone…it’s personal for her, not only the family connection, but also you.”

“Me?” Bucky replied, looking down at where Steve’s hand sat on his arm.

“Yes, being the boss means making hard decisions. Every time we went out as a team there was always a risk that not all of us would return. I had to live with that as Captain. When Leigh stepped up to take control, she was alone, if you think about it, Clint had gone, Nat was dead and she had no parents. Now, she not only has Clint and Nat back in her life, she also has an extensive family history in HYDRA and the knowledge that she was bred to be a super soldier, which has got to be fucking with her mind, but she also has you. I watched her, you know, when she was at mine, almost tear herself in two, trying to do her job and deal with the aftermath of you. It’s why I told you to text her, it was tearing her apart Buck…,” he paused, looking down to see his hand still on Bucky’s arm.

“S’ok, punk.” Bucky grinned, as Steve removed his hand.

“Sorry for rambling but my point is, she has a lot of things going on right now, so I think it would be good for her to take a step back but she needs to realise that herself.”

Bucky blew out a deep breath, running his hand through his hair, “Shit…yeah, hadn’t thought about that.”

“That’s why you’re a Sergeant and I’m a Captain…” Steve grinned.

“Fuck off , punk.” Bucky snorted.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson steps in...

“Hey Phil, it’s Leigh Miller, can you call me when you get this message. I wouldn’t normally call you, but I’m in over my head Phil, we’ve got a potential situation and I need your guidance. Thanks.”

Leigh clicked off her mobile and stood, staring out the window in the communal area. Sam and Clint were still on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. in God knows where doing God knows what. Technically Clint was still an agent and S.H.I.E.L.D. had asked for Sam. She had agreed as it was meant to be a quick in and out, gathering a laptop from some business man, holed up in Morocco. It was a need to know and she was not on that list. She knew she was not doing so well, as normally this would have pissed her off to no end and she would have gone ballistic until she was brought up to speed, but this time she’d let it go.

Her whole family was HYDRA. She had been born only to be made into a super soldier. She hadn’t even dealt with how that made her feel, or the long term implications of having had the first serum shot when she’d had to deal with Bucky and his explosive confession in the gym, and now this? It was too much. She was making mistakes; had started making them back in Bucharest. She wondered if her first mistake had been to insist on going with Bucky, had she been thinking more as his girlfriend and not as his boss? Had she been that wrapped up in him that she’d broken the basic rules? Do not make it personal.

She sank down into one of the leather seats along the window, spinning it to continue staring out of the window, waiting for Coulson to ring.

Bucky stood in the doorway to the communal area watching as Leigh sat, staring out at the snow. He hadn’t given a thought to how much she was carrying and what it was doing to her, all he’d thought about was himself; how what she had said to him had made him feel and not what had caused her to say it. He could see her sighing and ached to go to her but Steve’s words were still ringing in his ears, about how she needed to do this herself, to come to a decision without him and he stepped away quietly, leaving her to her thoughts.

Leigh jumped as her phone rang, an unknown number.

“Hello, Agent Miller.” She answered.

“Leigh, it’s good to hear your voice, how are you?”

“Phil, thank you for calling me back, I need some advice and I didn’t know who else to ask.”

“Are you ok? You sound…”

“I broke the rule, Phil, I made it personal and now I can’t see my way through.”

“Can you tell me now or…?” he asked, hearing the tiredness in her voice.

“Secure phone?”

“Of course.” She could hear his smile.

“HYDRA, there’s a lot more but I need to tell you face to face, not over the phone.”

“We’ll be at the compound in…” he paused to ask a question to another person, “May says two hours.”

“Thank you Phil.”

“Put the kettle on.”

“Ok…,” she laughed, remembering the first time she’d met Phil Coulson after his own rebirth and the disastrous coffee she’d made him. She’d been so nervous, having heard so much about him, but he’d been so kind about it, “we have a coffee machine, Stark made…”

“Good…see you soon.” He hung up, leaving her smiling.

Leigh sat for a couple of minutes before messaging Steve and Bucky to let them know Coulson was on his way.

# you ok doll? Want company? #

# yeah…to both 😊 #

Bucky dragged a chair over to sit next to her, content to sit next to her, allowing her to take the lead, smiling as she reached over to take his hand.

“Thanks Buck…,” she turned to look at him, her face pale ad set, “I’m going to ask Phil to take over on this. I can’t be objective anymore. I think of Stefan Gheata and Ludovic Werner and all I see is you and how close we came to…,” she took a deep shuddering breath, feeling his arm close over her shoulders, as he leaned forward to hold her close to his chest, his cheek resting on the top of her head.

“You certain you wanna hand it over?” he murmured, feeling her relaxing in his arms, breathing in her familiar scent.

“I need to Buck. It’s too personal, you were right…I should have reached out weeks ago, possibly before we left for Romania…maybe someone would have stopped us. What I sent us in to was something Nick never would have. He would never have gone in without backup, without a plan.”

“I beg to differ on that one.”

Leigh turned in her chair to see Phil Coulson and Melinda May stood behind her.

“Agent Coulson, Agent May.” She greeted, trying to hide her grin, “Oh god, I’m so glad you’re here,” she grinned, getting up from her chair and hurrying towards them.

“Hug me and I’ll have to stab you.” Melinda quipped as Leigh got near.

“As if I would dare hug you, Melinda…” Leigh grinned, swooping in the hug her quickly, feeling the soft leather of May’s clothing under her fingers, before hugging Phil.

“How are you Leigh?” Phil asked, looking at her with concern, running his hands down his suit jacket to remove the wrinkles Leigh had creased into it.

When Leigh had taken over as Head of the Avengers, she was granted access to all of Nick Fury’s files, including the report on Phil Coulson. She had contacted him as soon as she was able to let him know that she was the new head. Phil and Melinda had come for a visit, meeting with herself, Bucky, Steve and Sam. It had been a bit of a shock to her that he was alive, even more so for Steve, but she had joined S.H.I.E.L.D. the year after the battle of New York, so he’d only ever been a story, a name on the wall, a face in a photo. She had found him an easy man to talk to and he had taken her under his wing, making her promise to call him if she ever needed him. This was the first time she’d ever called him.

“Come, let’s get dinner, I don’t even know what we’re having tonight, Darcy’s in the lab, Sam and Clint are on a mission, Nat is with Laura…”

“Nat?”

“Oh…right, you don’t know…Nat’s alive, bit like you. Steve can fill you in. he brought her back returning the soul stone to Vormir.”

“Yeah but Leigh figured out the best possible scenario of how it was done.”

“Mr Barnes, how are you?” Phil turned to greet him as Bucky walked toward them, standing close behind Leigh.

“You ok doll?” he whispered, a small smile on his face, letting her go as she nodded.

“Personal…I see…” Phil gave his bland agent smile.

“It gets worse.” Leigh sighed “but dinner first, then this whole fuck up afterwards.” She led through from the communal living area to the kitchen.

“So what have you been up to since I last saw you?” Leigh asked, as they walked the short distance to the kitchen.

“Funny you should ask that, we’ve been chasing HYDRA, apparently a new cell has opened up in Eastern Europe that we’ve been following…”

“Have you told Gordon Edwards about this?”

“No. we don’t report to him.”

“Fuck’s sake…” she exclaimed as they entered the kitchen, Steve looking up in surprise at her outburst

“Leigh?” Phil looked at her his eyebrows raised.

“Sorry Phil, Is it Lernaea?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck’s sake.” Bucky echoed Leigh’s sentiments.

“Ok, grab dinner first, then we can talk.” She said, making her way over to the trays of food.

“Hmmm, BBQ ribs, fries, corn and salad. Help yourselves.” She motioned to Phil and Melinda, catching the look they gave each other.

“This is definitely not S.H.I.E.L.D. food.” Melinda gave her a small grin as she picked up a plate.

“Stark Industries, technically I’m still an agent, same as Clint, but we work for The Avengers which is funded by an offshoot of Stark Industries. It’s separate and comes under my purview.”

“Nice setup you have here.” Phil smiled as he helped himself to food.

“I like it.” she smiled.

Phil turned to see Steve, “Mr Rogers, nice to see you again.” He nodded, his smile affable, far from the fanboy he’d once been.

“Agent Coulson, good to see you too.” Steve nodded back.

Leigh waited until they had eaten their fill and were all sitting back with tea and coffee before she asked about Lernaea, and why Phil hadn’t reported anything to Gordon Edwards, the Head of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“I am not the same man I was before New York, or even before the Triskelion fell,” he glanced over at Bucky for a moment before he turned back to Leigh, “there are certain people within S.H.I.E.L.D. I do not trust yet.”

“You think he’s another Pierce?” Leigh asked as Bucky sat up straight, his jaw tightening.

“No…but I don’t think he’s right for the position. He’s a politician, not an Agent.”

“Ok, so what do you have on HYDRA.”? Leigh asked.

“Tell us yours and we’ll tell you ours.” Melinda murmured.

Bucky sat up at the name Pierce, hatred ringing through his veins for the man who had controlled him for so long. He watched Melinda May out of the corner of his eye, already clocking her as a threat, but there was something about Agent Coulson that was setting his teeth on edge. It wasn’t the man’s demeanour, no, there was something else but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He looked at Leigh, seeing her relaxed shoulders. He would take his cue from her.

Leigh smiled at Melinda, liking her confidence. Really, Melinda May had balls, big brass ones.

“Ok, bottom line?”

“Of course.” She replied smoothly, watching the younger woman who Phil had taken under his wing. The second Hawkeye of the Avengers, affectionately nicknamed LadyHawke.

“My birth name is Juliana Maria Gheata,” she watched as Phil’s eyes widened a fraction. Oh he was good, “My father is Sebastian Gheata, he has a twin brother Stefan, their mother was Leah Gheata, nee Kruger,” she watched as Phil nodded in recognition, “ and my grandfather was Heinz Kruger, alias Fred Clemson, the man who shot and killed Abraham Erskine…,” she paused at their lack of reaction, “but you knew this, didn’t you?” she pressed, anger growing.

“Yes.” Phil admitted, staring at her.

“Oh…,” she sat back as realisation hit her.

“Doll, you ok?” Bucky interjected, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Leigh, are you alright?” Steve asked, concerned.

“They thought I was HYDRA.” She sat, stunned, her heart racing as she looked up at Bucky.

“It did cross my mind that you might be a sleeper cell, once we found out about you, right up until you called me.”

“Has anyone ever told you, you’re a suspicious bastard Phil…how could you think that?”

“It’s my job to think that.” He replied, his voice neutral.

“Right…I get it, I do, Phil it’s just a bit…HYDRA, me? Really?”

“You have had sexual relationships with two known HYDRA Assassins.” Melinda countered.

“Forced HYDRA Assassins…” she paused, a small grin on her face as she turned to look at Bucky, seeing concern and love, “and yes, I concede your point.” 

“So Lernaea, what have you learned?” she asked.

“Ludovic Werner is the great grandson of Werner Reinhardt, alias…” Phil began.

“Daniel Whitehall, whom you killed, not so long ago, I heard.”

“Yes.” Phil smiled, an honest to god real smile.

“So, now we both know who and what Lernaea are, we need a plan of attack. I can’t and by me, I mean Rhodey, can’t find anything about why Werner is coming to the UN next month, he also can’t find a delegation list.” She slumped her shoulders, “Phil, I need your help with this, I screwed up. Bucky and I went to Romania, with no plan, no back up and very little intel and to be honest, I’m surprised we got out.”

“That, I did not know…what were you thinking Leigh, you, of all people know, you never go into the field without a plan…”

“I wasn’t thinking, that’s the problem. Ever since I found out who I am, Juliana Maria Gheata, and other things,” she rested back against Bucky’s shoulder, “I can’t think straight. That has shown itself to me recently, so I am asking, as a favour to me, and to this Team, and yes, I’ll even get Cap to sign your trading cards, will you, step in as acting Head, for this, as I’m too close to it.”

“All the trading cards?” Phil replied deadpan, a small smile on Melinda’s lips.

“Agent Coulson, I will sign anything you want me to.” Steve smiled.

“Then yes, I’ll notify the team.”

“Are you all coming here?”

“No, it’ll just be me. May is the best pilot I’ve ever flown with, she brought me here. My case is in the quinjet.”

“Your case?...,” she spluttered, “Oh you asshole, you knew I was going to ask you…”

“I had a feeling, though I must say, when I gave you my number, I expected you to call me within weeks and it’s over a year. The only reason I’m going to step in is because this is personal for you, not because I don’t think you’re good at your job.” He smiled at her, watching a faint blush high on her cheeks.

“Even if you thought I was HYDRA?”

“HYDRA were excellent at running things, keeping secrets…” May retorted.

“Touché Melinda, touché…” Leigh retorted back.


	34. Chapter 34

Leigh rolled over in the bed, smiling as she encountered a warm, solid body, snoring softly beside her. Sleepily she looked at him, watching his chest move as he slept, listening to the soft little snores he made, like snuffles in his sleep, his face relaxed and soft, his dark hair falling a little over his forehead. They had fallen into bed the previous night, and she had fallen asleep almost at once. Looking at him sleeping, stretched out on his back, she desperately wanted to touch him, to feel his soft skin under her fingertips. She smiled to herself and slowly reached down, running her fingertips down his ribs, across his abdomen, rubbing small, soft, gentle patterns as her hand went lower until she cradled his flaccid cock in her hand, encircling it in her fist, gently manipulated the soft, velvet skin, keeping her eyes locked on him, waiting.

She watched as his forehead creased, his eyes still closed, feeling him growing in her hand. She heard him whimper, a soft sigh caught in the back of his throat as she gently moved her hand along his hardening cock, rubbing her thumb over the tip, hearing him gasp and seeing the exact moment his eyes opened, his blue heated gaze locked on hers, as he breathed deeply, pulling her into a sleepy, deep, sloppy kiss. Leigh smiled as he pulled back, hissing as she pressed her thumb down on the tip, spreading precum around the head. She took the opportunity to delve under the covers. She groaned, licking a wide stripe up the underside of his cock, feeling him jump and hiss, smiling, she ran her tongue around the head, tasting the salty sweet precum before she closed her mouth around him, sucking lightly, her cheeks hollowed, moving down to get as much of him in her mouth as she could.

“Fuck…” he groaned, tipping his head back into the pillow, the warm wetness of her mouth sending shivers down his spine, looking down the bed he couldn’t see anything in the dawn darkened room; he could only feel, her hot mouth, her wet tongue and her soft hands as she cradled his balls, gently squeezing the sensitive, tender skin.

Bucky lay back, giving in to the swirls of heat shooting down his spine, his hips jumping slightly as she wrapped her tongue around the head of his cock. Jesus fucking H Christ, what a way to wake up. He whimpered as his hips jolted upwards, feeling her hand coming to rest flat on his tightening abdomen, lightly pressing him down onto the bed. Heat pooled in his lower belly and along his spine, coiling, waiting to strike. He panted as she sucked him hard, her hair grazing lightly on his thighs, tickling slightly, his thigh muscles tense.

“Fuck…shit…yeah…right there.” he whimpered, as she pressed her tongue down on him hard, her hand squeezing the base of his cock. He threw his flesh arm back to hold onto the bedstead, groaning loudly as intense heat shot through overwhelming him. He squeezed his eyes shut, his vision whiting out, as she sucked the head of his cock, her tongue swirling around the tip until he released into her mouth, groaning as he felt her swallowing around him.

Leigh swallowed the last of him and, grinning, crawled back up the bed to pop her head out of the duvet.

“Morning.” She grinned as he just stared at her, his jaw slack, eyes hooded.

“Coffee…coffee…where are you? Aww, coffee, no…”

Leigh walked in to the kitchen smiling as she saw a dejected Clint Barton staring at the empty coffee machine. He turned, smiling as he saw her.

“Babybird, just who I need. I’ve had four hours sleep until I got woken up cause of some bullshit about a meeting, and I need coffee…please…help me?” he finished on a whine that made her grin.

“Oh for god’s sake Hawk, you’re a grown man, you have kids…” she muttered, grinning , crossing the room to dig out a bag of coffee beans, emptying the bag into the machine and switching it on. She opened the dishwasher and took out one of the numerous coffee pots they had, placing it under the drip.

“I love you…” he cooed, moving to stand in front of the coffee machine, defending it from all comers.

“Not as much as I do…” Bucky grinned, appearing behind Leigh, pressing a wet kiss against her neck, “Morning doll.”

“Hi Buck, I would make you a coffee, but a caffeine deprived Hawkeye is a whiny ass Hawkeye, so it’ll be a while.”

“I don’t whine…” Clint whined, turning to glare at her.

Leigh just raised an eyebrow as she grinned at Bucky. He bent to whisper.

“Whiny ass bitch…”

Leigh snorted loudly, burying her head against his chest to muffle her laughter.

“Don’t care babybird…you can say whatever, my coffee’s almost here and that’s all I care about.” Clint huffed, a small grin on his face. He was well aware of who he was without caffeine.

“Did someone say coffee?” Sam grumbled, yawning as he entered.

“Get in line birdman…” Bucky chuckled.

“That’s Sir birdman to you, Cyborg…” Sam bit back without venom.

“When did you both get in? I wasn’t aware you had finished.” Leigh asked

“About 1am. We did our bit and were called back last evening, we got back here as soon as we could. Something about a meeting? You know anything about it?”

“I do, but it’s not up to me to say anything.” She replied, thinking that Coulson was damn good at what he did, if he was able to recall both Clint and Sam at a moment’s notice.

“Clint, is Nat coming in, or is she still at Laura’s?” She asked, crossing over to refill the coffee machine as Clint stepped away with a full pot, waiting a moment before he started chugging it directly from the pot.

“Ugh god, I’d forgotten you do that…” she groaned, watching him, slop hot coffee down his t shirt.

Clint Barton first thing in the morning was not a pretty sight.

“I’m here detka.” Nat said, behind her, making her jump.

“Jesus Nat, can you not do that?” she smiled at her friends silent ways.

“I also got a message to report back to the compound. What is it about? Has something happ…” she began, her mouth falling opened as she looked at the man walking into the kitchen.

“Good morning, good you’re all here.” Phil smiled, turning to Nat, “Agent Romanoff, I hear reports of your demise were greatly exaggerated…”

“Yours too, or so I heard…” she quipped back before stepping up to hug him.

Clint stared at Phil Coulson as he hugged Natasha, the coffee pot loosening in his grip. He’d heard what Leigh had said about Phil being not dead, but to actually see him again, knowing that he himself had been part of Loki’s mob, when Loki had killed Phil, was too much.

Leigh watched the coffee pot falter in Clint’s hand and rushed forward to take it from him before he could break yet another one.

“Hey Hawk, you ok?” she murmured, placing the pot onto the side.

“Yeah…I know you told me that he was back…but I guess it’s one thing hearing it and another seeing it for myself…” he said, trailing off as Phil walked over to him.

“Agent Barton, glad to see you.”

Clint just stared at him before he wrapped his arms around the older man, hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry…”

“Clint?” Phil queried.

“For not fighting more, to get Loki out of my head…I could have helped you.”

“Clint…I don’t blame you for that, no one does. Trust me, we’re good.”

“Ok…but…”

“You wouldn’t be in the team if we thought otherwise.” Phil smiled, removing himself from Clint’s arms.

“Ok,” Clint nodded, stepping back, slight guilt in his face.

“We?” Nat queried, turning to look at Leigh. 

Leigh shrugged slightly, keeping silent, as Phil walked over to greet Sam.

“You must be Sam Wilson, good to meet you, Steve’s told me a lot about you.”

“All good, I hope…” he laughed, relaxing against the kitchen bar.

Phil just smiled before turning to get himself a coffee.

He turned to face them all. “Shall we move to the table? Might be a bit more comfortable.”

Leigh led, by nodding and moving over, followed by Bucky.

“Where’s Steve?” she whispered to Bucky.

“All in good time, Leigh.” Phil answered, sitting down opposite her.

“We are gathered here today…” intoned Clint as Sam sat down, hearing Bucky sniggering from across the table.

He turned, grinning to see Phil looking at him.

“Sorry…” he mumbled, picking up his third cup of coffee.

Leigh stood up and faced them all, a small smile on her face.

“Thank you for coming to this meeting, and yes, Clint it is a meeting, even if we’re drinking coffee in the kitchen,” Leigh smiled, “Yesterday I came to a painful realisation that I needed to take a step back. This whole thing with finding out about who I am and my family being HYDRA, as well as what happened between Bucky and I in Romania, has affected me in a way that I am unable to make impartial decisions, so, as of yesterday evening, I stepped down as Head of the Avengers, for an undetermined period of time. Agent Coulson has kindly accepted my offer to take over and is now our boss. I will, however, still be in charge of the finances of this place, so don’t think you can order Egyptian cotton sheets, yes I’m looking at you Sam…” she smiled, sitting back down.

“Aw, but they’re so nice against my skin.” Sam grinned, winking at her.

Phil stood up, walking around the table to hand out bound reports.

“I realise it may be a bit of a shock to some of you to see me, and for that I apologise, but you’d need to take that up with ex Director Fury. I won’t be going into details of my resurrection but I will say, that although I now have my own team, one of my regrets was not being able to tell you that I was alive.” He looked around, noting every eye was on him and smiled.

“If you will open the reports in front of you, you’ll find details of everything both this team and my team have been able to dig up about Partid National Socialist din Lernaea, Ludovic Werner and Stefan Gheata, along with Sebastian and Jane Gheata and their daughter, Juliana Maria Gheata, also known as Leigh Miller.” he looked across at her, a small smile on his face.

Leigh felt Bucky squeeze her hand and she turned to smile at him.

“When we discovered this information, that Leigh was indeed the daughter of a former member of HYDRA it did cross my mind that she could be a sleeper agent, this is the reason we did not make contact until she called me yesterday to ask me to step in. There is also the close relationship she has with two known HYDRA Assassins,” he paused, holding his hands up to calm them, Clint narrowing his eyes at him, “and before you say anything, yes, we understand that both Natasha Romanoff and James Barnes were not willing participants, but we, Leigh and I, spoke at length on this last evening, and I am satisfied that she is not a sleeper agent; that and the fact that Nick Fury himself took Leigh when her parents died and made sure she was brought up under his wing. Every agent that helped to raise her was loyal to Fury. I have also spoken to Steve, who isn’t joining us today, about Director Fury and exactly how long he knew something wasn’t right at S.H.I.E.L.D, but couldn’t act as he had no evidence, just a gut feeling.” 

He let that sink in for a few moments before continuing.

“We have managed to dig up a little more information than Leigh and Ms Lewis managed, but going through NEXUS was not an option I had thought of. Daisy hacked into a backdoor in S.H.I.E.L.D. and gathered what they had.”

“Fucking little shit…” Leigh began.

“Leigh?”

“Gordon Fucking Edwards, that’s who. He gave me a report that had nothing on it.”

“Yeah but only after you ripped him a new asshole, babe, remember? He’d given you nothing up until then.” Bucky murmured.

“That’s interesting, I’ll ask Daisy to look into him further.”

“So what have you found pertaining to this UN visit?,” Sam asked, “seeing as it’s getting everyone’s panties in a bunch.”

“That’s where it gets really interesting. Ludovic Werner is coming over to talk to the UN about freedom of speech in Romania. We have a copy of his speech and the delegation list, and yes, Leigh, your uncle is listed. The list is in the back of the report.”

“Shit…” she murmured, flipping pages, “balls…,” she turned to look at Bucky, “Nicolae, Cristian and Constantin Dalca are listed, Buck…you can’t be anywhere near the UN.”

“I wasn’t planning on sending him that far in, you and Steve will be going in, as visitors.”

“Beg your pardon?” Leigh looked at Phil.

“Steve told me about being your ‘grandfather’…,” he smiled, “so you two will be taking a day trip to the UN, as visitors. He’s working on the plan as we speak. Bucky, you and Clint, will be our snipers, in case you’re needed. Nat, you’ll be here with Darcy, ready to pick up if things go sideways.”

“What’s the objective?” Leigh asked, intrigued with the idea of working with Steve.

“We want to bring in both Werner and Gheata. Take them out and the rest will be easy to pick off.”

“Take out both heads at once?”

“Exactly. It seems HYDRA have learned from their past mistakes and have two in charge, working together.”

“So we’ve got what? Three and a bit weeks to get this sorted out? And then?” Clint asked.

“Then we assemble.” Steve said from the doorway.


	35. Chapter 35

Steve looked up from the office desk he’d been given. He was poring over plans of the UN, making notes, strategizing.

“Hey Steve, just wondering how it’s going?” Leigh spoke, from the doorway.

Steve grinned up at her, “You and who else?” he said, an eyebrow raised.

“Well, me and everyone else really…I lost the bet.”

“The bet?”

“To come and ask you. We all know you hate being interrupted when you’re planning strategies…”

“It’s ok Leigh, you can come in. I’ve got the plans of the UN. What we don’t know is the exact location of where Werner and Gheata will be, or even if they’re going in together. I can make assumptions, based on past meetings of this kind, that they’re going to hold this in Conference room four. The reasoning behind my assumption, is that this particular conference room can be surrounded on all sides, meaning there are no external windows for anything to happen as it did in Vienna.”

“Why do you think they’re coming? I know and you know it’s got nothing to do with human rights, or whatever, so why?”

“I have an idea, I don’t like it, but…remember Zemo last year? He wanted Bucky’s blood to make a better serum from.”

“Right up until I shot him…” Leigh remarked, her lips thinning.

“Exactly, which is why he’ll be hidden away, like Clint, keeping an eye on things. It’ll be you and I who will be going in to the Lion’s Den. Rhodey will be there as part of the council, as will Sam and Wanda…”

“Wanda’s coming?”

“Yes, she found it hard to say no to me.”

“God, Steve you should be running this team, not me…I…” she sighed, looking at the work he’d put in.

“Leigh, you’ve done fine, in what you’ve taken on. Don’t put yourself down, it’s a hard thankless task running this team, especially the different personalities, and up until now, you’ve managed the wrangle them. You’ve done the best thing in stepping back. Let me and Phil run this and then you can come back in.”

“Might find I don’t want to…” Leigh grinned

“And you might find you do.”

“Yes Cap.” She smiled, saluting him, grinning as he gave her his patented look of disapproval, “so, what are you and I going to be doing?”

“We will be watching and reporting back to Sam, Wanda, Clint and Bucky. All delegates, if they’re using room four, will congregate outside in the delegates lobby. The speakers, however, enter through a side door, that leads to a corridor that circles the room and allows then unfettered access to the stage. There is a hidden stair case in front of the delegates entrance to room four where the speakers, who are normally made up of the Secretary General plus other notaries, which will include Werner and his delegation, come up from and then leave via. Once they’ve finished with the conference, that’s where they will leave. This staircase takes them down to an elevator that will then whisk them to the garage. It’s a matter of four or five steps from the conference room exit to the door of the staircase. Werner and his delegation will be the last to leave the corridor, the Secretary General and notaries will leave first, that’s how it’s been done, in case of attack, since Vienna and the accords. You and I will be up in the public gallery, watching the proceedings and will alert Rhodey and Wanda when Werner and his delegation leave. Sam will be waiting to escort them down.”

“And what? They swoop in and catch him?”

“Wanda will be in the garage, along with Clint and Bucky, waiting for Sam to being them down. Rhodey is only there as back up in case shit gets real.”

“That’s the only time we’ll have?”

“Yes, there are no cameras once you get half way down the stairs, it’s a great place to have those kinda conversations no one wants on record.”

“So, what do we do once we’ve let them know they’re on their way?”

“We take a look round the exhibition space and then leave, like any grandparent and grandchild.” He grinned.

“Sounds like a good plan gramps.” Leigh grinned back.

“Well, shall we go and tell the others?” he asked, getting up and holding his arm out to her.

“Yeah.” She smiled, letting him take the lead.

Bucky and Clint were less enthused with their part in Steve’s plan.

“Seriously? Steve, what the fuck man? you’re gonna put me in a cramped position in a fucking underground garage with only birdman here for company? Come on…” 

Leigh listened as Bucky actually whined at Steve. 

“Buck, from what Leigh has said, and I’m inclined to believe what she says is true, there is a very good chance that Stefan Gheata knows exactly who you are and is coming here for you.”

“What for?”

“Bucky, you’re not stupid…” Steve sighed.

“How can I be? You got all the stupid with you…” Bucky grinned for a moment, his face turning serious once more, “So, what? You think he’s after me? My blood? Is this Zemo over again?”

“We have to act as if it is, Buck, look I know you think you’re invincible, but,” Leigh sighed, “You said to me you wanted to keep me safe…well this is me keeping you safe. Gheata gets his hands on you and who knows what could happen. He’s got more resources than Zemo had, plus you and Clint are the best snipers we have…apart from me of course.” She grinned.

“Oh of course…” Bucky stuck his tongue out at her.

“I agree with Leigh…er…not that she’s better than us, no…but that we’re the best for this job.” Clint said, leaning against the kitchen counter, his muscular arms folded.

Bucky turned to stare at him, “Come on bro, you’re meant to be on my side…you really wanna spend hours cramped up in a dirty garage?”

“No worse than the vents here or in Stark Tower…” Clint grinned as Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Ok, ok, I’ll go along with the plan.”

“Good. I’ve already let the others know. Wanda will be arriving tomorrow and Rhodey will already be there on the day. I have spoken with him already and he can only get involved if shit gets real, he can’t afford to be thrown off the council otherwise, so, we all good?” Steve asked, standing tall.

Leigh smiled. This was the Steve she’d known and shared space with during the snap. Their Captain, the one who kept them all sane during that horrible time. The one who had check up on all of them, taken time to make sure their mental health was good, and if not then he’d taken more time to sit with them and let them talk or cry. Not once had he asked for the same treatment. She had wondered if this was part of the reason he’d gone back to Peggy, to be in a time where he didn’t have to be in charge, where he would be taken care of but hadn’t had the energy at the time to reach out to him when he’d come back. Looking at him now, she vowed to reach out to him more than she had done. He’d stepped back in to help when asked with no hesitation.  
She realised she must be staring as Steve looked at her his eyebrows raised, uttering a small oof as she barrelled into him to wrap him in a hug.

“What’s this for?” he asked, smiling at her.

“You were one of my closest friends during the snap, then you left and came back as you are now and I…I’m sorry, I let you walk away and didn’t keep in contact as much…”

“Hey, sweetie, it’s ok, you had this job, I stepped away…”

“But I should have made sure you were ok, not just an occasional email, that makes me a bad friend, Steve. You are family and I forgot that along the way, and I’m sorry.” She whispered; her cheek pressed against his chest.

Steve kissed the top of her head and smiled, catching Bucky’s concerned gaze.

“You ok?” Steve looked down at his friend.

“Yeah, just next time I don’t call you, come and kick my ass?” she grinned

“Gladly.” Steve snorted at the thought of him trying to kick Leigh’s ass. He maybe still be a super soldier but he wasn’t as fast or strong as he used to be. Age was catching up to him in small ways.

Leigh sat on her sofa, going over the plan again.

“Tea?” Bucky called, heading for the kitchen.

“Please…thanks.” She replied, her head in the paperwork.

Bucky stood in the kitchen nook, watching as she pored over the paperwork Steve had drawn up. He remembered Steve’s plans from the war. Maps with little scribbled notes all over them, bits of paper everywhere, but they had worked, right up until the train, where it had all gone to shit. The kettle switched off and he poured hot water into a mug, stirring the teabag before letting it brew. Leigh had taught him how to make a proper cup of tea. Tea first then milk, if you do it the other way round you cool the tea and it won’t brew properly. Of course, as she had remarked, the proper way was to use a teapot but they didn’t have one. He stirred the tea again, adding water to his instant coffee. He was lost in thought about Leigh hugging Steve like that. He’d heard the conversation about Steve and Leigh being close friends during the snap and wondered how close they’d been, not that it was any of his business. He knew they’d both said Leigh hadn’t been intimate with anyone during that time but he couldn’t help but wonder what constituted intimacy. Shaking his head, he added some sugar to her tea and brought it over, grabbing his coffee.

“Tea’s up doll,” he murmured, flopping down on the sofa next to her, switching the tv on with the remote, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

“Thanks…” she said, still reading.

He sat still, sipping his coffee, watching the cartoon network, his eyes unfocused as his mind was miles away.

Leigh reached out for her cup and gratefully took a sip. Mmmm, just how she liked it. She glanced at Bucky who was sat, cradling his cup against his sweat pants, trying not to touch his bare chest with it, a frown on his face.

“You ok Buck?” she asked, putting her mug on the coffee table and turning to him.

“You were close during the snap?” he asked putting his mug next to hers.

“What?” she asked, her mind still on the plan.

“You and Stevie. I didn’t realise you were that close during the snap.”

“Oh, right, yeah, we were. He took care of me, of us, Nat and Darcy too, made sure we ate properly, exercised, took care of ourselves, that kind of thing. I took Clint’s disappearance hard, so Steve made time for me, sat with me while I cried, cuddled me and even snuggled me to sleep a couple of times.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky looked at her an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, Buck, I shared a bed a few times with Steve, when I couldn’t sleep because I was grieving my relationship with Clint, that ok with you?”

“Why didn’t you tell me? No secrets remember?”

“Cause there’s nothing to tell, have you told me about every time you shared a bed with friends?”

Bucky looked at her, a slight frown on his handsome face, blue eyes lost in thought.

“Guess not…” he admitted.

“Who?” she asked, smiling, as if she couldn’t guess.

“Stevie…after his mom died, I asked him to move in with me and my family, but the punk refused, so I moved in with him, held him a few nights while he cried. We were both 18, so I moved in, he had his mom’s bed and I had his. We made it work, I took care of him when he was ill, paid his rent when he couldn’t, until I signed up.”

“Why did you sign up?”

“I was drafted, didn’t have a choice.” He smiled, reaching out to stroke her face.

“So even if you had married Dottie, you would have still been in the army then?”

“Huh, guess so. But up until then, I guess the work I was doing at the docks was considered essential, which is why I was older than the other guys signing up, only got drafted when they realised they needed more of us.” He looked at her, his gaze soft.

“Buck?”

“Hmmm doll?”

“Steve and I never slept together, not like that. I mean he did hump my leg in his sleep once…”

“He did what?” Bucky laughed.

“Yeah, it was early morning, he was ever so slightly erect and he was spooned around me, I guess he moved or I did and then he was, yeah…humping my thigh. I’m not even sure he’s aware he did it. He was dead to the world.” she smiled, looking down at her hands.

“Doll?” Bucky looked at her.

“I promised I’d keep this, but you’re right, no secrets,” she sighed, “I never slept with Steve in the biblical sense but we did help each other out, so to speak from time to time, when the pressure got too much and we needed release. Most of the time he had Nat, but then sometimes Nat would close off, shut herself away, so I helped him and he helped me. It only happen a handful,” she stopped, laughing at her choice of words, “a few times; he could see that I felt guilty for cheating on Clint, that my heart and body belonged elsewhere. I’m sorry Buck,” she reached out to hold his hand, “ I should have told you, but to be honest, it wasn’t something that meant much to either of us…”

Bucky stared at her for a few seconds, his face unreadable.

“So…who’s bigger? Me or him?” he grinned.

“Bucky Barnes!...,” she laughed, “You’re not annoyed I never said anything?”

“Nah, wasn’t there, didn’t know you…you know…on account of being dead…” he deadpanned.

“Snapped Buck, not dead.”

“Potato Potahto…,” he sniggered, picking up his mug studying her, “So who’s bigger?”

“Seriously? You really expect me to answer that?”

“Yeah, guy’s gotta know, you know?” he took a sip of his coffee and replaced the mug on the coffee table, stretching his bare foot out until his leg was hooked around the back of her waist, forcing her forwards a little on the sofa.

“I’m not saying, and besides I can’t remember, it was over three years ago that we stopped,” she looked at him, seeing the grin on his face, “You’ve both equally more than a handful, and that’s all you’re getting. You wanna know how big Steve’s dick is, go ask him.” She stuck her tongue out at him, squealing as he licked it.

“Eww…that’s just wrong.” She laughed, pulling back a little, before finding herself being pulled towards him.

“Let me show you who’s bigger,” He murmured, pulling her down to lay on him, pressing his erection up against her belly. He breathed deeply “Is it weird that the thought of you and Steve jacking each other off got me hard?”

“No weirder than me talking about having both Nat and Clint inside me.” She replied, smirking at him.

“We are seriously weird people.” He laughed, smiling up at her.

“Yes, well, we knew that…” she murmured, moving up him slightly to kiss him, pressing her pelvis down on his cock, hearing him hiss before she pressed her lips to his, her tongue licking gently along his bottom lip, as she ground down on him, her hands splayed out on his bare chest.

“Jesus doll…keep doing that, that’s nice.” He whispered, grabbing her hips to press her down on him, his breathing hitching as she circled her pelvis around his cock, feeling it jumping against her belly.

“You like that baby?” she smiled, slowly grinding down on him, feeling his cock pressed against her.

“Hng.” He breathed, his mouth open as she pressed down hard, dragging her pelvis up his cock and down again.

“Fuck…” he whimpered as she reached her hand into his sweat pants, rubbing her fingertips up and down the soft velvet skin.

“You like this, baby?” she murmured, grasping him, moving her hand up and down as she leant forward to kiss him, her hand wrapped tightly around him, feeling the hot skin of his cock moving with her hand.

“God…god…Leigh…fuck…babe” he babbled feeling heat fluttering up his spine, “Fuck, I need to be inside you, or I’m coming in your hand…” he grinned at her, his mouth falling slack as she pulled his sweat pants down, wriggling out of her own, sinking slowly down on him until he was buried, balls deep inside her.

“Jesus…fuck” she moaned, lifting herself up and down, feeling him filling her completely.

Bucky struck out blindly, his fingers reaching for her clit, rubbing the small nub gently, hearing her soft sigh as she rolled her pelvis around him, a soft shudder rippling through her.

“Doll, I need more…” he ground out, seeing her nod as he gripped her hips tightly, ramming his hips up into her hard, over and over, white heat pooling in his lower belly. He shuddered.

Bucky gasped as she fluttered around his cock, trembling as she rode him, her arms balancing her on his chest.

“Fuck…” Leigh muttered, her muscles trembling around him, she was riding both Bucky and the wave as they swept her along.

She clenched hard around him, feeling him release. Tiredly, her arms giving out she slumped down onto him, pressing soft kisses along his collarbone.

“Definitely bigger…” she whispered, hearing him chuckle as he kissed the top of her head.


	36. Chapter 36

“Good morning Wanda. Have you settled in well?” Steve greeted Wanda as she entered the kitchen. She had arrived a few days previously but hadn't really left her room, preferring to decompress in her own time.

“Good morning Steve, how are you?” the petite woman asked, grabbing herself a herbal tea.

“I am surprisingly well, you know, it’s funny, when I was asked by Leigh all those months ago, to jump back in and help out, I thought why not? It’ll be a one time thing, but it seems I’m here more than I am at home. I thought I was doing ok being on my own, but Leigh made me see how much I miss this; miss this team.”

“Yes, you always did better when the team was together.” She made her way over to the table and sat down with a sigh.

“Point taken Wanda, that whole fight we had amongst ourselves, the Civil War as the press called it, was not my finest hour.” He chuckled, sipping a coffee.

“Yes, but it wasn’t your fault Steve, I lost control in Lagos and caused the deaths of many…”

“Wanda…” he stopped as she held her hand up.

“I have accepted responsibility for my actions and with the team in London I learned to let the guilt go. Lizzie was good at making me see that sometimes, no matter how much you plan, shit happens.”

“Lizzie?”

“Elizabeth Braddock, she’s high up in MI13. She was sort of my mentor, and my friend.”

“So you’re ok with being back here?”

“She also helped me see that being with your family, no matter how painful at times, is better than being alone, so, yes, I am ok with being back here,” she sat thoughtfully, “ I need to let Leigh know I will be withdrawing my request to stay in London.”

“Good…welcome back Wanda.” Steve smiled.

“It’ll be like Germany all over again, me, you, Clint, Bucky and Sam…” she quipped wryly.

“Except Nat and Rhodey are on our side this time,” Steve chuckled, “And Leigh’s involved.”

“Yes.” She sat, sipping her tea.

“I miss them too Wanda, Tony and Vision. Have you seen Nat yet? She’s looking forward to seeing you.”

“No, I haven’t…I’m…not sure.”

“Not sure about what Wanda?”

“That she came back but Vis didn’t…I understand that she’s human and he…wasn’t, but…I don’t know how I feel about it.”

“In some ways Vis was the most human of us all.” Steve smiled, glancing over to see Leigh hovering in the doorway.

“Yes, he was…especially when it came to not having, what is it called? A filter between his brain and his mouth?” she smiled wistfully.

“Yes, Vision was quite blunt at times.” Steve agreed, smiling.

“It was refreshing, to hear what someone actually thought and not just what they wanted you to hear and to not be quite so alone.”

“Wanda, you’re never alone, we’re here for you.”

“As it’s been drummed into my head many times, it’s never a good idea to run away from your problems,” Leigh said, walking in. She stood as Wanda turned to her, “Hi Wanda…”

“Leigh, it is good to see you.” The younger woman smiled.

“Let me grab a coffee and I’ll join you.” Leigh said, walking to the coffee machine.

“Where’s Buck?” Steve asked, looking behind her at the doorway.

“Asleep.” Leigh smiled.

“Oh?...you and Bucky?” Wanda smiled, as Leigh grabbed a coffee and sat down next to her.

“Yeah…” Leigh smiled, happily.

“Since when?” Wanda asked, “I have missed the gossip from this team. The team in London are all work, work, work, which I think, is why I joined, I didn’t have to talk about myself if I didn’t want to.”

“I don’t think you need to talk about yourself if you don’t want to here either, Clint, Buck and Leigh’ll talk for you, if you let them…” Steve snickered.

“We do not gossip, Steven!" Leigh admonished, grinning at him.

“No, but you are a walking soap opera, it’s like living in Days of our Lives at times.” He laughed.

“You know, if you weren’t so old Steve, I’d be calling you out for that kinda remark.” She grinned at him, seeing his smile falter slightly, “Steve?”

He waved her away, lost in his thoughts.

“So, you and Bucky?” Wanda turned to her.

“Yeah…” Leigh smiled, sipping her coffee.

“Since when?”

Leigh counted back in her head, "about ten months, on and off.” She frowned, “I hadn’t realised.” She frowned.

“Realised what, doll?” Bucky yawned behind her.

“Hey babe, you and I, baring those times we weren’t, have been together for what? Ten months? ”

“Shit…nearly a year” he frowned, counting back in his own head, “Does that mean I have to get you flowers?” he grinned.

“Have you met my boyfriend, the romantic one?” she laughed, rolling her eyes as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head, before wrapping his arms around her, his chin resting on her head.

“We get back from the UN, I’ll buy you some roses and make dinner. How’s that sound?” he murmured, smiling.

“Sounds wonderful Buck, but you can wait until our year anniversary if you want.. .” She smiled back, turning to press a small kiss on his cheek.

“Good morning,” Phil called out, from the doorway, “As it seems the kitchen is normally the place to find everyone, I’ve decided we’ll hold meetings in here. I’ve spoken with Sam already this morning, he’s in the gym already, so we don’t need to wait for him. Clint and Nat are on their way there already.”

“For what Phil?” Leigh asked, wondering what else they could be adding onto the plan.

“Training, I want to see your level of fitness and agility in the gym in the next twenty minutes.” He smiled, ignoring their looks of dismay.

“Jeez Leigh, it’s like he’s the male version of you.” Bucky grumbled.

“Oh, you mean when I had you shooting arrows and Clint punching bags?” she grinned.

“Yeah, just so we would had an idea of each other’s strengths and weaknesses.” He laughed

Steve looked thoughtfully at him, “Actually, Phil, that’s not a bad idea to carry forward, so each of us is aware of exactly what each other can and cannot do. I know Leigh can’t punch to save her life, but she’s a master with a bow and arrow and a knife. Same with Bucky, knives and general combat skills but what else can he do?”

“Yes, I see your point. We have three weeks before our mission. Steve, can I leave it to you to incorporate sessions that include working on other skills?”

“Of course. Do you want me in on the gym session?”

Phil thought about it. “Yes, you may have aged, but I still need to know exactly how strong you are. I’m not going to put you in a position where you can’t defend yourself.”

“Ok then. We’ll see you in the gym in twenty,” he looked at the others, making sure they nodded in agreement.

“Thanks Cap…sorry, Steve.” Phil smiled ruefully at the slip of the tongue.

“No problem.”

“Ugh, training and I’ve had no…” Bucky stopped as Leigh passed him her coffee, smiling as he gulped the lot, “Thanks doll.” He leaned in to kiss her.

“Are they like this all the time?” Wanda whispered as she got up to follow Steve to the gym.

“No, sometimes they’re worse…” he grinned.

“Now you’re all here, let’s begin. Today is not a training session so to speak, it’s more of me getting an idea of exactly what you all can do and how well you can do it. I know that half of you are, or were, S.H.I.E.L.D before you joined The Avengers, but it’s been a while since I’ve seen you all in action, so, first, I want to see each of you punch a bag. This bag has been set up to measure the velocity of your punch as well as your psi, the pounds of force in square inches. Nat, as you won’t be joining the mission and as you are pregnant, you don’t have to do any of this today. We can discuss things later if you want.”

“Thank you Phil, I must admit that I don’t think punching a bag is the right thing for me right now.” Nat smiled, her hands resting on her extended abdomen, “ But I’ll stay and watch if you think that’s ok.”

“Of course, I can always use your comments and knowledge Nat.”

“Good.” She smiled, retreating over to a corner to observe.

“Ok, Leigh you’re up first.” He smiled, watching as she wrapped her hands to protect her fingers and knuckles.

“Oh great,” she mumbled ,stepping up to the same bag she punched during the great Punching Bag Incident of 2025.

“You want a jab or a punch?”

“A full punch from the shoulder, as if you’re taking someone out.” Phil said, ignoring the look on her face.

Leigh took a deep breath and launched a punch as Bucky had first instructed her all those months ago, watching as it swung back a few inches.

“Not bad, enough force to break a jaw.”

She grinned at her progress, feeling the ache in her shoulder, looking at Phil’s puzzled look at her grin.

“What? A few months ago that bag didn’t even move when I punched it.”

“Still, it would seem that punching is not your forte Leigh.” Phil scribbled on his report.

“Ok, Wanda, you’re next.

She stepped up and half heartedly threw a punch that barely connected, showing zero psi.

“I don’t need to punch, I can throw a man half way across the room already.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“Ok…noted.” Phil smiled, turning to the others, “Sam?”

“I’m ready.” He grinned, throwing a good punch that rocked the bag back.

“Good, a decent punch that would lead to a knockout more times than not and concussion if not knocked out. Good.” Phil muttered, scribbling the result, “Clint, you’re up next.”

“Ok,” he breathed, stepping up, turning to wink at Leigh before throwing a good punch.

“Good, same result as Sam. Knock out or concussion.”

Leigh grinned, knowing Clint had been in the gym training ever since Bucky had knocked the bag off its hook and split it open.

“Ok, who’s next…,” Phil looked down his list, “Bucky.”

“You want me to show them how it’s done?” he grinned, stepping up, stretching his shoulders and cracking his neck.

“When you’re ready.” Phil intoned, stepping back slightly from where he was stood.

Bucky took a deep breath and let fly with his flesh hand, hearing the bag as it flew off the hook and hit the wall.

“Ok…1500 psi…instant death…good” Phil broke into a rare grin, “and your metal hand?”

“Twice that.” Bucky replied.

“Ok then…let’s move on,” Phil smiled, ignoring Leigh’s chuckles, “Steve, if you could replace the bag and then let’s see.”

“No problem.” Steve smiled hefting the bag up and reattaching it before stepping back, he too cracked his neck muscles and rotated his shoulders before he punched the bag.

“OK, 900 psi, enough to knock someone out and in some instances kill out right.”

Phil was busy scribbling the results and missed the frown on Steve’s face. Leigh didn’t.

She sidled up to him, “you ok Steve?” she whispered.

“Hmmm, wasn’t aware my strength had dropped that much. Used to be more than Bucky’s…” he looked at his hands, seeing the wrinkles and age spots before gazing down at the floor.

“Ok, that gives me a better idea of your actual strengths, now onto speed, if you’ll follow me outside, I want each of you to do a straight run on the running track. It will be one mile and will be timed, so give it your all. Bucky you’re up first, followed by Sam, then Steve, then Clint, then Leigh and then Wanda. I would suggest you stretch first.” He deadpanned, leading them out to the track.

Bucky stretched out each leg, feeling the muscles burn for a second. He felt good. He’d missed this, getting to show how good he was at something. 

He stood at the starting line, watching the others at the end, waiting for Phil’s count down.

“3…2…1.” Phil blew a whistle and Bucky took off, breathing deeply as he accelerated fast down the track, smiling as everything blurred around him. 

“2.45 minutes, that’s…actually a world record, but seeing as you’re a super soldier I don’t think it counts.” Phil smiled, scribbling down the result, watching as Bucky stretched before sitting down on the grass, sweat beading his hairline, “Ok, Sam you’re up. Make your way to the start and wait for the whistle.”

Sam did as told, jogging lightly to the start. The whistle blew and he started running, accelerating as hard as he could until he reached the end.

“6.09 minutes, that’s a good sprinting time. Olympic class.”

Sam did a little hip jig, smiling and laughing as he made his way over to where Bucky was propped up watching.

“Hey slowcoach, you finally made it then?” Bucky chuckled.

“Just cause I ain’t made of metal and serum…” Sam quipped back, stretching out on the grass, feeling his heart rate slowing down slightly.

“Ok Steve, you’re up next, same instructions, get to the start and wait for my whistle.

“You think Steve’ll be more me or you?” Sam asked as they sat up, waiting for Steve to begin running.

The whistle blew and Steve took off like a rocket, his chest pounding as he tore down the track.

“Ok, 4.34 minutes, you’d take gold at the Olympics with that speed.” Phil smiled, turning to Clint, who walked up to the start.

“You ok punk?” Bucky quipped as Steve slumped down on the ground beside him, “what? D’ya stop for candy on the way?”

“Fuck off Buck.” Steve ground out.

“Hey man, that’s still a gold medal, you know.”

“Not exactly thirteen miles in thirty minutes without breaking a sweat though, is it.” Steve grumbled as he sat up to watch Clint running.

"7 minutes dead on, that’s good.”

“For a sniper who doesn’t move for hours sometimes?” he quipped, sweat pouring down his face.

Phil grinned at him, turning to look at Leigh.

“Leigh?”

“Righto boss, another world class humiliation coming up…” she deadpanned back at him before jogging up to the start line. She was a sniper, like Clint; running and punching were not her forte.

She stood at the start, waiting for the whistle, taking off as she heard it. She ran for all her worth, her heart was pumping so hard in her chest she thought she might have a heart attack as she neared the line.

“Ok, 11.01 minutes, not good, not bad” Phil intoned.

“But don’t enter the Olympics right?” she grinned, turning to wink at Wanda before she too took off for the start line. 

Wanda stood at the start line, wishing she hadn’t promised to not use her magic. She knew she could beat them all by flying through the air, but she had promised Leigh as they’d made their way out that she wouldn’t do that.

The whistle blew and she started running, reaching her peak about half way through, her side beginning to ache as she neared the end, slowing to a jog as she crossed the line.

“Ok, 16.57 minutes, something to work on?” Phil smiled at the young woman.

“Yes, I know, I can’t always rely on my magic, and yes I will train. “ she smiled back tiredly, before she flopped down on the grass next to Leigh.

“OK, some of you are natural sprinters and others, well there’s some training to be done. When you’re ready, the next is agility, Nat has helped me set up a series of agility training exercises back in the gym, so if you’d like to follow me, we can get to it, then I promise we only have one more, which is sight and hearing, then you’re all done for today.”

There were various moans and grumbles but all of them rose and followed into Nat’s gym of horrors.

Leigh lay back, her head resting on Buck’s thigh, her sweaty hair draping over him. She didn’t care what Nat had called each exercise; they had been hell. Lateral jumps, forward running, sideways running, dot drills, jump box drills, shuttle runs…each and every one of them was now on her shit list. Bucky had completed his exercises and had watched as Leigh had beaten him timewise in everything, as had Clint. Sam and Steve were pretty equal, Sam being a little more agile, but Wanda had surprised the hell out them all coming in just after Clint, with a big smile on her face.

Next up was sight and hearing. It was an empty room where they would be blindfolded first and left, with a laser tag gun to try and shoot dummies, each hit being registered on a score board. Each dummy would pop up, making a noise, staring at 60 decibels and getting progressively quieter in units of 5Db until it reached zero. After that they would be taken out into the field, where Leigh and Clint trained and asked to hit targets that got progressively further and further away.

“Ok, everyone alright?” Phil asked, not taking any notice of any of them as they lay in various shapes on the floor, “so far, Bucky is the fastest and strongest but Leigh is the most agile with Clint coming in a split second behind her.”

“Aww Hawk, don’t worry, it’s cause I’m short, less height to bend and stretch.” Leigh laughed as Clint looked put out.

“Anyway, if you want to follow me, we’ll go into the sight and hearing room. All of you, except the person being tested will be behind a sound proof glass system. It also absorbs noise so anyone banging on it will have no affect on the person inside, and I don’t know why but I’m looking at you Clint, and you Sam…” Phil grinned, he was enjoying getting to know this team.

“Aww, Phil, no…I wouldn’t do that…ok, maybe I would” Clint chuckled as Nat raised an eyebrow at him.

“So, we’ll have Wanda first. Here’s your mask, please put it on and wait a few seconds as it seals around your eyes. It’s not that I don’t trust you all…but I don’t trust you all.” He quipped, as Wanda put the mask on, trusting Phil to then guide her into the room.  
He pressed an intercom to speak to her as the door clicked shut.

“Wanda, the exercise will begin in 10 seconds, after that the only sounds you’ll hear will be the dummies. Put the gun down when you can’t hear anything.”

He clicked the intercom off and turned to the rest, “We will be able to watch each of you, but there’s no point in memorising where the dummies will come from as each sequence has been totally randomised by F.R.I.D.A.Y.” he grinned watching Clint’s face fall.

Wanda stood in total darkness straining to hear…a click came from her right and she turned and shot, a hiss in front of her, a click from behind and on until she could no longer hear anything and she placed the gun on the floor, waiting for Phil to come and get her and release the mask.

“Well done Wanda, you reached 15Db, between a ticking watch and normal breathing.”

Wanda smiled at this and went to stand at the glass, eager to watch the next person.

“Ok, Steve you’re up, here’s your mask,” Phil handed the older man his mask and once again, waited util it had sealed around Steve’s eyes before leading him into the room and giving him the laser tag gun.

Steve stood, waiting, hearing hisses and clicks, turning to shoot in the general direction until he too lay the gun on the ground, waiting for Phil to come and get him.

“Same as Wanda, Steve, 15Db. It’s good.”

Steve smiled thinly walking to stand next to Wanda.

Sam was next and came in at 20Db, that of a ticking watch. Both Bucky and Clint got down to 5Db below that of normal breathing. Bucky was pissed. He’d been trained to hear the softest of sounds. Clint was fine with it; it meant his hearing was still enhanced even though he wore aids.

Leigh stepped up and placed the soft mask on, hearing the slight hiss as it moulded around her face. She held her hand out for Phil to take, to guide her into the room and took the gun from him, immediately going into a mode of hyperawareness. She heard Phil’s instructions, giving a thumbs up before turning her full attention to the room. Even before the click had ended she reached out and shot the target, whirling to get the next one and the next, on and on, her moves like a dance as she whirled and twisted before pointing the gun upwards and shooting at the ceiling. She listen, cocking her head to each side, before she began to lay the gun down, whirling once more to shoot at the absence of noise directly in front of her. Then and only then did she lay the gun down.  
Phil came in to get her, staring at the multitude of targets that she’d taken out including the one on the ceiling. Unbeknownst to him it would seem that Nat and F.R.I.D.A.Y had installed a last target set in the absence of noise and Leigh had annihilated it.

He led her out of the room and helped her take off the mask.

“So, how did I do?,” she asked looking at her friends rather stunned faces, “Oh did I miss?,” she turned back to look at the room, seeing targets lit up where she’d hit them, “Oh yay me!” she quipped.

“Leigh, you heard something beyond zero Db. You’re recorded as negative point five Db, that’s the absence of noise.”

“Yeah, that was the last one wasn’t it? I could hear the room at that point, it was all at a static sound until I turned and there was nothing in front of me, except my own heartbeat, I could hear all these sounds from my own body, which is weird, so I shot it.”

“I’m actually stunned at that. Ok…next, I need to wrap my head around the fact that you can hear the absence of noise.”

“No, I can hear where noise isn’t. If the entire room had been like that, I’d be fucked, but it was tiny little spot so I caught it and it was fucking weird.” She shook her head smiling as she walked over to Bucky.

“That was so fucking hot babe.” He grinned, whispering to her, grinning as she smirked back at him.

“Wait until we get to the eyesight test…” she laughed at the heat that flashed in his eyes.

“Right, there are a series of targets set up, ranging from 100 metres, 250 metres, 500 metres and then in increments of 250 metres, all the way to 2000 metres. At the behest of Nat we have a final target set at 3218.69 metres or two miles. This is the furthest a target has ever been hit and we want to see if it can be hit again. We have camera’s set up at each target, and the shots will show up on this monitor here.” He indicated a 29 inch monitor set up on a table, to the side of him. He turned to his team, all of them alert but tired.

“Ok, you’ve each been given the choice between arrows or knives, each set that you’ve chosen has your name on it so we can tell if you’ve hit the target, now remember, right now, we’re not aiming for bullseyes, you just need to hit the target.”

“Do we get brownie points for a bullseye though?” Clint called out laughing.

“No, but you will get a sticker with teachers pet on it.” Leigh called back, laughing.

“Cool…” he quipped, grinning at her, knowing that of everyone there, he and Leigh were possibly the best. He didn’t know Bucky’s range, nor Steve’s or Sam’s but couldn’t imagine they’d be close to him and Leigh, and by not using magic Wanda was effectively out too.

“Steve, you’re up first,” Phil called out, handing a set of throwing knives to him.

Steve smiled and stepped up in front of the first target. He hit bullseye at all the way to 750m, then drifted to hitting the target up to 1250m before he failed to hit the next one.

“That was good, you threw a knife and hit a target at three quarters of a mile, hitting bullseye up to 750m, well done Steve,” Phil smiled as Steve made his way to sit on the grass bank, “Ok, Sam you’re next, again you’ve chosen knives.”

Sam took his knives and stepped up, he threw the first one hitting the target, smiling as he continued hitting the targets up to 1000m before missing.

“Ok, good, might need a little practice.” Phil smiled, writing the result on his clipboard, “Erm, Wanda, you’re next, then it’s Bucky, Clint and Leigh.”

Wanda picked up her knives, twirling them around her fingers before whirling, hitting dead centre all the way up to 1250m, then hitting the target at 1500m before missing the next.

“Wanda, you have a hidden talent there, seriously, well done.” Phil smiled at the young woman.

“Thank you Phil,” she smiled, going to join Steve and Sam.

Bucky stepped up to get his knives, feeling their comforting weight before stepping to the start, whirling through step after step, the knives flying from his hands to hit bullseye all the way up to 1750m before he moved his foot slightly, hitting a hole, which forced the knife to leave his hand at a miniscule angle clipping the edge of the 2000m target, before flying off to the side.

“Fuck…” he moaned.

“I’m sorry Bucky, that was just bad luck and, although it won’t count, do you want to see if you can hit it? if that’s ok with everyone?” Phil asked turning to see everyone nodding.

Bucky nodded, a broad grin on his face as he stepped up, took a deep breath and nailed it.

He high fived Clint as he was nearest to him, before making his way over to the others, resting on the grass bank.

“Clint, your bow and a set of arrows.” Phil held them out to him, watching as he slung the quiver over his shoulder and unsnapped the black recurve bow, before stepping up and letting each arrow fly lose, hitting bullseye all the way to 2000m. 

He stopped and turned to Leigh, “Babybird? Wanna make this a competition?” he asked, seeing her grin at him, “hit bullseye up to here and then we’ll both try at the same time for the 2 mile mark.”

“Oh you’re on.” She grinned, waiting for him to retrieve his arrows before she unsnapped her own bow, breathing deeply as she stepped up, her eyesight narrowing in on her target, seeing the dents and gouges already causes by the previous weapons, she shifted minutely before she cocked her arrow and let it fly straight into the bullseye. It didn’t take her long to reach 2000m. She lined up the shot and turning her head to Clint, winked at him as she let the arrow fly, hearing it thud into the board, knowing she’d hit dead centre by the equidistant echo of the thud.

“Aww, babybird, that’s just showing off.” Clint grinned back at her, as they both lined up next to each other, staring off at the target, set two miles away.

She looked at him, smiling. She missed this.

“Phil, can you give us a count down from three?” Clint called out, his arrow having a small purple feather in the fletch, Leigh’s having a red one.

“Sure, ready?”

They nodded, hearing but ignoring the others who had moved over to watch.

“Three...”

Clint felt his heart rate increase slightly and fought to tamper it down.

“Two…”

Leigh narrowed in on the bullseye.

“One…”

They both released their arrows simultaneously, stepping back to watch them as they flew straight and true, hearing both arrows whistle through the wind slightly before they hit the target with a thud. She turned to Clint, her eyes shining as he pulled her in for a hug. 

All of them, apart from Phil, had been clustered around Clint and Leigh and had failed to watch the monitor. They now all turned to him to see who had been closest. Phil grinned back at his team. They were good. Some needed help with some training but as a team, they were the best, although he wasn’t going to tell his other team this.

“Looking at the monitor there is one arrow that is a half millimetre closer to the dead centre,” he paused, looking from Clint to Leigh and back again, “Congratulations Leigh. You got the dead centre closer than Clint.”

“Aww, babybird, no…what are you doing to my reputation?” Clint laughed, picking her up and swirling her round, “Aww, hell Leigh, I’m so fucking proud of you.”

“The student becomes the master…” she quipped back at him, laughing as Bucky reached her side and pulled her in for a deep kiss.


	37. Chapter 37

“Hey punk, how’s it going?” Bucky smiled, slipping onto the sofa next to Steve. He was wearing a pink denim type jacket, over a red brown t shirt, that Steve raised an eyebrow at.

“I’m ok, Buck, just a bit…”

“Hey Stevie, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked, moving closer, concerned.

“Oh, it’s nothing much, I’m just…lamenting my old age I guess, you know I came back to live out my days surrounded by my friends because it was too painful to stay where all my memories were of her, of Pegs, but I find myself…Oh I don’t know…”

“Regretting going back in the first place?” Bucky asked softly, his blue eyes shining with compassion.

“I don’t know. If I had come back when I was meant to, I would be a full member of this team, instead of…”

“Instead of what Stevie? You are a full member.”

“No Buck, I got old and slow.”

“Yeah, you did…but you can’t change it, so you live with it. I can’t change what I did to people when I was Him, just gotta live with it, you know?”

“I do, and I’m grateful for what I had with Peggy, and I don’t regret it, what she and I had was wonderful, as are our children and grandchildren…”

“But you got used to this way of life didn’t ya? Used to being a soldier, being in charge, being the strongest…”

“Yes, I did,” Steve admitted, sighing, “and now I’m Leigh’s grandfather…”

“She told me.” Bucky said softly.

“Told you what?” Steve asked, puzzled.

“How you helped each other during the snap…”

“Oh…right, that.” Steve blushed slightly.

“Thanks for taking care of her pal, means a lot that you were there for her when she needed it.” Bucky smiled at Steve’s look, “what? You thought I’d be angry at you? I was dead, what could I do? Plus I didn’t even know she existed…” he laughed, “so…there’s that, but thanks.”

“You’re welcome?” Steve said, not really sure how to reply.

“Punk…” Bucky chuckled.

“Jerk.” Steve replied.

“So,” Bucky began as a thought hit him, “what Clint said about de-aging you using Scott’s machine, would you…want to?”

“I don’t know Bucky, part of me says yes and the other is telling me not to tempt fate. Death comes for us all, I’m not sure he’d take it kindly if I de aged and lived yet another life.”

“You only lived one life, you just did it in two parts…” Bucky said.

Steve frowned at his words before staring at him, a surprised look on his face.

“I guess I did, didn’t I?”

“What? You thought you already cheated Death by going back and living a life you were probably meant to live in the first place?”

“I’ve never thought of it that way before, I always imagined I’d lived two lives.”

“Nah, just the one, but in two parts, like I said.”

“Peggy always said you should be careful what you wish for, as it never turns out to be exactly what you wanted, so I think I’ll keep this as a pipe dream.” Steve smiled, knowing it would never happen anyway. 

“Ok pal, whatever you say, but if you ever wanna talk about anything, come find me, ok?”

“I’ll always come and find you Buck,” Steve smiled, “You’re my best pal.”

“And don’t you forget it punk.” Bucky laughed.

Leigh squared her shoulders; she had decided to up her strength game. She had been delighted to be the most agile and have best eyesight, albeit by a whisker from Clint, and to have the best hearing of all of them, but she knew her strength let her down. The muscles used to draw her bow, which included the same muscles used to punch, namely the deltoid and trapezius muscles, the large muscle groups across the shoulder and chest were already built up, as were her biceps and triceps and she knew it was just a case of practicing and muscle memory. Using her muscles in a different way, a way she wasn’t used to. She also needed to work on her stomach muscles as well as the muscles across her butt. She wasn’t in bad shape, but she used her muscles in a slightly different way in archery than she needed to in boxing.

She took a step back, then stepped forward, throwing her arm forward in punch. It felt awkward. She tried again, but it still felt wrong. Thinking about what Bucky had advised she stepped closer to the bag, bring each arm round one after other to jab the bag, slowly at first to get used to the movements then faster until she was pounding it, feeling each blow through her gloves. Slowly, she slipped into the mindset of exercise and found she was just flowing through each jab, liking the feeling as she hit the bag, ignoring the sweat that ran down her face until she couldn’t move her arms.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself if you don’t know when to stop.” Bucky murmured behind her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders, digging in to the tensed muscles, helping to release some of the tension and strain she was feeling.

“When did you get here?” Leigh asked as he undid the laces to her gloves, pulling them off and unwrapping the bandages.

“About five minutes ago, you were well into teaching that bag who’s boss.” He grinned, leaning down to kiss her.

“Eww, I’m all sweaty Buck.”

“Then go shower, I need to talk to you about Steve, there’s something going on and I’m not sure he’s in a good place right now.”

“I knew there was something…ok, I’ll be five minutes.”

“Need some company?” Bucky asked, grinning.

“No, cause then it’ll be an hour and we’ll never get to talk…”

“Go on then,” he grinned, swatting her butt as she walked to the shower, knowing the effect it had on her.

Leigh turned and growled at him.

“So…,” Leigh began, towel drying her hair, as she pulled her clothes from the locker, “what’s going on with him?”

“I know you noticed his face during those trials Phil put us all through.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t a happy bunny.”

“I spoke to him and he’s…I don’t know…full of regret and anger for ageing I guess. There’s a part of him that wishes he’d never gone back, and yet there’s also a part of him that wishes he’d never come back. He’s stuck, he sees all of us, young as we were when he left and yet he’s now old, and slowing down, and I don’t know what to do doll, I hate seeing him like this…I don’t mean old, I mean him feeling like this. I’m feeling guilty for getting him involved in the first place, you know?”

“I do, I do…but you know Steve, he’ll bounce back eventually, he’s too good a person to stay down for long. Just be there for him, be his friend.”

“I told him I knew what he’d done for you…” Bucky admitted.

“What he’d done…oh…oh, “ she frowned, “I wish you hadn’t, that was private between me and you…” she sighed pulling on her trousers.

“Oh, I’m sorry doll, guess I’m used to telling Stevie everything…” Bucky trailed off feeling bad.

“I know…you know if we ever do get married, it’ll feel like I’ve got two husbands…” she grinned, laughing at the look on his face.

“well, Cint essentially had three wives…” he grinned back.

“Yeah, I guess he did and then there were none…” she grinned pulling her Henley on over her head.

“None, he and Nat?...” Bucky asked.

“Oh no, nothing like that, except Nat’ll never marry him. She’s already said that so many times, that she’ll never marry. She likes to keep him on his toes and being his wife is a bit too close for her.”

“Bet you they do when the kid gets here.”

“How much do you wanna bet?”

OK, what are the terms, can’t just say after the kid gets here cause that could be years.” She said, grinning at him as she sat down to pull her socks on.

“I bet you dishwashing duties for one month, plus you have to wake me up with a blow job once a week for a year, that they will get married within one calendar year of their child being born.”

“and I get the same deal, putting your tongue to good use, for a year, if it’s outside of that time?” she smirked at him, her head tilting as she looked at the grin on his face.

“Yeah, you do, doll…” he drawled, licking his lips.

“Then you’re on, one stipulation that it’s one calendar year after their first child is born, if so, then I accept your bet.”

“Ok, first child…,” he frowned, “why do I get the feeling I just made a deal with the devil?”

“Oh Buck, it’s like you know me…” she laughed, getting up, “Come on, let’s go grab some coffee and food, I’m starving.”

“Hey, here they are, screw you guys I’ll ask them, hey Leigh, you know what we haven’t done in ages?” Clint called out as Leigh and Bucky walked into the crowded kitchen.

“No, what?” she replied, crossing to the kitchen counter to grab a few sandwiches and a cup of tea.

“aww, come on Leigh…Friday nights? Back in Stark Tower…”

“In that miniscule amount of time between me joining S.H.I.E.L.D as an agent in 2013 and getting transferred to Delta team with you and Nat, and the Triskelion falling a year later, or between the Triskelion and Ultron?” she laughed, turning to wink at Bucky.

“Both, both times, come on babybird, you gotta know what I’m talking about, these guys are just blanking on me.” He pouted as Nat rolled her eyes at him.

“Do you mean movie night,” she said, feeling sorry for him, winking at Nat who just shook her head.

“Yes!, Movie night, every Friday, without fail, Stark would have a movie night, we’d pick a name out a hat to say who got to choose and then we’d all sit and watch whatever was chosen. I know you were there Steve; I remember the first time you watched Star Wars…so?”

“So, what? Clint?”

“Let’s have movie night again, god, you’re all off my Christmas card list, all of you…” he huffed.

“Aww Clint, we’re just punking you man, movie night sounds good, so who chooses.” Darcy asked.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Leigh called out.

“Yes Leigh?”

“Can you randomly assign us each a sequential number between one and eight? And keep it quiet?”

“Yes, I have done that.”

“Sam, pick a number between one and eight.”

“Four.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y? who was number four?”

“That would be Sergeant Barnes, Leigh.”

“Yes, I chose Moana.” Bucky fist pumped the air.

“Aww man, this game is rigged, I chose another number.” Sam moaned.

“Too late Sam, Bucky gets to chose and Moana it is, right, I’ll put some popcorn on, if you want to go get settled. F.R.I.D.A.Y can you set the communal living room into Cinema mode?”

“Already doing it, shall I ask Agent Coulson if he would like to join?”

“Shit, Phil,” she laughed at having forgotten him already, “Yes, please tell him we’re having a movie night and Bucky chose, but don’t tell him which movie.”

“Ok Leigh.”

“Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y” Leigh crossed over to the kitchen cupboards, pulling them open, searching for the boxes of microwave popcorn she knew were in there somewhere, as the others made their way to the now darkened communal living area, where she was sure they would be rearranging the sofas and chairs for maximum viewing pleasure, Clint especially.

“You want some help doll?” Bucky asked, standing behind her, smiling as she dug through cupboards.

“Yeah, I had some boxes of popcorn hidden somewhere in here, away from Clint’s grubby little hands…grubby…” she smiled, a memory surfacing.

“Washing cupboard.” Bucky smiled.

“Yeah, there’s no way he’s gonna look behind dishwasher tablets and shit…” she opened the cupboard and reached behind an enormous box of dishwasher tablets to pull out three boxes of popcorn, with a note attached to one.

She held it out for Bucky to read as she put the boxes on the counter, opening them to take out the packets.

“Cheeky fucker, ‘dear babybird, nice try but you know I’ll always find popcorn, however, as Nat will kill me if I eat them all, I’ve only taken one packet from each box, love Hawk’” Bucky laughed, shaking his head.

Leigh just shook and head and made popcorn.

“There you are, we were getting bored…” Clint bounced in his seat, making grabby hands for the popcorn as Leigh and Bucky entered the room, lit only by a few dim lights along the walls.

“Suppose I should thank you for not eating it all in the first place, or I should thank Nat…” Leigh stuck her tongue out at him as she handed over the sweet snack.

Bucky handed out further bowls, before returning for the rest, plus a stash of sweets Leigh had forgotten about, stuck under a cache of tea towels.

He returned with the rest of the snacks and settled down on the two seater that had been placed to one side for him and Leigh.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you play Moana?” Leigh called out, winking over at Phil, who was sat next to Steve and Wanda on the large three seater, Nat and Clint on another two seater and Darcy was curled up on Sam’s lap in an oversized chair.

The film began and Bucky grinned his way though it, sniffling when the grandmother died and laughing along with Maui. Leigh looked over at him towards the end of the film as he squeezed her hand, to see a tear running down his face. She reached over to wipe it away, not wanting anyone else to see it, as he sat transfixed watching as Moana sang to the volcanic demon, offering the heart of Te Fiti to it, sighing as the demon monster turned back in Te Fiti, a wide grin on his face. She would never understand exactly why Disney movies produced such a response in him; she was just glad they did.

“Aww Bucky, that was nice, good choice.” Darcy called out, wiping her eyes.

“Yeah, but we need an action movie next time…dammit there’s something in my eye.” Sam murmured.


	38. Chapter 38

“Hi dad, Gramps and I got here ok, we’re in the public gallery...,” Leigh looked up to see an official heading her way, “Oh gotta go, about to be told off for using my phone, see you later.”

Leigh hung up on Phil Coulson, smiling at having called him dad.

“You do know he’s gonna be pissed at that later on?” Steve whispered, grinning, smoothing his hand through his immaculate white hair.

“Yeah, but it’s fun.” Leigh smiled back, pocketing her phone, turning to look down from their seats in the front row of the public gallery, across the oval wooden clad room

The team had spent the previous two weeks in training, they had brushed up on their own skills and, in some cases, learned new skills. Wanda had learned how to land a punch that, whilst it wouldn’t knock anyone out, would break a jaw or give a slight concussion. Leigh had moved up to landing a knock out blow, for which she was immensely grateful to both Bucky and Steve for giving her pointers on her technique and where to hit for maximum efficiency. Sam had practiced hitting a bullseye at 250m and was getting better at it but both Leigh and Wanda had decided that sprinting was not their thing.

The team had arrived at the UN that morning; Bucky and Clint had slipped through the air venting system and were currently hidden in the underground garage, both grateful to the architects for having put in large vents as neither were particularly small, petite men. Sam was in place, waiting for the delegates to arrive to be escorted first up the chamber and then back down to the garage, where they would, hopefully, be taken by the team.

Wanda and Rhodey had already taken their places in the Security booth, both new faces, after the guards had mysteriously not turned up for work.

Phil and Nat were back at the compound listening in to the comms.

“Heads up Sam, car has arrived and is heading your way.” Rhodey’s voice came through the comms ear pieces.

“Gotcha.” Sam replied, standing tall as the car pulled up. He did not miss the suspicious and downright hostile looks sent his way by four of the occupants. Only one of them looked directly at him and smiled.

He greeted them all and led them to the elevator, taking them one floor below the conference level. God, he hated racists; ignorant morons with little or no education, but he hated their leaders even more; those with an education who still chose to hate a person for the colour of their skin alone. He had wondered whether there was a difference between fascism and racism as both were pretty much based around hating a particular race of people, be they Jewish or Black but Phil had pointed out that fascism is ultimately the ownership of government by either an individual or a group using private power to overrule democracy, whereas racism is the belief in the superiority of a particular race. They were different but intrinsically linked. The sooner they were both smashed to pieces the better.

Sam led the party into the elevator and went to call it.

“You can walk up; we can take it from here.” Ludovic Werner said in perfect English.

Sam had to stop himself from rolling his eyes and punching him in the face.

“I’m afraid I can’t leave your side until I have made sure that you are safely in the conference room, plus you need my card to activate the elevator.” He smiled a polite smile and stepped in, noticing that four of the occupants moved away from him, only the tall blonde man stayed near him.

Sam kept his gaze on the elevator controls, pressing his ID card against the scanner, heaving a small sigh of relief when it was accepted and the elevator moved smoothly upwards.

“I apologise for my colleagues; we do not get many people like you in rural Romania.” The blonde man said quietly.

‘yeah, cause you probably shoot them on sight you fucking racist piece of shit’ Sam thought.

Sam smiled politely at the man, before turning back to stare straight ahead, his thoughts swirling round his head as he kept his face poker straight.

Finally the doors opened and he led them up a half flight of stairs and across into the side entrance that led them round the interior of the conference room and into a green room off to the right of the stage. The Secretary General and his colleagues were already waiting for them. Sam left them and made his way back to the elevator, his face belying his thoughts and feelings.

“Fucking piece of shit…you can walk up? Yeah fuck that…” he mumbled as he made his way down to the elevator.

“You ok there Sam?” Clint’s voice came through the comms, “want me to put an arrow in his eye socket? I could say I slipped…nobody would know…nobody...”

“Except for everyone on this channel Agent Barton.” Phil spoke, a hint of a smile in his voice.

“Group amnesia? I hear it’s a thing.” Clint smiled, hearing Sam chuckle.

“And now we wait. Leigh, Steve, it’s now up to you.”

“Ok gramps, I’ll tell dad you said it’s fine.” Leigh sniggered over the comms.

Phil shook his head at how much fun Leigh was having calling him dad.

“The UN is in session. Everyone will rise for The Secretary General, Antonio Guterres of the United Nations.”

Leigh looked around at everyone in the public gallery, only getting up, mock helping Steve, once others started to rise, watching as a portly grey haired man walked on to the stage and took his place in the centre of the table that faced the audience, the rest of the UN delegation filing in behind him to take their seats, the delegates from Romania being the last to join.

Leigh and Steve retook their seats and listened as the agenda was read out. The session had been called specifically to address the growing concern that Human Rights were being skewed by the Partid National Socialist din Lernaea, and they had been called in to answer. Leigh sat back, her baseball cap covering her hair and forehead. The meeting was so dry, the delegates droning on and on about reports of Human Rights Abuse regarding Freedom of Speech against the Turkish Nationals that lived in Romania and she had to fight not to roll her eyes. The subject matter was interesting and important but the guy delivering it was so boring she found her eyes closing, her head tilting slightly as she fought against falling asleep. She glanced at Steve who was watching the proceedings with interest and slowly leaned over to rest her head against his arm. Steve smiled as he felt Leigh’s head resting against his arm, lifting it so she could rest her head against his chest.

“You okay there?” he whispered.

“Mmmm, just bored…” she whispered back smiling sitting back up.

She settled as the first charge against Lernaea was read out: that of hate speech against a race or specific group of people. Romania may have joined the EU but it was still a small country with regards to its position in the world and had petitioned to join the United Nations. One of the prerequisites of joining the EU was adhering to certain rules and regulations and , unlike the Sokovia Accords, they were still being adhered to. The other political party in Romania was being run in accordance to the rules, but Lernaea were openly persecuting the Turks and Werner had been brought in to answer for it.

Leigh listened as Ludovic opened his mouth to answer, watching as he began to captivate the audience; the almost musical cadence of his voice bringing them in under a spell. She cast a glance at Steve who was looking as worried as she was feeling. She could see members of the audience, members of the UN itself as well as others in the public gallery nodding, listening, taking in what he was saying. He spoke at length, about the poverty crippling the country, the aid that had been promised for rebuilding had not been received. Jobs were scarce as was food and yet immigrants were flooding in, taking resources and housing and it was time something was done about it. He finished to an almost standing ovation that petered out as people looked at each other , startled to have applauded.

“This is what happened in Nazi Germany, Bucky was right, this guy’s voice is something else.” Steve watched as the delegates trouped off stage for a break.

It was then that all their best laid plans went completely to shit.

Leigh was pushed into her seat as an explosion rocked her ears, smoke billowing from a small crater within the middle of the auditorium, an ear splitting alarm sounding, her head aching from the detonation blast. She turned to look at Steve who was shaking his head, cracking his jaw.

“You ok Steve?” she said, her ears ringing, her head feeling hot and muzzy.

Steve could see her mouth moving but there was no sound. His head ached and his ears rang, his eyes hurt. Some kind of shockwave device, designed for maximum damage to people. He knew they ought to be moving, going to help but he felt like his body was liquid and judging by Leigh, she felt the same as if they had both overdone the Asgardian mead. He looked up as someone approached from behind but couldn’t focus, his eyesight blurring.  
Neither could stop the chloroform rags from being placed over their mouths.

“Sam! What was that?” Bucky shouted, feeling the building shake slightly around them, totally ignoring Clint’s reminders to keep quiet.

“I don’t know but there’s smoke coming down the stairs, people are screaming.” He coughed as acrid smoke billowed out from the now open chamber doors above, hearing the screams and cries of the people as they fled the carnage inside.  
Sam made his way up the stairs to find Werner and his delegates staring at him from across the panicked crowd. Sighing he darted through the mob to grab Werner and the rest of his team, leading them one by one to the stairs and then the elevator. Werner pressed the button as soon as they were in, pushing Sam out as the doors began to close. You didn’t need a pass to go down in the elevator, only up.

“Shit, they’re on their way down, without me, anyone copy?”

“I copy, Sam, have you seen Leigh and Steve?” Clint replied, having managed to get Bucky to quieten.

“No, but it’s a mad panic upstairs, I barely got to Werner, they should be with you in a few minutes. I’m sure Leigh and Steve are making their way to Stark Tower. Wanda? Rhodey? You there?” Sam asked, making his way down the staircase rapidly, smoke following him.

There was no reply.

“Sam? Clint? Bucky, do you copy?” Wanda called through the comms, hearing only static.

She and Rhodey were situated inside a security booth. Both the booth and the outside gates had locked down tight. They had felt the building rumble slightly, seeing puffs of debris float from the ceiling on the monitors briefly before they had shorted out. They reasoned there had been an attack on the UN, as all things security had shut down to stop outsiders from getting in. Unfortunately for both Wanda and Rhodey it meant they couldn’t get out. Wanda had tried using her magic but nothing had budged.

“Looks like we’re on our own,” Rhodey said, “You’re not claustrophobic are you?” he grinned settling back into his seat.

“Fortunately for you, no.” she replied, grinning back at him.

“Shit, no reply from Wanda or Rhodey. Clint, you and Bucky ok to take a shot?”

“Oh yes, ready and waiting.” Bucky replied, having settled back down into his sniper position from one vent, aware that Clint was in another.

“Good. I’m about two floors up. Sam out”

Sam ran as fast as he could down the stairs, hearing the distant smooth grinding of the elevator as it neared the garage.

Bucky lay on his belly, cradling his sniper rifle, propped up on his elbows as he stared through the sight. He hadn’t needed the telescopic sight for this mission and was grateful as it was rather bulky. He heard the distant ping of the elevator and the squeal of tyres, cursing as the limo raced to the elevator doors, effectively cutting off his line of fire.

“Clint. You got this? I’m blocked.” He whispered.

“Nat, do whatever you can to get them back on line, something is interfering with the comms.” Phil instructed as he and Darcy sat, watching the events unfolding on the large television screen in the lab. He was worried.

“No, got no sight here, cars blocking my sight to…oh…gotcha.” He let loose an arrow, watching as it thudded into the upper body of one of the bodyguards, who had stepped in front right at the last moment, “Shit, wrong guy, sorry” Clint whispered as Werner dove into the car.

Both watched in disbelief as the car erupted in a ball of fire and screams, that were abruptly cut off as second explosion tore the vehicle apart.

Bucky’s ear rang with the force of the shockwave that rocked the air vent, hot gas and air venting passed his face as he screwed his eyes shut, holding his breath, ducking as much of his face as he could into the crook of his arm until it passed. He could feel the hairs on his arm burning and the tips of his ears growing hot. He grit his teeth hoping Clint was ok.

Clint saw the fireball coming straight for him and scuttled back down the vent to an offshoot, reaching it just as the hot gas and air reached him. He could smell molten plastic and rubber and knew he’d need a new pair of boots after all this.

“Bucky, you ok?” he called through the comms, hoping they were still working.

“Little hot round the collar but yeah I’m ok.” came a dry reply.

“Let’s get out of here, Sam, don’t come in. There are flames by the door, head back up the stairs and head to Stark Tower. Better check on Wanda and Rhodey first.” Clint chuckled.

Wearily they all made their way to Stark Tower, meeting Coulson, Nat and Darcy, who had refused to stay behind; she needed to know Sam was alright. 

Bucky looked around. “Are Leigh and Steve resting?”

“Haven’t seen them, I thought they were with you.” Coulson replied, frowning.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, have Agent Miller and Steve Rogers come in yet?”

“No Agent Coulson and their trackers are offline, so I cannot trace where they are.”

“Where were they last?” Phil asked. He was really worried now.

“Heading to JFK.”

“What the fuck?” Bucky spat


	39. Chapter 39

Leigh blinked to clear her eyes; her head ached terribly. She swallowed, feeling soreness in the back of her throat and a nasty taste in her mouth. She groaned softly and tried to turn over to burrow into Bucky. Her arms felt like lead and wouldn’t move. Blearily she turned her head, frowning as to why her arms wouldn’t move. She stared at the leather straps around her wrists, not understanding why her arms were strapped down.

“Oh you’re awake, good morning Leigh, may I call you Leigh, or would you prefer Juliana?”

Leigh blinked, trying to clear her muzzy head and eyes, finally focusing on the blonde man who stood to the side of her, staring as she looked into the face of her father…no, there was no kindness there…it was Stefan not Sebastian.

“Who?...what?...where are we?” she managed to get out of her abused, sore throat.

“Where we are is not important. Why we’re here, however, is. All will become clear, my dear once you’ve had the second serum.”

Leigh blinked rapidly at his words as she desperately tried to move her arms and legs.

“What?” she managed to croak.

“Oh my dear, this is what you were bred for, you can imagine my delight that the nice young man who was working for one of Werner’s thugs, was The Winter Soldier, yes, I knew who he was, I just didn’t know if anyone else was with him, otherwise I would have taken him there and then. Of course, you had both fled the country by the time I saw a photo of his girlfriend and realised who it was. I was most upset when I realised just how close I had come to finally getting you back and gaining the Winter Soldier as a bonus.”

“You leave Bucky alone.” She growled, ignoring the pain in the throat.

“Zemo was a fool for trying to get him with such few resources,” the man continued, ignoring her, “I knew I could never get you while you were behind the gates of the Avengers Compound so I bided my time, and then you moved out of the compound. We tracked you, waiting for a chance but, apart from that one day, you rarely moved outside, but that paled into comparison once I realised exactly who you were staying with.” Stefan turned to walk away from her.

Leigh heart skipped a beat, her face paling.

“Steve…” she whispered, horrified.

“Imagine my surprise when I recognised Steve Rogers, Captain America, the man the world believes is dead, living as an old man in Brooklyn,” he turned to look back at her, a chilling smile on his face, “you don’t need to worry about your dear Bucky Barnes, he’s not needed anymore, not now I have Captain America.”

“You leave…do what you want with me, just leave Steve alone…please,” she knew she was begging but she didn’t care, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Oh my dear, I understand the struggle but once you realise what we will be able to create, once I have bred from you and Captain America.”

Leigh started to laugh. He was clearly quite mad. Such a pity she was sterile…

“I’m glad you find it amusing my dear.”

“You stupid, stupid man, god, to think I’m related to you. Jokes on you bud, I’m sterile.” She spat, her throat killing her from the smoke and chloroform.

“Of course you are, the first serum made sure of that.”

Leigh stared at him in shock…what? She was sterile because of the serum? Her breath left her at the horror of his words. All the pain and anguish she had felt not being able to give Bucky a child and it was down to what had been done to her as a child? Her shock gave way to anger.

“You fucking despicable excuse for a human being!” she shouted, hoarsely, her voice cracking and breaking as tears filled her eyes, a lump forming in her throat.

“Oh but my dear, that’s what the first serum was designed to do. Enhance your eyesight and hearing and make it impossible for you to get pregnant in case anything untoward happened to you until you were old enough to be able to carry to full term, but don’t worry, 24 hours after the second shot and you’ll be a fully functioning breeding machine; as well as imparting super strength and longevity, the serum will repair your reproductive organs. Once we have administered a serum to Mr Rogers, he will have the strength, vitality and youth to impregnate you. We will grow our own army of super soldiers.”

“You are fucking mad. Steve is an old man; he’s lived his life…wait…what? Youth? What exactly do you mean?” she asked, her anxiety levels rising.

“Oh yes, we’ve managed to create an age reducing serum, that, once administered, will turn your Mr Rogers back into the man he once was, the man the world knows as Captain America.”

“No, no…please…he doesn’t want that…please! It will destroy him.” Leigh begged. it would destroy Steve. He had already lived his life.

“You think I care for his mental health? No, just his seed, and for that I need him to be young and virile.” Stefan looked up as the door to the room swung open.

“Ah, right on time. bring Mr Rogers in." he smiled.

“You’re a fucking monster…” she whispered, watching in horror as an unconscious Steve was wheeled into the room and placed next to her, strapped down onto his bed, the same as she was to hers.

“No, my dear, I’m the one who will stop the monsters, bring the world to heel.”

“They will come for us.” She said, staring at him, utter hatred of him and what he stood for, shining in her eyes.

“I have no doubt of that, but as your trackers were placed on different flights, by the time your precious Bucky and the rest of your team get here, it’ll be too late, you will already be pregnant and elsewhere.”

She stiffened at his words. No, she wasn’t going to allow this to happen, somehow she needed…

Her thoughts stopped as she felt a slight prick against her arms and her vision faded to black.

“Prep them. I want the serums administered immediately.”

“Forgive me Mr Gheata, but they are still weak from the chloroform and sedatives.”

“I don’t care. Prep them, or I’ll have you replaced.” Stefan snarled at the hapless assistant.

Leigh’s eyes snapped open. She was burning up. Every part of her body was on fire, sweat pouring from her. Her lower belly cramped into tight painful knots and she screamed, her voice giving up as her muscles broke repeatedly, the fibres knitting back together only to rebreak, tendons snapping and reforming. She shook violently as her entire body gave in.

Steve gritted his teeth, determined not to give the satisfaction of screaming as he felt every cell in his body. Agony shot through him as his body repaired and renewed itself, sweat streaming from him. He screwed his eyes shut, whimpering against his restraints, as he felt his bones snap and reform, stronger. So much pain. Was this what Bucky had endured? His fleeting thought left him as rapidly as it had arrived as wave after wave of sheer, unrelenting agony swept through him.

Leigh coughed, wincing from the pain in her throat. A straw was placed upon her lips and, lifting her head up as much as she could, she greedily sucked at it, sighing as cool water hit the back of her parched throat. She coughed and spluttered as she took too much down, wearily lying back on the cool pillow. A cool flannel was placed upon her forehead and she sighed, drifting back into a fitful sleep.

Steve woke. Hot residual tremors swam through him, his muscles trembling. Opening his eyes, he saw the straw and sucked the cool water down until he’d finished it all. There was something wrong but his tired, overwrought brain couldn’t think and he closed his eyes and slept.

Leigh awoke and stretched her tired muscles. She’d had such a strange dream, it was in jumbled fragments, being strapped down to a bed and feeling really hot. She smirked and turned to cuddle up to Bucky, seeking his warmth. She stretched her arm out across his chest and sighed, her fingers trailing across his firm pecs, feeling the fine hair on his arms. She felt his arm wrap around her as he snuffled in his sleep and she settled down to fall back under. Something was niggling her brain. Something important, something to do with hair. Tiredly, she opened her eyes and stared across his broad chest, seeing the fine, fair hair of his left arm, under her fingertips. Hair…why was she thinking of hair? There was nothing wrong with Bucky’s arm hair.

Leigh froze. Arm hair. Left arm…

She scrambled back from the person she’d been cuddled up to and stared as a young Steve Rogers stared back at her.

“Shit…shit…shit…” she moaned, gasping as she glanced down at her naked body, pulling at the bed sheet to cover herself, “you…you’re…” she stared at him with horror and shock. He looked exactly as he’d done before he’d left to go back to Peggy. Young, strong, virile.

He let out a shaky breath and looked back at the strong woman in his bed. “Guess I don’t need Scott’s time machine then…” his joke fell flat, his eyes filling with tears as he let the enormity of what had happened begin to flow through him. He sat up, making sure he was covered by the bedsheet, tears streaming down his face. He had thought of what it would be like to be young again, to get to live out another life with Bucky at his side but it had been a pipe dream, something to take out in the small hours of the morning, examine, wonder at, but put back before daylight. He hadn’t wanted this. He felt a tentative touch on his arm and looked up to see Leigh, tears falling down her face.

“I’m so sorry Steve, I should have stopped them.”

“How? How could you possibly have done that?” he said, venom in his voice, “it was a fucking set up, I know it was, designed to get you and they got me too.”

“Steve,” she reached out to stroke his arm.

“Don’t…” he scrambled back, covering himself with a pillow as she wrapped more of the bed sheet around her, “Just don’t…” he sat back against the headboard, visibly agitated.

“They made me sterile.” her voice was small

Steve’s gaze snapped up to look at her, “What?”

“The serum I got when I was born, it gave me enhanced hearing and eyesight but made me sterile. The second shot was meant to reverse it, only I never got it…” she sniffed, tears falling down her cheeks, “not until now.”

“What does that even mean? Why are we here?” he asked, the reason for them being naked in a bed becoming evident in his mind.

“They…they expect us to breed, to have super soldier children.”

“That’s not gonna happen, no offence Leigh but I don’t want children with you. I already had…have children with Peggy.” He bit out.

“I don’t want children with you either, Steve, I want a child with Bucky.” She bit back ,turning away from him, pain bleeding through her voice at the thought of having Steve's children and not Bucky's.

“What’s that on your back?” Steve asked.

“Where?” Leigh tried looking over her shoulder, her fingers scrabbling until she encountered a small metal disk set flush against her skin, embedded in her shoulder blade, “That’s weird, have you got one?” she asked motioning for Steve to turn, seeing a similar disk embedded into his shoulder.

“Trackers? Do you thi…?” she gasped as white hot agony ripped through her, her muscles spasming, her back arching as she fell back onto the bed, her mouth pulled back in a silent scream, as Steve looked on in horror. It lasted for a few seconds before she panted, curling in on herself on top of the shredded sheet, where she’d ripped it.

“Good morning my dears, as you will have noticed, the disks are not merely tracking devices, they also have the means to control you both as well as monitor your vitals. You have been placed together to breed and breeding is what you will do, or there will be consequences. You will be kept here until Juliana is pregnant. She will then be returned once she has given birth to be impregnated again.” Stefan’s voice boomed throughout the small, white room.

“You…are…mad…” Leigh spat, her voice hoarse from the shock she’d received, like thousands of knives had stabbed her nervous system repeatedly.

“You are wasting time Juliana.” He warned.

Steve arched his back, his face pulled in a rictus of agony, electricity shooting through him, his muscles contracting painfully.

“Ok...ok...stop it!” Leigh shouted, looking at Steve in mounting horror.

“Good to know you see things my way. You are permitted to use the toilet whenever you need, and to have one shower per day. You will receive sustenance three times a day, with water.”

Steve groaned, laying flat on the bed. Fuck, that had hurt. He closed his eyes, sighing. There was no way he could see to get round this. Unless they could fool the people…person watching them, that they were having sex and just fake it.

“Whilst you are copulating there will be no covers allowed.”

“Fuck you!, So, what? You wanna watch as well? Fucking pervert…go jack off to a fucking porno.” Leigh spit out angrily, her back arching as high voltage touched her nerve endings, “…ok…Jesus fucking Christ…” she groaned as the pain stopped and she caught her breath.

“Well Rogers, looks like…” she said, her eyes wary and resigned as he sighed.

“I’m sorry Leigh, I don’t want to do this either, but I’ll try and make it easier for you.” He hung his head with shame.

“Where the fuck are they? it's been 24 hours already.” Bucky screamed, frantically, as they watched the trackers they had implanted in Leigh and Steve’s clothing appear on the screen, all heading for different parts of the world.

“It would appear they found the tracking devices.” Phil remarked passively, keeping an eye on one of the red dotted lines shown on the large screen.

“No shit!” he snarled, turning and walking away from the screen, frightened he might put his fist through it.”

“Bucky…” Natasha began, reaching out to touch his arm, “Please, I understand how this feels, I do, but please…you loose yourself now, you’ll be in no fit state to help find her.”

Bucky drew a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself. Nat was right, losing his temper right now would not help him, Leigh or Steve. He quietened his mind against the horror of his thoughts. He could imagine what they were going through, he just didn’t want to.

“See these trackers here? Four of them are on trajectories that end in Russia and Eastern Europe, but, unless they change their routes, they’re not going to go near any major airports.”

“Why those four?” Nat asked, watching the other seven flights.

“Two of those have already landed, one in Atlanta, the other Florida, three are bound for California, one for Denver and the last for Nevada. I have discounted those as they are too close to us in New York, and, if I’m correct Stefan Gheata has no base of operations in the US. It would be too risky for him to set up shop here, knowing that we’re based here. He’s going to want to go somewhere he’s comfortable. I believe he’s going to give Leigh the second serum.”

Bucky’s heart twisted painfully, “so he was after her all along?”

“I believe so, but he would not have been able to get to her with her being here all the time, recognising you and then her in Romania has accelerated him somewhat.”

“If he’s been following her, why didn’t he just grab her at S.H.I.E.L.D, or when she was on a mission with us?” Nat asked.

“I don’t think he did know where she was, or what she was doing. You never used your real names to get into a country, did you?”

“No.” she admitted, shaking her head.

“But once she became the Head of the Avengers, and her image was then made public, he would have been able to track her movements, albeit from afar to begin with, it was, and I’m sorry to say this, only once she…”

“Went to Romania with me?” Bucky asked, his face paling at the thought of putting Leigh in danger.

“Yes, that Stefan accelerated his plan to grab her. I believe, and the facts do somewhat back me up, what with Werner and his men now dead, that the UN meeting was a set up. I don’t think the whole political party was originally set up in order to lure Leigh out, but I believe, looking at HYDRAs history of hiding in the shadows, that Werner was becoming a bit of a liability, and was used as a scapegoat to draw us out.”

“Shit…fuck…” Bucky trailed off, slumping down into one of seats in the conference room.

“Sorry man.” Sam paced a hand on his shoulder, “we’ll get them back.”

“Thanks Sam.”

“Phil, how are we doing this? I mean, we don’t have the manpower to follow all four of those flights.” Nat said, looking thoughtfully at the screen, her hands resting on her bump.

“But I do…I put a call out to May. She’s bringing the bus here, with the whole team, as quickly as she can. They’ll be here in a little under twelve hours.”

“Twelve hours? Jesus, they could be anywhere by then…fuck it, are you really taking this seriously?” Bucky erupted, getting up from his seat.

“Unfortunately, we’re having to extract a couple of team members from an undercover assignment. That takes time if I don’t want anyone killed. Trust me Mr Barnes, I take this very seriously indeed.”

Bucky sat back at the Mr Barnes comment with a look of chagrin.

“Sorry man, I’m just…”

“We’re all worried, Bucky, but we’re doing all we can to get them back.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non con but with two victims.
> 
> How Leigh and Steve respond to the hand they've been dealt

“Don’t kiss my mouth,” Leigh asked as Steve stretched out beside her, his hand laying flat on her stomach, feeling her muscles tense under his touch, “don’t make this personal.”

He nodded, moving to press soft warm kisses down her neck, feeling her heart beating rapidly through her carotid artery. He took a deep breath in through his nose, breathing her in. They had been intimate with each other before. He could do this. Slowly he reached his hand down to part her legs, hearing a stifled sob as he touched her clit, moving a finger down to gently probe at her entrance.

“Leigh, it’ll be easier if you relax. I know it’s hard, I don’t want this either, but I’m going to try and make you relaxed. If it helps, it’ll be what I’ve done for you before.” Steve said, as she stared into his earnest blue eyes, seeing friendship and concern there.

“Ok.” She shuddered, wanting, needing Bucky’s touch, Bucky’s face to be looking at her, his smirk telling her exactly what he was going to do to her. She closed her eyes, holding on to the image of Bucky’s face as Steve knelt in between her bent legs.

She jumped as she felt his tongue sweep across her, her body remembering his touch from before, during the snap. It was nice, familiar yet not. She could do this. She whimpered in the back of her throat as she felt his tongue pressing down on her clit, his finger circling her, pressing in softly until he pushed inside, hearing him swallowing his groan as he felt her heat swallow his finger. Leigh sighed as she felt him push one then two fingers gently into her, his tongue making small circles around her clit as he gently pumped in and out of her, crooking his fingers to catch the small bundle of nerves inside. She jumped as he hit the spot then pressed down against it inside her. She had forgotten this trick of his, for when she’d needed a quick release. Swallowing a sob, feeling a tear trickle down the side of her face, she kept her eyes closed, imagining it was Bucky who was being gentle with her; his tongue and his fingers slowly bringing her to orgasm.

Steve swallowed his sadness as he felt her muscles fluttering around him, felt her slick on his fingers, tasted her on his tongue. He pressed the tip of his tongue down in the dead centre of her clit, feeling the bud harden and swell, before his gently sucked it into his mouth, his teeth grazing the nub, feeling her shudder under him, a moan escaping her as she clamped down around his fingers.

Leigh opened her eyes to look at him as he gazed down at her, regret and compassion mingled with sadness. She could feel the tip of his cock pressing against her and nodded, knowing she had no other choice, closing her eyes as she felt his entering her, slowly, allowing her time to adjust, knowing his every action was being watched.

Steve stilled as he bottomed out inside her. This was a line they had never crossed and had never wanted to. What they had done for each other, before, during the dark time, was friendship, it was compassion and help; this, this was different, this was raw, personal, vulnerable. He watched as tears ran down the side of her face and reached out to wipe them away before he could stop himself.

Leigh snapped her eyes open at his touch, feeling him filling her, looking into his bright blue eyes. Her breathing hitched as more tears flowed. It was wrong. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see him.

“I’m sorry my darling.” He whispered as the physical need to move became too great and he withdrew, snapping his hips back to drive into her.

Leigh gasped as she felt him ram into her, her core jolting as he moved faster and harder. Coils of heat began to pool in her belly, electricity dancing up her spine. She could feel another orgasm rising, her eyes fluttered open to look at Steve. From a purely academic point of view he was marvellous to look at, sweat dripping down, turning his blonde hair darker, hooded blue eyes, full, firm pecs, broad shoulders, a firm six pack and a tiny waist, but he wasn’t Bucky. She tried to retreat back into her mind where she was being held by a metal arm, sweat dripping from dark hair, icy blue eyes looking at her with such love that it often took her breath away but she was being brought back to reality by the building pressure inside that all of a sudden snapped, bringing forth a loud moan as she clamped down on his cock, flooding him as she came, calling Bucky’s name in a soft whisper.

Steve felt his orgasm rise, catching him by surprise as Leigh clamped down hard around him. With one more juddering push he released hard into her, pulling out immediately, before getting up and going into the bathroom.

Leigh lay back, feeling his sperm dripping out of her. She turned on to her side and cried.

Steve stared at his reflection in the unbreakable mirror. He felt sick for what he’d just done; had to do. He’d heard her whispered cry at the end, his heart breaking for them both.

“Forgive me Bucky.” He whispered to his horrified reflection.

“There, that one.” Phil motioned to May.

They watched as a small red dot landed in the middle of nowhere, deep in Russia before winking out.

“Phil, did all the others just stop working when they landed?” Nat asked, a thought pushing it’s way into the forefront of her thoughts.

“Yes, why do you ask?” Phil replied.

“Then we’ve been watching decoys, all of them. Why stop when they land, and not show their destination?” Nat queried, her heart sinking. It had been almost 48 hours since Leigh and Steve had disappeared.

“Fuck!” Bucky howled as Phil turned to look at Nat, agreement written all over his face, “I knew we should have gone to the airport. This is all your fault, if they die, so will you!” he shouted, his face red and angry, as Melinda May stepped in front of Phil.

“Try it and you won’t get more than two steps before I drop you.”

“Yeah? You and whose army sweetheart?” he growled; a wounded animal.

“Enough! Both of you. Bucky I know you’re worried…I know you are , but this infighting it has to stop”

“Would it help if I was behind you, so you can’t see me?” Steve asked softly, as Leigh sat on the bed eating, upset that Leigh had cried herself to sleep the night before.

There was no table or chairs in the room, only the bed. New bedding had been delivered along with their food. They had both attacked the sandwiches, both ravenous and thirsty, not caring in the slightest that they were both naked.

She paused, mid chew to look at him, nodding. “I’m sorry Steve, it’s just…I close my eyes and I see him, I see Bucky, and then I open my eyes and it’s you, and…” she stopped feeling a tear run down her face, gasping as he reached over to gently brush it away.

“Don’t…” she whispered, seeing confusion in his face. “If I can keep this impersonal then it’s not real, then I’m free in my head to see him, to feel him,” she could feel a lump starting in her throat and she swallowed to dislodge it.

“I get it, I close my eyes and I see Peggy, I feel her under my fingers, taste her on her tongue, but it’s you I’m bringing to orgasm, it’s you I see opening up before me…” he said simply, sadly.

“I’m sorry I led you into this.” She sighed, laying the remains of her sandwich down on the plate, picking up her plastic bottle of water to take a drink, before getting up to place the tray alongside the hole in the bottom of the door, watching as the floor slid the tray through the hole. 

Steve followed suit before stretching out on the bed.

“Steve?”

“Do you think Bucky will forgive me for this?” she asked, the question burning her.

“Of course he will, God, Leigh he loves you with all his heart, he’ll understand we didn’t have a choice in this.”

“Would you? If it was Peggy and Bucky?”

“In a heartbeat,” he began, looking at her, “ tell me, would you blame Bucky if he and I…were forced…” he pulled a pillow over him to hide the slight reaction he’d had to that thought.

“Oh Stevie, don’t ask me that question,” she laughed, “you might not like the answer.”

“You mean you wouldn’t forgive him?”

“Ok…Bucky and I are not the most conventional people when it comes to being turned on, and that thought you’ve just put into my head is one of the things…”

“Hold on, you get turned on by the thought of Bucky and I having sex?” Steve queried, a blush beginning deep on his chest before rising.

“Yeah, I mean you’re both extremely hot men, which helps…,” she grinned, this was making things easier, being able to talk to Steve about this kind of thing and not seeing an old man; not that she thought less of him as an old man, but it wouldn’t feel right to discuss sex and turn ons with a man who reminded her of a grandpa, “hey don’t look at me like that, I’m not the one who got turned on when I told him about you and me and how we helped each other…” she laughed, feeling the familiar strings of their friendship knotting back together, slowly but surely.

“Bucky found that arousing?” Steve looked puzzled, his face flushing, “why?”

“Who knows with that man? I guess it’s because he still finds you attractive and the thought of you naked…I don’t know Steve,” she laughed as his face got redder, “it’s not like he’s said to me ‘oh yeah I’d fuck Steve in a heartbeat’ in those exact words but I know he would.” she stopped as she watched him swallow, clutching the pillow over himself tightly.

“Oh…,” she breathed, looking at him with realisation, “oh…” she said as a thought hit her, her eyes widening.

“What?” he asked, his eyes narrowing, wondering if she was going to get angry that he was having a sexual reaction to the thought of being naked with Bucky.

“Nothing. Just…no, don’t worry,” she smiled, “What turns you on Steve?” she said, changing the subject away from the thought currently running through her.

“Oh, um, in what way? I mean , I like strong women who speak their mind, but I’m sure that’s not what you mean.”

“No,” she laughed, propping herself up on her side. She decided to try something out, to see if having sex with Steve would be easier if she was in control, or at least partly instigating, instead of being passively lead, “I mean, physically, what turns you on? Some men like their nipples being bitten,” she bent her head forward to gently bite a nipple, hearing his indrawn hiss, “guess that answer my question.” She smiled, her smile faltering as she looked at him.

“Leigh, you don’t need to…”

“But I do, if I’m not in control, then I’m a victim, and I’m damned if I’m going down that road,” she looked at him, desperation in her eyes, “Please, let me make this easier for you too, we never did that before, it was just release, let me make you feel good.” She asked, placing her hand on his waist.

“Make it personal?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, a wry smile on his full lips.

“Sort of but…”

“No kissing on the mouth,” He smiled, taking a deep breath, before turning on his side to face her, “I do like nipple play, rough nipple play, I like to be pinched…hard…I like…I like my balls sucked gently…,” he paused, his pupils dilating, leaning in to whisper the rest.

“So does Bucky…” she grinned at him, watching his pupils blow.

She leaned over, pushing him flat on his back, and a took a nipple in her mouth, biting down gently at first, her hand reaching to pinch the other one hard, with a little twist.

“Jesus…fuck…” Steve hissed, a little moan escaping his throat, his cock bobbing to attention.

Leigh laved the nipple she’d bitten before pinching it hard to match its twin, watching the little nub turn bright red, hearing Steve pant. She nibbled and sucked her way down his body, taking his cock in her hand, the heft and width familiar in her grasp. She licked the underside, looking up his body watching as he breathed deeply, his head propped up on a pillow so he could watch her. She moved to give him an unencumbered view as she took him into her mouth, sucking lightly, her cheeks hollow. He tasted differently to Bucky, lighter but tangier, and she swallowed slightly as a wave of grief threatened to pull her under.

“Leigh? You don’t have to…” Steve murmured, watching the sadness ripple across her face.

She released him and look up, “I do, otherwise I’m just a victim...I’ll be ok.” She smiled wanly, before taking him into her mouth again, her tongue swirling around the tip of him, sucking gently as she took more and more of him in, feeling his cock bob in her mouth. She released him with a pop, gently taking him in her hand, moving it as she remembered he liked.

Steve hissed feeling the coil growing strong and heavy in his belly, he shifted his legs to give her greater access, bending a knee, letting the leg flop to the side.

Leigh moved down to gently fondle his balls, rolling them with her fingertips, feeling the softness of the dark blonde hair, before closing her mouth over one of them, sucking lightly, feeling the soft hair against her tongue, her hand reaching down between his legs, a finger pressing lightly against his ass, circling the muscle, feeling him trembling under her touch, a harsh moan as she pushed two fingers into him, curling her fingers to hit the spot, her other hand gently moving up and down his cock.

“Oh fuck…oh fuck…oh fuck…” Steve moaned; his eyes tightly shut as he felt her fingers enter his ass. Jesus fucking Christ, she was good at this. Too good. He wasn’t going to last. Between both her hands and her mouth on his balls he tensed, feeling the coil getting sharper and brighter. He writhed on the bed as she pressed her fingers against his prostate, a blinding shot of electricity zipped through him, leaving him breathless and on the edge.

“G..gonna…cum…” he moaned, jumping as he felt her tongue licking his ass as she pumped her fingers in and out of him.

“Fuck…” he shouted, spurting semen over his chest as he came hard, his vision completely whiting out for a second or two, sweat dripping down his face as he lay on the bed, panting.

Leigh smiled, getting up to go and wash her hands, before coming back in and flopping down on the bed next to him.

“Better?” she asked.

“Fuck…” Steve whispered, his chest heaving as he reached over to kiss her forehead, “thank you.”

“Now I’m not a victim, I’m a participant.” She smiled brightly, the smile not reaching her eyes.

“Rest…rest now before…” he trailed off, pulling her closer to cuddle her, the least he could do was give her comfort as well as his friendship.

“Phil,” Clint interrupted, “What’s that?” he pointed to an intermittent flashing on the screen, deep in Russia.

“It’s a tracker but all of our have been accounted for.” Phil frowned, watching the little red light flashing on and off.

“Oh you clever, clever girl,” Bucky grinned, “It’s her fucking earring.”

“Her what?” Phil asked.

“She asked Darcy a while ago to make an earring into a tracker, after we came back from Romania, she told me about it just before she and Steve left, but I guess it slipped my mind.”

“Clever indeed, where are they?” Phil looked closer at the map as it zoomed in.

“Senchanka…” Bucky whispered, knowing exactly where they were, “it’s where I was made.” He said softly, horrors flooding his mind as he closed his eyes, shuddering.

“Then pack up and be ready, wheels up in two hours.” Phil barked out, turning to Bucky, “are you certain?”

He nodded; his face grim.

“Then let’s go and get them.”


	41. Chapter 41

Steve sat up as Stefan’s voice rang through the room.

“I am certain you both enjoyed that little show you put on earlier but you’re forgetting the reason you’re here. Now I’m not a cruel man,” both Leigh and Steve looked at each other, their eyebrows raised, “and if giving each other pleasure helps you, then who am I to stop you. You are here to breed, remember that. I would suggest you start or…”

Leigh shuddered as she remembered the pain that had lanced through her from the tracker implanted on her back.

“Shall I assume the position?” Leigh whispered, chuckling, making Steve snort.

She lay down on her belly, bringing her ass up, parting her legs, hearing Steve take a deep breath as he crawled up behind her, reaching between her legs to lightly rub her clit. Leigh whined as she felt the head of his cock brush against her ass. She twisted her head to look back at him, shaking her head. If she didn’t do that with Bucky, she sure as hell wasn’t doing that with Steve. He smiled back at her, inserting a finger inside her, grinning as he felt her wetness. Good. She was wet enough for him to enter her. It would make the act shorter. He had discovered Leigh liked dirty talk so he’d spent some time just whispering filthy things to her, hearing her pant, watching as she flushed with arousal. She was just so perfect for Bucky, it made him sad to know that he was the one whispering these things to her and not Buck.

Slowly, he withdrew his finger and lined his cock up to press into her.

Leigh groaned as he bottomed out in her. the angle was just perfect and she knew, by the way her belly was beginning to tighten, that this, along with the absolute filth that had spewed from Steve’s mouth, would bring her to orgasm soon.

Bucky paced inside the quinjet. The others were irritated but sympathetic, except for Hawkeye who was piloting.

“Hey Buck, sit your ass down, it’s bad enough that the weight on his bird is more than I’m used to without you wearing a fucking hole in the floor.” He shouted through from the cockpit.

“Fuck off Hawkeye.” Bucky replied, slipping down into the nearest seat.

Phil had gathered his team together, yet due to size constraints of the area they were going to they had decided to take the quinjet instead of the Bus. There were some new faces Bucky hadn’t yet met, normally he would be suspicious but he was too agitated to care.

“Hey Buck, calm down man, you need a cool head for when we find them. Leigh’s gonna need you in the game, not lost in your head, ok?” Sam said, reaching out to grasp Bucky’s shoulder gently, feeling as he relaxed slightly.

“Yeah, sorry man, sorry Clint.”

“She’s my babybird too Buck.” Clint called out, his murder face showing.

They were thirty minutes outside of Senchanka, their destination was a copse, inside a wide forest, that was large enough to land the jet and hide it. Their intel hadn’t given up a lot of information about the numbers of people at the HYDRA Base so they weren’t taking chances. They had been flying on stealth mode the entire time, so it taken a little longer than it normal y would have due to the slight reduction in speed needed to keep the stealth mode operative; too fast and it failed.

Slowly, Steve pulled back, hearing her strangled gasp as the head of his cock brushed against the sensitive bundles of nerves inside. He smiled and pushed back, moving his hips from side to side, catching the nub over and over.

“Jesus fuck…Steve!” she groaned, feeling heat blooming along her skin, moaning loudly as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in.

Steve smiled as he snapped his hips back, and forth, his hands resting on her ass, fucking her hard. He reached around her to press his finger down hard on her clit, making her yelp as white heat shot through her, limbs trembling, toes curling as she panted, convulsing around his cock. He yelled as he felt his orgasm rush through him with a shudder.

Tiredly he pulled out and slumped down on the bed next to where Leigh had collapsed, reaching to pull the sheet they had over both of them for privacy. He smiled as he felt her cuddle up next to him, her head resting on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

“Thank you.” She whispered, feeling sleep claim her.

Steve pressed a kiss against her forehead and closed his eyes. They would get through this. They would come out of this stronger. He knew Bucky wouldn’t rest until he found them and that one day he and Leigh would be able to smile over what had been forced upon them, but for now, they were just two friends giving each other pleasure and comfort. Whatever happened they would be able to deal with it.

If you asked Bucky Barnes exactly what went down at the HYDRA base once he and the rest of the team arrived, he would not be able to tell you anything up until the point he entered the viewing room and saw who was on the screen. 

“Mr Barnes, you’re too late, they’ve already started breeding…” Stefan Gheata managed to get out before Bucky saw red and cold cocked him across the back of the head before handcuffing the bastard.

Clint stood watch over the prone figure while Bucky stared at the screen, his eyes wide, as he watched Leigh, his Leigh cuddled up, fast asleep in the arms of another man, his face tucked down. He stared in disbelief as the man rolled over onto his back, in his sleep, bringing Leigh across his chest, his face visible on screen.

“Stevie…” Bucky whispered, reaching out to touch the screen, before turning to Phil who had just arrived behind him, “Where are they?!” he yelled, desperation written hard across his face.

Phil glanced at the screen, his eyes going wide as he looked at the face of a young Steve Rogers. Bobbie Morse checked the number on the screen.

“Room 2A…hang on, I saw a room map outside,” she darted back out, leaving Phil to calm Bucky.

“Yup, come with me,” she reached through to grab Bucky’s hand, forcing him to focus on the tall blonde woman as she led him through what seemed like a maze of corridors as his mind focused on one thing only before they reached the room.

There was a number keypad beside the door and Bobbi took a step back, eyeing it before she took out a small grey box.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Bucky snarled.

She turned to face him, coolly staring at him, “This will tell me the amount of grease on each number so I can tell which numbers to press and it which order. Chill.”

Bucky growled and pushing her to the side, reared back and punched straight through the box, hearing the wiring short out and the door unlock.

“Chilled.” He deadpanned at her, causing her to grin, before he took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Leigh cracked open an eye. She’d heard a noise. Blearily she looked around, focusing on the person standing at the side of the bed, staring down at her. Her heart leaped in her chest, her voice hitching as she let out a strangled whisper. 

“Bucky?”

It was all it took to break the spell as he rushed around the bed, pulling her into his arms, stepping back to wrap his jacket round her, before pulling her into the deepest kiss Bobbi would later swear she’d ever seen, as she walked towards Steve Rogers who was by now awake, sitting on the edge of the bed, the sheet wrapped around his waist.

“Hi, I’m Bobbi Moore of S.H.I.E.L.D, Phil Coulson’s team, we’re here with the rest of the Avengers to rescue you, sorry we took so long, it was a bit of a nightmare really. Oh hang on, I’ve got clothes for you both in my backpack,” she knelt down to dig some combat trousers and a t shirt out for Steve, turning to give him some privacy as he slipped them on.

“Thank you, it’s been a bit of a nightmare for both of us really,” he turned to look at Leigh, stopping dead as he looked at Bucky, “Buck…I knew you’d come.”

Bucky looked up from where his head was buried in Leigh’s shoulder, just wanting to hold her close, to smile at Steve, marvelling at him.

“Bucky, you wanna give these clothes to Leigh?” Bobbi threw more sweatpants and a long sleeved S.H.I.E.L.D top onto the bed for her, both she and Steve stepping out of the room to allow Leigh to dress.

Bucky looked on as Leigh slipped his jacket off, noting the fingerprint bruises on her hips and the dried semen on the inside of her thighs as she dragged the sweatpants on turning to pull the black S.H.I.E.L.D top on over her head. He saw the tracking device on her shoulder and shuddered.

“He said you’d started to breed.” he said softly, watching as her eyes filled with tears, as she nodded, “Oh hey doll, come here, I ain’t mad at you,” he whispered, his Brooklyn accent bleeding through, “That thing on your shoulder? I had one once, I know what it does, and I don’t blame you one bit, either of you, for doing what you had to do.” He pulled her into a tight hug letting her sob, wrapping his jacket back round her.

Leigh let Bucky guide her out through the maze, following Bobbi, back to the quinjet.

Neither of them said a word to each other as he held her tight in his arms, her head half buried against his chest, until she was sat next to him on the jet, each holding the other as tight as they could.

“You ok, doll?” he whispered, smoothing her hair out of her face to press a kiss on her forehead, seeing the stress and tiredness in her eyes.

“I’ll be ok, Buck, it was…” her eyes filled with tears and he pressed kisses under them, his hands cradling her face.

“It’s ok, whatever happened, it’s ok.” He whispered, looking up as Steve walked onto the jet, the trousers a little too short, the t shirt a little too tight.

Steve looked over at the seat the other side of Leigh and hesitated.

“Sit your ass down punk.” Bucky smiled as Steve sank into the seat next to Leigh, his smile tight as he looked at her tucked up into Bucky’s arms. He felt awful for what had happened between them. 

“So you got young?” Bucky smiled at him.

“Guess I did Buck.” Steve replied, smiling back.

“Steve, Leigh, we’re about to take off, that is if Agent Barton can stop letting his arrows slip,” Phil said, a Clint went to walk past them to the cockpit, “I’m afraid Stefan Gheata got in the way of one of those loose arrows…”

Leigh jumped up and wrapped her arms fiercely around a surprised Clint, burying her head against his chest.

“Hey babybird.” He whispered softly.

“Thank you,” she whispered, reaching up to press a kiss against his cheek before returning to sit between Bucky and Steve.

“My pleasure babybird.” He winked at her before sitting in the cockpit to begin the start up routine, making sure everything worked before he gently brought the jet up from the ground, setting in the co-ordinates to head back to the compound. 

The journey back took a little over 3 hours, due to fact that Clint thought fuck it and switched the stealth mode off when they’d cleared Russian airspace.

Leigh stood under the hot water, shivering as the adrenalin and shock of the past few days began to hit. She leant against the wall, careful not to jog the waterproof bandage that had been laid across her shoulder where the tracker had been removed, letting the water cascade down, her eyes closed as she cried.

“Hey doll, you nearl…” Bucky stopped mid-sentence as he saw her, broken, in the shower. Without a thought he open the door and stepped in, his clothes soon drenched as he pulled her into his arms, letting her cry against him. He could feel her trembling, and, turning the water off, led her into their bedroom, where he grabbed her dressing gown, helped her into it and sat her gently on the bed, before stripping off his wet things, donning his own dressing gown and sitting down next to her.

“You wanna talk about it doll? Or not, it’s up to you, I’m here whatever you wanna do.”

“I need you Buck, need you inside me, knowing it’s you.” She replied, her shoulder tense.

“Ok, are you sure?” he asked, concerned.

“Make love to me James?” she whispered; her eyes huge in her face.

Bucky sighed, smiling as he leaned in to kiss her, pushing her gently back on to the bed, pulling her dressing gown open until she was bare before him.

“So beautiful doll,” he murmured, bending to press a kiss along her collar bone, moving to breath in the scent of her in the valley between her breasts, his metal hand settling on her waist. He pulled his own dressing gown off and settled down next to her, his fingertips softly making patterns on her skin as he pulled her into a deep kiss, his tongue re-tasting her, sweeping round her mouth, holding her tight, imprinting his scent on her, his touch, his taste. He trailed his fingers down to touch between her legs, startled slightly as she jumped, then relaxed at his touch.

“You ok doll?” he whispered, pressing kisses along her jaw.

“Mmmm…” she murmured, smiling as she breathed him in. it was really him. She could feel his metal hand, heavy on her hip, her heart beat thundering in her chest.

He grinned, pressing down slightly on her clit, hearing a whispered moan as he slipped two fingers inside, fingers curled slightly to catch that spot inside, rubbing soft circles around the collection of nerve endings, feeling her stomach muscles contract as he hit the spot.

He smiled down at her.

“Bucky?”

“Doll?”

“I need you inside me, please.” She whispered, desperate to feel him inside her.

“Ah, don’t we need rubbers this time?” he had a sudden thought, watching as her face dropped, tears beginning.

“Fuck.” He muttered softly, moving up the bed to hold her as the tears flowed.

“I’m so sorry Buck…I didn’t have a choice. I tried to fight; I really did but the pain was too much, so I let him inside me…” she cried, an enormous wave of guilt sweeping over her.

“Oh baby, hush now, I know it wasn’t your fault, I don’t blame you Leigh, or Steve, both of you were victims in this. Neither of you asked for this.” He hugged her tight.

“Steve tried to make it good for me.” She whispered, her fingertips pressing on his warm chest as he cradled her against him.

“He bring you pleasure babe?” Bucky asked, smiling.

“He did, so it wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t you…I feel like I let you down.” She admitted, her voice a soft whisper, her gaze on his chest.

“Hey, Leigh, look at me,” he said, putting his finger under her chin to raise her head up until she was looking at him, “You didn’t let me down doll, not at all, neither of you did. You took a bad situation and each of you made sure the other one was as comfortable as you could be with it. That’s brave and honourable. There was nothing either of you could have done without putting yourselves in danger. I don’t blame you.”

“Thank you” she whispered, sighing as he kissed her.

“You did make it good for him too? Yeah?” he grinned at her, eyebrows raised, one eye narrowed.

“I did.”

She smiled at him, a real smile that reached her eyes. “I’ll tell you about it one day.” She grinned, watching his pupils dilate.

“Aw doll, that’s mean to tell me now…” he huffed, grinning.

“I can help you…” she reached for his cock, smiling as she wrapped her hand around him, feeling his skin under her hand, his width and heft.

She wriggled down the bed and took him in her mouth, groaning as she sucked him in, running her tongue over him as much as she could, loving his salty, musky taste, feeling safe and secure with him.

“Fuck doll…that tongue is dangerous.” He huffed, laying back on the bed, feeling her warm mouth and wet tongue sucking him.

She cupped one of his balls in her hand, squeezing gently, hearing a slight hiss from him as he bobbed in her mouth. She smiled to herself, storing that information. Wrapping her hand around the base of his cock, she released him with a pop, running her tongue along the underside, pressing down on the veins that stood proud, feeling him jump in her hand. She breathed him in. This was Bucky. Her Bucky. Her man.

She swirled her tongue around the tip of him, pressing down into the slit, tasting his precum, smiling at the taste. Slowly she moved her hand up and down him, giving a little twist at the head, grinning as he moaned, his back arching slightly. She sucked the head of his cock, hollowing her cheeks, her tongue flicking against the slit, one hand gently squeezing his balls, the other moving the soft, velvet skin firmly.

“Fuck…yeah…that’s it…just there…god…don’t stop…don’t stop, doll…gonna come, oh god…feels so good…” Bucky babbled as she pressed her tongue down hard against the sensitive slit, forcing the tip of her tongue inside slightly.

“Oh fuck, I’m coming…” he gasped, his back arching up as he shot into her mouth, groaning with the release, shuddering as he came down, feeling small aftershocks ripple through him.

Leigh gently licked him clean and crawled back up the bed to kiss him deeply, loving his moans as he tasted himself in her mouth.

“I fucking love you doll.” He murmured, holding her close.

“Fucking love you too.” She whispered back, grinning, feeling better.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil asks for a report of what happened

Phil looked around the crowded conference room, centring on three sitting huddled together in the corner: Bucky, Leigh and Steve. He knew that both Leigh and Steve had refused medical care when they had arrived back at the compound, Steve needing to be alone to decompress and Leigh refusing to part from Bucky. He had agreed, on the proviso that both would go to Medical after the team meeting the next day. He felt awful at asking them to relive what they had been through but he needed to know what they knew about the serums they had been given, not only for him but for the team too; both had agreed to tell their story, to give their reports.

“Ok, before we start, let me just say to both Leigh and Steve, that I do not expect you to give personal details on what both of you experienced, that is not what we’re here for, but should either of you wish to impart such details, then please do, know that everyone in this room is here for you and will not repeat anything that is talked about in here.” Phil began, looking over at the group of three, seeing their pale, drawn faces, “So, I will begin with a recap of the timeline from the reports I have so far, then will ask both Steve and Leigh to give their reports regarding the serums they were given and the changes wrought. On Friday 8th May 2025, at exactly 14:15 hours, an explosion went off in the middle of a packed auditorium in Conference room four, within the United Nations building in New York. The bomb itself was destroyed but we have managed to gain some reports as to the exact composition, namely TATP. CCTV from the conference room, shows the explosion but unfortunately the footage isn’t good enough to show who set it off. Three rows of seating were either destroyed or heavily damaged and there were 87 confirmed deaths and 126 injuries, most of them requiring hospital treatment. CCTV also shows both Steve and Leigh being drugged and removed, but again, the footage isn’t clear enough to get a look at exactly who it was who removed them, but they were dressed as medical personnel and removed both Leigh and Steve via an ambulance.”

“So no one would think anything was wrong…great way to do it.” Sam murmured, as Phil turned to look at him, “Hey,” he held his hands up, “I’m not saying it was good, just a good way of removing someone.”

“Quite…at 14:15 both Wanda Maximoff and James Rhodes are locked down in the security booth within the garage and are unable to raise anyone the comms system. At 14:20 Sam Wilson is seen on CCTV leading Ludovic Werner and his group from the hidden entrance in Conference room four into the stairwell and down to the elevator, at 14:22 he reports that the group have taken the elevator without him and that he is taking the stairs down to the garage, at this point only Bucky Barnes and Clint Barton have a comms connection with Sam. At 14:25 the elevator arrives on the garage level, both Bucky and Clint report to each other that they have a clear sight, until the limo that is to take Werner and his group away, pulls up to the elevator, blocking Bucky’s sight. Clint reports he has a clear shot of Werner and takes it, unfortunately killing Nicolae Dalca, who stepped out at the wrong moment,” Phil took a moment to take a sip of water.

“Werner and the rest of his delegates enter the limo. Sam is two floors away at this point. As the last car door is shut, the car explodes, again there is nothing left to test and we do not have a clear report of how this was carried out. Both Bucky and Clint are lucky to have escaped the fireballs that entered the vents at this point.” He looked over as Leigh gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

“Buck?” she looked at him, her eyes wide.

“M’ok, little bit singed but Barton had his boots melt on him.” Bucky grinned, pressing a small kiss against her forehead.

“At 14:27 Sam is told not to come into the garage and to head back to Stark Tower. Clint and Bucky drop from the vents and go to check on Wanda and James. At 15:36 all of the team, minus Leigh and Steve arrive back at Stark Tower for a debrief.” Phil sighed, “It was a cleverly thought out and executed plan to take both Leigh and Steve. Thanks to Bobbi and Lance who have stayed behind, with Fitzsimmons, to dismantle the base, we have intel that up until recently, Leigh and Bucky were the targets, but this changed after Leigh moved off base to live with Steve for a month…”

“I led them to him. Stef…my uncle said as much. As soon as they realised who Steve was, he became their new target. He told me that I didn’t need to worry about my precious Bucky Barnes as he was no longer needed, not while he had Captain America,” she turned to look at Steve, “I’m so sorry, Steve, if I hadn’t made the move off site, they would never have known you were, well alive.” She sighed deeply.

“Leigh, I don’t blame you one bit for what that mad man did, not at all. After all, I’m the founder member of the ‘let a scientist experiment on you’ club…” he deadpanned, his blue eyes twinkling, snorting as she laughed.

“Yeah doll, and I’m the co-founder, you’re late to this club, babe.” Bucky chuckled.

All three of them stared at each other and were soon lost in gales of hysterical laughter.

Leigh looked over at Phil who was just staring, Nat and Clint were grinning, Nat especially, having gone through similar at the hands of Zemo, and Sam was smiling at them. Melinda May just rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face as she watched three grown adults all but roll around on the floor laughing.

“Ooh boys, better stop, dad’s mad…” she spluttered, causing more laughter as they totally lost it, the pressure of the past few days, the stress, the pain, the loss, all being released in laughter.

They finally calmed down and were able to look at each other without setting each other off further, each of them holding their stomach muscles, leaning against each other for comfort and support.

Leigh looked up at Phil who was trying to keep a smile off his face.

“Sorry about that but I think it was needed.” She apologised, purposely not looking either side of her in case one of them set her off again. It had felt good to lose herself in a deep belly laugh, now that she was one of the members of the super soldier club.

“That’s ok, it’s understandable, but I would like to get this finished soon, as you and Steve have yet to go to Medical.” Phil replied.

She nodded, glancing at Steve to see a grimace on his face. She reached over, without thinking, and patted his knee, giving him a concerned look.

“You ok Steve?” she whispered, watching as he frowned.

“Yeah, just not too keen on doctors lately.”

“Preaching to the converted…” she whispered back, smiling as he grinned slightly at her.

Bucky squeezed her other hand, smiling as she sat back up straight.

“Leigh? Are you ok to tell us what happen?” Phil asked.

She took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly, “I don’t remember much about when the bomb exploded, my ears were ringing, my head ached, I couldn’t see much and then blackness. I woke up strapped to a medical bed with my uncle, Stefan Gheata standing over me. I was confused at first, you know he and my dad were twins, so yeah, that was a bit weird, but,” she took another breath, feeling Bucky squeeze her right hand, smiling as Steve held her other hand, “he told me that he had been trying to get me back for a while, like I was property. He then explained since I had inadvertently led them to Steve, that Bucky was safe,” she paused, blinking back her guilt, “He explained that I was bred to be a breeding machine for an army of super soldiers,” she heard a couple of murmurs and looked over at Nat and Clint who were wearing their murder faces. 

Leigh smiled at them.

“I couldn’t help it, when I heard this, I lost it, told him he was totally stupid and mad and that the joke was on him as I was sterile.” She stopped as a tear ran down her face, “he told me that he knew…that the first serum shot I’d had at birth had been designed to give me enhanced hearing and eyesight but also to make me sterile, to stop me from getting pregnant before the second serum, which was meant to be given when I turned eighteen. I guess mom and dad thought getting me away from him was more important…,” she smiled wanly as Bucky pulled her into a one armed hug, kissing the side of her face, “he then told me that 24 hours after being given the second shot I would be a fully functioning breeding machine and would be expected to breed with Captain America.”

Leigh looked at everyone’s shocked faces, “ I think I laughed in hysteria at this point before I all but begged him to leave Steve alone. My uncle then made mention of giving Steve a serum that would make him strong and virile and youthful. It took me a few seconds to register that. I remember looking at him in shock when he told me they were going to give Steve an anti-ageing serum that would repair his cells back to the person he’d been before. I don’t know what it consisted of, or how it was created, I didn’t think to try and find out, I was just frantic to get him to stop. I didn’t want Steve to go through something he didn’t want…”

“It’s ok.” Steve whispered, squeezing her hand.

“Then nothing, I guess they sedated me, until I woke up with my skin on fire, my belly cramping to the point I screamed, every muscle group breaking and reforming, tendons snapping and I felt every single bit of it until I passed out.”

“Fuck…” Bucky whispered at her side.

“Thank you Leigh…” Phil stopped as she held up a hand.

Both Bucky and Steve looked at her, nodding as they realised what she was silently asking.

“I woke up sometime later in a bed, naked, with Steve. Both of us had been implanted with a tracking device that was also wired into our nervous systems. We were both given a demonstration of what would happen if we did not comply with my uncle’s request…so,” she took a deep breath, “we complied,” she turned to look at Steve, his head bowed, “Steve, look at me, please?,” she asked, waiting until he was looking at her, his blue eyes full of tears, “I don’t blame you, I don’t hold you accountable, I don’t hate you or any of those things you seem to think I should be feeling, you were a victim in this as well. I know you didn’t want to, you made it easier for me, you took care of me while we were stuck there and I love you for that, so don’t blame yourself for any of it. In some way it’s my fault you were there. If I hadn’t been so up in my fucking head I would have stayed at the compound instead of moving in with you to get away from everyone for a while, and you would be safe, at home…” she broke off as he moved to hug her.

“No, Leigh, it’s not your fault either, you should be able to go wherever the fuck you want, without some fucking madman coming after you.” Steve said, hugging her tight, looking at Bucky.

“Language…” she whispered, causing a small bark of laughter, before she pulled back.

“Wow, who’s up for some more group therapy?” she quipped, wiping away her tears, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get so personal, but I needed to say it. To not be a victim.” She managed to get out, falling silent as Bucky pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you for that Leigh. Steve can you add anything to what Leigh has said?” Phil asked, frowning at the thought of what they had been forced to do.

“No, other than waking up looking like this, no. I got nothing.” He admitted.

“Ok, I think that’s it then. I will have the report made, without the personal if you wish, Leigh?”

“Who will see the report?” she asked.

“Us and various heads at S.H.I.E.L.D.” Phil replied.

“Then make it bland.” She said.

“Consider it done, now, you two, medical ward, now.” He intoned, staring at both Leigh and Steve, “and as I can’t keep you from them, Bucky, go with them too.”

Bucky just nodded.


	43. Chapter 43

“You sure you don’t want me to come with you doll?” Bucky asked as he watched Leigh pulling on a pair of combat trousers, reaching for a t shirt.

“I’m sure, Nat said she’d come with me.”

“Ok,” he frowned.

“Buck, go to Steve, ok, he’s going to be worried, and you two haven’t really talked yet, since we came back, have you? You know Steve, he’s probably going through a ton of guilt right now.”

“Yeah, fucking saviour complex of his.” Bucky smiled, looking at her as he lounged on the bed, “doll? Are you really sure you don’t want me there?”

“If you come with me, then Steve needs to come too and between the pair of you, you’d drive to distraction, so yes, I’m sure, that’s why I asked Nat.”

Bucky nodded, his ice blue eyes lost in worry and concern.

“Agent Miller, if you’d like to take a seat, I’ll just get the equipment ready, then we’ll take a drop of blood and we can find out…if you’re pregnant or not.”

Leigh settled in the chair, looking at Nat.

“Hey kiddo, we’ll deal with it, if you are, and if not then Clint and I will buy you all the condoms you’ll ever need…” she smiled, her heart going out to her friend.

Leigh smiled. She had been advised to wait two weeks before having the pregnancy test done due to her previous sterility and the addition of the serum. She had pushed it to the back of her head until Nat had asked her about it. Knowing that Leigh needed to have it done Nat had offered to come with her.

Bucky knocked on the door of Steve’s quarters.

“It’s open…” Steve called from inside.

“Punk…” Bucky smiled as he opened the door and walked in. 

Steve was sat at the table, going through his medical paperwork. His bloodwork had indicated his cells were those of man in his mid-thirties and he was comparing the medical he’d had done at Christmas with the more recent one.

“Jeez, I still can’t get used to seeing you again, like this.” Bucky said, slumping down at the table, his elbows resting on it.

“Me neither, I catch sight of myself in the mirror or a pane of glass and it startles me.” Steve smiled, putting the paperwork down.

“How are you? I’m sorry, I haven’t been to see you yet, it’s just…”

“Leigh needed you.” Steve said simply, “ I get it, Buck. I’d be the same if it was Peggy.”

“She told me you’d been good to her, made it easier for her,” Bucky smiled at him, “Thanks man, I know it wasn’t easy for either of you and that helps, to know she wasn’t…hurt.” He frowned at the thought.

“Hey Buck, we tried…for each other, you know…”

Bucky huffed with a smile, “well, this is the most fucking awkward conversation I’ve ever had…hey bro, cheers for sleeping with my girl…” he snorted, seeing Steve’s lip wobble as he tried to hide a smile.

“Yeah, guess it’s an icebreaker…” Steve replied, a small smile on his face before he sighed, “How is she?” he asked.

“She’s doing ok, she’s getting there.” He paused, a silence filling the room.

“She called your name, you know? The first time…,” Steve sighed, trying to get his words in order, “I guess up to that point, I’d tried to block out who she was, tried to see Peggy, or some nameless faceless USO girl and then she called out your name at the end, and I felt sick…I got up and left her there. I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror and in that moment I hated myself more than I’d ever done. I just felt sick,” he looked straight at Bucky, cutting him off as Bucky opened his mouth to speak, “Please Buck, let me get this out, if I don’t I’m scared it’ll end up destroying our friendship…”

Bucky nodded at him, a concerned, pained frown on his face.

“It killed me, to know that I’d taken someone against their will, it didn’t matter that it was against my will too; that we were almost at gunpoint, you know? I had done this. I had pushed my dick into a woman who didn’t want me and it damned near killed me Buck…I felt so fucking awful and you know what she did? She forgave me. She cried herself to sleep, I could hear her but I didn’t want to touch her and I don’t know what’s worse, not giving comfort to a loved one in pain, or forcing comfort on someone you’ve made cry.”

“Hey Stevie, she talked to me about this. She doesn’t blame you; she wasn’t crying cause it was your dick, she was…upset it wasn’t my dick. Does that make sense?, cause it sounded a hell of a lot better in my head.”

“I think so, she wasn’t upset that it was me, she was upset cause it wasn’t you.”

“See, this is why you should never let me in front of a camera, yours sounded so much better.” Bucky grinned.

“So what happened the next day?” Bucky asked, needing to hear Steve’s side.

“She was amazing. She’d asked me not to kiss her on the mouth, and I respected that, that makes things too personal; that’s for you, not me. We talked for a while, she asked if I thought you’d forgive her, which is a no brainer, you two are stupidly in love, so I told her course he would, I’d be the same with if it had been you and Peggy and asked her if she’d forgive you if you and I…had been…forced. I gotta tell ya Buck, your woman is a strange one.”

“In what way?” Bucky asked, curious as to where Steve was heading with this.

“She asked me not to ask her that, as I might not like the answer. I thought she meant she wouldn’t forgive either of us, but she said the idea of you and me was hot, then she reached out for me, asking what turns me on. I was surprised that she even wanted to touch me.”

“Have you seen yourself naked?” Bucky murmured, not quite as under his breath as he’d hoped, his pulse racing, flushing as he realised Steve had heard him and was looking at him, one eyebrow raised and a small grin on his face.

“Anyway, moving on…,” Steve grinned, “she said she had decided not to be a victim, to take control and asked me to let her, so…”

“She do that thing with her finger?” Bucky asked slyly, grinning at him.

“Oh god yeah…” Steve replied, blushing as he heard himself saying it, “Oh god Buck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…give you details. No man wants to hear details…”

“I’m glad you could give each other pleasure,” he looked at Steve’s surprised face, “No, it means you cared enough about each other to make the other comfortable. I’d like to think I’d do the same for Peggy…or you…” he grinned, chuckling at the look on Steve’s face.

“Where is Leigh? She didn’t want to come here with you?” Steve asked, desperate to change the subject.

“No, she’s in the medical ward, it’s the day of the test.” Bucky said, sobering.

“Oh…right…” Steve bit his bottom lip, frowning, “so, what…” he trailed off.

“What do we do if she is?”

“Yeah…” Steve said softly.

“Then I guess our kid has two dads…”

“You’re ok with that?”

“No, not really, but it ain’t nobody’s fault, except the guy in the morgue, so…” Bucky shrugged.

“Let’s hope it’s not…”

“Yeah, I’ll drink to that, or I would if you’d fucking offered me one.” Bucky grinned getting up, “Jeez, who do I need to fuck to get a coffee around here?”

“It had been a line he’d often repeated in camp, during the war, when rationing was at its worst, and turning towards the kitchen, he missed the flush across Steve’s face.

“Ok, I’m going to press this against your finger, you’ll feel a sharp scratch,” the nurse smiled as Leigh winced, “then if you squeeze it to get a droplet, yes, that’s good, now just press your finger over the small hole, and that’s done.”

“You don’t need to draw blood?”

“No, Stark Industries made these for field operatives and the armed forces. It’s easier and more convenient to use a drop of blood rather than using needles.”

“So how long do we have to wait?” Nat asked.

“Didn’t you…”

“No, I peed on a stick, in a hotel room in Paris. I was quite pregnant by the time we realised that there might be something there and it wasn’t just an allergic reaction to something I’d eaten.” Nat grinned, laughing at the memory of Clint pacing up and down outside the bathroom waiting for her to pee.

“Ok, it’s almost done, you should start to see lines forming in the large window. One is not and two means you are.” The nurse handed the plastic stick back to Leigh and both she and Nat stared at it with intensity of a sniper looking at a target.

“You decided what you gonna do?” Bucky asked as he sat back down, coffee in hand.

“No, not really…I just don’t know if I want to become him again, I gave the shield away Buck, it would be a shitty thing to do, to ask for it back.”

“Sam would just hand it to you, you know that right? You wouldn’t need to ask.”

“And what do we tell the world?,” Steve asked, “Oh hey, the guy you thought was dead, he went back to the past, lived a life, came back, got captured and now he’s young again…yeah I can see the headlines now…” he snorted.

“We could always say there had been a complication in returning the stones and that you’d been in a coma due to the amount of time travel you’d done. Or that you’d been captured by HYDRA…”

“Lame, both of them…shit we’re gonna have to tell the truth aren’t we?” Steve sighed, “see, this? Drama, always with the fucking drama…”

Both looked up at the soft knock at the door.

“It’s open” Steve called out, looking towards the hallway, smiling as he saw Leigh, the smile dropping as he saw what she was carrying.

“Hey doll…” Bucky trailed off as he too saw what she was carrying, his mind going into overdrive at the thought of her carrying Steve’s kid.

“Hey Buck, hey Steve. I’ve just had my test and I wanted to tell you both the result.” Leigh said softly, looking down at the small plastic indicator she was carrying, smiling as she looked at Bucky, “Negative, though as I’ve just had a fucking big needle shoved into my ovaries again, if we’d been there for longer than we were, it would probably be positive.”

“What?” Bucky looked confused.

“I’m not pregnant.” She let out a huge breath.

“Oh thank god.” Steve breathed, laughing.

“What?” Bucky slowly grinned as her words finally got through to him. He got up from his seat and picking her up, swung her round, laughing as he kissed her.

Leigh took a seat, smiling at both men, a cup of tea in front of her.

“What did you mean about your ovaries?” Steve asked, as Bucky just grinned at her.

“I had the same test done, that I’d had before, when we found out I was sterile, and everything is in tip top shape. I explained how it happened and how long it was before we were sexually active, and if we’d been in there for a day or two more then I would have been fully fertile. My uncle was mistaken, the serum took a lot longer than 24 hours for me to become, what was it? a fully functional breeding machine, so we dodged a bullet Stevie, Nat said if it was negative she was buying me all the condoms I could ever use,” she stopped feeling tears beginning as the relief flooded through her, “Oh god….” She shuddered, “I…we can begin to put this behind us now.” She looked over at Steve, smiling, as she reached her hand across to his, grasping his hand tight, reaching her other hand over to Bucky.

“Feels like I should be holding Stevie’s hand, then we’ll sing kumbaya…” Bucky laughed, grinning as the other two stared at him with equal looks of exasperation. Every worry he’d had since he’d found out that they had not only slept together but that Leigh could be pregnant had vanished and he felt free.

“Bucky, you’re an ass.” Leigh smiled, turning to look at Steve, who was gazing at Bucky with such a look, it took her breath away.


	44. Chapter 44

“Hey Steve, good you’re here.” Darcy called out as Steve walked towards the gym. He’d fitted back into his old clothes, although Darcy was sure fit was not the right word for how tight his clothing was on him. Still he looked good.

“Oh hey Darce, how are you?”

“I’m about as fine as you look, and you’re smoking…” Darcy replied, laughing as Steve smiled.

“Who else is here?” he asked

“Leigh. She’s in there punching away. I was about to go and make sure the equipment Phil left for us, is working, so we have a true record of her new strength, and Bucky’s with her for company. You coming in?”

Steve hadn’t seen Leigh or Bucky for a few days since they’d had the test results.

“Yeah, let’s see what my strength is now.”

“Come on then, fit boy.”

“You ok Darce?” Steve chuckled as she opened the door for them.

“Yeah,” she sighed, “Sam’s off site, not due back until this afternoon and I miss flirting with him…”

“Ok, then flirt away Darce, I promise not to bite.”

“And what if I like biting?” she laughed, watching him blush, “Oh Cap, you’re still so easy to tease.” She said, stepping back to let him pass, “that is America’s ass…” she muttered.

“I heard that Darce…” he laughed as he walked towards the punch bags.

Leigh heard the gym door open but she was too invested in her punching to look up until she heard him. She turned to see Bucky looking over at Steve.

Ever since she’d gotten the all clear on the pregnancy test, she and Bucky had been holed up in the quarters getting to know each other again, exploring each other’s body, rediscovering old pleasures and discovering new ones. She hadn’t wanted the world to intrude, but it had with the departure of Phil and his team. Everything from the HYDRA base in Siberia had been cleared out and Phil had decided it was easier to take it back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters so it could be studied properly. He had promised her it would be a need to know basis only and that Gordon Edwards would not be a part of it, so she had slowly stepped back into her role as Head of the Avengers. She was back to doing her own filing as her PA had quit whilst she was being held hostage and had spent the past few hours catching up on her emails and paperwork.

Punch, step back, punch, step back, step forward, jab, jab, jab, jab.

She heard Steve set up at the bag next to her and forced herself to stop.

“Hey Steve.”

“Leigh, Buck.”

“Punk…” Bucky smiled.

“Darcy making you do the test too?” Leigh asked, feeling sweat dripping down her face, her hair plastered to her head.

“Yeah, can’t get out of it, I know she’d only chase me around the compound if I didn’t do it.”

“Well, you look stronger.” She smiled, trying to keep her eyes on his face.

“So do you, that’s some muscle definition going on in your shoulders, that wasn’t there…” he stopped, swallowing, glancing over at Bucky.

“Yeah,” she smiled, knowing it was hard for them both, “I spoke with Helen Cho, who suggested that the serum is still working. It’s an unknown, she’s got my bloods and hasn’t yet managed to work out what it contained, so…hoping it stops soon, otherwise I’m gonna look like Bucky, or you…” she grinned, turning to wink at Bucky.

“Doll, no one could ever look like me…I am one of a kind.” he laughed.

“Ok, you gorgeous people, I’ve set up the bag, so which one of you wants to go first?”

“Steve can, he’s yet to hit this bag, and I need to stretch out before I attempt it.” Leigh jumped in.

“Gee thanks Leigh.” Steve grinned, sardonically, his blue eyes twinkling at her.

“Age before beauty…every time.” She responded with a grin.

“You let her get away with that Buck?” Steve smiled over at him

“Every time.” She replied, eyes narrowing slightly, Bucky nodding along with her.

“Come on then Steve, let’s see how strong you are now, and then we’re doing the run test again…I say we, I mean you two.” Darcy smiled as they just stared at her.

Steve stepped up to the punch bag, cracking his neck muscles, stretching his shoulders. He reared his arm back and punched the bag with all his might, smiling as it flew off the hook and split.

“Wow, 1600psi, that’s just over what Bucky’s is. Ok, wow, that hand is a lethal weapon Cap, what about the other hand, your less dominant hand?”

“Great, I got to keep the record for how long?” Bucky grumbled, smiling at Steve, who just grinned back at him.

“Lemme just grab another bag and I’ll let you know.” He smiled, walking over to pick up a new punch bag before setting it up on the hook. He reared his left arm back and punched.

“Ok, 1470psi, still lethal, but not as hard as your right hand. Good to know.” She scribbled the results and motioned for Leigh to take her place.

“What d’ya say punk, when this training is over, you and me do a few rounds in the ring?” Bucky suggested.

“Beats knocking the crap outta each other in the street, I guess…” Steve deadpanned as Bucky laughed.

“Yeah, and this time, no knives…”

“Ok Leigh, your old test was, “ she checked her results, “pathetic, no really, I could hit the bag with more punch,” she grinned as Leigh smiled at her, “go on then, let’s see what you can do…”

Leigh took her position, reared her right arm back and punched.

“Fuck…1200psi, jeez girl you really are a super soldier. Now the other hand?”

Leigh did as she was asked.

“1100psi, almost equal…remind me never to pick a fight with you…” Darcy laughed.

Bucky stepped up behind Leigh to press a kiss on her sweaty shoulder, “Proud of you.” He murmured, smiling.

Steve watched the interaction, his smile faltering slightly, “How do you fancy learning to box for real, with a person instead of a bag?” Steve asked, his smile not quite reaching his eyes as he looked at Bucky’s hands her hips.

“Why? You wanna fight me?” she turned to smile at Steve.

“No, but Bucky could help train you, that ok with you Buck?”

“Yeah, I reckon I could have you in shape in no time.” He smiled, pressing another kiss against her shoulder.

“Ok, yeah, that sounds good, thank you.” She smiled.

“Ok you three, enough fraternising, come on, we gotta test your run times.” Darcy said, pushing them both towards the door.

Steve was going first and jogged towards the starting line, leaving Leigh to stretch.

“You ok?” Darcy asked, watching as Steve jogged away.

“Yeah, getting there.”

“Tell you though…that ass…” Darcy drawled.

“Darcy…” Leigh glared at her, “Not helping…”

“Sorry boss, but…look.” 

“I have looked…up close…he’s not Bucky.” Leigh said, feeling Bucky wrap his arms around her shoulders, his chin resting on her head.

“Damn right he’s not…” Bucky laughed.

“Oh Leigh, I’m sorry…I overstepped.” Darcy looked at them both, a look of shame on her face.

“You wanna blow this whistle?” Leigh asked, changing the subject, seeing Steve waiting.

“Oh shit yeah…” she took out her stop watch and getting ready to countdown, put the whistle in her mouth.

Steve heard the whistle and took off down the track, legs pumping, heart racing as he flew along. This was more like it. he could feel his blood rushing through him and he smiled.

“2.57 minutes, sorry Steve, Bucky’s a little faster, but you’ve got the better punch.” Darcy smiled at him as Bucky fist pumped the air in glee at having kept the record.

“13 miles in 30 minutes…” he winked at her, walking over to where Leigh stood, stretching out her legs.

“Oh that felt good. I haven’t felt like that in years.” He remarked before flopping down on the ground.

“Then maybe this,” she waved her hand to indicate all of him, “wasn’t such a bad thing?” she smiled.

“Jury’s still out on that one.”

“Leigh, get your ass up at the starting line, come on, time’s ticking,” Darcy looked at Leigh’s raised eyebrow, “boss.” she finished, grinning.

Leigh shook her head and started jogging up to the start line.

She reached the start line and looked back down, seeing the exact moment Darcy lifted the whistle and blew on it. Leigh took off at a speed she’d never experienced before. It was exhilarating, to feel the wind rushing past her face. She could see the end line coming up with Bucky standing back, a wide smile on his face and she ran through to him, not wanting to stop. This was freedom.

She squealed in joy as he caught her and swung her around.

“So fucking proud of you babe, I love you.” He grinned, kissing her deeply.

“Oh my god, Leigh, that was amazing, 3.37 minutes. That was fucking A babe.” Darcy exclaimed as Leigh jogged over to her.

“I didn’t want to stop, I just wanted to keep going.” She smiled at him as he gently lowered her to the floor.

“Wanna run with me?”

“really?” she smiled

“Yeah, come on, let’s see how far you can run.”

“Round the track? Or just running?”

“Round the track to begin with, then who knows?” he grinned, bending to stretch out his leg muscles, before standing up straight, his hand on her waist.

“Wanna ask Steve?” she said softly.

Bucky smiled, turning to look at him, “hey Stevie, we're going for a run, wanna join?”

Steve looked at the two of them, how close they were, and shook his head.

“Nah, you two go. I’ll join another time.” He waved at them as he turned to walk back with Darcy.

“Ok.” Bucky turned back to Leigh, kissing her, “Come on then, we can start with a jog and then build up or you wanna flat out run?”

“Umm, I don’t know, I’ve never been much of a runner before but that was just exhilarating Buck, to feel the wind whistling past, yet everything was just so clear, you know?”

“Flat out running then?” he grinned.

“Yeah…” she smiled, following him onto the large oval track.

“Ok doll, let’s go…” Bucky smiled, starting to run.

“Oh you little shit…” she grinned, running after him, catching him up with ease.

Steve stood outside the main building, watching as Leigh and Bucky raced around the track, hearing bursts of laughter. Slowly he turned and headed back inside.

Leigh looked up as there was a knock on her office door.

“Come in, it’s open.”

“Hey babybird, you got a minute?”

“Sure, come in Hawk.” She smiled, turning away from her emails.

He slid into the spare chair, smiling at her, “Me and Nat are moving off site.”

“I did wonder if you would be, this isn’t exactly the place to raise a kid.”

“Yeah, we’re also retiring for a while.” He smiled, shrugging.

Leigh sighed. “I can’t say I’m surprised but…fuck…I'm gonna miss you guys.” she smiled sadly.

“Hey, we’ll come back to visit and you can come and visit us, and if you really need us, we’ll always come back in but I think, and so does Nat, that we need some time alone when bubba arrives. Plus you’ve got Bucky, and Steve’s back as…well…Steve, so…”

“I know, I just got used to having you all here I guess,” she smiled, happy for him, “where are you moving to?”

“Farmstead next to Laura…well the two houses are ten miles apart, but the land is next to hers, so I can see all my kids.”

“And Laura’s ok with this?”

“Surprisingly so. She had a change of heart after spending time with Nat, so…yeah, I was surprised…but I ain’t gonna rock the boat…” he grinned.

“When are you moving out? You’ve got what? Three weeks until her due date?”

“Yeah, Christ that’s gone fast...but we're not moving until after bubba arrives, I mean, why move now when we’ve got the best medical team already here?”

“Of course, I was going to suggest that, and Clint? When you do move out, we’ll all lend a hand to help with whatever you guys need, you’re both still Avengers in my eyes, retired or not.”

“Thanks babybird, you’ll be the best godmother” he looked at the glint in her eyes, “still not telling you the sex though, you’re gonna have to wait…” he grinned chuckling as she pouted at him.

“You’re as big an ass as Bucky is…” she grumbled getting up, “Come here, gimme a hug.”

Clint stepped into her embrace breathing deeply, “Thank you Leigh.”

“For what Clint?” she asked, stepping back looking at him puzzled.

“For helping me get her back.”

“it was my pleasure, anything for you.” She whispered, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek before hugging him tightly, sadness rising but hidden.

Everything was changing and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it.

She watched Clint leave, shutting the door behind him and sat quietly for a few minutes. The team she had helped to build up was slowly changing. How had Fury dealt with the never ending changes? She sighed as she knew he’d never gotten that involved, personally, not until near the end and then he’d been snapped. No wonder he’d gone off world with Carol as soon as he was able to. She’d read the files about Captain Marvel and her friendship with Nicholas Joseph Fury, badge number A07458876, back when he’d been a level 3 agent. She was glad he at least had one friendship. 

She opened an email from Coulson and got down to reading.

Leigh walked into the kitchen, hearing laughter. It was almost half seven and she was late for dinner, she looked over at the table to see Bucky and Steve in fits of giggles like little kids, Bucky’s eyes closed as he threw his head back laughing, elbowing each other, Steve’s hand on his arm, as they sat close together. Sam was chatting to Darcy and Wanda, trying to ignore the giggling but failing as he grinned. Clint and Nat weren’t with them but she wasn’t surprised. Nat had three weeks until her due date, the last thing she needed was lots of people around her. Leigh smiled at her team and went to grab whatever was left of the food.

She sat down at the table and began to eat, as Sam, Darcy and Wanda got up.

“Was it something I said?” Leigh quipped as she smiled at them.

“No, we’ve just finished and Wanda wanted to watch some tv programme with Darce, so I’ve been roped in too.” Sam smiled back.

“It’s the Great British Bake Off final, not just some TV programme.” Darcy remonstrated, mock whacking his stomach.

“Oh hey, god forbid I stand in the way of some amateur bake off.” Sam laughed, pressing a kiss on her hair.

“Have fun.” Leigh said, turning back to her food.

“Hey doll, didn’t see you come in, you been working all this time?” Bucky looked over, smiling at her.

“Yeah, had some emails I needed to respond to,” She smiled, “you ok?”

“Yeah, Stevie was reminding me of some of the things we used to get up to as kids, hell, I’m surprised we never got caught, some of the shit we managed to do.”

“You never used to get caught…I was the skinny asthmatic, struggling to run…” Steve laughed.

“Yeah but you had those big doe eyes that just said, ‘who me?’ and they all fell for it.”

“All except that Mrs Brown…remember her? the old lady with the grey hair and two cats?”

“Oh god, haven’t thought of her in years…” Bucky laughed, turning back to Steve.

“My ears still hurt from being twisted, she had a strong grip for such an old gal.” Steve chuckled, rubbing his right ear.

Leigh bent her head to her plate, listening as they continued to reminisce. She was tired and sad from Clint’s announcement earlier and she couldn’t be bothered to join in. She felt the sadness settle in her stomach and sighed softly. She ate mechanically.

“Oh, hey Leigh, gonna go back to Steve’s after dinner, he’s got that mead, you coming?”

“Oh yes, you said this morning, no, think I’ll have an early night.” She shook her head, “tired and drained.” She said, looking from him to Steve, needing to get away from everyone.

“Oh, ok, you alright though?” he aske, his eyes softening.

“Not really…Nat and Clint will be moving out after bubba’s born, they’re retiring for a bit.”

“Oh…” Bucky replied, his smile slipping as he looked at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes, “You want me to come with you?” he asked softly, reaching across to stroke the back of her hand.

Leigh took a deep breath, looking from him to Steve, seeing Steve looking at her blankly.

“Please.” She said, needing him.

Bucky looked at Steve and then back at Leigh. He felt torn. They both needed him but right now he knew Leigh needed him more.

“Sorry punk, some other time.” Bucky said, turning back to smile at Leigh.

“Yeah…” Steve replied, his smile tightening, “tomorrow?”

“Yeah, why not? In fact why don’t we have dinner at yours? All three of us, we can catch up. Make it a weekly thing.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Leigh smiled wanly.

“Yeah…great.” Steve responded politely.

Leigh lay back against Bucky’s chest in the bath, sighing. She really wanted to cry over Clint and Nat leaving but there was nothing there. She lay in the hot water, feeling Bucky’s chest rising with every breath, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

“What’s wrong Leigh? I know there’s something and it’s not just Clint and Nat is it?”

She sighed heavily, resting a hand on his flesh arm, scratching lightly at his arm hair.

“You’re right, it’s not just Nat and Clint although it hurts that I won’t see them, they were my family for so long but I don’t know what it is. Everything is changing and I don’t know how to deal with it. I’ve changed, Steve has definitely changed, not just physically but how he is with me.”

“How do you mean?” Bucky asked, looking down as she twisted round to look at him.

“I thought, after what happened between him and me, that things might be a bit awkward but we seemed to connect, all three of us, when we gave our reports, and I had hoped things would settle down and that we would get our friendship back, but…I dunno, he seems different towards me. I see him talking to you and he’s relaxed, funny, his old laughing self but he’s stiffer, more polite when I join in…and before you start, he’s not like this if it’s Sam who joins the conversation, or Darcy, or even Wanda, he’s still the same old Steve, but whenever I join in…” she sighed.

“Maybe he’s keeping a distance cause of what happened? I know him and his sense of morals…it’s probably fucked him up.”

“Maybe…don’t worry, I’ll talk to him.” She sighed, feeling it was more than him just keeping his distance.


	45. Chapter 45

Leigh stood by herself in the drizzling rain, staring down at the empty coffin covered with a handful of dirt as she held the single yellow rose she’d brought with her, tears running down her face. She missed him.

The decision had been made, between herself, Steve and Phil to announce the return of Steve Rogers at a press conference on Friday 23rd May 2025 at 13:00, at Stark Tower, and for her to explain how Steve had been in a deep coma, and had been within the medical ward at the Avengers compound after long exposure to time travel and the infinity stones, when he’d gone back to return them, and how no one had thought he would ever awaken.

A small obituary appeared in the Brooklyn local paper: 

‘Steven Grant, 85, of Brooklyn Heights, died of a heart attack on 10th May 2025. The funeral service will be held at Green-Wood Cemetery, 500 25th Street, Brooklyn NY 11232 on Friday 23rd May 2025, at 13:00. His family have asked that no flowers be sent.’

She had woken that morning in Stark Tower and just knew she needed to go to the funeral instead, knowing the coffin was empty and that Steve was alive. She needed to mourn the life he’d lived, the life he’d lost, the person he had been and so, without notifying a single person, she had left the Tower and had gone to Brooklyn on the train. She didn’t want there to be no one at the funeral, Steven Grant had been too special a person not to be mourned and she missed him. Missed his kind face, his jokes, his wisdom, but she also needed to bury him, to mourn him and move on. The Steve Rogers being introduced back to the world was not the same man being buried. He was stronger, tougher, more distant. She had tried talking to him about how she thought he was being with her but he’d brushed her off, leaving her to wonder if she’d imagined it.

She sighed, wiping her eyes, thinking of all the time she’d missed with this Steve; too busy dealing with the team, saving the world, filing paper, to spend time with one of her oldest friends. She turned to go, throwing the rose down on top of the coffin, sniffing. She looked up, her eyes filling up as she saw them there, in the distance, walking towards her, Bucky and Steve, both wearing black suits and ties. She stood letting the rain soak her, her heels sinking into the soft ground, waiting for them to reach her.

Bucky walked up to her, his blue eyes full of love and compassion, opening his arms for her, bringing her into a tight hug, burying his head against her shoulder. She looked up at Steve to see a look of regret on his face. She held out her hand and he stepped into the hug, until all three were wrapped around each other at the gravesite.

They sat in the car back home, silent, Leigh cradled between the two men, each lost in their own thoughts.

Steve turned to her as the car pulled up outside the main gates to the compound.

“Thank you.”

Leigh smiled at him, “I couldn’t not go. I’m sorry I missed your big reveal, but…” she sniffed.

“I’m sorry…” he said, hanging his head.

“For what? Steve?” she felt Bucky slip his hand into hers.

“For being distant with you. I was…am having trouble with what happened between us and I thought the easiest thing to do was to keep you at arm’s length and I’m sorry…I…”

“Oh Steve, you’re as stupid as Bucky sometimes…come here” she held out the one hand not being held by Bucky and pulled him in to an awkward one armed hug, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek.

“Hey, what do you mean stupid?” Bucky grumbled, grinning as his two best people in the whole world hugged.

Together they walked back into the main compound, her heels sounding on the concrete floor. She was cold, wet and tired and needed to get out of her funeral clothes and into something more comfortable. Together they trudged up the main staircase to the communal floor.

“There you are, I see you two found her, god Leigh we were worried when you just left.” Darcy stood at the end of one corridor, just outside the kitchen area, holding a mug.

“Sorry Darce, I went to the funeral.”

“I thought that’s where you’d gone, so I sent dumb and dumber here to find you,” she sniggered at her own joke, ignoring the glares from both Steve and Bucky as they all walked towards her, “How was it?”

“Surreal, I mean, I knew I was burying an empty coffin but it was cathartic,” she turned to look at Steve, “The old Steve Rogers is dead, the new one lives on. I needed to mourn the life he lived.” She swallowed as she felt Steve lay a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

“Well, I’m glad you’re ok, although had you been at the press conference, it might have gone a bit better…but I have to get to the lab, so I’ll see you later.” Darcy turned to walk away.

“Oh Darce, kitchen seven o clock, I have an announcement, and it involves everyone.”

“Ok…now I’m worried.” She looked at her friend, concerned.

“Nothing to worry about Darce, it’s a good one…at least I think it is.” Leigh smiled as Darcy raised an eyebrow.

“I believe you, thousands wouldn’t…I mean you hooked up with Hawkeye, the well known dumpster fire…” she replied with a grin, “so what you think is a good idea…” she trailed off as all three narrowed their eyes at her.

“Ok, you’re all being weird, I’m going.” She walked off towards her lab, grinning.

Leigh grinned at Bucky and Steve, then shivered. “I need to get out of these wet clothes, and I guess you do too, so coffee in the kitchen in half hour?” she suggested, looking at Steve.

“Sounds good Leigh.” He smiled, a real smile that reached his eyes.

“Damn I’m freezing, “ she shivered as Bucky unlocked their door.

“Quick shower?” he asked, pulling off his suit jacket and tie, throwing them across the sofa.

Leigh slipped her shoes off, and glaring at him, picked up his jacket and tie and took them into the bedroom to slip them on a hanger, “Trousers too, please.” She held out her hand as he removed his trousers, standing in a white shirt, briefs and black socks.  
She chuckled, thinking of the film Risky Business, wondering what Bucky would look like sliding across the floor, lip syncing.

“Doll?” he smirked, wondering what she was laughing at.

“Nothing, just a random thought involving you, your socks and sliding across the floor.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Weirdo…” he murmured as she hung his trousers up to dry before the suit would go for dry cleaning.

She shrugged her coat off, hanging it up and reached round to get the zip of her dress, only to find his fingers there as he slowly pulled the zip down, allowing it to pool on the floor, before she stepped out of it, standing in her underwear, her skin goose bumped.

“Come on doll, we both need a hot shower.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the shower, both stripping off as they walked.

“Oh god, that feels better.” Leigh sighed, her hair wrapped in a towel and her dressing gown on. “I didn’t realise how cold I was until we got back.” She squeaked as Bucky pulled her in, kissing her deeply, his tongue sweeping her mouth, tasting her.

He pulled back and stared at her, “I fucking love you doll. What you did today, going to the funeral…I can’t even put into words how that makes me feel, that you went to a funeral knowing Stevie was still alive, because you needed to mourn the life he lost…that’s…” he stopped, lost for words with how much he loved this woman. This beautiful, big hearted, crazy assed woman.

“I had to Buck, that Steve, the one who lived in Brooklyn Heights, who joked about being my grandpa, the one who took me in when I needed it, he’s gone. This Steve, he’s new. I can see flashes of the Steve I knew but there’s also someone else. Someone new in there.”

“I only see Stevie. The guy I’ve know since we were kids, it’s just Stevie.” Bucky smiled, “Now, come on woman, get dressed, we’re having coffee remember?” he grabbed her backside before swatting it lightly.

Leigh just narrowed her eyes at him, growling and smirking, removing her dressing gown to stand naked in front of him, watching as his pupils dilated.

“Oh, I’m sorry, we don’t have time for anything, we’re having coffee, remember?” she laughed, pulling on her underwear and a pair of warm jogging pants, reaching past him to grab a sports bra, pulling it on before grabbing a long sleeve Henley, dancing out of his grasp as she headed, laughing, into the living area, leaving him to get dressed.

“I will remember that, doll…” he mock threatened, grinning as he pulled on sweat pants and a top.

“Hey Stevie, sorry we’re late, this one was teasing me.” Bucky smiled as he and Leigh walked into the kitchen.

“I was not, you lie Bucky Barnes…”

“What was that with the dressing gown then? Huh? Teasing.” He smirked.

“OK, maybe a little, but you started it, grabbing my ass.” She replied, sticking her tongue out, laughing as he crowded her against the kitchen counter, reaching round to grab both ass cheeks, squeezing them tight.

“And now I’ve grabbed them again, what cha gonna do ‘bout it huh? Doll?” he smirked, his pupils dilating as he stared at her.

Leigh grinned, slipping her hand down between them, lightly stroking him once before removing her hand, hearing him gasp deep in the back of his throat.

“You will pay for that, woman.”

She leaned forward to whisper, “I hope I do…”, before skipping out of his stunned embrace to grab a coffee and join Steve at the table.

“You, woman, are a witch…” Bucky grumbled, moving to stand flush against the kitchen counter, breathing deeply until he was under control, before reaching to grab a coffee and joining the others.

“Presentable Buck?” Steve smirked as Bucky slid into the seat next to Leigh.

“Fuck off punk. I dare you to act normal with her hands down your pants.” He smirked, freezing as he suddenly realised who he was talking to.

“I dare say he would have been the same, if he’d had pants…” Leigh deadpanned as Bucky put his face in his hands.

“Shit…guys, I’m sorry, it’s not that I forgot, just…”

“You forgot?” Leigh sniggered.

“Yeah,” he agreed before frowning, “what? No…oh shut up.” He grinned at her.

“It’s ok Bucky, things like that are gonna happen, just laugh it off and move on.” Leigh smiled at him, her hand on his thigh.

She turned to Steve, “How are you Steve? How did the press conference go? Darcy was saying something but I was too cold to really listen.”

“Yes…let’s just say it probably would have gone better if you’d been there, you would never have let this one,” he pointed at Bucky, “near a microphone.”

She turned to look at Bucky as he laid his head down on his arms on the table, groaning, “it’s not my fault, that ass was attacking you Stevie so…”

“Threatening to ram your hand up someone’s ass, is not what you say to the press, Buck, even I know that…”

“You did what?!” Leigh stared at her boyfriend as he peered through the hair that lay across his forehead.

Groaning he sat up and faced her, “this punk from the press, basically accused Steve of lying, said he’d heard Steve had been brainwashed by HYDRA, so I might have given him the finger and invited him to sit and fucking swivel.”

“James Buchanan Barnes, what am I going to do with you?” she smiled fondly at him, reaching over to ruffle his hair, “Who was he? Which rag?”

“David Sorenson, of the Daily Bugle.”

“Ooh, shit. We need PR on that one, man’s a cunt.” Leigh said softly lost in thought, missing the look of surprise of Steve’s face and the shit eating grin on Bucky’s. 

She took her phone out and dialled through to Darcy.

“Hey Darce, just heard what happened, can I leave it with you to set PR on him and spin this, if anything comes of it…cheers Darce, you’re the best.”, she looked up at them both, “Darcy’s network of people is huge. She’ll get it sorted, but please, Bucky, for my sake, walk away next time.”

“They attacked him doll, I wasn’t having it.”

“I know James, and I love you for it.” she leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

“How are you feeling over the funeral though Steve? That can’t have been easy, reading your own obituary.”

“No, can’t say it was, it was weird, I’ll give you that, to know that life I had, with Pegs and my kids and grandkids, it’s really gone,” he took a deep breath, his blue eyes dimming, “But, as you said, gotta laugh it off and move on. Find out who this Steve Rogers is, live a different life.”

Leigh reached over the table to take his hand.

“We’ll help you find out who this Steve is,” She smiled, “Just don’t push me away again, ok?”

He nodded, smiling.

“Punk.” She quipped, grinning as Bucky snorted.

They sat chatting for the rest of the afternoon, greeting the catering guys as they turned up with the food for dinner. Leigh sat, entranced as Steve and Bucky laughed and snorted their way through their misadventures as kids, and even as part of the Howlies.

“Hey, I went to your office, have you guys been here the whole time?” Darcy called out as she and Sam entered with Wanda.

“Yeah, sorry Darce, we were catching up.”

“So you heard about Dumpster fire #2 then, otherwise known as Bucky…what is it with you and dumpster fire men?”

“They’re hot?” Leigh snorted, grinning as Darcy flipped her the finger, grinning back.

“You’re so funny Leigh…” Darcy retorted, grabbing a bowl and loading it up with spaghetti bolognaise, adding some parmesan and grabbing a side salad before she made her way to the kitchen table.

“Food.” Bucky suddenly said as the smell from Darcy’s plate hit him, “you want me to grab yours doll? You get the beers?”

“Yeah, thanks Buck, Steve, wanna beer?”

“Thanks Leigh, I’ll grab my own food, Bucky can’t juggle three bowls…”

“I heard that punk.”

“I’ve cleaned up after you, jerk.”

“So, you guys are ok?” Darcy said, softly.

“Yeah, think going to the funeral helped break the ice, so to speak.” Leigh replied, moving out of the way, to allow Sam and Wanda to sit down.

She walked to the fridge and drew out three bottles of beer, opening them one by one, before taking them back to the table.

Bucky was already seated, tucking in to the pasta, with a blissed out grin. She had discovered early on in their relationship that there were two ways to a quiet, blissed out Bucky; food and sex.

Steve took his seat and she passed him a bottle.

Once they were all seated, Darcy turned to look at her, “So, boss lady, what’s this big reveal, you wanted us all here for?”

“Oh, yes, that…so, I was speaking with Phil, at Stark Tower, yesterday and he mentioned that his team needed a base of operations and did I know of anywhere, or would I mind if they joined us here,” she watched as they all looked at her, “ so, we talked about it and decided, that as Clint and Nat are leaving, and the Avengers are a smaller team, that we would move to Stark Tower, take over the top 20 floors, including R&D, a couple of labs and a medical ward, and Team Coulson would move in here.”

“What?” Darcy exclaimed, “I have to give up my lab?”

“Yes, but we can have an exact replica made in the Tower, with everything you’ll need. Look, I know it’s not ideal, but we’re rattling around in this place. It was designed for a bigger team than we have. We’re down to one member of the original six and Steve isn’t even sure he’s coming back, so that leaves, Me, Bucky, Sam, and Wanda. I know in time, we’ll get more members, and Daisy Johnson will help to train them. We’ve slim-lined, people, and we need a smaller place.”

“Stark Tower is small?” Bucky snorted.

“Smaller, more compact and contained, plus it’s in the middle of New York, no more travelling to get good coffee, walks in central park, Macy’s, Bloomingdale’s, fresh waffles, and pistachio ice cream.”

“Ok, I’m in.” Darcy grinned.

“Sam?, Wanda?”

“I’m fine, wherever my lady is.” Sam smiled, pressing a kiss against Darcy’s temple.

“Steve?, Buck?”

“I’m fine, wherever you two decide.” Buck murmured, turning back to his food.

“Stark Tower is fine with me. You’re right, I haven’t decided what I’m going to do, and I can’t stay, locked up out here.”

“Good. Clint and Nat are already aware of this decision, and we won’t be moving until after bubba is born.” Leigh smiled at her team.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to hit...

“I swear on everything I hold dear, that you ever come near me again Clinton Francis Barton, I will personally cut off your dick and shove it in your mouth.” Nat ground out as big contraction hit.

“Ok dear, whatever you say dear, just take my hand, squeeze it…” his face contorted as Natasha squeezed with everything she had. 

Clint turned a whiter shade of pale as he felt and heard a loud crack from his hand as Nat literally forced him down onto his knees by the side of her maternity bed.

“Jesus fuck, Nat…my hand…” he yelped, wrenching it from her grasp as she let out a loud pain filled yell, turning her gaze on him, her teeth bared in a throat ripping grimace.

“It hurts…it hurts…” she moaned, panting through another long contraction, sweat dripping.

“I know baby, I know…” he murmured, cradling his broken hand, looking between her and the nurse at the business end of the bed.

“We can’t give you an epidural or an analgesic now, it’s too late, I’m afraid, but you’re nearly there,” the nurse said, her gaze between Nat’s legs, “I can see the head, so give me one more big push…almost there…”

“Jesus, I’m so fucking nervous, I feel like it’s my kid being born.” Leigh muttered as she paced outside the maternity room within the compound’s medical ward.

Bucky looked up from where he’d been reading on his Stark pad.

“Babe, everything will be fine…” he broke off as a sharp cry filled the air.

“Oh…” Leigh’s face was lit with a huge smile, as Clint poked his head round the door.

“She’s here, she’s fine, both mother and daughter doing ok.” He winced as his hand touched the door, his little finger purple and sticking out at a weird angle.

He saw her look at his hand and grinned, “Nat broke my finger…”

“Go, get it set, I’ll take over.”

He withdrew behind the door to speak to Nat before coming out and shrugging as he headed off to find someone to set his broken finger.

Leigh grinned at Bucky and headed into the room.

“Oh Nat, “ she began, her eyes filling with tears as she watched Nat holding her sleepy daughter with such tenderness and fierce love, it took her breath away, “she’s gorgeous, look at her hair.” She grinned looking at the strawberry blonde wisps.

“I know, my little detka, she was worth the pain…oh, I broke Clint’s hand…” Nat looked up from staring at her daughter, tears gathering as hormones flooded her body.

“Nah, just the little finger, he’ll be fine, I sent him to get it fixed. He’ll just whine about it for days, you know Clint.” Leigh grinned, settling in the chair.

“Oh…ok…she is perfect isn’t she?, we’re calling her Edie, after Clint’s mom, Edith was too old fashioned, so Edie Barton she is.”

“Oh not Romanoff-Barton? Or Barton-Romanoff?” Leigh asked, not liking the sudden shy look on Nat’s face, nor the way she eyes flashed towards her left hand, “Oh no, please don’t tell me…you guys got married?” she whispered furiously.

“Yes, in Paris, but why is this a problem?” Nat asked slowly, looking at her puzzled.

“Noooo…I’ve just lost a bet to Bucky…crap…” Leigh groaned, putting her hands over her face.

“Leigh?...” Nat asked smiling slowly.

“Oh, Bucky bet me that you would get married within a calendar year,” she paused, her face lighting up with a smile, “…no…wait, you got married before the birth…you did, right?” she asked, grinning as Nat nodded.

“Yes, we got married in Paris, then we found out about this little one, we wanted to tell you all but we never seemed to get the chance.” Nat smiled.

“…ha…bets off…null and void, in your face Bucky Barnes!” Leigh crowed softly, not wanted to wake Edie.

“I’m almost hesitant to ask what the stakes were.”

“Dishwashing duties for a month and being woken up with oral sex once a week for an entire year.”

“And you don’t get woken up like that anyway?” Nat queried, a wicked smile on her tired face.

“No…why, do you?”

“At least once a week, and so did he before I got too big to be stealthy.”

“Hmmm…maybe you’re right, maybe we could…” Leigh grinned at her, as Clint came back into the room, his left hand bandaged, the little finger in a splint.

“Nurse said a few days of rest and I’ll be fine.” He smiled, his face soft as he looked at Nat and Edie.

“Good, now I’ll leave you two alone, to chill out while the rest of us go and celebrate for you, oh and congrats on the wedding, and for this gorgeous little one.” Leigh leaned over to kiss Nat’s sweaty forehead, smoothing her hair off her face, before turning to hug Clint.

Leigh smiled as she saw Bucky waiting for her, leaning on the wall opposite the door, his blue eyes sparkling as he saw her.

“Oh Buck, she’s just gorgeous, little fingers and strawberry blonde hair.” She grinned as he hugged her.

“Just like ours will be.” He breathed, pressing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Leigh smiled at him, “Yeah, just…not yet. After everything I need to take some time.”

“I know babe, I know…” he grinned, “So the bet's off then?”

“You heard that?...oh, what am I saying, you can hear me opening a bag of chips a mile away…,” she sighed, smiling, as she looped her arm in his and they set off to the kitchen area, where the rest of the team were waiting, “Yeah, they got married, in Paris before they found out about the pregnancy, don’t know exactly when as I was a little annoyed at having lost, until I realised, we both lost, but Nat did say something interesting.” She grinned, almost bouncing as they walked.

“Yeah? What was that?” he smiled, loving her passion.

“That maybe we should wake each other up like that, anyway, bet or no bet…”

Bucky breathed in sharply, a small groan leaving his mouth as he thought on her words.

“You like that idea then?” Leigh asked, her mouth open as she looked at him slyly, her eyes sparkling.

“I do…” he breathed, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Leigh whimpered as he sucked her tongue.

“Hey, Leigh, what’s happened? Has she?”

“Yes Steve, mother and daughter are doing well.” Leigh replied, crossing over to retrieve two bottles of beer from the fridge. She turned to Bucky who nodded his thanks as she handed one to him.

“A girl! Have they got a name yet?” asked Wanda.

“Edie…Edie Barton, after Clint’s mom, Edith.”

“Aww, that’s nice,” Steve thought for a moment, “Strange of Nat not to want her surname…”

“They’re sneaky, they got married, last year in Paris, they just never got round to telling us.” Leigh interrupted him with a grin.

“Oh…double celebration then?” Sam grinned tiredly, his eyes red rimmed, already well into this third beer.

Nat had gone in labour the evening before and the majority of them had been awake for the entire eighteen hour process, except for Darcy who had fallen asleep on the sofa in the living area at around 3 in the morning. Steve yawned, his jaw cracking. 

“Think that’s me done, what’s the time anyway?” he asked, smiling as the catering crew turned up with that night’s food, “Oh must be at least seven pm…” he trailed off as the smell of the hot food filled the room.

“Stay and eat something Steve, at least have some hot food.” Leigh asked, smiling as he moved over to the covered trays and helped himself to a plate of roast beef, veg and roast potatoes.

“Mmmm, food, sounds good,” Bucky stretched, feeling tired himself. He cracked his neck muscles from side to side, yawning as he walked over to the food, heaping his plate before joining Steve at the table.

Leigh grab a small plate of food and settled down next to Bucky, the adrenalin of meeting her goddaughter was wearing off.

She sat wearily eating, listening to the soft babble of voices around her. Yes, things were changing, life was changing, but she loved her team; she loved this ragtag collection of misfits and dumpster fires and nothing would change that.

Leigh stood out on the glass and stone balcony of Stark Tower, glad she was wearing jeans and a leather jacket as the wind chill was a little cold, even though it was July and the temperature on the street level was in the high eighties. She made a mental note to get the outdoor heaters up and running soon for the balcony. The view was just spectacular with downtown Manhattan laid bare before her from where they were in Midtown, seeing the Empire State Building a few blocks away, Lady Liberty out in the distance, Brooklyn to the right and Jersey to the left. She did love this city but she hadn’t realised how much she’d missed it until she’d stayed with Steve in Brooklyn, before all the shit happened.

The team had moved in three weeks previously, after helping Clint and Nat move out to their new farmstead. The house was old and needed a lot of renovation but Leigh knew Clint loved tinkering with old things, making them new again; she’d seen the house that Laura and her husband were living in, all renovated by Clint. She knew they needed time to themselves and Edie, she knew that, but had still burst into tears when it came time to leave, clinging to them both until Bucky had led her back to the quinjet ahead of everyone else so she could get to grips with herself, holding her tight until the tears had stopped.

Three weeks and the lab was finally up to par with what Darcy needed. To be honest Leigh had been glad to leave it in Darcy’s capable hands. She had enough shit to deal with, especially as some little shithead in the city had decided to send in an army of drones to buzz the Tower four days after they’d all moved back. Thankfully she and Sam had managed to destroy the majority of them and the remaining ones had fled, with the exception of one that Sam had managed to capture. Darcy had done her magic on it and traced the radio signal back to a kid in Queens. He’d heard about the Avengers moving back in and had wanted to capture pictures of them all. He’d been a little scared when they had turned up on his doorstep, scaring the life out of his parents, but Leigh had taken a leaf out of Tony Stark’s book and, seeing the potential in a thirteen year old who had managed to hive mind thirty or so ordinary drones and had then flown them by remote control all the way from Queens to Manhattan, she had told him that, if he kept his nose clean, she would give him an internship at Stark Tower when he turned eighteen. Darcy had been extremely impressed with the hive mind of the drones and had suggested it would be better to grab the young man before someone else did.

All in all she was feeling a little relieved that they were all in the Tower, rather than rattling around on the compound. Darcy was happier, being able to go for dinner with Sam, or drag him to shows, rather than having to stay cooped up, Wanda was free to come and go as she pleased; Leigh was sure that no one could physically stop her anyway, and Bucky and Steve had reconnected with their old stomping ground as the three of them, Leigh included had started to clear out Steve’s old house. She’d been touched to discover he’d left the house to her in his will, or rather Steven Grant had, and she had decided to lock it up but keep it.

“Hey doll, you ready to come and do the rest of the house?” Bucky called out as he stepped outside onto the balcony.

The large room that led out to the balcony, had once been Tony’s private penthouse but was now open to all Avengers including Darcy. Pepper had been content to sign the top twenty floors over to The Avengers on a rolling ninety nine year lease, with a proviso that either could revoke the lease giving a two year notice on either side. The Tower itself was still owned by the Stark Foundation and would eventually be owned by Morgan when she reached twenty five. Leigh had promised to not let anyone demolish anything if it could be helped. Pepper had just grinned, giving her the new updated budgets made available to the team, which included a destruction budget.

Leigh turned round to smile at Bucky. He was more relaxed since they moved back to the Tower, knowing he could just hop on a train, or take his bike and go spend time wandering round Brooklyn, “Yeah, I’m ready, where’s Steve?” she asked, looking behind him.

“He’s already there, he left a message saying he wanted to spend some time there alone, before we clear out the remaining stuff.”

“Oh…ok, I know it’s hard for him, but I did say he could have left the house as it was.”

“Yeah, I know, but gotta move on babe.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her in for a kiss.

“Mmmm, you’re lovely and warm, let’s just stay here…” she murmured, leaning into him.

“I’d love to babe, but Stevie’s waiting…”

“I know…the things I do for you boys…” she grinned, grabbing his hand, as they headed off to the garage.

“Hey punk, you here?” Bucky called out as they walked into the house on Livingston Street, the front door wide open, boxes piled up in the hallway.

“You go upstairs, I’ll look in the kitchen and garden.” Leigh suggested, heading off as Bucky walked upstairs.

“Steve? You out here?” Leigh called as she walked through the cool house, nearing the back door.

“Hey Leigh, I’m in the garden.” Steve called back, standing up from where he’d been turning over the soil in the hanging baskets.

“Hey, you wanna hand with those plants?”

“None survived I’m afraid, that cold snap we had killed them all off.” He smiled ruefully, looking at the heap of dead plants at his feet.

“I’m sorry Steve. Maybe we could have a nursery built at the tower, or a greenhouse on the roof, you could grow them there?”

He thought about it, a huge smile beginning, “That would be nice, thank you.”

“Not a problem, I know how much effort you put into those.” She smiled, bending down to help him pick the dead plants up, to put them in the bin.

“Oh hey punk, there you are, was looking for you upstairs, guess someone found you and didn’t bother telling me,” Bucky grinned, appearing in the kitchen doorway.

Leigh just grinned at him, “So what’s next? What else do we have to do?” she asked.

“I gotta go through my wardrobe, some of those clothes can go to goodwill, and the VA?”

“Ok, you can go do that, I’ll start putting boxes into the van, and Bucky…” she trailed off, thinking, “what about the spare rooms? Anything in there you wanna keep or give away?”

“No, the furniture can stay here, it’s yours to do with…” he smiled sadly, as the enormity of packing up his old life settled on his shoulders.

“Buck, you go help Steve pack up his room, I’ll do the boxes, then come and find you?,” she suggested, smiling as they both agreed, “but first, coffee.”

Leigh picked up another box to take to the van, wondering how she’d volunteered for what was obviously the short straw, “Fuck, you little shit…no, no, no, don’t you dare slide…” she muttered, feeling the box tipping to one side, as she walked down the front stoop, “What the fuck Steve? What the fuck is in this? Weights?” she moaned as she heaved the box into the back of the van, before taking a peek inside. Dumbbells stared back at her. “Fucks sake…” she muttered, shutting the van door and heading back to grab another box.

“Nice shirts, Stevie…” Bucky laughed, as he pulled a couple of checked shirts out of the wardrobe.

“Peggy bought me those…” Steve said quietly.

“Oh, sorry…” Bucky looked at him a rueful twist to his mouth.

Steve sat down on his bed, “This is harder than I thought it would be. I know I can keep what I want, space won’t be a problem, but I also know I should give them away to people who will use them, but it’s just hard, Buck.”  
Bucky sighed, sitting down on the bed next to him.

“I can’t even imagine how hard it is. I never built another life, like this before, so…” He wrapped an arm round Steve’s shoulder pulling him down until his head rested against Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky sighed. They had managed to clear half the room into boxes to keep, boxes to throw and boxes to give to goodwill and the VA. Books, mementoes, photos; all had been easy to divide but Steve was having problems with his clothing. Peggy had bought most of what was hanging in the wardrobe, each item had a specific memory attached to it. He pulled Steve closer, bring his other arm around until he was hugging the blonde man close. 

“It’ll be ok Stevie, even if you wanna keep them all, take ‘em all back to the Tower, leave it a while and then see how you feel, all those memories wrapped up in this house can’t be easy.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead without thinking, his eyes widening as he realised what he’d done, his heart pounding in his chest as Steve pulled back.

Steve pulled back as he felt Bucky’s lips touch his forehead, finding Bucky staring at him his eyes wide, pupils dilated.

“What?...” he stopped as Bucky closed his mouth over his, groaning as he felt Bucky’s tongue swipe his, Steve’s hands moving up to cradle Bucky’s face, kissing him back just as fiercely as Bucky was kissing him.

“Buck? You guys finished yet?” Leigh called out as she rounded the small attic hallway, stopping dead in the doorway.

Steve pulled back from Bucky at Leigh’s voice, both men turning to stare at her, as she stood in the doorway, her face paling.

Leigh turned and ran down the stairs, not stopping until she’d reached the front door. She picked up her bag and fled out into the street, banging the door behind her. All those times she’d joked about how hot it would be to see Bucky and Steve kiss and all she felt was betrayal. She set off towards the nearest subway, ignoring Bucky calling to her from the doorway of what was now her house.


	47. Chapter 47

“I miss you Steven, I miss talking to you, knowing you had my back, that I could depend on you. The new you, him I don’t know…,” she stared at the wooden marker of the grave plot, in place of a stone header whilst they waited for the ground to settle.

“How?...how could you do that? Knowing what Bucky means to me…and you kissed him…” she started to cry, tears running down her face as the memory of Steve and Bucky kissing filled her mind.

“I trusted you, even when we…I trusted you,” she laughed mirthlessly, as she sat on the parched dry ground, the sun baking overhead, trailing her fingers through dust and soil, “I trusted you…and you still kissed him…why?...why would you do that?”

“He didn’t…I kissed him.”

Leigh spun to stare at Bucky as he sat down across from her. He held up his phone, showing her position on a map. She’d insisted everyone had a tracer put into their phone in case of emergencies.

“You…you kissed him?” she whispered, devastation and bewilderment on her face.

“I did…and I’m sorry, doll.” He sighed, his face drawn, shoulders slumping.

“Why?...I mean, I know why you’d want to, but why did you? Why would you do that to me?” she asked painfully.

“He was upset, I hugged him and kissed his forehead, he looked at me and I kissed him…I got no excuses, doll, I kissed him…” he admitted, looking at her, his eyes worried.

“And if I hadn’t been there or interrupted you…would you…” she trailed off, not wanting to know the answer as she already knew by looking at the guilt he radiated.

“Yeah…probably.”

“Shit Buck…I don’t…” she breathed heavily, “Do…do you want to break up?” she asked as a painful possibility hit her.

“What? No…god no, doll, I love you…love you so much. I wanna marry you and have children with you and live the rest of my life with you.” He said earnestly, moving over to be closer to her.

“But you want Steve too…” she asked sadly.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair, “I do…I tried not to, but…fuck…yes I do.”

“Then we have a problem.” She replied, tears falling.

“It worked for you, Clint and Nat though…” he replied.

“What? Are you seriously suggesting…,” she trailed off, her face twisted in dismay, “No, Buck…no…” she said, her voice breaking.

“What?...I don’t understand…” he said, frowning.

“I don’t…that was different. I wasn’t already in a committed relationship.”

“Nat was.” He replied, looking at her.

“Excuse me?” Leigh replied incredulously.

“She told me. She hated you at first, you came in between her and Clint…”

“What? That’s totally beside the point James.” Leigh replied agitated.

“Why? You came into a committed relationship between Clint and Nat and that worked out, so I don’t see why…”

“Because you’re not Clint, I’m not Nat and he’s not me…” she spat.

“Please don’t make me choose, doll…,” he begged suddenly, his eyes filling with tears, “cause I can’t…I love you both.”

Leigh felt the sobs rising and knew she had to speak quickly for fear of melting into his arms and accepting whatever he proposed. She loved Bucky with all her heart but she didn’t want Steve, didn’t want him coming in between them.

“Then I’ll choose for you…go, be with Steve and I’ll see you around.” She got up and walked away, leaving him sat by Steven Grant’s grave.

Leigh sat in a coffee shop a few blocks from Stark Tower, staring out at the night, watching the crowds of people walking by in the cool of the night. She was numb. She couldn’t quite wrap her head around the fact that she had just broken up with Bucky, had basically given him to Steve. Part of her wanted desperately to call him just to hear his voice but she knew she couldn’t. Bucky had kissed him. That was the betrayal. As much as she had been forced to do with Steve, she had never kissed him. Her kisses were only for Bucky but, she sniffed as a tear ran down her face and she wiped it away, Bucky’s kisses weren’t only for her. That’s what had hurt, the fact that he’d kissed Steve, it wasn’t just sex for him; it was love. She checked her phone, noting the missed calls and texts, none of which she’d looked at or answered. It was getting late. They had left the Tower nearly twelve hours previously to go finish clearing the house. Sighing she finished her coffee and got up, gathering her jacket and bag. It was time to head home. Time to face them both.

“Fuck…Steve, I can’t find her, she switched off her tracer. I’ve checked the park, the Starbucks we got to, the Italian she likes, as well as that bookstore she found, remember? The one she went to and spent five hours in…and nothing…” Bucky sighed down the phone.

“Buck, I’m sure she’s fine…,” Steve trailed off as the elevator pinged and Leigh stepped out into the communal space, “She’s here…” Steve whispered, clicking off the phone, watching as she saw him and walked over to him.

His head moved as she slapped him hard across the face.

“You kissed him…after everything you and I went through, after everything I said about kissing, and you kissed him.” She stared up at Steve as his cheek reddened, his gaze looking down for a moment.

“Leigh…”

“Shut up Steve, I don’t want to hear it,” she strained, her voice breaking, “This…you kissing him…how could you? You know what he means to me? How much I love him…he’s my fucking world Steve…how…you broke my heart…” she broke into noisy sobs, moving away from him to stand out on the balcony, watching the twinkling lights of the city, hearing the funnel blasts from ferries in the Hudson, hearing the distant helicopters as they flew to helipads, tears slipping down her face as she stood, letting the cool air wash over her, goose bumping her skin until she couldn’t feel anything.

“Where is she?” Bucky asked, rushing from the elevator into the warmly lit communal space, seeing Steve perched on one of the sprawling sofas. He noted the red cheek, his eyebrow raised.

“She’s out on the balcony…Buck…” he started as Bucky made to go, “I can’t…us…I can’t…I hurt her, I kissed you back, even though I knew what that meant to her, and…go, be with her.” he got up and walked away.

Bucky stared after him, watching him leave. He took a deep breath and walked out onto the darkened balcony, lit only by the lights inside.

He saw her leaning on the balustrade and walked slowly over to her.

“Doll? Leigh? I was looking for you.”

“Well now you found me, so you can leave, I’m sure Steve’s waiting for you.”

“There’s no Stevie and me.” He admitted, his heart breaking slightly.

“Oh, and that’s what? Meant to make a difference? You kissed him Bucky…you...kissed...him… Not once…,” she paused, her voice cracking, “not once did I kiss Steve when we had to…not once,” she whirled on him, her face screwed up in anger, “and you wanna know why? Sex is just sex, chemical reactions caused by stimulation. You rub a clit or a cock long enough you’re gonna have an orgasm, whether you want it or not, but kissing?...kissing is personal, it’s intimate, it’s love. I wouldn’t kiss Steve because I love you…but you kissed him,” she turned, throwing her hands up in frustration and anger “God, I could have caught you fucking him and it wouldn’t hurt as much…” she lowered her arms, seeing tears run down his face.

“I’m sorry doll…I’m so sorry…I screwed up and I lost you both.” His voice low and breaking with emotion

“Yes…you did.” She said, seeing his eyes widen in pain at her words, wanting to hurt him as much as he hurt her, sighing as she watched him crumble.

She stepped forward and embraced him, letting him cry on her shoulder. No matter what he’d done she couldn’t find it in herself to cause him pain, no matter how much she might want to. She thought back to their time in Romania and how much pain she’d been in and she just couldn’t do that to him. She loved him too much.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…” he whispered, hugging her tightly to him as he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, feeling goose bumps along her skin.

He stepped back looking at her, seeing the small shivers, “Fuck, doll, you’re freezing, come on let’s get you warm.”

Leigh lay back in the warm bath, her mind whirring yet numb. She could hear Bucky moving around their bedroom, too full of nervous energy to sit still. She groaned softly. How had they got to this? Was her life always going to be filled with such drama? She snorted. She was the Head of The Avengers, of course there was going to be drama…she was in the wrong business if she wanted a drama free life. Wearily, worn out from the days events she got out of the bath, wrapping a towel round her and walking back into the bedroom.

Bucky looked up from his seat on the edge of the bed as Leigh walked out of the bathroom. He could see the tiredness and tension in her frame.

“You want me to sleep on the sofa?” he asked, watching as she awkwardly grabbed for her dressing gown, wrapping it round her before she turned away from him to pull her towel off, using it to wrap her hair in.

She turned to look at him as she did up her dressing gown, noting the thin cotton sleep shorts and t shirt he’d put on. Normally they both slept naked.

“Bed’s big enough for two.” She sighed, grabbing some old cotton sleep shorts and donning them, before reaching for a t shirt. She headed back into the bathroom to change, hanging her dressing gown in the inside of the door before pulling the t shirt on. 

She smiled briefly as she realised she’d grabbed her old Hawkeye target one.

She padded back out to the bedroom, seeing that he’d left. Softly she towel dried her hair, hanging the damp towel up to dry on the door, before going into the living area, where he was waiting for her on the sofa.

“Hey…” he said softly as she sat down next to him, running a soft brush through her hair.

“Hey…” she replied, tired and worn out.

“You ok?...,” he began before sighing, “No, course you’re not…”

Leigh smiled softly at him, seeing the pain and guilt in his eyes.

“No, you’re right, I’m not but…we’ve got through worse…”

“Worse?” he questioned, frowning.

“Ok, maybe not worse, but I did liken you to the asset, so…”

“Yeah, there is that.” He grinned slightly, scratching his head.

“Fuck…why do we do this to each other Buck?” she asked, reaching her hand over to place it in his, feeling his fingers tighten around hers.

“Cause we’re fucked up?...I dunno doll, I never wanted to hurt either you or Steve but I did…”

Leigh sighed, she’d done some thinking in the bath about what Bucky had said regarding Nat and how she’d felt when Leigh had essentially gate crashed her relationship with Clint. 

“Can you text him? Get him to come here now? I think all three of us need to have a conversation, and as much as I’m angry with him right now, I don’t want him to be alone…god I’m getting soft in my old age…” she blew out a breath, getting up to go and put on less revealing clothing.

“Doll?” Bucky asked, watching her walk away into the bedroom.

“Just text him…before I change my mind.” She called back, pulling out a pair of long cotton pj bottoms and a sports bra type vest top.

Bucky got up to open the door, hearing the soft knock. He looked over at Leigh in the kitchenette, noticing the sudden tension in her back and shoulders and sighed. This was not going to be a pleasant late night chat.

“Hey Steve, come in, Leigh’s making coffee.”

He led Steve into the living area, noticing his bare feet, the way his soft cotton sweat pants clung to his thighs and the soft, worn t shirt that stretched across his pecs, and sighed. No…this evening was not going to be pleasant at all.

He led him over to the dining small table and they sat down.

Leigh walked over with a pot of coffee on a tray with 3 mugs.

“I’m afraid we’ve got no milk in the fridge and I’m not going to the kitchen upstairs to get any, so…” she smiled, the lines of her mouth tense.

“Thank you.” Steve said, reaching for a mug and adding sugar before pouring himself a cup.

Bucky poured two cups, one for him with added sugar and one for Leigh, without, before he placed the empty pot and tray down the floor beside his feet.

“Thanks for coming at such short notice, Steve. Not sorry for slapping you though.” She smiled.

“You slapped him?” Bucky asked, frowning, looking from one to the other.

“Yes, Steve knows why.”

Steve turned to look at Bucky, “I kissed you back Buck. I knew what it meant, how personal, intimate and loving it was, or at least how Leigh sees it, and I still kissed you.”

“But I kissed you first, surely I should be the one being slapped.” He said.

Leigh raised an eyebrow, “You want me to slap you?”

“No…” he glanced a look at her, “but it’s not fair…”

“Steve knew what a kiss means to me, you didn’t, until I told you earlier.” She glared over at Bucky watching as he sat back in his seat.

“Why am I here Leigh?” Steve asked.

She closed her eyes briefly then took a sip of her coffee, “I did some thinking today, after I left Bucky at the grave side, I’m sure he’s told you that’s where I went. To talk to Steven, the man I trusted, the one who had my back, who looked after me,” she stared at him, seeing him staring back, “and I thought about how my life would be without Bucky in it, and I couldn’t. Couldn’t think about it, couldn’t imagine it…my mind just refused to go there, so I sat in this coffee shop down the road, sat for hours, watching the crowds walk by, tears flowing until the owner came over to find out if I was ok. Told him what had happened and he gave me free coffee on the house for however long I needed it. My thoughts just went round and round but they all came back to one thing. Bucky,” she paused, turning to look at Bucky seeing the slight frown and concern on his face. She reached out for his hand, holding it tight, looking at him while she continued, “Bucky is my life, as I said to you earlier, Steve, he’s my whole world and I won’t let anything come between us, only…” she turned back to Steve, feeling Bucky squeeze her fingers gently, “You were already there, you always have been, you were there before I even came into Bucky’s life and I have no right to ask him to give you up, nor would I want him to. He’s not Bucky without Steve and I’m betting you’re not Steve without Bucky,” she paused to look back at Bucky, seeing the love he had for her on his face, his eyes glinting with tears. She pulled his hand over and kissed his knuckles.

“I love you doll…” he whispered as a tear fell.

“I know…” she whispered back.

“So what does that mean? Exactly, not giving each other up?” Steve asked, puzzled.

She sighed and, kissing Bucky’s knuckles one more time, let his hand go.

“I’m suggesting an open relationship with caveats.”

“Doll?” Bucky queried, puzzled.

“I can’t do what you suggested earlier, Buck, the same as what I had with Clint and Nat, I can’t…and I don’t think Steve would want that either…too many memories of being forced,” she shook her head, looking and finding compassion on Steve’s face as he agreed with her, “what I’m suggesting is that outwardly you and I are together, and only us, but some nights you spend with Steve. It’s not perfect, as no one but us three will ever know about you two, but it’s all I can give…the only other way is for me to leave.”

“No, doll, no, I don’t want you to leave.” Bucky reached for her hand, holding on tight, his heart bursting at her words. That she was amenable to him and Stevie…

“So you’d be ok with me and Bucky sleeping together but we wouldn’t be a couple, that’s what you’re saying.”

“Yes, it’s all I can give. I can share him physically but not emotionally.”

“I am sat right here, you know…guys?” Bucky said, raising his hand slightly.

“Sorry Bucky.” Leigh turned to smile at him, “I know you are…”

“So, let me get this straight doll, you’re suggesting that Steve and I get together for just sex and that’s it?”

“Yes.”

“It’s not gonna work, I can’t separate emotionally from Steve, for years it’s all I had with him, and you’re asking me to just see him as a physical body? I can’t doll…just can’t…” Bucky sighed, turning to look over at Steve.

“I can’t either Leigh, I'm sorry but I love this guy.” Steve shrugged.

Leigh sighed. “So where does this leave us? I can’t give up Bucky, no matter what I said earlier,” she looked at him, “I can’t give you up babe, you’re my fucking world, but I can’t do what I had before.”

“Can we not have that without us two needing to be that close?” Steve asked, looking at her.

“I…you mean be a three way couple, you and Bucky and me and Bucky?”

“Yeah…” he said.

“And what if Bucky and I get married, have kids…how’s that gonna work? What? You’ll be Uncle Steve who Daddy spends the night with? No fucking way.” Leigh spat.

“Like you and Clint did to his kids?,” Steve countered, watching as her eyes widened, “and what? you’re getting married? Jeez Leigh, a few hours ago you’d broken up…again, what’s that break up number three? And you think getting married is the answer?”

“Fuck you Rogers!” she snarled. 

“You think you know him? Huh? You’ve been together, what? Less than a year and you’ve broken up three times…at least Bucky and I talk out our problems, you might wanna try it some time.”

“Like you did when you decided to go back without telling anyone?,” she snarled, standing up, watching as he did the same, leaning over the table to face her, “you know what Steve? if you hadn’t gone back none of this would be a problem, you’d be with Bucky now and I wouldn’t even be in the picture…”

Steve glared at her as her words hit. He had chosen to go back, she was with Bucky and here he was wanting to join in.

“Enough!” Bucky roared at them, his normally soft voice, growling, “Sweet Jesus, how old are you two? You’re behaving like fucking children…for fucks sake…”

“Sorry Buck…” Steve turned to look at him, his hands held up conciliatorily, as he slowly sat back down in his seat.

Leigh took a deep breath and spun, walking off to the kitchen. Oh yes, this would work, a three way relationship with Steve involved…oh yes…she shook her head. 

“Leigh?” 

She turned to look at Bucky, “Hey…” she began, her chest heaving with anger and sadness.

“You ok doll? That was a bit…unexpected.” He smiled, reaching out to stroke her face, “Look do you want Steve to leave and we’ll pick this up some other time, it is quite late…” he looked into her eyes, seeing the anger and sadness and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey, I can leave…I’ll leave you two together and we can…” Steve began behind them, watching Bucky hug Leigh.

She pulled away from Bucky, moving to look at Steve, “No, please stay…Bucky’s right, there’s something else and it’s causing me to have these outbursts…” She walked back to the table and sat down heavily, waiting for Bucky to join them, smiling as she felt him press a kiss to her shoulder. Before he sat down, his chair a little closer to hers than before. 

“I’ve been hiding how I feel for weeks now,” she began, her head hanging, “I’m just sad…I mean I feel sad, like a knot in my belly all the time and everything is changing and I don’t know how to deal with it.” she blew out a breath, relieved to get the first bit out, “I’m sorry for what I said, Steve.” She turned to look at him.

“I’m sorry too.”

“I’m just so scared, all the fucking time…” she blurted out, looking at her clasped hands, “scared I’m gonna lose you Buck, scared that something will happen to one of us and we won’t get rescued in time, scared that everything’s changing and I can’t keep you all safe. I’m the fucking leader of this team, I’m not meant to get scared.”

“Oh hey doll, we all get scared.” Bucky began.

“When were you ever scared?” she asked, not believing him.

“In Romania, when I found out about your uncle, I was shit scared that we wouldn’t get out in time, not for me but for you, and then when you and Stevie got taken, Jesus Fuck…I swore at Coulson, told him if you two died, so did he…”

“You did what?” Steve looked at him, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah, me and May got into it, you know threatening each other, she told me if I made a move towards him, she’d drop me before I got two feet towards him and I was like, ‘yeah, you and who’s fucking army’, until Phil told us to knock it off.”

“You never told me this Buck.” Leigh looked at him a smile playing on her lips.

“Yeah, I was scared out of my mind that I was never gonna see you again doll, you or the punk over there.”

Leigh opened her arms and he pulled her into a hug, holding her as tears dropped down her face.

“You’re never gonna lose me doll, I’m always gonna be here for you, with you, no matter what…I’m like a bad penny…”

“That’s true, tried to lose him off a train during the war but he just came back…” Steve deadpanned.

“Did you just joke about me falling off the train?” Bucky looked up, a look of surprise on his face, as Steve grinned back at him.

“Well, thought it was about time…”

“High five, pal.” Bucky held his hand up, laughing as Steve slapped his palm with his.

Leigh sat back in her chair, wiping her eyes.

“Something else you wanna say doll?” Bucky asked as she sighed.

“Yeah, but it’s to Steve.”

“You want me to leave? I can go in the bedroom.” Bucky offered.

“Super soldier hearing…it won’t matter,” she quipped, smiling at him, “No, stay, if this…whatever this is or whatever it might be has a chance of working out, we need to talk to each other, all three and not just one to one…”

“You think it’ll work?” Steve asked.

“Not if you interrupt me…” she said slowly.

He nodded, smiling.

“I was so scared for you Steve, when they brought you in, you were unconscious and I had no idea what that serum could do to you, and I was angry at you, for not getting away at the conference room…I know, they gave us no chance, but I was still so fucking angry that you were there and that this,” she indicated his appearance, “was gonna happen to you. I had begged my uncle to do whatever he wanted with me but to let you go…that’s when he told me about the serum and the breeding and I was just so angry, and you for being there and…,” she paused reaching over for his hand, “and at me…”

“Why you Leigh, you couldn’t have stopped it.” Steve said, holding her hand gently.

“I told Coulson to ask you to come with me, grandfather and granddaughter. I knew you weren’t part of the team and yet I made him ask you, knowing you wouldn’t refuse, so yeah, I was fucking angry with me for putting you there in the first place.”

“But it was a good plan Leigh, if you hadn’t been the intended target, we would have just blended in, plus if Coulson hadn’t suggested it to me, I was going to say something myself.” He admitted.

“What?” she replied, surprised.

Bucky took a sip of his coffee and grimaced.

“I’ll just make some more…” he murmured, getting up from the table.

“Tea please Bucky.” Steve called out as he headed to the kitchenette.

“Peppermint for me Buck, “ Leigh said.

“Punks, the pair of ya…” he muttered smiling.

Leigh sat back in her seat. “So, all this time I’ve been angry with myself for putting you in harm’s way and what? You’d have put yourself there anyway?” she huffed, not knowing what she was feeling, “why didn’t you tell me this before.”

“Didn’t know I had to; felt like a moot point.”

“So that pulling away from me you did, what was that about? The fact that we had sex?” she questioned, a thought hitting her.

“Not exactly…” he grimaced, seeing the trap he’d just stepped into.

“Then what?...Steven…” she asked, looking at him straight.

“I…kinda…kinda felt guilty that you felt bad and I hadn’t said anything…”

“So you do think you ought to have told me.” She countered.

“She’s got you there pal.” Bucky called over from the kitchenette.

“Ok, yes, in hindsight, telling you I would have volunteered anyway, was possibly a good idea..”

“Sounds like you’re trying to backpedal on that Stevie…” Bucky laughed as he steeped the tea.

“You felt guilty after I apologised to you for dragging you in…that’s why you pulled away from me.” Leigh stated, needing him to agree.

“Yes.”

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t be an arse. Don’t keep things from me just because," she sighed, recognising that she was equally guilty, ”and I'll try to do the same."

“I'm sorry, you’re right, I should have told you.” He sighed, taking both her hands in his.

“I was scared Steve, scared that you were going to die from the serum and there was nothing I could do, that I was going to lose you, you know what Nat’s death did to me. I’m not good at losing people,” she took a deep breath.

“Tea’s up.” Bucky slid into his chair, the tray of drinks on the table.

“Thanks Buck.” She smiled, her stomach rolling.

“What were you saying about losing people?”

“I’m, not good when I lose people” she admitted.

“I don’t think anyone is really.” Steve said, taking a sip of his tea, “I know I'm not. When Peggy died I ran away from everything I held dear and came back here to get away from the pain.”

“I joined HYDRA…” Bucky said.

“What?” Leigh chuckled at the preposterousness.

“I let go from a train because I’d lost the love of my life and I joined HYDRA…” he grinned.

“Not exactly the same, Bucky…” Steve grinned over his mug, as Bucky snorted, turning to Leigh

“You haven’t run away though, have you doll?”

“What do you mean?”

“When you’ve lost someone?”

“No, it’s worse…I shut down. I shut down and I work and I don’t let anyone in. When my parents died, and I was old enough I joined S.H.I.E.L.D, then I met Clint and Nat. When Nat died, when Clint returned without her, half of my world disappeared but I was ok as I thought I still had the other half of it, until Clint left and I was alone. I shut down and took over as Head of this team swearing to myself that I wouldn’t fall for someone else like that again, that it wouldn’t happen and then, I got to know this moody little emo shit with long dark hair and ice blue eyes that seemed to burn through me. I did well though, I kept you at arm’s length for quite some time, or I thought I had, but you, you sneaky little shit, you got in under my defences. That day…on the sofa…I had wanted you for the longest time up until that point, and then you left me sitting there, half dressed…” she watched a Bucky looked abashed at her.

“Sorry doll, but in my defence, you had just spent ages talking about Clint and then you cried, so…”

“I know, not the most effective of seduction techniques was it?” she grinned, “so then Clint came back and I was so overwhelmed to see him I stepped back into our old routine, but something had changed…you were in my thoughts and I couldn’t get rid of you…then came that night at Steve’s place and I knew… I was so head over heels in love with you at that point it scared me, so I couldn’t tell you, for fear it would drive you away, and then you told me you loved me and that scared me too…” she admitted.

“Why doll?”

“Because up till now I’ve lost everyone I’ve ever loved; my parents, Clint and Nat, and the thought of losing you was so unthinkable I couldn’t breathe. You are my world Bucky Barnes, and those times we’ve stepped away from each other, even if it was only for a short time, have been awful, but somehow I knew that we have an unbreakable connection; a bond that no one could break, except for the person you already had an unbreakable bond with.” She sniffed, as her eyes filled with tears.

“Me.” Steve whispered.

“Yeah, but when you were the old you, it didn’t matter, Steven Grant would never take Bucky from me, but Steve Rogers could, and when I saw you kissing…I could see my world disappearing. The kiss, it’s love, it’s intimate, it’s vulnerable and that’s why I never kissed you Steve. I didn’t want to complicate things. Sex is easy, sex you can get over, but kissing, being that intimate, that vulnerable with someone…and when I saw you, I knew you were going to take Bucky away from me, that you were going to destroy my world, so I finally ran,” she sniffed back her tears, looking over at Bucky who looked back with such love for her on his face she reached over to cup his face, “and I was going to keep running and not look back. I was going to give you to Bucky, let you both be happy…”

“Not without you doll.” He whispered gruffly, turning to his her palm as it cupped his face.

“But then I had this crazy thought, that I could have an open relationship, where you two could get physical and I’d still have Bucky…but you’re both right, the feelings you have for each other are the feelings I have with Bucky, and it wouldn’t be fair.”

“So what do you suggest then Leigh?” Steve asked in the quiet of the early morning.

She sighed, wiping her eyes, “I don’t know. I don’t know if I’m ready, or even if you are ready, for a full polyamorous relationship, like I had with Clint and Nat, but maybe a slightly different one where we both get to be with Bucky but not each other. I don’t know if I’m ready for that with you, or even if you actually want to; I don’t know if I can let another person in, or, thinking about it, even if either of you want that. I mean you’ve told me nothing of how you both feel yet.”

Bucky looked at her, his heart bursting with love for her, “I love you so much Leigh but what I feel for Steve is different, it’s love, yes, but it’s…I don’t know how to describe it. I don’t feel less for you, don’t get me wrong, I wanna marry you and have children with you, but this bond I have with Stevie…”

“I get it, like a soul bond. I have one with Clint. Had it since I met him, a soul connection. I don’t have the same with Nat, only Clint.”

“Yeah, that’s it, a soul connection. You have my heart, he has my soul.” Bucky finished, smiling at Steve.

“Like Clint and you, Clint has my soul and you have my heart.”

“So you think it could work out then?” Bucky asked.

“Can we sleep on it?” Leigh asked, yawning, “I have no idea what the time is but I'm shattered.”

“Oh of course, yes, let me leave you…”

“Steve?” Leigh turned to him.

“Yes Leigh,” he stilled half way out of his chair.

“Bed’s big enough for three, but just sleep.” She smiled, wondering not for the first time, what the bloody fuck she was letting herself in for but seeing the grins on both men’s faces was worth it.


	48. Chapter 48

Warm. It was too warm. Leigh struggled against the duvet, she was hemmed in and too hot. She reached out sleepily to push the cover away but it was solid. She flexed her fingers, trailing along the material, trying to find the edge to pull it off her but it felt all wrong. She could feel Bucky wrapped around her from behind but her sleep addled brain couldn’t figure out why she couldn’t move. Bucky snuffled in his sleep, his breath ruffling her hair and she smiled, still half asleep. She yawned and cracked her jaw. She really was just too hot. Determined to fight her way out of the duvet, she tiredly scrabbled her fingers along the material, pulling at it from every angle. Finally, frustrated, she opened her eyes to look into the amused blue eyes of Steve, whose t shirt she had bunched up in her hand.

He smiled down at her.

“You’re a hot duvet.” She murmured, closing her eyes again, feeling Bucky’s arms tighten around her as she drifted off again, feeling safe and secure.

Steve smiled and pulled the duvet down a little so Leigh could get some cool air over her before he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Leigh opened her eyes and stretched. The bed was empty apart from her and she could hear a babble of voices out in the living area, punctuated by soft laughter, coming through the door that was cracked open a little. Wearily she threw back the duvet, pausing as a soft memory of duvets and t shirts hit her, shaking her head at weird dreams, she got up and padded softly to the bathroom to clean her teeth and use the loo. She had no idea what the time was and needed coffee. She opened the door and slowly walked out to join Bucky and Steve who were sat laughing over something on the sofa.

“Morning.” She yawned, scratching her head, her eyes still bleary.

“Morning doll, you want coffee? Come sit here, I’ll grab you a cup." Bucky said, looking at her, smiling.

“I could kiss you for that.” She murmured, stumbling over to the sofa, “What time is it?”

“About nine in the morning.” Steve replied, grinning at her.

“Why are you grinning?” she asked, grumpily, “And why am I up so early? It’s Sunday…”

“Sorry doll, I needed the loo and then Steve did too, then we were awake, so we came out here to leave you to sleep.”

“Oh…was it hot last night? I mean did the heating come on. I was boiling at one point…” she asked, looking puzzled as both Bucky and Steve snorted with laughter.

“You don’t remember do you?” Steve asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Obviously not…what?” Leigh asked, smiling as Bucky put her coffee on the coffee table and sat down behind her, his arm snaking around her waist.

“Apparently you thought Steve was a duvet last night and tried to pull his t shirt off him.”

“I…what?...,” she paused, trying to remember, as fragments came back to her, “Oh…I had your t shirt in my hand, I called you a hot duvet. ”

“Yes you did, you were scrabbling at my t shirt trying to pull it off, then you called me a hot duvet and fell back to sleep with your head pressed against my chest.”

“Oh…I’m sorry…," she paused for a moment, "why was my head pressed against your chest? I was on the other side of Bucky, wasn’t I?” She reached forward to grab her coffee, settling back against Bucky’s solid chest.

“Yeah, that was my fault. Apparently I stole the bed covers at some point and you woke up cold, so Bucky moved to let you be in the middle, then he yanked the bed covers back.” Steve looked at the two of them, Bucky’s head resting gently on Leigh’s shoulder as he hugged her from behind.

“I don’t remember any of that, but I think I was dreaming I was in a volcano at one point…” She grinned as she felt Bucky’s laughter rumble through him.

“I guess the combined heat from three super soldiers is probably parallel to one volcano.” Steve grinned.

“Thin duvets are the answer…” she quipped, pausing as she looked at Steve’s face.

“Are you saying you’re ok with sharing with me?” he asked, his deep blue eyes boring into her, as Bucky pressed a soft kiss against her shoulder.

She thought for a moment, her brow furrowing, “For sleeping, yes. Apart from being boiling hot at one point, it was very comfortable…,” she paused taking a deep breath, “and safe.” 

Leigh shrugged, feeling Bucky’s arms tighten around her as she took another deep breath, working her way through what she was feeling. Safe, secure, happy, content. A small smile began on her lips as she admitted to herself that she felt at home with two other people; that a poly relationship was what her entire being craved.

“I’m sorry,” she began, her voice small, as she focused on Steve.

“For what Leigh?” he asked, concerned.

“All I could see was you taking Bucky away from me and I panicked…”

“Leigh, I would never do that to you. I’m sorry for kissing him, knowing what that meant to you, but it wasn’t planned.” He said, softly, reaching out to stroke her face.

“I can’t…” she shied back from his touch, pressing her face against Bucky’s chest, hearing his heart beating under her ear, 

“I understand.” Steve said, sitting back.

“…not yet…,” she finished her sentence, “It’s just too much, too soon. I need time…” she admitted, “and maybe I won’t want that…but I don’t know. Sleeping between the two of you was a revelation and I need time to think on it.” her heart was beating rapidly in her chest at the sudden turn in the conversation. Was she really thinking of allowing Steve in? Having a full poly relationship, where all three of them were fully committed in every way?…she blinked owlishly up at Steve.

“Whatever you decide doll, I’m with you.” Bucky muttered, pressing a kiss on the top of her head, his gaze locked with Steve’s, a smile on his face.

“What do we tell the team?” Steve asked, picking his coffee up.

Bucky blew out a breath, “I’m going with the truth? That we realised that there’s a connection between the three of us, that is new and…we…,” he paused, feeling his way through the sentence, “I dunno, need time to figure out what is going on between us?” he shrugged, looking down at Leigh and then up to Steve.

“Sounds about right…” Leigh frowned, looking at him.

“What’s the frown for doll?” Bucky smiled, leaning down to kiss her nose.

“You have never been good at PR and now all of a sudden you come up with that gem…”

“Never said I wasn’t good at it, I just hate doing it.”

“That’s it, Bucky Barnes, I’m voting that you’re the new spokesperson…” she giggled at the look of absolute horror on his face, “What do you say Steve?”

“I’d say no, not because he’s not good at coming up with PR but that he’d probably maim half the press if they asked him about something he didn’t wanna talk about."

“True…so we go with what Buck said?” she asked, her voice small and vulnerable.

“Leigh, I know that this whole thing is asking a lot of you, and if you’re uncomfortable with anyone knowing about us, then we keep it secret.” Steve said, looking at the both of them.

“You won’t take him from me, will you?” she asked softly, knowing the answer but needing to hear it again.

“God no…” Steve replied, a soft, kind smile on his face as he looked at her, seeing her fear.

“I’m going nowhere doll…” Bucky murmured, feeling a small tremor ripple through her.

“Then we go with the truth, for the team, right now. The rest of the world can wait,” she chuckled as a thought hit her, “After all there are a lot of people out there who have already speculated about the two of you.”

“What do you mean doll?” Bucky asked, releasing his hold on her so she could sit up straight to drink her coffee.

“Oh, you know, that it’s you two that were in a relationship and I’m the cover…they don’t know about Steven Grant, so…I guess in their minds you’ve been together in some way, since the Thirties…”

“What?” Steve asked, frowning, bewildered, “There are people out there who…what? Speculate on our sexuality?”

“Oh yeah, apparently you’re a word…Stucky…you know, Steve and Bucky…this great tragic love story that dates back the 1930s…”

“How do you know this?” Bucky asked, “you been snooping us online?”

“No…but Darcy did…I asked her to find out public opinion on Steve before the great reveal at the press conference, and she found this whole online world devoted to how you two are the greatest love story in the history of love stories. She went down that rabbit hole for about five hours before she managed to find her way back out. She was quite shaken, and she’s Darcy…I haven’t dared look, nor do I want to, but to most of the world, Stucky isn’t even thought of, it’s just a small section of the internet, but if this works out, and we go public…that small section of the internet is gonna get a lot bigger.”

“Why though? Why would anyone be interested in my sex life?” Steve asked, still bewildered.

“Captain America, remember? Even though you’re not him anymore, you’re still him…does that make sense? He’s a national icon, and he was you, or you were him…anyway, my rambling point is that you’re famous, the world thinks they have a right to know everything about famous people, and the more salacious, the better…gossip sells. It’s wrong, it’s an invasion of privacy, but…” she shrugged, “That’s why we have PR through Stark Industries.”

“You didn’t get any of this when you were with Clint and Nat though, did you?” Bucky asked, holding her free hand.

“No…spies, remember, no one knew about us personally. They knew our code names, but not who we are, but James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers are household names. You have an exhibition at the Smithsonian, you were in comic books during the forties…spies don’t tend to live long if we go public, so Stark PR hid us, removed us from the internet, with help from NEXUS. You’ll find very little online about who me, Clint and Nat are, or who I was, until I took on the mantle of Head of The Avengers. Unfortunately, most of the info about you two was generated after you both disappeared, off the train, and into the ice, so there was no need for PR. You were both dead…until you both came back…”

“So we don’t go public?” Bucky asked.

“Not until we’re a hundred percent sure this…whatever this is, and however this works, is real and can withstand the public gaze.”

“Right…so Bucky and I can’t be a couple in public…” Steve asked, his brow furrowed as he thought about what Leigh had said.

“Not unless you want the world watching…”

“No…god no. I had enough of that when I was him.”

“You still are…to the public, and now you’re back, they’ll expect you to become him again.” She stated simply.

“But Sam…”

“Sam’s had a hard time being accepted as Captain America, he still goes by Falcon.” Leigh replied, surprised.

“He never said anything to me.” Steve said, frowning completely at the news that Sam wasn’t being taken seriously.

“Why would he? You were in no state to take back the mantle, were you? Plus the world not knowing who you were…”

“Does he expect me to take it back?” Steve asked, alarmed at the thought of picking up the shield again.

“You’d need to talk to him about that. He’d not said anything to me but…”

“Shit…I haven’t even thought about talking to him about it. Fuck…”

“I would say language but I don’t think this is the time…,” Bucky chuckled, sobering as he looked at Steve’s face, “Sorry…” he trailed off wryly.

“Why is everything so fucking complicated?” Steve asked the room.

Neither Leigh nor Bucky had an answer.

Telling the team wasn’t as difficult as Leigh had thought.

“Uhuh, tell me something I didn’t already know…” Darcy replied, once they had explained what was going on with the three of them.

“Is this new thing between you gonna upset the team dynamics?” Sam asked, as Wanda just grinned at them and hugged them all separately.

“No, I don’t think so…” Steve replied from his seat in the communal living area.

“Then I don’t care, your business is your business.” He smiled at them all, chuckling as they stared back puzzled.

“Guys, we could see this coming from a mile away. As long as you’re happy, we’re happy…” Darcy shrugged, turning back to Sam.

“Right, in that case, as you were…” Steve muttered, getting up to go make a tea.

“Should we…?”  
“We should…”

Leigh and Bucky looked at each other and followed Steve into the kitchen area.

“That went…strangely well…” Steve said, looking at Leigh and Bucky as they walked into the kitchen area.

“well, it’s not like it’s weirdest thing we’ve ever been through as a team, is it? You being found in ice, Bucky as the Winter Soldier, the whole HYDRA/S.H.I.E.L.D thing, the civil war, Thanos, the snap, the return, Zemo and my uncle…what we get up to behind closed doors isn’t even on the top ten of weird…” Leigh laughed, as Bucky snorted behind her.

“She’s right punk, I think it’s just another entry on a long list of weird things…” Bucky laughed, resting his head on Leigh’s shoulder, staring up through his hair at Steve.

“Well, that’s good.” Steve replied, a little taken aback at how easily the rest of the team had accepted the change.

“Stevie, you know the phrase ‘may you live in interesting times’?”

“The Chinese curse?”  
“Yeah, ever think it was written about us?” Bucky snorted.

“Jerk…” Steve smiled, pouring boiling water onto his teabag.

“I think I need to go for a walk.” Leigh said, “Clear my head, get some air,” she turned to look at Bucky, “come with me?”

“To the park?” he smiled, turning her so that she faced him, his arms still wrapped around her.

“Yeah, go for a walk in the park.” She wrinkled her nose playfully at him, seeing him grin in return.

“Steve, you coming with us?” Bucky asked, looking up at him; Leigh turning to look at him also.

Steve looked at the two of them, how wrapped up together they were and fought back a sigh. They needed space; Leigh needed space.

“No, I need to unpack everything, take a shower, that kind of thing, but come to mine when you get back?” he smiled, watching as Leigh relaxed ever so slightly as she looked at him, a small smile on her face.

“Mmmm…this is perfect.” Bucky sighed, lying back on the grass, head resting on his metal arm, the sun shining down on him, dark glasses on, his vest top loose and baggy, his cotton shorts cool around his thighs.

They had taken a slow stroll up 7th Avenue to the park, arms around each other, murmuring and laughing at nothing in particular, pointing out things to each other, meandering slowly through it, looking like any other couple in love. A few people had recognised him due to the dark vibranium arm and had smiled, or hurried out of his way in one case, but no one had bothered them. They had settled down in a somewhat secluded position in Strawberry Fields.

Leigh sighed, her head resting on his chest, her vest top and shorts sticking to her in the heat.

“Doll? You ok?” he lifted his head slightly, flipping his glasses up to rest somewhat on his forehead. 

“Yeah, I’m just…do you think you and Steve will do this one day?” She sat up to look at him.

“Do what doll?” he asked, a lazy smile on his face as the sun warmed him.

“This, walk arm in arm through the park before…”

“Oh…I dunno, probably…maybe. Why?”

“I don’t know…I…” she looked at him her eyes troubled

“Anxious?” he asked looking at her troubled face.

“Yeah…a little, I mean, what happens if one of us gets jealous over the other two? What then? What if Steve and I both need you at the same time, what happens? Will one of us get left out? I don’t…” she stopped blowing out a deep breath, “I’m being silly I know…”

“Hey,” he sat up, reaching for her, “no you’re not, it’s not silly to feel like this. It’s new, it’s unknown, I was wondering about you and Steve, what if you two do get together and leave me out?,” he reached over to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, stroking her face gently, smiling as she kissed his metal palm, “Would you feel better if we all set some ground rules to begin with? Like where we’re going to live?”

“Live? What do you mean?” she asked, unsure.

“Well, it seems silly to ask Steve to live apart from us, don’t you think?”

“Oh…Clint, Nat and I all had our own quarters before, so we could get some space if we needed. We never all lived together…I didn’t think about living together.”

“I think, and I know Stevie does as we talked about this morning before you got up, that it would be best to live in the same place.”

“You talked about it without me?” she queried, frowning.

“No doll, not really, it was more of a passing comment about having quarters closer to each other, maybe next door to each other, and it got me thinking about us having our own place.”

“Away from the Tower?” she asked, her hand on his thigh.

“Eventually, yeah, I mean you really wanna do this for the rest of your life? Be a superhero?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” she began, stopping, wiping her forehead in the heat.

“What did you expect last year when we tried to get pregnant? That we’d stay at the compound?”

“Well…yes, at the time, I hadn’t really thought it through, I don’t think either of us had really…”

“yeah, fair point. In some way I’m so fucking glad we didn’t get pregnant then, imagine…” he laughed.

“Well, Romania would never have happened, or the UN, so…at least not for me…” she smiled.

“Huh,” he thought, frowning, “yeah I see your point…” he reached forward to kiss her, cupping her cheek gently.

“I don’t know what else to do, if I’m not with the team.” Leigh frowned, resting her forehead against his.

“We’ll figure something out doll…maybe we could do a Clint and Nat.”

“Move to a dilapidated farmhouse and spend a year doing it up? Whilst dealing with a new born?”

“Hmmm,” he chuckled, leaning in for another sweet kiss, “maybe not dilapidated…”

“And maybe not a farmhouse?” she smiled, kissing him.

“So not Nat and Clint then?” he murmured, reaching to kiss her deeply, his tongue lazily swiping hers, hearing her whimpers as he tasted her, her arms snaking around his neck, holding him tightly to her.

Bucky pulled away, looking at her. God he loved her so much.

Leigh looked at him, seeing the love in his eyes.

“Buck?”

“Doll?” he grinned lazily at her, his pupils almost dilated.

“I was thinking, that…maybe I’ll go back to our quarters when we get back, leave you and Steve alone?”

His breathing hitched at her words, his pupils dilating fully. He swallowed, feeling his heart rate speed up, his trousers becoming a little tight. “You sure?” he growled.

“Yeah,” she glanced down, “But I think we need to rest here for a bit before you’re in any fit state to walk back." she chuckled.

He grinned, a flush beginning on his neck, pulling her close to him as he glanced around to see if the coast was clear before lying down on his side, facing her.

“Maybe you could give me a hand?” he murmured as she lay down beside him, facing him.

“Bucky?” she murmured as he took her hand and placed it on the outside of his shorts, pushing his hips forward slightly, a small groan in the back of his throat.

Leigh stared at him, her mouth open slightly, surely he didn’t mean? She looked at him, seeing the flush on his chest, a light sheen of sweat along his hairline, his pupils fully dilated. She quietly unzipped him and slipped her hand inside his shorts, hearing him hiss as she freed him from his briefs wrapping her hand somewhat awkwardly round his straining cock.

“Jesus fuck…”he whispered, pulling her closer, hooking his leg up over hers, his arm round her waist, to give her more room to move.

She grinned, her heart beating madly in her chest at the thought of being found, giving a hand job to Bucky Barnes in public. Languidly, in the heat of the day, she moved her hand up and down, feeling the hot skin ripple under her hand, precum already smeared across the tip. God she wanted to taste him, but she was too scared to. She could imagine the field day the press would have with them. She gave her wrist a little twist as it neared the head of his cock, hearing the deep moan in the back of his throat, his legs trembling with the effort as he desperately tried not to buck his hips forward. Gathering speed, she managed to reach her other hand in to fondle his balls, her fingernails grazing the hair. She could feel he was near as he tensed, excitement racing through him.

Bucky tensed, feeling his orgasm rising. Fuck…she was really giving him a hand job in the middle of fucking Central Park in the middle of the fucking day. He could feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck as a small moan escaped. He clamped his teeth shut to stop any noise escaping, the earlier flush rising up his chest to his neck and then his cheeks. Jesus fucking Christ he wanted to lunge forward into her hands but he couldn’t, not without bringing attention to them.

Leigh stilled as they heard voices approaching and she quickly slipped her top most hand from his shorts and laid it across his waist, closing her eyes.

Bucky froze as he heard people around them, he felt her lay her arm across his waist and watched as she close her eyes. He quickly did the same. He cracked an eyelid in alarm as he felt her other hand reaching up to grasp him, moving his cock up and down slowly, tightly, her fingertips, smearing his precum across the tip, pressing down slightly. God this was it. He was going to die from an orgasm induced stress related heart attack in the middle of Central Park. A small strangled groan left his mouth as she managed to flick her wrist, squeezing his cock tight as she did so. Fuck…he was gonna come. He was so fucking close. He was fully sweating now, his body tensing out of his control as he felt his orgasm rise up and up until he came over her hand and the inside of his shorts. 

“Is that who I think it is?” they both heard the whisper.

“Fuck, it’s the Winter Soldier, look at his arm, let’s go…”

Leigh lay still, not daring to look over at Bucky until she heard the people moving off. 

Bucky opened his eyes, staring at her, his heart still racing like mad.

He pulled her in and kissed her with everything he had, “Jesus Christ doll, I nearly died…,” he laughed softly, "and then you…Jesus…fuck…I fucking love you…” he murmured kissing her once more.

She pulled her other hand out of his shorts, trying to wipe as much of him off onto his shorts before she gave up and grabbed the bottom of his t shirt.

“You can explain to Steve why you reek of sex and have semen stains on your t shirt.” She whispered, laughing, tucking him away and zipping him up.

"I’m going to die aren’t I? he’s gonna give the look isn’t he?” Bucky groaned laying back his arm over his eyes.

“Oh yes…,” she snorted, slowly standing up, pulling him up with relative ease, looking at his bedraggled clothing and blissed out face, “and it’s all your doing…” she leaned in to whisper before kissing him.


	49. Chapter 49

Leigh was quiet as she entered her rooms. She had gone with Bucky to Steve’s and had kissed him goodbye as Steve had opened the door, praying she wasn’t making the biggest mistake of her life.

Steve had hugged her tightly, surprising her, whispering his thanks before he’d grabbed Bucky’s hand and led him into his quarters. She had felt the nervous excitement between the two of them and had turned to leave.

She didn’t want to be alone but wasn’t sure she was really in the mood for company. In the end she had decided on the walk back to their quarters that she would have a shower as she was sweaty and had dried semen on her wrist that just hadn’t come off, before dressing up and going for a walk around the neighbourhood, maybe buying some pastries from the shop down the road, or maybe she could visit that book shop again…She knew it was her brain’s way of taking her mind off what was going on in Steve’s rooms but she needed the distraction.

Bucky had walked back to the Tower with her with a kind of swagger to his walk, grinning at her every few minutes. He’d been so overwhelmed that she’d actually given him a hand job in the middle of the park and that they’d gotten away with it, that he’d swaggered like some mobster as they’d walked back down 7th Avenue towards the Tower.

She headed into the shower, shedding her sweaty, sticky clothing as she walked, turning the jets to cool.

“Can I get you a drink?” Steve asked as they sat apart the sofa, staring at each other.

“Coffee? Or beer if you got it?” Bucky replied, his mouth suddenly dry.

“I got both?” Steve said with a small smile.

“Jeez Stevie, beer…I’ll take a beer.” Bucky smiled, feeling awkward as hell.

He sat in silence as Steve got his beer, taking it from him with a grin.

“So…how was the park?” Steve grinned, looking at the state of Bucky’s t shirt and shorts.

“Yeah, well…”

“You got a bit carried away?”

“Yeah…I mean…fuck, she is something else, she told me she was gonna give us this time together and I got a bit hard, you know, at the thought of it, the thought of you. Leigh, being Leigh noticed and made some joke about having to lie down until I was able to walk home and god, I don’t know why I did it, we coulda got caught and…shit…but I asked her to lend a hand…then she had her fucking hand in my shorts jerking me off …I mean, shit…my heart rate was fucking racing, at one point I could hear people approaching, and cool as fuck she switched hands so it was hidden and kept going…I thought I was gonna fucking die from a fucking orgasm related stress induced heart attack. There’s people sitting on the fucking grass not ten feet from us and she’s feigning sleep while jerking me off.” He breathed heavily as he spoke.

“Did you enjoy it though?” Steve asked an amused grin on his face.

“Fuck yeah…that little twist at the end…I swear Stevie, she’s gonna kill me one day. I’m gonna die by orgasm.” He laughed, his ice blue eyes crinkling at the corners.

They sat drinking beer, the silence between them growing.

“Shit Stevie, why is this so fucking awkward?” Bucky laughed, putting his beer down on the coffee table and moving along the sofa until his knee was touching Steve’s shorts covered thigh, “Fuck, I feel like I’m sixteen again.” He let out a shaky laugh.

“Would it help if we were naked?” Steve asked, his pupils dilating at the thought of Bucky naked.

“Yeah, but I think I need a shower first, I’m a bit sweaty.”

“Go have a shower, I’ll…be in the bedroom.” Steve blushed slightly, as Bucky leaned forward to kiss him quickly, before darting off to the main bathroom.

Each of the quarters had both a main bathroom and an en-suite but Bucky felt a little awkward at using the en-suite whilst Steve was undressing. He wasn’t sure why as he was going to see him in all his naked glory in a few minutes but he was…nervous...anxious…unsure. Bucky had never had full sex with a man before and he was certain that neither had Steve. All of this was new to both of them. 

Bucky stood under the spray, feeling the cool water washing away the sweat and grime that had built up, his eyes closed. He lent forward against the tiles, letting the water run down his back and the crack of his ass. He could do this…hell he wanted to do this…to have a very naked and hard Stevie squirming under his touch…it was all he’d ever wanted growing up. He hissed as he felt himself begin to grow hard...he touched himself lightly. Christ he was so fucking aroused, just the thought of Steve naked was enough to set him off.

He groaned as he heard the shower door open and felt Steve wrap an arm around his waist, pressing his solid, hard body against Bucky’s back. Bucky felt a soft kiss being pressed on his shoulder, smiling as Steve whispered to him, “Sorry but I couldn’t wait.”

Bucky moaned as Steve wrapped his large hand around his cock, the callouses on Steve’s palms rough against the sensitive, velvet skin, “Fuck…” he groaned, as Steve moved his hand gently up and down, pressing soft kisses against his wet back, Steve’s other hand reaching round to fondle his balls. 

Bucky pushed back against Steve’s hard cock, feeling it bob against the small of his back. Steve gently gripped Bucky’s cock, giving it a little twist as he brought his hand up to the head, his thumb pressing down against the slit.

“Jesus…fuck…Stevie…” Bucky gasped.

“You like that?” Steve whispered in his ear as Bucky’s head hung down, his mouth open as shards of white heat began to coil sharply in his belly.

“Oh…fuck…yes…don’t stop…please don’t stop…Stevie…” Bucky managed to grind out, his head arching back to rest on Steve’s shoulder, as he sped up, his hand gripping more tightly, his movements faster.

Steve grinned as he felt Bucky’s balls tighten under his touch, watching as he slowly came apart under his hands. Steve pressed soft kisses along the side of Bucky's jaw smiling as he wailed a high pitched groan as he came hard and fast, his semen shooting up his chest and along the tiles. Steve caught some on his finger and brought it to his mouth to taste, Bucky watching him with glazed eyes, his head spinning from having come so hard and fast. He barely had time to blink before Steve spun him and kissed him hard, his tongue sweeping into Bucky’s open mouth, tasting him; allowing Bucky to taste himself, as Steve pressed him hard back against the tiles, his hard cock bobbing against Bucky’s stomach. Blindly Steve reached over to direct the spray of water onto the opposite tiles. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

“Suck my cock.”

Bucky was on his knees before he’d even registered the words, smiling as Steve’s cock bobbed in front of his face, his mouth watering as he buried his nose in the thatch of hair around the base, breathing in the scent he never thought he’d ever smell again. A small sob escaped as the enormity of having Steve back in his life; in his arms hit him. Steve heard the sob and gently reached down to cradle Bucky’s face.

“You ok Buck?”

“Never thought I’d get to do this again.” He swallowed, smiling up at him before he licked a stripe up the underside of Steve’s cock.

Steve tipped his head back as a low hiss escaped him…fuck…he glanced back down in time to see Bucky take the entirety of him into his mouth. Steve dug his fingernails into Bucky’s hair, pulling gently as Bucky tipped his throat back slightly and swallowed him…oh fuck…oh Christ…Jesus Fucking H Christ…

Bucky slowly moved back off, releasing Steve with a pop, giving himself a breather before he slowly moved down him again, burying his nose in the thatch of hair at the base, his metal hand reaching round to grasp Steve’s ass, his other hand moving to gently fondle his balls. He could feel himself becoming hard again, his cock straining up against his stomach and he smiled to himself, Super soldiers and their stamina. He ran as much of his tongue along Steve’s cock as he could, swallowing to allow Steve to go deep, slacking his jaw. His glanced up at Steve and with both hands grasping Steve’s hips he gently moved him back and forth until Steve got the general idea and pistoned his hips in and out, fucking Bucky’s mouth.

“Fuck…Buck…your mouth…it’s so good…feels so good…” Steve moaned, leaning forward to brace himself on the tiles behind Bucky as he thrust in and out, feeling Bucky’s hot, wet tongue moving slightly against each thrust, “Touch yourself, show me how you come.” Steve breathed out, his gaze locked on to Bucky’s face as he stared up at him, love pouring from him.

Bucky grasped the root of his cock, pulling the skin upwards, slowly at first, his hand gently moving the soft skin, a small groan escaping from the back of his throat, the vibrations rippling through Steve as he thrust into his mouth. Steve groaned as the vibrations rippled through him, his balls contracting slightly, heat pooling into his belly and up his spine. He panted to keep the sensations at bay for a while as he wanted to see Bucky come undone again. He slowed his thrusts, moving his hips languidly as he watched his love work his own cock, watched the head grow redder, felt the shudder that ran through Bucky as he gave a little twist at the end, his eyes hooded as he looked up at his love. Steve’s hips jerked forward at the sight as Bucky gave a little gasp around his cock and flooded over his own hand. Steve thrust forward once, twice more and yelled as the force of his orgasm shot through him, his eyes closing against the force of it as he flowed into Bucky’s waiting mouth, feeling him swallowing around the sensitive head, aftershocks rippling through.

Steve lent against the wall, his breathing heavy and shaky. Shit…fuck…that had been…the most fucking glorious thing. He felt himself moving back as Bucky rose to his feet his arms coming up under Steve’s arms, allowing him to all but collapse on him. 

“Come on, let’s get to the bed.” Bucky murmured.

Leigh sat in the same coffee shop she’d been in the day before, feeling happier but still apprehensive. She’d tried to take her mind off what was happening by window shopping but her mind was doing backflips and cartwheels. Logically, she knew pretty much what was happening but the emotional side, the side that was so connected to Bucky was unsettled. Logically she knew he wasn’t cheating on her as she knew all about it; had given her blessing, but the jealousy she had talked about earlier was rising in her and she sighed. She both wanted to know and didn’t want to know. She knew she was agitated and wondered why she’d never felt this way when Clint and Nat had spent time together without her. She finished her coffee, left a huge tip and waved goodbye to the owner as she left. She walked a few blocks to Bryant Park, found an empty bench and opened her phone.

# hey Hawk, can we talk?#

She waited a few minutes, wishing she had a cigarette. She looked around to see if there a street corner vendor anywhere near, smiling as she spotted one. She made her way over and bought a pack with some matches, hurrying back before anyone could take her bench. She lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

# hey babybird, yup, Nat and Edie are asleep, what’s up?#

# Can I call you, it’s easier to explain #

# yup, gimme a minute to get outside, don’t wanna wake the girls and Lucky needs to go for a run anyway #

Leigh inhaled on her cigarette, before calling.

“Hey babybird, how are you? I was gonna call you, find out how the move went but you know…”

“Yeah, how is she?”

“Edie? She’s just perfect. Lila is in love with her, but Coop and Nate are a bit put out that they’re no longer the dominant gender.” He laughed.

“Fuck Hawk…I’m in a bit of a jam here, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Hey Leigh, is everything ok?”

“You know that Steve became, well Steve again…and…oh god…he and Bucky had a thing years ago, before Bucky shipped off…”

“I did wonder…”

“Well…whatever it is between them, it’s still there…I know what it is, they love each other deeply, and not just platonically.”

“Oh…” Clint breathed down the phone, “Have you broken up with Bucky, are you ok?”

“Oh no, we’re still together, but so are he and Steve…and well…we’re sort of in an unofficial weird type of poly…”

“Right…ok…” he chuckled, huffing, “So what’s the problem?”

“I left Bucky with Steve a while ago and I can’t get the thought of what they’re doing with each other out of my head. I never had this with you and Nat, when you were together and I don’t understand why, why I’m being like this. I shared you with Nat for ages, before Nat and I…had sex, and I don’t understand why I’m feeling jealous.”

“Fuck…I don’t know babybird.”

“Shit…I mean why didn’t I feel jealous when I wasn’t with you and Nat? I don’t understand. I mean I loved…love Nat like she was my sister, but Steve? I don’t even know what I feel for Steve.”

“Your sister?”

“What?”

“You just said, you love Nat like your sister. Maybe she was never a threat, she was your sister and being female, you both pretty much did the same things, if you get what I mean, especially that thing you do with your finger…” he laughed, knowing she was blushing.

“Clinton…” she spluttered down the phone, before taking a hit off her cigarette.

“I’m sorry babybird…is Steve a threat? Do you think he’s gonna…I don’t know, take Bucky from you.”

“I don’t know, he said he would never do that but…” she whispered, stubbing out her spent cigarette.

“They’ve got an awful lot of history together…”

“Yeah…Clint…what do I do if he does take Bucky from me?” she whispered, her voice shuddering at the thought.

“After I’ve put an arrow through his eye socket you mean?,” he growled hearing the tears in her voice, “then you bury him…again.” Clint took a deep breath at the pain in his babybird’s voice.

“Thanks Clint, I knew I could count on you to make me laugh.” She took a shaky breath before lighting up another cigarette.

“Here’s a thought, and shoot me if I’m wrong, but maybe you’re jealous cause you wanna, you know, join in.”

“What?” she asked frowning, a deep flush beginning to rise.

“You know, two super soldiers for the price of one. Maybe it’s not that you think Bucky will leave but that you’ll miss out.”

“Oh shit…” she whispered as his words hit her.

“Am I right? Is that it? you got it bad for both of them?” he smiled, hearing her take a drag.

“Fuck…,” she blew out a long breath of smoke, “balls…” she said, knowing he was speaking to the truth of her, hearing him cackling down the phone.

“Only you babybird…this could only happen to you.”

“Oh fuck off Hawk…” she grinned, sighing.

“Oh to be a fly on that wall…”

“What wall?”

“When you tell them…”

“Oh fuck…” she whispered.

“You coming out for a visit anytime soon?” he changed the subject as he walked around his farmstead, Lucky darting in and out of sparse bushes, looking for pizza.

“Lemme get my life sorted out first then…” she laughed, feeling better but so much more apprehensive for having spoken to him.

“Ok, I’ll tell Nat you called…” he paused, “then I’ll tell her why…” he laughed.

“You’re an ass Clint.”

“But I’m your ass…,” he stopped, “no wait, that sounded wrong.”

“Bye Hawkeye.” She laughed.

“Bye babybird, love you.”

“Love you too.” She clicked off the phone and sat back on the bench.

Fuck…she wanted both Bucky and Steve…shit…that was gonna be a pleasant conversation…’hey guys, you know how I’ve played up and made a fuss and generally been a fucking ass about all this, well turns out I want both of you…together’ Yeah, that was gonna go down well.

“Why is my life such a fucking mess?” she muttered to no one.

“Everyone’s is, join the fucking club Lady…”

She looked up and caught the eye of a homeless person passing by and started giggling, which then turned into full blown laughter.

She dug into her bag and handed him a twenty for the best laugh she’d had in a while.

“fucking crazy lady…” she heard him mutter as he walked off which set her off into more giggles.

Steve flopped back onto the bed. He was wrecked. Bucky had pulled more orgasms out of him in one afternoon than he could count, through his teeth, tongue and hands.

“Fuck…I’m shattered…” he whispered as he felt Bucky crawl up the bed to lie beside him, smiling as Bucky rested his head on Steve’s chest his flesh arm thrown casually over Steve’s chest.

The room was wrecked. Somehow they had managed to break the headboard of the bed and rip most of the bedding...Bucky had ripped most of bedding when Steve had taken him in his mouth and he’d felt teeth graze his cock.

“Jesus fuck, Steve, I can’t fucking move…,” Bucky chuckled, his limbs languid and heavy, his sweat soaked body resting against Steve’s equally sweaty body.

“Me neither Buck…fuck, is that your phone?” Steve groaned hearing a trilling coming from the living area.

“Ugh…it’s probably Leigh, she said she’d call or text to find out when she could come round.”

He watched as Steve’s cock twitched at the mention of Leigh and smiled to himself. He couldn’t help it, he wanted his two people together; he wanted his fairy tale ending.

Tiredly he crawled up off the bed, his legs wobbling as he walked into he living area to find his phone. He checked the sofa and finally found it under the coffee table.

He brought it back to the bedroom, opening the texts.

# hey baby, ok for me to come round yet? #

“Hey Stevie, wanna take a selfie of the two of us? Show her what she’s missing?” Bucky chuckled, opening up the camera, positioning himself on Steve’s chest and framing the pair of them to take a sleepy looking, blissed out post-sex hair photo.

“You really think she wants a photo of the two of us after we’ve had sex?”

“You think we should send her a dick pic instead?” Bucky howled with laughter, breathless at the thought of Leigh’s face opening that text message.

“If you want that to be the last thing you ever do, then yes.” Steve grinned, feeling as blissed out as Bucky.

# hey doll, we’re fine as you can see. Steve said we should send a dick pic but I didn’t think so. Give us 30 mins to shower and freshen up, then we’re all yours…# 

Bucky attached the photo and sent it, laying back tiredly as Steve plucked the phone from him to read what he’d put.

Leigh opened the text and read, her face flushing as she read about a dick pic, frowning, as it was unlike Steve. She was about to open the photo attachment when another text popped up.

# Leigh it’s Steve, Bucky wanted to send a dick pic not me. #

She chuckled to herself…yeah that’s more like it.

She opened the photo and gasped. Both Bucky and Steve wore identical blissed out, lazy post sex smiles with come to bed eyes, as Bucky lay sprawled out on Steve’s bare chest, Steve gazing at him, a small grin on his face, as Bucky smiled, tiredly into the camera. Fuck…for something so non-revealing, it was the hottest fucking thing she’d ever seen. 

She set off from the bench in Bryant Park, taking a slow walk back, stopping off at her favourite coffee shop for drinks and doughnuts. Knowing those two as she did they would be ravenous. She did hope that they would actually be somewhat dressed by the time she arrived. She needed to talk to them without distractions.


	50. Chapter 50

Leigh stood outside Steve’s quarters, holding three coffees and 2 bags of doughnuts and pastries. She was so fucking nervous, her mouth was dry. She tried to knock on the door but couldn’t reach. She stood for a moment until her brain kicked in.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

“Yes Agent Miller?”

“Could you let Steve and Bucky know I’m outside?”

“Of course Agent Miller.”

Leigh had given up on trying to get the AI to call her Leigh, F.R.I.D.A.Y. just wasn’t J.A.R.V.I.S.

The door opened and Bucky smiled tiredly at her. He was wearing Steve’s clothes that hung a little loose on his frame.

“Hey babe, I brought refreshments.” She motioned as she walked past him.

“I fucking love you.” He murmured, reaching to take the tray of coffees from her.

“I love you too.” She leaned into his kiss, sighing with pleasure.

Bucky held the coffees with one hand and reached down with his free hand to grab hers.

“Stevie? Leigh brought coffee and…?”

“Doughnuts and pastries.” She called out as they walked down the hallway towards the living area.

Steve smiled at both of them as he lay, sprawled out on the massive L shaped sofa. It turned out that Tony had indeed gotten a deal with a company to supply most of the quarters both in the Tower and at the compound.

“Fuck…just what I needed, thank you Leigh, life saver.” He took the tray from Bucky and put them on the coffee table.

“Yes, you both looked…a little wrecked.” She grinned, “Dick pics indeed… what are you? Twelve?” she turned to grin at Bucky, “besides, if you sent me dick pics, doesn’t that mean I’d have to reciprocate?” she smiled sweetly at him, watching as his mind took in what she’d said, his mouth opening a little, his eyes darkening.

“Buck?”

“Yeah” he growled at her.

“Sit, eat, drink…I have something I need to talk to you both about, but you need to eat and drink first…shit you’re so fucking blissed out the pair of you…it’s like you’re stoned.” She grinned, forcing Bucky to sit on the sofa, somewhat gratified he chose to sit next to her, as she put the boxes of doughnuts and pastries on the coffee table, next to the coffees, opening them up.

Bucky dove right in, picking a Boston crème and handing it to Leigh, knowing she had a weakness for the custard filled, chocolate covered doughnuts, before turning to Steve.

“Stevie?”

“Anything, I just need the sugar..” he laughed, taking a plain ring doughnut from Bucky and biting into it.

Bucky picked up a pink glazed ring doughnut and tore into it, smiling as the sugar hit his system.

“I also got apple turnovers, chocolate eclairs and cannoli.” She grinned as she watched the two of them tear into the box of Krispy Kreme’s like they’d not eaten in weeks.

Bucky picked up a cup of coffee and drank deeply from it.

“Ah shit…caffeine and sugar…feeling more human now.”

“And less like a blissed out stoner?” Leigh asked, laughing.

“I like being a blissed out stoner.” He grinned.

“I’m sure you do…all those yummy endorphins and oxytocin running through your system, turns you into a cuddle bug.”

“Cuddle Buck…” Steve snorted from the other side of the sofa, stretching his legs out on the coffee table.

“Have another doughnut Steve.” Leigh laughed passing the last one to him.

She took a sip of her coffee and sighed slightly. Seeing them hadn’t been as bad as she’d thought. They were like two overgrown puppies, clambering over the sofa and each other, laughing as Bucky tried to take the last doughnut from Steve’s hand before Steve tore it in half and handed half to him, with such a look it took her breath away. If she’d had any doubts about how much Steve loved Bucky and vice versa, those doubts disappeared in a puff of smoke. They were both head over heels in love with each other, it wasn’t just a lifelong love that had evolved in sexual feelings along the way. No, this was them being in love with each other, the same as she and Bucky were in love with each other. In some ways it made it easier for her to say what she needed and yet harder. She and Steve. Neither were in love with the other, in fact she wasn’t even sure she loved him or that he loved her. There was strong liking, a friendship of sorts but love? That was the sticking point.

Bucky clambered back over the sofa, grinning as he ate the last piece of his doughnut, watching as she took a small bite out of hers.

“Touch it Buck and I’ll chop your fingers off.” She warned, “have an apple turnover…”

“Wanna doughnut…” he bounced in his seat.

Too late she realised she’d just hyped up two super soldiers on sugar and caffeine and looking Bucky dead in the eye, she hurriedly crammed the doughnut into her mouth, the custard oozing out as Bucky reached over and ran his tongue up the side of her face to catch it.

She giggled as she felt chocolate and custard over her chin, her giggles turning into a groan as Bucky licked her face clean, taking a bite out of the small piece of doughnut sticking out of her mouth. She hurriedly chewed and swallowed, reaching for her coffee to swill her mouth with.

“You owe me…” she stopped, moaning as Bucky forced his tongue into her mouth, his pupils dilated, his tongue sweeping round her mouth as he sucked on her tongue, his teeth grazing it gently.

She released a juddering breath as he pulled away.

“Buck?”

Bucky just smiled at her, “You taste like doughnuts.” He grinned, the sugar rush racing through him.

“Ok, maybe I ought to wait until you two aren’t just giggling twelve year olds.” She muttered to herself.

“Leigh…please…say what you have to say. We’re all adults we can take it.” Steve sat forward on the sofa, placing his feet on the floor, his gaze earnest as he tried to ignore Bucky who had clambered up the back of the sofa and was currently dangling one leg over the side of it, a huge grin on his face.

She took a huge breath, putting her coffee back down on the table, looking directly at Steve, “I will admit, I was jealous…of you. I walked around for hours, lost in my own head, wondering what you were doing and wondering why I had all these feelings of jealousy,” she paused as Bucky scrambled back off the top of the sofa and slid down next to her, frowning slightly as he looked at her.

“I never felt this way towards Nat, when she and Clint would spent time together, and I couldn’t understand why I felt like this towards you,” she looked over at Steve, “so…I rang Clint…apart from you two, he’s the only other person I can talk to about how I feel and I wasn’t going to come to you two until I at least had some of it figured out and he said something that hit the nail on the head,” she paused looking between the pair of them, “he asked me that was it possible that the reason I was feeling like this wasn’t because I scared of losing Bucky but that I was scared of missing out.”

She looked from Steve to Bucky and back again, watching as they took in her words, finding the meaning behind it. She bit nervously on her bottom lip as Steve just stared at her.

“He then suggested that the reason I felt left out was because I had it bad for both of you…together…” she paused as Bucky made a move towards her.

“Doll? Do you? Do you want us both?” he whispered, his face full of hope and love as he chewed on his lip, waiting for her to respond.

“I think I do…I didn’t want to…I didn’t want to get into another poly,” she paused as tears gathered in her eyes, then slowly dripped down her face, “The last one nearly broke me, I lost Nat and then Clint, they were my family and I lost them both, and I couldn’t bear it if I lost you…either of you.”

“Doll…” Bucky buried himself against her, hugging her tightly to his chest, pressing kisses into her hair, as he felt tears dripping down her face. She felt the sofa dip as Steve joined them, one hip on the sofa as he balanced, his arms hugging her from behind.  
Leigh took a deep shuddering breath, feeling the last of her reserves melt away. She felt safe again, secure. She had a family.

Leigh woke up to the smell of chicken cooking. She blinked her eyes open, rubbing them. They felt gritty and sore. She was on the sofa, covered with a fluffy throw. She looked around. It didn’t feel like her place, hers and Bucky’s. She looked up as someone walked past, smiling as she saw Steve.

“Hey baby, you’re awake. Lemme get Buck,” he turned and called out, “Buck, Leigh’s awake.”

“Ok…fuck, Steve where are the spare sheets in this place?”

Steve rolled his eyes and headed off to the bedroom. 

Leigh could smell the chicken beginning to burn and got up, wearily to go save it. She was worn out. The emotional high she’d been riding for most of the day had crashed, leaving her drained. She turned the chicken in the pan, looking around for the sauce. She could see packets of microwave rice lined up ready to cook.

“Oh hey baby, you don’t need to do that.” Steve smiled, stepping up behind her. She could feel the heat from him, through her dress and she stepped to the side.

“It was catching in the pan. I was just looking for the sauce.”

“Oh I’m doing chilli chicken with rice. Gotta cook the chicken, then slice it, cook the rice and then add it to the pan with the sauce.”

“Oh ok…not had that before, sounds nice.” She smiled, gasping as he leant down to press a chaste kiss against her lips.

“Been wanting to do that for a while.” He grinned, turning his attention back to the food.

“Can I help out?”

“Go help Buck change the sheets? Before he rips these ones too?”

“OK, not even going to ask...” she grinned, stepping away to go and help Bucky.

“Sweet Jesus…what are you doing?” Leigh exclaimed as she entered the bedroom.

“Repairing the bed?” he grinned, as he wrapped duct tape round the broken headboard.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

“Yes Agent Miller?”

“Can you order and have delivered to Steve Rogers suite, a king size bed? And can you arrange for the old one to be taken away?”

“Of course, when would like it done by?”

“Today if possible, let them know it’s Stark Industries?”

“I can have one delivered in one hour and they’ll take the old one away.”

“Good, can you make sure they also deliver…”

“Bedding to fit?” F.R.I.D.A.Y anticipated her request.

“Exactly, thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

“You’re welcome, Leigh.”

Leigh smiled.

“She called me Leigh…”

“Wait, so I could have done that all along.” Bucky asked, throwing the duct tape on the floor.

“Nope, only me. I’m the boss, remember?” she grinned as he stalked round the bed to pull her into a tight hug, his eyes glittering, grin wide.

“Thank you…”

“For?”

“For thinking about Steve, figuring it through and making us your family.”

She leaned into his kiss, deepening it, pouring her feelings and passion into this man; this man she loved with all of her heart.

He pulled back holding her tight.

“Can we be alone tonight?” she whispered.

“Yeah, punk won’t mind, he’s had an afternoon of my tongue and hands.” Bucky grinned.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I just need you tonight.” She said softly.

“I need you too doll.” He murmured back, kissing her.

“Hey love birds, stop kissing, dinner’s ready” Steve called from the kitchenette as he plated up three meals.

Leigh grinned at Bucky and they walked out to the table.

“You need some help Steve?” Leigh called over.

“Ah, yeah can you grab a plate?” he called back, picking up two.

Leigh walked over and picked up one of the plates, grabbing the bottle of wine Steve had left on the side.

She walked over to the table and put her plate down, along with the wine.

“Glasses…” she muttered, heading back to the kitchenette, fortunately Steve kept them in the same place as she did. 

She grabbed three and walked back to the table. Bucky was already half way through his meal.

She picked up her cutlery and dug into the meal, her taste buds sighing as the rich chilli sauce and sticky jasmine rice hit them, the crispy sliced chicken just adding to it.

“Steve, this is delicious, thank you,” She turned to look at Bucky, smiling, “I’m sure Bucky would agree with me, if the food ever hit his taste buds…”

Bucky looked up, grinning, “M’hungry…” he said, turning back to his food.

Steve just looked at Leigh as they rolled their eyes at each other.

“He was like this in Romania, used to eat his own food then look at me with these puppy dog eyes until I gave him some of mine, like he’d not been fed in years.”

“I was in cryo for years, they didn’t feed me there.” He quipped.

“And Steve was in the ice for seventy years, yet you don’t see him chowing down like a staved man.” she quipped back.

“Should have seen him on my dick…” Bucky snorted, looking up as Steve mock whacked him round the back of the head.

“Not at the table Buck…” Steve put his stern voice on as Leigh grinned.

“Well maybe one day I will see that, but as I haven’t…yet, I can’t comment.” Leigh smiled sweetly at Bucky, watching as his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

“Definite point to Leigh.” Steve snorted.

“Wait…what?”

“He’d try and do this in the Army, say something to try and get another person hot under the collar…we all did it…point went to the person who managed to get someone hot under the collar so to speak.”

“Did he ever win?” Leigh snorted.

“Now that I come to think about it…”

“Hey I’m sat right here guys.” Bucky grumbled, before grinning.

“It take it that was a no then?” Leigh laughed.

Steve had been understanding when Leigh had explained she needed a night with Bucky. His new bed had turned up just as they were leaving, leaving him to put his new bedding on it. his face slightly red as the workmen took the old broken headboard and tattered sheets away. Leigh knew none of them would ever say anything for fear of losing their jobs, Stark Industries was a fair employer to outside companies, but a firm one.

Leigh got into their bed, turning to look at Bucky. He was giving her the same look Steve had given him earlier and her heart swelled with love for him.

He reached out for her, laying her down on the bed next to him.

“I love you, so fucking much that sometimes I have to pinch myself that you’re really here.” He murmured, bending his head to press small closed mouthed kisses against her collar bone, his tongue darting out to lick at her smooth skin, smiling as she sighed.

“I love you too Buck, you’re my whole fucking world…” she whispered as his mouth closed over hers, his tongue sweeping languidly through her mouth, the tip, darting out to taste every corner of her, swiping her tongue with long lazy strokes. 

“So fucking sexy…” he whispered, his mouth trailing hot, wet kisses down her breasts. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, his hand idly stroking the soft skin underneath, feeling the bud harden and tighten in his mouth.

Leigh sighed, feeling heat slowly pool into her belly taking up refuge in her spine.

Bucky trailed his tongue down her body, pressing kisses along the way, his fingertips circling patterns in her skin. Tonight was all for her. He swirled his tongue over her belly, feeling the skin rippling as he gently grasped her thighs, stroking his palms down them both, before he pushed her legs up and open, baring her in front of his hungry mouth. He looked up her to see her watching him , her head propped up a pillow, eyes hooded as she bit her bottom lip.

His tongue darted out to swipe her, his metal arm pressing down on her belly to stop her from moving.

Leigh moaned as she felt his familiar weight on her belly.

He smiled pressing the tip of his tongue down onto her clit, before swirling it round in circles and lazy patterns, feeling the small bud start to harden.

Leigh hissed softly as electricity jolted through her. She could feel she was already so wet for him, it was dripping from her. She groaned as she felt his tongue lapping at her, licking her juice, moaning with delight as he did. He circled her with a finger, slowly pressing it inside, feeling her warmth capture it. He slowly added another, crooking the tips to press down on the bundle of nerves inside and he slowly pumped in and out of her.

Leigh could feel an orgasm building already. She was lost on a wave of emotion and feeling. This man, her Bucky, he was her everything yet she had decided to bring someone else in, someone that made Bucky so happy and could only hope they’d make each other happy too. She hiccupped with unspent desire as her orgasm slowly crawled, feeling her toes start to curl as the deliciousness made itself known. She arched her back as it rose up her body, panting, feeling the breathlessness take her as she coasted the top, crashing down.

Bucky crawled, slowly up her body, pressing his body down onto her, feeling their sweat slicked skin sliding against each other until he was above her, her thighs open for him, the tip of his cock waiting to enter her.

Leigh bit her lip looking up at the man she loved and smiled at him.

“Please?” she asked, groaning as he pushed inside, feeling every inch of him until she was completely full.

“This what you want doll?” he whispered, raising himself on his elbows, bending his head to kiss her.

“Oh god…Bucky…” she moaned softly, wrapping her legs around his waist to hold him as close as she could, squeezing her thighs against his hips.

Groaning he pulled out, his hips snapping him back in, fording a harsh groan from her.

He continued, alternating from fast to slow to fast until she was a bundle of raw exposed nerve endings.

“Please…” was all she could manage before her back arched and she came softly, breathing his name on a sigh.

Bucky snapped his hips forcing himself in faster and faster until he too came, her name spilling from his mouth as he spilled into her.


	51. Chapter 51

“There’s a what? Sorry it sounded like you just said an army of killer robots invading Los Angeles…oh…you did say that…shit, Phil…yeah…I can give you Bucky, Sam and Wanda…no, I’m off the list… …yeah, after the UN I’m not allowed…at least not until I’ve completed all my tests…yeah the serum hasn’t quite settled yet…no, Steve hasn’t decided yet and I’m not going to ask him…Clint? ok, I’ll give him a call…alright…two hours, ok, bye”

Leigh sat back in her chair, sighing…just what she needed on a Monday morning.

She reached to press the alarm, getting up to make her way to the landing pad outside the upper communal area, before reaching for her mobile, scrolling through her contacts.

“Hey, what’s up babybird?” Clint answered, “did things go well?”

“Hawk, we need you to suit up, got an army of killer robots in LA. The guys are on their way to the quinjet, can you help?”

“Yeah, course, gimme 30 mins,” Clint replied, “killer robots, huh?”

“Yeah, don’t ask, that’s all I have, but Phil sounded shaken. He’ll give instructions direct to the quinjet.”

“Who’s flying?”

“Bucky.”

“Great…ok…”

“You can take over when they pick you up Hawk…and thank you.”

“Anytime babybird…anytime.”

“Doll, what’s going on?” Bucky and Sam were already waiting by the quinjet when she arrived.

“Where’s Wanda?” Leigh asked.

“Inside the jet.”

“Good, you gotta swing by and pick up Clint. Phil said he’s sent instructions through to the jet already about where you need to go. Army of killer robots in LA. His team are already there but facing heavy artillery.”

“Killer robots…must be a Monday…” Sam laughed as he shook his head, stepping up the ramp.

“Be careful Buck, come home safe.” She whispered ad Bucky swept her into a hug.

“Go, keep Steve company.” He whispered back, kissing her temple.

“Ok, keep me in the loop.”

“Hey Buckster, get in, come on…” Sam called out as they waited for their pilot to stop kissing his girlfriend.

Steve stepped out of the elevator, watching as the quinjet took off and Leigh stepped back inside.

“Hey baby, you ok?” he asked, coming up to hug her.

“Not really, but that’s what happens when you’re the boss, right?” she looked up at him seeing the same slightly scared look in his eyes.

“Coffee?” he suggested, reaching to hold her hand as he led her towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, let’s get hyped up on caffeine…” she laughed, as he smiled at her.

“Come on, then we can sit and…chat? Get to know each other?”

“We already know each other Steve.”

“Not…personally…that’s what I mean, we’re friends yeah, but if we want this to go further, then we need to get to know each other better…” he explained as they reached the kitchen area.

“Yeah, I know, I was just being…”

“Obtuse?” he smiled.

“Yeah…” she smiled back, “I was gonna say sarcastic, but obtuse works, so how are we gonna do this? Are we gonna date?” she asked as he switched on the state of the art coffee maker, checking him out as he bent down to get a bag of coffee beans from the cupboard.

Her breathing hitched slightly as she watched him bend, noting how his jeans clung to his thighs and butt. She knew it was silly as she’d spent days with him, both of them totally naked; she knew what his skin felt like, what he tasted like, what he felt like inside her but this was new, this was engaging her feelings emotionally and not just physically.

She was lost in her thoughts, not noticing when he stood up and turned round to talk to her. He calculated where her gaze was and smiled.

“You checking out my ass?” he chuckled, smiling as she shook her head, flushing slightly before focusing in on his face.

“Yes, sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, baby, you can check me out whenever you like.” He grinned, raising an eyebrow.

“Is this weird to you? Like, we know each other carnally, yet I’m blushing over seeing you clothed, and getting to know you all over again. Is that weird? Or is it just me?” she asked as he emptied the bag of beans into the grinder atop the coffee maker.

“Yeah, it’s slightly weird…,” he paused as he switched on the grinder, placing a pot underneath the drip, before turning back to walk over to where she had hopped up onto a kitchen stool, stopping directly in front of her, “I mean, I know what you look like when you come undone, what you taste like, what you smell like when you come…,” he watched her pupils dilate slightly, her breathing hitching, hearing a soft sigh, “and yet, we don’t really know each other. I don’t know your favourite food, what you like to do to relax, your hobbies, what makes you sad…all those little things that Bucky knows so well…that’s what I’d like to know…,” he paused moving closer, forcing her to move her legs apart to let him stand in between them, shivering as she felt the heat radiating off him, “and I don’t know what it’s like to kiss you…to really kiss you, to feel your tongue, to taste your mouth…”

Leigh let out a soft sigh at his words, staring up at him, her mouth slightly open, eyes wide, her hands had moved to bunch her fingers in his t shirt, as he stared down at her, watching as she sucked on her bottom lip.

“Then kiss me.” She replied, her voice soft and unsure.

“Now?”

Leigh nodded, gasping as she felt his lips cover hers, his slight stubble chafing her face, his tongue swiping along her bottom lip, asking, a little hesitant. She sighed as she opened her mouth, allowing him in, whimpering. He tasted of toothpaste, coffee and something she couldn’t put her finger on. Sighing she relaxed into the kiss, getting lost in the heady sensation as he gently sucked and grazed her tongue, his soft lips pressed firmly against hers, one of his hands gently cradling the back of her head, the other on her waist.

Steve pulled back, his heart racing. Fuck…he had not expected this. To feel what he felt for Bucky when he kissed him; to fell that same zip of power and heat up his spine. She tasted like Bucky, of home, fun, passion, desire and love.

“Wow…I…er…wow…” Leigh stared up at him, her eyes wide, her breathing a little shaky.

“Yeah…” Steve breathed, before grinning down at her, seeing her smile back at him, her blue eyes shining.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, bringing her forward for a hug. Her eyes widened as she felt him pressing against her, remembering what it had physically felt like to feel him on her and she bent one leg around his thigh, pulling him as close as she could. Steve raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

“I’d take you to bed right now but I think that might complicate things.” He murmured, “especially with the team being in LA…” he smiled.

Leigh sighed, releasing him, feeling the loss of his warmth as he stepped away.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Leigh looked up at him and smiled.

Steve bent down to press a kiss on her cheek, whispering, “Besides, the next time I touch you, I want to make love to you, and not just fuck you into the floor.” He stepped back, grinning as she gasped, swallowing audibly, a shiver running through her.

“Ok, yes…” Leigh swallowed again, feeling her cheeks flaming as she hopped off the stool to put some distance between them, turning to watch the coffee flow through. 

She took a deep breath shaking out the tension from her arms, hearing Steve chuckle behind her.

“Assholes…they should just rename this team, The Assholes…” she muttered, knowing he would hear her.

“And what would that make you then?” he laughed.

“Head Asshole, and still the boss, your boss if you ever decide to re-join us.”

He took a sharp intake of breath, “Yeah…jury’s still out on that one…I’m just not sure I want to…” he sighed, watching as she poured two cups of black coffee, adding sugar and a splash of milk to one, handing it to him.

“Wanna talk about it? I’ve got at least three hours before I’ll hear anything from the team.” She smiled, motioning to the kitchen table set in the corner of the room, “and those chairs have got to be comfier than the stools, I mean I loved Tony dearly but he was all fashion over comfort, especially when it came to furniture. I’ve been meaning to redo this kitchen but…”

“You’ve got other shit to deal with first?” Steve said, smiling as they walked over to the kitchen table.

“Exactly, including being Head of The Assholes…” she grinned, sitting down and taking a sip of her coffee, “so, spill…tell me what’s going on in that handsome head of yours?” Leigh asked, putting her mug down.

“Where do I start?...” he sighed, breathing deeply, his navy Henley stretching across his pecs.

“At the beginning?” she prompted.

“That’s the problem, which beginning? When I was born? When I became Cap? When I woke from the ice? When I went back? When I returned? Or when I became this again?” he blew out a deep breath.

She could hear the anger in his voice. “How about starting with the latter and work backwards?”

“When I became this again?...god I was so angry…People always talk about having a second chance…well I got my second chance when I went back to Peggy, and I loved it, loved her, we had a fantastic life. She ran the SSR, then S.H.I.E.L.D and I stayed in the background. If anyone saw me and thought, jeez he looks like Steve Rogers, no one ever said anything. I came back here as Steven Grant as that’s what my name was back there. We were Mr and Mrs Steven J Grant.”

“J?” Leigh asked

“James…seems I couldn’t forget him even back then, and I loved my life, Peggy and I had two amazing children and we grew old together, until her dementia kicked in. that was the killer for me, I knew it was coming and I knew I couldn’t do anything about it. She’d often ask me what I was thinking about, telling me I was staring off with a sadness to me. How could I tell her she was going to lose her memory and die in a nursing home?”

“Did she know you’d come back? I mean from 2023?”

“Yeah, I told her, I’d taken a photo of you all with me. She recognised Tony as a Stark, and Bucky, of course. I told her all about you all, how much you all meant to me but that she meant more to me. She never asked a single question about this time, not even about Bucky and how he was with me. She was a rare woman Peggy Carter, and I miss her, very much.”

“I don’t doubt it. I miss Clint, sometimes, and he’s only a half hour away by jet, I can’t imagine…I don’t want to imagine…” Leigh began, stopping quickly.

Steve reached over to take her hand, stroking her fingers gently, “Yeah, it does get easier though, especially when you have others around you.”

“Anyway, we’ve side tracked, you were going to tell me why you haven’t decided whether you’re re-joining the team, or not?”

Steve grinned at her, knowing she was pushing him.

“Well, after Pegs died, I came back here to this time stream to be with you all again, knowing that I had ten maybe twenty years left and that I wanted to spend it with my team, only…,” he sighed, “it never really works out the way you plan does it?”

“What do you mean?” Leigh asked.

“I forgot that I would no longer be part of the team and so I’d still miss out in seeing you all, as you’d all be off doing whatever and I’d be in my house in Brooklyn, so I made a different life for myself there, I had friends I’d see during the week, Jenny who I would go to dinner with. It was nice, it was easy but I missed this,” he raised his hands, a small embarrassed grin on his face as he indicated the Tower, the team, The Avengers, “but you know, be careful what you wish for…because now I have this body again, all these years stretching ahead of me, I don’t know what to do. That’s why I haven’t made my mind up yet, it’s because I just don’t know what to do. Do I go back to being Captain America, giving my life over to the team, or do I stay Steve Rogers and find out what else I’m good at?”

“Why do you need to choose? Why can’t you be both? They’re not mutually exclusive, you can be both you know.”

“How? Everywhere I go, people just see him, Cap, they don’t see me.”

“Then introduce yourself to the world, make sure they know that you’re different people. Cap was your job, he shouldn’t be your life, you think Sam is the Falcon the whole time? Or Clint is Hawkeye? No, they’re descriptions of who they are when they’re in the team. Right now, Sam is Falcon, but Clint is just being his normal dumpster fire self on a farmstead with Nat; right now they’re just ordinary people, living their lives…actually right now Clint is being Hawkeye cause I kinda called him in but that’s besides the point…do you see what I’m getting at? That you can be Steve and Cap, you don’t have to choose between them.”

She squeaked as Steve leaned across the table and kissed her, his warm hands cradling her face.

“Thank you.” He whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

“You’re Steve, you’re only Cap when you’re in the suit,” she grinned, “you know, when you’re America’s ass…”

“What is it with you and asses?” he grinned back.

“What can I say? I like a good ass, so what about you? Are you an ass man or a breast man?”

“Both? Both are good…” he laughed, settling back in the comfy seat.

“Oh no, you can’t have both, it’s either one or the other.”

“Aww, come on you can’t really expect me to answer that.” He flushed.

“Are you getting embarrassed? Seriously? After everything you whispered to me those times in Russia, and don’t think I’ve forgotten your kindness there, but seriously, you come out with that kind of filth in the middle of the night and yet you’re embarrassed to choose between an ass and a pair of tits…you are an enigma, aren’t you?” she grinned, her eyes sparkling.

“It’s different when you’re naked…” he grinned, taking a sip of his coffee, watching as she blushed.

“Ok, enough…let’s get off this topic and onto something safer…” she snickered.

He sat back thinking, “What do you do to relax?”

“Relax? What’s that?,” she laughed dryly, “I don’t really have any hobbies, it’s just this and then sex and sleep. That is my life. It’s hard to have hobbies when you’re the boss of this team.”

“Then we shall find something to do together. Something we both enjoy, can you paint, or draw?”

“Stick men…haven’t got an artistic bone in my body, seriously, not a one…I guess I used to practice archery, I found that relaxing but then I guess it’s different when you know you’re going to hit the target no matter what.”

“ok, what about roller coasters? Have you been on a roller coaster?”

“No.”

“Never?” Steve asked, astonished.

“No, never had the time, if I wasn’t on a mission, I was with Clint and Nat, then the snap happened and we both know how shit that was and then I took over here, when everyone came back, so no, I don’t get much free time.”

“When did you last take a vacation?”

“What? Paid time off?”

“Yeah.”

Leigh stared at him blankly, “I don’t think I ever have, I mean there was the down time I spent at the farm with Clint, and then the semi-retirement, but, you are talking about the two week laying on a beach kinda thing aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then never?” she replied.

Steve stared at her in surprise. She’d never taken paid leave from S.H.I.E.L.D and had never had the traditional two week beach holiday. He sat thinking about it, trying to remember when he’d last had a vacation, he couldn’t remember and he was betting Bucky had never had one either; he doubted HYDRA had paid leave.

“When Buck gets back, all three of us are going on a vacation.”

“Steve, I can’t take a vacation, I’m the boss, remember? I don’t get time off.”

“Fuck that. Darcy’s your second in command, she can take over for a while, liaise with Phil to keep things covered.”

Leigh sat back staring at him. A vacation.

“You mean a beach vacation, with nothing to do except lie on a lounger and tan?”

“Yeah, take two weeks to relax, sip some margaritas, take strolls in the surf and let the night be the night.”

She stared at him, fidgeting, knowing what he was suggesting.

“Leigh?” he looked at her, wondering.

“Ok, but you’re arranging it, I have too much shit going on to book a fucking beach holiday…and the place has to have three bedrooms…for space.”

“Ok,” he nodded, smiling, “I can do that.”

Leigh’s phone buzzed and she answered it.

“Hey baby, how’s LA?...all dealt with?...who was it?...Hammer, did you?...good and you’re on your way back?...you’re at Clint’s already…ooh get some pics of Edie, I wanna see her…okay, we’ll see you soon…yes I did, Steve and I have had some interesting conversations in the kitchen...,” she laughed, looking over at Steve who was grinning at her, “Uhuh…yeah…miss you too…wanna have a word with Steve?” Leigh listened to the answer and passed her phone over.

“Hi Buck…how was it?...sounds like a good fight…you’re ok though?...Buck, I know you and your tendency to rush into things…yes, yes, yes, mother hen I know…,” he laughed, “No, I’m not worse than Leigh…” he winked at her as she raised an eyebrow, “oh, the conversations were very interesting, we’ll talk to you when you get back. Ok baby, see you soon.”

Steve passed her phone back to her, smiling, watching as she got up to put her mug in the dishwasher. His hand shot out to stop her as she passed him, his other hand settling on her butt, squeezing one cheek softly, before dipping between her jean clad legs.

“If I had to choose…” he winked as she spluttered.


	52. Chapter 52

“Darce, are you sure you’re ok to do this? I can come back…” Leigh paused for a moment as Steve took her phone out of her hand, “Hey I was talking…”

“Hi Darcy, it’s Steve, yes I’ll make sure she stops calling you, honestly? We haven’t even got to JFK yet…uhuh…ok I’ll let her know… alright…we’ll see you all in two weeks.” Steve clicked the phone off and handed it back to her.

“I wouldn’t call her again, at least not for two weeks. She’s routed your phone through to her answer machine.”

“But what if?”

“Doll, nothing’s gonna happen and if it does, then Darce or Phil will call us, ok?” Bucky pressed a soft, warm kiss against her temple.

Leigh huffed and turned to look out of the window as the car sped along the I-495, through Brooklyn and on into Queens.

“Baby, you worry too much.” Steve said softly, reaching forward to place his hand on her knee.

“I’m the boss, I get paid to worry.

“Let us worry for you, at least for the next couple of weeks, after that you can go back to worrying about all of us, ok?” he said, leaning forward to look at her, as Bucky wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Ok,” she sighed, “I’m sorry, I can’t help it. I don’t really know how to relax, not this kind of relaxing, where you’ve literally got nothing to do.”

“You do realise we’ll be the only people there, don’t you?” Bucky murmured softly, his eyes glinting , a beam of sunlight highlighting the icy blueness, as they drove through suburbs on their way to the airport.

“Well I assumed we had a villa to ourselves but seeing as neither of you will tell me anything about where we’re actually going, then…” she turned to look at him.

“Baby, we’ve got the whole island to ourselves.”

“What?”

“It’s near the Bahamas, Tony owned it, now Pepper does and she’s kindly lent it to us for the next two weeks. There’s a landing strip big enough for a private jet and then there’s the villa, with it’s own dock, a boat, and that’s it. We’ll land, get in the car that’ll be there for us, the plane will refuel and take off and we’ll drive to the villa.”

“No staff?”

“Nope. Freezer and fridges have been filled, but we’re on our own…” he grinned.

“Does that mean you two will be running around naked?” she asked.

“Hell yes…”  
“Maybe…”

The two men looked at each other and grinned, chuckling at each other. 

This vacation would be the first either of the three of them had taken. Steve had spoken with Pepper, trying to get some ideas, when she’d offered the island. It had taken a week to get all the plans drawn up, from filling the freezers and fridges and filing a suitable flight plan for the SI plane Pepper had also lent to them. Steve was looking forward to having two weeks of doing little except lying in the sun, drinking disgusting cocktails and seeing where the night led. Bucky had never really thought of having a vacation before and he’d been so excited when Steve had told the pair of them, that Leigh had just agreed. 

She just shook her head, a small smile on her face at the thought of these two overgrown puppies being naked all the time.

“So I guess that means I won’t need the bikini I just bought…” she threw out, watching their attention snap to her.

Smiling she turned back to watching the scenery, her thoughts all over the place. Seeing them naked was one thing but dealing with two naked super soldiers was another. She had never had a problem being naked with Clint and Nat but the thought of being naked with Bucky and Steve was nerve wracking and she was slightly anxious.

“You ok doll?” Bucky whispered, pulling her back to rest against his shoulder.

She smiled, she was safe, these two would never do anything to hurt her. She could do this, she could enjoy herself for two weeks, on a beach, on an island, in the middle of the Caribbean. She shook herself before she could even think ‘what’s the worse that could happen?’ she was just opening herself up to a world of trouble with that thought.

Leigh stared out of the tiny window dow on the private jet as they flew down the eastern seaboard before heading out across the Caribbean Sea to the tiny private island. It was so tiny and so private it didn’t even have a name, just a designation number. She glanced across the small aisle to see Bucky and Steve laughing softly with each other over something. She wasn’t really concentrating enough to make it out over the droning of the engines and she didn’t really care enough to. She had sat by herself on the flight, leaving the boys to sit together. They knew she was nervous and apprehensive about this trip, and what it could mean to their burgeoning relationship and they gave her the space she needed. Closing her eyes, she drifted off as they reached the half way point.

“Hey doll, wake up, we’re here, the sun is shining and the pilot needs to refuel before he leaves.” Bucky shook Leigh’s shoulder gently, smiling as she opened her eyes, stretching.

“Oh god, I fell asleep didn’t I?” she yawned, cracking her neck muscles.

“Yeah, for a couple of hours, you drooled too…” he smirked, leaning in to kiss her before she respond.

“Ass…” she grinned, getting up and grabbing her bag, “Where’s Steve?”

“He’s got the luggage in the car, come on doll, he’s waiting…” Bucky bounced a little taking her hand and almost dragging her off the plane. 

Leigh stepped off the plane and shivered as the heat hit her. She’d thought it was hot in New York but this was a different kind of heat, the subtropical humidity was high and she felt like she was stepping into treacle. 

She gasped as it surrounded her, sweat trickling down her back and along her hairline as Bucky led her across the small runway strip to what looked like a beat up Jeep. It was only when she got close she realised it was an old army jeep with half the back seat stripped out for luggage, leaving a small padded seat for one, with two seats in the front. Steve was in the driver’s seat and she just knew she would be in the back with the bags so she didn’t even bother running when Bucky called it.

She took the small seat in the back, relaxing as the padding proved to be comfortable. 

“Where did Tony get this from?” she asked, leaning forward as Steve brought the vehicle to life and they set off down the dusty road that led to the villa. It was only a mile or so from the airport to the villa but in this heat she was glad for the ride.

“I think this was Howard’s, I remember him talking about having swiped a jeep, but as it was Howard I didn’t pay much attention, I mean this was a man who had a flamingo in the lab sometimes, just wandering around.” Steve answered.

“A flamingo? A real one?” Leigh asked, shouting slightly to be heard above the old thrum of the engine, sweat beginning to pool in her bra. The jeep didn’t have aircon. And she could feel herself sliding across the seat on the bumpy track.

“Oh yeah, it was real, you remember, Buck?” Steve asked as he wrestled with the jeep.

“Fucking thing went for me…” Bucky replied, crossing his arms, grumpily at the memory.

“Why? Aren’t they normally placid?” Leigh asked, holding firmly onto the back of his seat as they hit a small pothole.

“I didn’t realise it was there when I turned and I trod on its foot, it squawked and launched its beak right where you don’t want a beak to be, if you get my drift. Could’ve been a eunuch…” he grumbled.

Leigh couldn’t help it, the thought of Bucky nearly being castrated by a flamingo had her giggling like mad, breaking into loud peals of laughter. Bucky looked at her in the rear view mirror his lips twitching, eyebrow raised as Steve chuckled at that particular memory. In fact if you looked closely enough there was a small silvery scar at the top of Bucky’s inner thigh where the curved beak had hit him. An inch to the right and he’d have ended up the same as Hitler, as immortalised in the song about having one bollock.

Leigh looked out of the side of the jeep, as they hid from the scorching midday sun under the old style tarp that covered the roof, dust covered them all from the road and the parched vegetation, the heat was pervasive and she wiped her forehead as she looked out across a sparkling turquoise sea, sunlight glinting like diamonds on the surface. Finally they reached tarmac and the ride smoothed out.

Steve pulled the jeep up, backing it in, at the side of the imposing villa under a shade. Originally built to house up to sixteen people in eight bedrooms, it was far bigger than they needed, but totally private. He turned the jeep off and got out, pulling his chair forward to start grabbing the bags. Bucky did the same on his side to allow Leigh to get out.

She stepped into Bucky’s sweaty embrace, reaching up to kiss him, before wrapping her arms around his waist, her head against his chest as they stared out across the expense of blue.

“Can you swim, Bucky?”

“Yeah, or at least I could when I was younger, not really had much use for swimming recently, plus Pepper said it gets a bit too choppy around here, cause the island’s so small, to swim in the ocean, but we gotta pool if you wanna swim.”

“I was thinking more of skinny dipping late at night. You and me and maybe Steve all in the pool together…” she whispered, looking up at him, grinning as his eyes darkened.

“I could go for that doll.” He growled, kissing her deeply, his tongue sweeping around her mouth, his moans filling her as he sucked her tongue, his fingers digging into her hips, pulling her as close to him as he could get as he pressed her up against the hood of the jeep, grinding his erection into her belly.

Leigh’s gasps turned to moans as he undid her shorts, letting them fall to the dusty ground, before spinning her round, pushing her down onto the cooling hood, spreading her legs, his fingers delving under the elastic of her panties, seeking her own heat. She groaned loudly as he pushed two fingers inside her, his thumb grinding down on her clit.

“Fuck, baby, so wet…always so fucking wet for me.” he muttered, bending to press a hot kiss against her sweaty neck, his tongue darting out to lick the salty sweat, pushing her hair out of the way. He pulled at the panties until they lay, discarded on the ground.

“Fuck…yes…Fuck me…fuck me hard…” she moaned as he pressed the tip of his cock against her before pushing in hard, groaning as her heat surrounded him.

“Christ…” he muttered as his slammed into her, feeling the hood of the jeep give way under her, slightly. He balanced himself on either side of her, his metal hand digging into the metal of the jeep as he thrust hard into her, pushing her into the jeep as he thrust deep into her.

“Oh god…oh…gonna…” She managed to splutter as she pushed back off the jeep, arching into his chest, his flesh hand reaching round to squeeze her breast as she shook, flooding his cock.

Bucky thrust hard upwards into her, feeling her tight around him as his own orgasm ripped through him. He slumped down against her back, hot, sweaty and breathless, sticky heat swirling round them both. He pulled out of her, groaning as his semen ran down the inside of her thigh.

She turned, slowly, tiredly, to face him, grabbing his shoulders to pull him down into a hot, messy kiss.

He pulled back, his chest heaving as he came down.

“You both feeling a bit better?”

They turned to look at the amused grin on Steve’s face as he stood in the open gateway, looking at the pair of them. With a wry grin Leigh bent to pull her shorts up, leaving her panties where they lay. Bucky zipped himself up, a satisfied grin on his sweaty face as he grabbed her hand and led her into the complex.

Leigh lay on a sofa in the sweetly air conditioned living area, a long summer dress wrapped around her. She’d had a shower, both she and Bucky had and they were currently lying on the furniture doing their best impression of dead people. Apparently having hot, sweaty sex outside in the middle of the day when the temperature was in the mid nineties and the humidity high enough to frizz your hair, was not good for your general health and was to be avoided at all costs as they had both found out, after having a cool shower and crashing on the sofas.

Steve was laying outside on a lounger under an umbrella, feeling the warmth welcome him. He hadn’t blamed Bucky for fucking Leigh on the hood of the jeep but now he was left looking after two exhausted super soldiers. He heard Leigh groan from inside and the padding of soft footsteps. He heard the fridge door open and shut softly and wasn’t surprised when she threw herself down on the lounger next to him, a bottle of sun cream bouncing onto the floor, as she cracked open and drank half a bottle of water in one go. What he was surprised at was the small black high cut bikini she was wearing as she stretched out, sighing, her legs in the sun, her body under the shade.

“You feeling better now?” Steve asked, reaching over to place his hand gently on her thigh, feeling her sigh as he did.

“Yeah, I guess it was pretty dumb of us.” Leigh sighed sitting up and reaching for the sun cream, bringing her legs up to apply more cream.

“Can I do that for you?” Steve asked, bringing his legs round to sit on the edge of his lounger, smiling at her in the shade.

“Of course.” She smiled, stretching her legs down gently and handing the bottle to him.

He squeezed a large blob of cream onto his palms, rubbing them together gently before placing his large hands on her feet and lower legs, rubbing the cream into her smooth sun warmed skin.

“That’s nice.” Leigh murmured as Steve got to her knees, adding more cream to his palms before working it upwards to her thighs, feeling the smooth muscular flesh pliant under his touch. 

He softly worked the cream into her legs, not wanting her to get burned by the midday sun but also wanting to feel her skin again. Steve lent forward to get to the far leg, concentrating on making sure she was covered. He splayed his fingers out to get every part of her inner thigh, his little finger making contact with the edge of her bikini bottoms.

Leigh sighed, biting her bottom lip, her legs moving apart slightly, his hands felt so good massaging the sun cream into her skin. She stretched, raising her arms above her head, shivering as she felt his little finger brush the edge of her bikini bottoms. She breathed deeply, her eyes hidden under dark glasses, a small moan escaping from the back of her throat. She held her breath as she felt his fingers still.

“Leigh?” Steve whispered, a question in a word, his warm hand resting, splayed out across the top of her inner thigh.

“Yes…” she whispered back, answering him, sighing as he slipped his hand under the edge of the bikini, touching her, his fingertips curling through the soft downy hair, his other hand spreading her thighs, bringing one knee up to give him greater access before he pulled the bikini to one side.

Gently she reached her hand down and undid the side cord allowing the material to peel away, bareing her to his gaze. Steve moved down his lounger slightly until he could bend forward with ease, allowing him to bury his nose in the soft hair, breathing her in.

He slowly licked down, his hot, wet tongue circling slowly, softly around her clit. 

Leigh gasped, allowing her other leg to flop to the side, reaching down to bury her fingers in his hair, tugging gently as she shuddered under his touch. 

Steve slowly walked his fingers up the inside of her thigh, making small patterns in her overheated skin, feeling her moisture leaking down, covering his fingertips. Steve groaned feeling himself growing harder, his cock digging into his thigh as he bent forward. He moved, pushing her as far up the lounger as she could go, settling down to lie between her legs, the slight friction from the lounger pushing against his cock every time he moved, giving him a frisson of pleasure with each movement. He smiled up at her, seeing her watching him, her eyes black and hooded, her glasses perched in her messy hair. He dipped his tongue down pushing the tip into her, groaning as he tasted how sweet she was. He moaned deeper as he tasted a trace of Bucky still inside her; his salt mixed with her sweet. Steve moved his hips desperate to get some friction, some relief as his mind spun. He plunged a finger then two inside her, her heat overwhelming him. This wasn’t how it had been in the sterile room in Russia. His feeling and emotions whirled round him. He pumped his fingers into her, crooking the tips to press down on her nub, feeling her immediately clench, glancing up to see her face screwed up as she panted through a fast orgasm. His cock throbbed against the lounger.

“Leigh…I need…” he begged, the friction from the lounger not enough.

“Fuck…yes…” she moaned, reaching out for him, as he ripped his shorts off and plunged into her, the fast, frantic slap of skin on skin resounding around the small, quiet pool area.

“Fuck…not gonna last…shit…Jesus fucking hell…” he moaned, gritting his teeth, staring down at her, seeing her bite swollen lips. He reached down and kissed her, his tongue frantically licking every inch of her mouth, his teeth grazing her tongue. He swallowed her moans as he sped up, his pelvis catching her clit.

Leigh was on fire. This was totally different than what she’d felt in captivity. Jesus fuck…she felt her eyes rolling in her head as her back arched, fuck…she was so close…

“Touch me…” she moaned, jumping as she felt his hand snake between then to press down on the clit.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up off the lounger as a bolt of lightening hit her spine, her face screwed up against the onslaught as she clamped down so hard around Steve’s cock, she saw stars, panting and whining as he drilled through, forcing another quick aftershock through her before he reared back, his eyes closed as he rippled through his own orgasm.

Laying back gently, panting, her eyes closed, Leigh felt a familiar pair of lips close around hers, Bucky’s tongue softly catching the last of her moans. He pulled away to look at the both of them.

“So fucking hot.” He murmured, before reaching over to kiss Steve, tasting both Leigh and himself on Steve’s tongue.

Steve pulled back from the kiss, not wanting to break it but needed to withdraw from Leigh, allowing her to stretch her legs out, as Steve sat up, tucking himself away.

“Well…fuck…so much for waiting and doing this romantically.” He stated, a huge grin on his face, watching as both Leigh and Bucky giggled.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> penultimate chapter in this story but the series will continue.

“How the fuck did you get sunburn Stevie?” Bucky sighed as he applied liberal amounts of aloe vera to Steve’s red shoulders.

“I forgot to do my back…hey, you know, in my defence, I was lying on my back, there was no one to put it on for me and then I got distracted by Leigh.”

“Don’t blame me mister, I was stretched out, minding my own business, you’re the one who decided he wanted to stick his tongue inside me…” Leigh smirked as she lounged in one of the chairs in the living area, watching as Bucky gently applied the aloe vera after sun lotion to Steve’s back and shoulders, smiling as she saw Steve staring at her as he lay prone on the sofa, Bucky perched on his sweat pant covered butt, one leg bent, the other stretched out to balance on the tiled floor.

Steve hissed as Bucky’s fingers hit a tender patch. It seemed to be taking a bit longer than normal for the serum to repair his skin and he unused to feeling pain for long. This was also another reason he was hesitant to re-join the team. Helen Cho had both his and Leigh’s blood and tests were still being run with no definitive answers yet.

“It was that damn string bikini and you know it.” he grinned at her.

“Oh well, remind me not to wear it next time.” She quipped, laughing as both men whipped their heads round to stare at her, “Ok, enough of this. I’m tired and a little sore, so no giving me the evils, ok?” she chuckled.

“You want me to run you a bath doll?” Bucky asked her, concern on his face.

“Ooh a bath does sound good, but you don’t need to run it for me Buck, you stay there and see to Steve.” Leigh smiled, getting up from the chair.

“Doll, it was us that made you sore, we should be taking care of you.” Bucky got up off Steve and walked over to her.

“It’s fine Buck, I can run a bath.” She smiled, leaning in to kiss him, running her hands gently up his bare chest, softly touching the scars along the metal join, “besides I think Stevie needs your hands more than me right now…I mean look, he’s suffering sunburn for the first time in over seventy years,” She grinned, looking behind Bucky to Steve, “he needs more care…” She pressed a kiss on his cheek and turned towards the stairs that led to her bedroom.

Each of them had chosen a room, choosing not to have them next to each other, to give each other a modicum of space. Leigh was finding it hard to get her head round the fact that there may be a time when she didn’t share her bed with Bucky and that was something she didn’t want. She was used to Bucky being next to her, hearing his soft breathing and the snuffles he made in his sleep, being able to reach out and touch him, to feel his arms tighten around her in his sleep, to wake up to his sleepy grin, his eyes twinkling at her. He was her home and she found it difficult to think about not sleeping next to him.

Sighing she opened the door to her room, stopping dead as she saw Bucky’s suitcase in the corner, his sleep shorts laid across his side of the bed. Smiling she walked over to the bed and sat down, picking the shorts up, inhaling his scent.

“Hey…” She turned and looked at the doorway to see Bucky leaning against the frame, smiling at her.

“Hey…” she smiled, holding his shorts.

“You don’t mind, do you?,” he pointed at the shorts, shrugging, a small smile on his face, “I spoke with Stevie and he’s fine with it…I…would miss you doll, miss seeing you in the morning, even when you’ve got dog breath…”

Leigh snorted, “Dog breath?, you can talk, Mr Snuffles…mouth hanging open, drooling on your pillow…” she grinned, getting up to hug him.

“Mr Snuffles?” he laughed, breathing her in, his arms wrapped around her, his lips leaving a soft kiss on her temple.

“Yeah, you make these adorable, little puppy type snuffles in your sleep.” She chuckled, running her fingers through his hair.

“Adorable? I’m the Winter Soldier I’ll have you know…I am not adorable, and I do not sound like a puppy when I’m asleep.” He mock glared at her, a huge grin on his face as he chuckled softly.

“If you say so…” Leigh laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing him.

“You want me to run you a bath?”

“Well, seeing as you’re here, you might as well be useful…” she laughed as he led her to the bathroom.

Leigh lay back in the warm soapy water. She was relaxed and happy. Bucky had gone back downstairs to chat to Steve and make sure his back was ok leaving her to relax in the bath. She stretched out her legs, feeling the muscles tense then Relax. Steve had squashed her into the lounger earlier and it was good to stretch out her sore legs. She had been quite surprised at how easily she had accepted him and how right it had felt. She ran the soapy puff down her arm slowly, wondering why she had accepted Steve so easily, what had changed to make her almost melt under his touch. She shivered in the warm water wondering what it would feel like to have both of them inside her. Part of her was aroused at the thought and the other part wondered how the hell they would fit. Neither were particularly compact. 

Rinsing off the soap she stood up, stretching, feeling the water run off her. She grabbed the shower head and rinsed the soap off her body, stepping out of the bath. She wrapped a fluffy towel around her hair and stepped, wrapping a towel around her before she padded softly into the bedroom. Bucky had gone back downstairs to help Steve with the food; they had offered to cook, or in Bucky’s case, use the opportunity to throw large lumps of meat onto a barbeque, and had left the bedroom door open. She could hear soft murmurings drifting up the staircase as she wrapped a silk throw around herself and opened the large slatted louvered doors that led out onto the balcony. Originally, before Bucky had moved himself in with her, they all had rooms on opposing sides; now it was only Steve who was apart from them, and to be honest, she couldn’t see that lasting. 

Each room consisted of a large more than king sized bed, with a walk in wardrobe, a changing room, and a huge en-suite. Steve had told her how the original villa had been 5 guest rooms, and Tony, in his infinite wisdom had torn the whole thing down and had this place built instead and had then lost interest in it. As it was it was used maybe three times a year if that.

Leigh stood out on the balcony, the room was overlooking the pool and the ocean beyond. She stood, leaning on the glass barrier and steel balustrade, breathing in the balmy night air. Across the ocean she could see distant twinkling lights, which had to be one of the main islands of the Bahamas, but apart from that there was nothing. The sun had just set, leaving streaks of orange and gold in the darkening violet sky. The sticky night air was perfumed by the night jasmine plants dotted around the villa, which had begun to open in the twilight, its scent mingling with the ocean salt and that of the barbeque below on the patio at the poolside; looking down, as she lent on the balustrade, she could see Bucky placing their steaks onto the grill, lit by small lights set into the side of the patio and down alongside the pool and into the small garden beyond, that led to the dock. The air was still and she felt herself relax for the first time since they had arrived that afternoon.

Leigh let out a small sigh at the impossible beauty of the place, smiling as Bucky looked up and waved at her. She could hear the slap of the surf against the dock and the tiny inlet next to it and smell the salt in the air. This was paradise. Steve had been right to accept it from Pepper.

Her stomach rumbled as the smell of the cooking meat drifted upwards and she hurriedly threw on a long summer dress. She debated whether to put underwear on but it was too hot, so she smoothed the strappy, floaty dress down over her hips and adding a pair of sandals, she made her way downstairs into the brightly lit kitchen.

“Hey Steve, wanna hand with that?” Leigh murmured as she stepped up behind the tall blond, running her hand down his back, to settle on his waist as she reached round the side of him to snag a slice of cucumber.

He raised an eyebrow at her, smiling as she nibbled the cool slice, her damp hair sweeping across her back.

“No, but you can open the wine. Let it breath for a few minutes then we can set the table up outside.”

“Ok, how’re your shoulders?” she asked, her hand still on his waist.

“Much better, honestly it’s just a little pink now, but it serves me right to think I can lay in the Caribbean sun, without sun cream on, even if I was enjoying myself at the time.” He smirked.

“Yes, well…that’ll teach you,” she paused, thinking, “I am a bit worried about how long it took you to heal though, I’ll make a note to have Helen look you over once we get back, the two serums might be working against each other…” she trailed off as he raised both eyebrows at her, giving her his patent look of disapproval.

“I’m sorry, was I talking work for a moment? Forgive me for being a bit worried about you…” she snarked, raising her eyebrows back at him.

He bent down to kiss her quickly, “Sorry baby…”

“That’s better,” she grinned, “I’ll just get the wine.”

Leigh opened the two bottles of Napa Valley Cabernet Sauvignon to let them breath, picking up three glasses to take out to the table set up near the grill. 

“Let me just take these out, I’ll come back and get the bottles in a minute.” She called, walking past the kitchen area and out onto the darkened patio, lit only by the small lights set into the walkways.

“Hey Buck,” she called out to Bucky as she walked up to him, “Mmmm, steaks smell good.” She put down the glasses and walked up to the side of him, gently turning his face to allow her to kiss him. 

“Hey doll, steaks are almost done,” he bent to press a wet kiss just under her collarbone, breathing her in.

“Mmmm…nice, I’ll grab Steve.”

“Ok, gonna be about five minutes.” Bucky smiled s she walked off, admiring the way the dress floated on her, hugging her hips. He growled to himself as she neared the light of the villa as it spilled out onto the patio and he could see the outline of her very naked body underneath. 

Oh, she was playing with fire…

“Oh you’re ready? Let me grab the bottles and I’ll walk out with you, Bucky said the steaks will be about five minutes.” Leigh smiled as she walked back into the brightly lit villa.

“Ok, lead on. I’ll follow.” He grinned, as she grabbed the bottles of wine.

Leigh walked out of the villa, totally aware that he was checking her out as she swayed her hips in front of him. She placed the bottles of wine on the table, moving to allow Steve to put the large salad bowl and plates down.

“Do you need the plates yet Buck?” Steve asked.

“Ummm, yeah, steaks are just about done so, yeah, bring them over.” Bucky smiled at him.

Steve got up, passing each plate to Bucky, watching, his stomach rumbling.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their thoughts of how this was going to work, small smiles between each of them, as they sat around the table.

Leigh lay her knife and fork down. She’d managed to eat less than half of the huge steak Bucky had cooked to perfection for her, and most of her salad.

“I can’t manage anymore, I tell you, this serum I had, it does nothing for increasing my appetite, I mean, I watch you two,” she grinned as Bucky reached to take her remaining steak from her plate, cutting it in half and placing half on Steve’s plate, “and you eat enough for a small country each day…I don’t know what this serum has done for me but it’s definitely not that.” She smiled, sitting back in her chair, taking a small sip of her wine, enjoying the warm, darkened night air, hearing the chirp of small night insects in the plants around them.

“I thought you had all the tests done with Helen?” Bucky asked, chewing a mouthful of steak.

“I did, but the only thing she could find, was increased stamina and strength and increased fertility. She put me on this blocker, as the pill doesn’t work on me now, so I have an implant right now, as you know, until…”

“Yeah…” he grinned, reaching out to take his hand.

“Can I have a personal question?” she said, glancing at both men.

“Of course, you can ask me anything.” Steve replied, looking at Bucky, who nodded.

“Have you two…I mean, I know you spent the afternoon together…I’m sorry, that’s your business…” she trailed off as they looked at her, identical grins and raised eyebrows.

“You mean, have we fucked each other yet?” Bucky laughed, watching as Steve blushed.

“Yeah..” Leigh replied, a small smile on her face.

“Not yet…why? You wanna watch?” Bucky quipped, his eyes widening as she flushed, lowering her eyes.

“Leigh?” Steve said, softly, his knife and fork on his plate.

“Oh god…” she whispered, “I’m sorry, I know it’s personal between the two of you but…fuck…yes, I want to watch,” she covered her face with her hands, groaning, “and now I feel like the world’s biggest voyeur. The first time the two of you…no, I’m sorry…” she raised her head to find both men staring at her, their pupils dilated, breathing ragged.

“Fuck, doll, if that ain’t the biggest turn on…my girl wants to watch me fuck my boy…”

“What he said…” Steve muttered, his voice slightly strangled at the thought of Bucky's cock buried in his ass.

“I do…” she said, into the still night air, the only sounds were the harsh breathing coming from the two men, “but I don’t want you to feel pressured, if you want to be alone your first time I understand, but I would like to watch, sometime?” she said, her voice wavering as she fought her sudden arousal, squeezing her thighs together under the table.

“We can smell you, baby…” Steve said, his eyes dilated to black.

“Oh…” she whispered, her hands falling to her lap as she felt a blush heating her face.

“I don’t know about you Stevie, but I’m totally fine with this. The thought of having you there doll, watching as Stevie and I,” he broke off, taking a huge breath, arousal sweeping through him, “Jesus…fuck,” he laughed a shuddering breath leaving him, “I’m hard just thinking about it.”

Bucky turned to look at Steve, seeing a bead of sweat beginning to drip down his forehead.

“Fuck…that would be…” Steve paused, a laugh escaping as he looked down, “yep, totally onboard with this,” he shifted his trousers trying to get a bit of comfort, looking over at Leigh, “so fucking hard right now baby.” he whispered, his voice strained.

Leigh slowly pushed her chair back, reaching her hands out to take theirs, a huge smile on her face at the trust they had placed in her, wanting her to be there the first time they essentially made love to each other.

“Shall we clear this up first and then take this inside?” she asked, squeezing their hands.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter of Forge - they will return soon in Genesis

“Do you want me on the bed with you, or would you prefer I watch from a chair?” Leigh asked, as her men slowly undressed in front of her. They had gravitated to the bedroom she was sharing with Bucky.

She was still wearing her dress, her arousal sticky and hot between her legs, her skin clammy.

“Do you wanna touch or just watch?” Bucky asked, his voice low and husky as he reached out to grab her round the waist, kissing her deeply, his cock digging into her stomach, fingers reaching between her legs to stroke her gently.

“What do you want? This time is yours; if you want me to just watch then I’ll watch…” she gasped as Bucky lifted her dress and plunged a finger into her wetness, her legs buckling slightly from the sensations that zipped through her.

“Stevie?,” he turned his head to look at Steve who lay stretched out across the bed, lazily pulling at the head of his cock. Steve was already so aroused and leaking, the head of his cock reddening. Christ he was gonna come just watching them kiss, watching as Bucky ground his cock into her stomach, his fingers plunging in and out of her.

“I’d…I’d like you to touch me…us, if you want.” He smiled, a sudden shy smile on his face.

“You heard the man doll,” Bucky whispered, gently withdrawing his fingers, turning to look at both of them as he licked his fingers clean of her juices. Standing on shaky legs, Leigh stepped back from Bucky’s arms, biting her bottom lip as she slipped the straps of her dress down her arms, letting it slither down her until it pooled at her feet.

Bucky pulled her back into his arms, his breathing heavy and ragged as he cradled her face, kissing her with urgency. He smiled and led her to the bed. Leigh lay down on her side, her skin on fire, smiling at Steve as she reached out to place her hand over his, her fingers seeking the heat of his cock as she laced her fingers through his, smiling as he withdrew his hand.

“You starting without me punk?” Bucky grinned, opening a small bedside drawer, his fingers scrabbling for the lube he’d placed there.

“Well you’re taking too long so Leigh’s helping out…” he yelped as Bucky lay down the other side of him and placed his hand over Leigh’s.

Steve eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling of both Bucky and Leigh trailing their hands up and down his cock, feeling Leigh’s soft touch on his balls, Bucky’s harder grip around the shaft.

Bucky grinned at Leigh and licked a strip up the underside of Steve’s cock, Leigh grinned at him, before sucking on his balls.

“Jesus fuck…” Steve jumped, feeling his orgasm rising, coiling in his stomach and spine, threatening to strike hard, his hips jerking as he felt Bucky take him in his mouth, Leigh’s wet tongue licking his balls softly, her hands gently spreading his thighs. He was overwhelmed with sensation, crying out as Leigh began to lick the base of him, her tongue darting out to lick Bucky’s lips as he deep throated him.

Bucky growled as he felt Leigh lick his mouth, the vibration spilling out through Steve. Steve let out a strangled cry as he flooded Bucky’s mouth, he felt he was floating, blissed out, watching from afar as Leigh darted her tongue out to lick the spill from Bucky’s chin, her tongue thrusting in Bucky’s mouth, both moaning over the taste of him.

Leigh cradled Bucky’s face as she tasted Steve on his tongue. Fuck, wasn’t that just the hottest thing she’d ever done? The slight fears she’d had over being with both men at the same time were rapidly vanishing. Her skin was on fire from just the thought of having them both inside her, but tonight was for the both of them, and she slowly pulled away from the kiss to murmur to him.

“He’s yours, claim him.”

Bucky’s eyes dilated to black and he kissed her again, before crawling up the bed to lay down next to Steve.

Leigh lay back on the large bed, propping herself up to watch. She knew she was going to come from just watching them; watching her super soldiers finally show their love for each other.

“Hey baby, you like that huh?” Bucky whispered, his voice full of emotion as he waited for Steve to come down, his eyes finally focusing as his breathing evened out.

“God…I love you.” he whispered as he looked at Bucky.

“I love you too, I’ve always loved you baby, now let me show you…” Bucky smiled, as Steve’s eyes began to dilate again, his breathing hitching as Bucky bent to kiss his shoulder, working his way down his chest, gently biting down on his nipples.

“Fuck…yes…” Steve uttered, groaning at the sharp stream of electricity that raced down to his cock, feeling it twitch and start to harden again.

“Bend your legs for me, baby…” Bucky whispered softly, glancing over at Leigh, struck by the look of desire and need on her face.

He smiled to himself, “Baby?,” he made sure that Steve was looking at him, “You wanna help Leigh out? She’s got an itch that needs scratching…” he grinned back at Leigh, winking at her as she panted, feeling Steve’s fingers probing between her sodden legs.

“That’s better doll, didn’t want you left out.” Bucky smiled, watching as her head tilted back, Steve’s fingers buried deep inside her, her small gasps and moans of pleasure causing his own cock to bob hard against his belly.

“Wanna taste you…” Steve moaned, looking at Leigh as he removed his fingers from inside her.

“Hnng…” was all she could manage as she scrambled up the bed.

Steve gently pushed her back, one leg stretched out above his head, the other bent back to expose her to him, he smiled and pulled her close, twisting his upper body to suck her engorged clit into his mouth.

Bucky groaned watching it, smelling her sweet arousal.

“Fuck…that’s so fucking hot…” he stammered, heat rushing through him at the sight of Steve licking and sucking Leigh’s pussy, as he fumbled with the small tube of lube before managing to squirt some on his fingers.

Slowly, he moved up until he was as close to Steve as he could get, reaching down to circle the thick ring of muscle, feeling the heat under his fingertips as he pressed slightly.

Steve moaned as he felt Bucky’s fingers circle his ass, the vibrations shooting through Leigh as he sucked on her clit, his fingers deep inside her. He faltered for a moment, gasping as Bucky pressed two fingers inside him, before he latched back on to Leigh and sucked for all his worth.

Leigh moaned deep in the back of her throat, panting as fire swept through her. Her eyes began to roll and she squeezed them shut, her entire face screwing up as Steve crooked his fingers and pressed down on the bundle of nerves inside her. She was lost in a sea of fire and heat, waves of desire shooting through her, a white heat consuming her as she convulsed around his fingers, flooding his mouth, feeling his tongue licking and sucking. 

Jesus, these two were going to kill her.

Steve shuddered as pain and a desire so deep and hot he felt lightheaded, shot through him as Bucky scissored his fingers, opening him up. An intense bolt of pleasure consumed him and he writhed on the bed, grasping Leigh’s leg, his face pressed against her inner thigh, hot breath ghosting her skin as he panted.

“Feel that punk? That’s your prostrate…fuck, straight men don’t know what they’re missing.”

“I know,” Steve bit out, “Leigh already showed me…”

“Huh…guess she showed me too…” Bucky smirked, pressing down again inside Steve, hearing the loud gasps as he clung to Leigh’s thighs, his fingers leaving marks in her skin, but from the glazed look on Leigh’s face she didn’t much care.

“Oh fuck…” Steve squealed as Bucky pressed down, his fingers scissoring opening his ass up, “Buck…please…fuck me…I need you…”

Bucky’s face darkened with desire as he looked at Steve. Leigh had let her leg flop to the side, allowing Steve to rest his head on her inner thigh, giving him the chance to look up at Bucky, his eyes blown, his breathing ragged, mouth open, sweat dripping down his forehead. Leigh gently stroked his sweaty hair away from his forehead, whispering to him as he lay, his head pillowed on her thigh, one arm bent around her waist, the other on her leg as he held onto her.

Bucky hissed as he pushed the head of his cock against Steve’s ass, gasping as he felt it breach, groaning as the tight muscle gave and he pushed inside. Jesus fucking H Christ…the heat was intense.

“Fuck…oh my…fuck…” Steve whimpered, his grip tightening on Leigh’s thigh as Bucky slowly slid inside him, pushing against Steve’s bent legs, until he bottomed out. The feeling was the most intense he’d ever had, the feeling of being filled to the brim, Bucky’s hard thighs pressed against the inside of his own.

Bucky gripped Steve’s thighs, his flesh hand convulsing tight, his metal hand a little looser, his head thrown back at the sheer intensity racing through him, his every nerve aflame. Leigh was tight around his cock but she was all soft wetness and curves; this was something different, not better, just different, this was dry heat and hardness and currently squeezing his cock painfully. With a gasp he moved back a little, feeling the tightness give, heat flooding his core.

“Fuck…Stevie…I gotta…”

“Fuck me…” Steve ground out.

Bucky moaned as he rammed back into him, feeling the tightness swallow him whole.

Leigh whined as she watched Bucky thrust into Steve over and over again, the hard slap of skin on skin driving her over the edge. She was consumed by fire, watching her men.

Steve’s cock pulsed painfully against his belly. He was so fucking close. He could smell Leigh’s arousal as she leant on her elbows watching Bucky fuck him. He tilted his head and licked her.

“Fuck,” she hissed as Steve rammed his tongue up inside her. She grabbed his hair and tugged hard, desperately rubbing herself on his face for friction. 

Bucky was so close, the heat and tightness wrapped around his cock was enough to send anyone over the edge, he looked over at Leigh grinding down on Steve’s face and he groaned, feeling his own orgasm rise. He reached down, taking Steve’s cock in his hands, pulling gently on the hot, swollen skin, groaning as Steve moaned, his mouth full of Leigh.

“Fuck…gonna…” Bucky whimpered, heat and tightness, warmth and softness shooting through him, overwhelming him completely, his hips juddered shakily as he came hard, slumping forward, his hand clenched around Steve’s cock.  
Steve moaned, pulling his tongue out of Leigh, ramming two fingers inside her, groaning as she clamped down hard on them, a harsh moan escaping from her. He bit down hard on her thigh as Bucky squeezed his cock, moving the sensitive skin up and down, his thumb pressing down on the slit. Fuck he was close. He felt Bucky pull out of him, gasping as the head of his cock pulled free with a bump, feeling his own orgasm rise up fast through him until he was coming hard, over Bucky and himself, his head spinning.

Bucky slumped down on the bed, flopping an arm across Steve’s warm chest, his head resting on a shoulder, his heart racing, smiling as he felt Steve’s arm come round to hug him tight. Shit…fuck…how fucking tight…he’d never been squeezed so fucking tight before in his life.

Leigh crawled tiredly down to lie the other side of Steve, resting her head on his other shoulder, sighing softly as Steve hugged her close, as she reached across to softly stroke Bucky’s arm.

Tiredly he reached out to cup her face.

“Doll, I can’t tell you how much I fucking love you,” he sighed, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

“Bucky, what’s…” she trailed off, reaching out to gently wipe his tears away.

“I’m not upset doll, fuck…no…this…this thing I have with you and now with Stevie? That’s the fucking greatest gift I’ve ever been given. To get to share this with the both of you? Fuck…I’m…” he trailed off as Leigh stroked his face.

“I love you James Buchanan Barnes, I love you with all my heart,” she looked up to see Steve looking down at them, a smile on his face, his eyes refocusing, “And this one’s not too bad either…” she laughed, reaching to press a soft kiss against Steve’s chin.

“God, I’m so tired, I could sleep for a week.” Leigh yawned, rolling getting up off the bed, walking sleepily to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She’d let the two men go wash up first before she did. She stepped into the bath, turning on the showerhead and quickly washed, feeling the hot water soothe her tired muscles.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired, sated and…content. Wow, she really was in a poly relationship again, after everything she’d said to Bucky about wanting one person she could call hers and she somehow ended up with two of them. She cleaned her teeth, sitting on the loo.

Leigh opened the bathroom door and stood, smiling, looking at her men as they grinned back from her. Both were tucked up in the bed, the sheets pulled over them, a space between them, big enough for her. She switched off the bathroom light and padded over to them, Bucky getting up so she could slide in between them.

“Leigh, Buck and I were talking,” Steve began, waiting until Bucky was in the bed, “about me coming back to the team…”

“Really? You want to come back?” she turned, looking at him, a broad smile on her face.

“I’m thinking about it…but on one condition.” Steve smiled, turning his head on the pillow to look at her.

“Oh?,” she smiled, feeling Bucky snuggle into her from behind, “What’s that?”

She sighed as Bucky kissed her shoulder.

“That we tell the world about us when I come back. If the world can only see Captain America then they can see a bi-sexual one.”

“Steve?” Leigh looked at him, her mouth opening, “Are you certain you wanna do that?,” she turned to look at Bucky, “and what about you?”

“I don’t exactly have a stellar reputation in the first place, you know, Winter Soldier and all that, so why do I care if half the world thinks I’m a faggot?” he chuckled.

“Bucky!,” Steve turned to look at him, “Don’t say that word, it’s horrible, a horrible derogatory word for something that is beautiful,” Steve admonished, looking at Bucky’s shocked face, “Well it is…love…is love, it doesn’t matter who you love and nor should it, and I will have words with anyone who thinks you’re anything other than a beautiful, kind, loving person, ok?” 

“Steve…thank you baby, but it was a joke, I’m perfectly okay with who I am, I just don’t care what others think…”

“You did about the team.” Leigh said, looking at him.

“Yeah, ok, but I care about them…”

“And you cared about what others might think about Steve…” she continued.

“Yeah, cause I love him…and you…yeah…ok, it was a bad joke…”

“Even if you don’t care what others think, we care what others think about you. I don’t care that you were Him, what you did, I care about the person you are now.” Leigh turned to face him, seeing slight doubt on his face, “Baby, where is this coming from?” she asked, stroking his face gently.

“Bucky doesn’t think he should have all this, that right Buck? thinks he doesn't deserve it for what he's done, who he was...i know the way your mind works punk.” Steve reached over to ruffle his hair.

“Ignore me…I’m just being stupid.” Bucky sighed, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

“Bucky, you deserve all this, and if it takes the three of us standing up to show the world that, then we’ll do it.” Leigh said, looking at him, smiling.

She snuggled back down on the bed, Steve hugging her from behind as she rested her head on Bucky’s shoulder, drifting off to sleep. They still had two more weeks before they went back to face reality. Two weeks to forge a strong relationship. She knew they could.


End file.
